Harry Potter and the Finding of Power
by MidnightPhoenixx
Summary: Harry Potter's 6th year is unlike anyone ever thought. Harry deals with relationships and his destiny as he unlocks the power within himself.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Finding of Power

Chapter 1

Moonlight flooded into the bedroom casting an eerie silvery light over the still form of Harry Potter. At this time of night one would expect the teenager to be asleep, but instead he stayed resolutely awake. Staring off into space for what seemed like the thousandth time in just a week. Harry Potter was quite unlike the average boy; he wasn't even average for a wizard. Most boys his age actually tried to sleep at night. But not Harry. For when Harry slept he would be plagued by nightmares worse than any he could ever have imagined when he was awake.

These nightmares were so horrible because it was the same thing over and over. Harry would see the final moments of his godfather's life as the killing curse sent Sirius's body through the archway and the veil. Every night the same thing. Never a sound was made until the moment when Sirius disappeared behind the veil, then Harry simply screamed. Always the image of Sirius Black dying and he just watching helplessly as it happened again and again.

_Protecting me_, thought Harry to himself. _If only I had done something different!_ Harry could not see it for himself but he was slipping into yet another depression. This one being far more severe than when Cedric had died. Cedric had at the most been a friend of Harry's and in truth he knew that Cedric meant even less to him than that. It was simply the fact that Harry had caused his death. Cedric was completely innocent and he died because of him.

_But Sirius_. Sirius was another matter entirely. Harry could not even begin to describe what Sirius meant to him. He was truly the closest Harry had ever had to a father. After being imprisoned and persecuted for so long he deserved better than to meet such an end.

Harry tightly closed his eyes at these thoughts to keep the tears from falling. But, like every time before, he failed and soon his face was wet with tears streaming down his face endlessly.

Harry could just not even begin to think of life without Sirius. Just one week ago he was there, and now he wasn't. If everything he wanted came to pass and Voldemort was defeated and the Wizarding world found peace, he would still be empty. Without Sirius it seemed like the entire point of fighting was gone.

_What does it matter now? He's gone and there's nothing I can do to bring him back!_ Harry suddenly felt his emotions swing from sadness to anger. A terrible anger swept through Harry and once again he felt the burning hate rise within him. Hate for the world at the joke of a life that he was given. Everyone seemed to be able to find some shred of happiness in this world except him. He hated everyone for having some kind of family that was not taken away from them. _At least Neville gets to visit his parents and live with his grandmother, hell he might even have cousins or something I don't know about_, thought Harry.

But what did Harry have? Nothing! No family that loved him, and when it seemed like he might just be able to find a family with Sirius, it's just taken away.

_Like everything always is_.

Suddenly Harry knew he had to get out. He had to be out of this room, this house. And so it was that in the pitch of night Harry Potter found himself outside in the back yard looking up at the stars. A cool night wind caressed his face and lightly ruffled his hair. But Harry felt nothing. Nothing except his own rage. His anger burning so hot inside of him Harry could barely contain it. And finally he could no longer keep it repressed inside of him.

A strangled cry escaped his mouth that soon turned into a fully-fledged scream. As Harry screamed into the night breaking the silence in an almost bittersweet kind of blasphemy he could feel something else inside of him swelling up. Like nothing he had ever felt before. No. He had felt this before. It was there two years ago when he had accidentally blew up his Aunt Marge. Except this time was so much more it could barely be described as the same thing.

And finally whatever it was building up was finally released, and Harry could feel the raw power escape from him like he was the center of a ripple in water. The magical shockwave he had released from his body flew at impossible speed glowing silver and shattering every window roughly one kilometer around Harry.

Harry finally stopped screaming, but now the night was alive with the sounds of car alarms, and people waking and turning on their bedside lamps to find all the windows in their house shattered.

Harry sunk to his knees. He couldn't care any less about all the destruction he had caused in his rage. Because Sirius was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

And there he stayed until Vernon found him moments later and put him back in his room. Harry did not sleep that night, just like the night before, and hopefully like the following night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week had passed since Harry had lost control over his magic and very little had changed. He no longer was crying but he still kept himself closed off from the world and refused to sleep at night.

He had received letters from Remus, Hermione, Ron, and even one from Ginny. But he let them all go unanswered. In fact he wouldn't write at all if not for the fact that he needed to write the Order of the Phoenix every three days to let them know he was alright. But no letter could ever convey just how much he was not alright.

All his letters to the Order were essentially the same thing,

_I'm still alive, and my relatives are being just fine._

_Please do not respond I do not need any help._

_I'll write again in three days._

The letters from Ron and Hermione were completely predictable and entirely unhelpful,

. . . don't blame yourself . . . gone to a better place . . . everything will be alight . . . he'd want you to move on.

The letter from Ginny was unpredicted in itself so Harry was actually mildly interested in what it might say. He was almost surprised when she said pretty much the exact same thing. Harry thought she might understand him just a little better because of her experience with Voldemort in his second year. But such was not to be.

He didn't really care about whether or not they worried about him. _They actually both have families who love each other and will always be there for them._ Harry's thoughts had only grown more and more negative with each passing day. The punishment that Harry was enduring was obvious to any who simply looked at him. Black circles like ink constantly hung under his eyes, his face was unshaven and growing ever more stubble. His body, which had always been skinny, could now only be described as emaciated. Such is to be expected as he barely touched any food. His face was becoming gaunt and ever more like Sirius just after he had escaped from Azkaban.

Harry simply passed from day to day trapped in the torture of his own mind. So bad was his condition that even his relatives could not bring themselves to be their usual nasty selves. Indeed they could not even ignore the boy when they saw how serious was the boy's depression. Harry found it bitterly ironic how the Dursleys would pity him and actually try to care about him now that he wanted them, more than ever, to just leave him completely alone.

Thankfully after shattering all the windows for a kilometer, they had backed off and now completely left him to his own devices only just barely checking to make sure that he was actually still alive.

Harry was once again outside in the backyardin the pitch of night exactly one week after losing control and shattering the windows. He laid on his back and let his hands rest under his head with his arms out. He found that being outside and looking up at the stars would keep in a blissful peace that would slowly fade away as the sun rose. But for now he was content to have his mind empty of all emotion and thought as his gaze rested on the heavens.

The bitterness he felt toward the rest of the world had not faded in the slightest and in fact had only sharpened itself. How he hated that he was supposed to save all these people, with their families, and their fun times, and their completely perfect fucking lives. He, a boy who had absolutely nothing to live for was expected to defeat a dark lord who had taken everything Harry had ever truly wanted. And not even once but twice!

But Harry realized that after everything Voldemort had done to him, that there was still one thing that he hadn't taken from Harry, and that was Harry himself. Harry Potter was still here. And that is why Harry felt a hate for Voldemort more passionately than he had ever felt anything ever before.

Harry stood up and pulled a small blade from his pocket. Holding to his hand he said to the world around him, "Everything I've ever wanted you've taken from me. Twice you have taken my family. You are the reason that everything is wrong. I hate you. I hate you for making me hate everything else. But you made a mistake. You left me here. I'm still alive. And I will make you pay for what you have done. I swear that I will have my vengeance on you. If it kills me I swear that I not rest until you are dead. I swear I will have my vengeance on you, Voldemort, I swear it on my blood." And with that last word Harry sliced into the palm of his hand with the blade making a slice about two inches long. Feeling the searing pain of the blade against his hand was almost a relief compared to the pain he felt emotionally the past few weeks. Balling up his fist he squeezed the blood from the wound and watched as the blood streamed from his fist and dripped to the ground making a small patch of red on the otherwise green lawn.

Harry ripped the sleeve off his t-shirt and wrapped his bleeding hand with the cloth to stem the bleeding. Taking one last look to the stars he made his way into the house where he went to his room and fell asleep for the first time in three days.

Another week had passed since the night Harry made his vow. This past week had seen a great change in the life of Harry Potter. Harry now trained himself everyday, pretty much all day preparing for the day when he would fulfill his vow. His days now started with Harry jogging for as long as he possibly could before collapsing. Quite a few times Harry had to drag himself back to the Dursley's as he would collapse away from their property. And upon returning Harry would put himself through a battery of pushups in the backyard and pull ups using a low branch on the tree in the backyard. When his arms could barely lift themselves Harry would stop and make his way indoors to shower. Immediately after he would shut himself in his room and do his homework, which he completed on the fourth day, and now he simply read and reread all of his school books, even the divination books.

Harry was a little more than surprised when on the second day of his training a book was delivered to him that fully detailed Occlumency and Legilimency. According to note attached to it, the book was from Dumbledore asking Harry to read up on the subject as much as he could before resuming lessons with Snape. Harry had other ideas however. With this book he now took it upon himself to fully learn occlumency and legilimency so that he could protect his mind from Voldemort and never have to submit to another humiliating lesson with Snape dredging up all of Harry's bad childhood memories.

Much to Harry's surprise, learning occlumency was far easier when learning legilimency as well. Knowing exactly what happened to his mind in a legilimency attack made it far easier for Harry to defend his mind against one. When Snape had told Harry to clear his mind, what he meant was to control one's emotions so that the person does not concentrate on relieving memories but instead focus's on the task at hand, namely repelling the invading mind. Legilimency only works when the person can't detach themselves from the memory being ripped from their mind. Similarly, Occlumency is little more than a mental discipline to recognize foreign forces within the mind. The more organized and logical the mind is, the more effective Occlumency is. Eventually occlumency can be so developed that no mind affecting magic will work on the person.

Harry's progress with both went slowly but smoothly. Within a week Harry had learned enough that he could sleep at night without having any Voldemort induced nightmares. Not to say that he didn't have nightmares, they were just products of Harry's mind. Harry could also extract recent memories from his relatives minds, through simple eye contact. Harry had little doubt that if he were to actually cast Legilimens on any of them that their entire lives would be bared to him. But that would lead to all kinds of trouble with the ministry that Harry wasn't really in the mood to deal with. But Harry had hope that soon he would reach the point where he would be able to fully penetrate unshielded minds, and be able to lightly probe a moderate occlumens.

One week after had begun training he could scarcely believe the changes his body had undergone. The first thing was that sometime between now and the beginning of summer he had grown several inches and now stood a respectable 5'9", he no longer needed his glasses for reasons he knew not. Just as strange his body seemed to be filling out at an unnatural rate, his body, which couldn't have weighed more than 120 lbs., now weighed at least 145 lbs., and there wasn't an ounce of it that was fat. His appetite had increased dramatically when he began to train, so drastic was the change that his aunt had actually wanted to take him to a physician to make sure he wasn't sick or something.

Harry knew that he would get bigger over the summer due to his training, but he never thought he would get these kind of results, much less in a week! To anyone else this would be seen as a blessing, but Harry barely noticed that in a week he had developed a body that people work years in the gym for. All he ever thought about was the revenge he would take on Voldemort, how he would not let Sirius's death be in vain.

It was on this day, a week after starting to train, that Harry was taking a run midday through the park. The weather of the day was stiflingly hot, the TV said the temperature had risen to over eighty degrees. Because of this Harry was running in shorts without his usual top. A year ago Harry would have been embarrassed to have been seen with so little clothing, now he couldn't care any less. Everyone in the town thought he was a young hoodlum so what did he have to gain by trying to appear respectable? At least he was comfortable.

As Harry ran through the park he noticed that there was a group of three girls walking through the park. Harry would not have given them a second glance except that he noticed that they had definitely seen him and were actually pointing at him.

_Great now I have some bloody girls staring at me. Probably laughing at how stupid I must look. Oh who cares? Fuck them. Focus on the run_, he said to himself. But he found it almost impossible to do as he could actually hear them begin to giggle. Harry put on an extra bit of speed to try and get away as fast as he could.

He turned around one last time only to be even more surprised at the events unraveling. Dudley and his gang had surrounded the girls and were making all kinds of rather rude gestures and innuendoes. Harry could actually hear Dudley say to one of them, "Come on baby, you know you want it. You know you want it from me."

Harry turned around and started towards the group. If there was one thing Harry couldn't stand it was to see people push other people around, the fact that there was an underlying possibility of sexual assault in this situation further compelled Harry to intervene. As he ran closer he noticed the three girls were all very attractive and, like Harry, had chosen to wear very little due to the heat. Harry actually paused, maybe he was wrong, he knew that some girls actually liked to dress very suggestively and then have guys try and pick them up. _Who knows maybe they actually enjoy what Dudley and his gang are doing, maybe it's what they want_, Harry thought to himself.

Just then Dudley grabbed one of the girls and she cried out for help, _Well that answers that_, and Harry ran full speed towards them. No one appeared to have noticed Harry until he was no more than a few meters away and said in a calm deadly serious voice, "Leave them alone."

Dudley and his gang all spun around to see Harry standing there by himself with nothing more than his fists. Dudley's friends laughed at Harry but Dudley himself actually looked slightly frightened. He alone knew exactly what Harry Potter was capable of, and he was in no mood to be on the receiving end of that. Trying to avoid a confrontation he said rather eloquently, "This doesn't concern you, Potter. Just get out of here. Turn around and walk away"

Harry for his part was rather surprised that Dudley had actually come to fear him and was actually backing down from a chance to publicly humiliate him. _I guess Moody must have really put some fear in them._ "Sorry, but the only people who will be leaving are you and your friends," Harry said in a voice so confident that he surprised even himself. He was trying to tell himself that he should be afraid that he was outnumbered five to one, but something deep down just told Harry that he could overcome these odds.

Dudley clearly was restraining himself trying diplomacy one more time instead of giving in to the urge to simply punch Harry. "Look, Potter, I know about the rules you have to obey, you know that you can't do anything here so just save yourself the time and trouble and leave now."

"Wow, Dudley. I must say that I'm amazed. I had no idea that you could actually speak that well, perhaps if you tried that more often you would have better luck with the ladies. But clearly _these_ girls want nothing to do with you, so save _yourself_ the time and trouble. And I assure you, you want to save yourself the trouble."

Before Dudley could even reply one of Dudley's friends whose name Harry remembered as Malcolm, swung a right hook at Harry's head. Harry moved at an almost unnatural speed and dodged the fist. Harry found his body simply moving on it's own accord as though this was some kind of reflex. His body spun around as his leg kicked out and nailed the boy right in the temple. Malcolm dropped to the ground and didn't move.

For a moment there was a complete stillness. Harry readied himself for what he knew would happen next. Dudley and his three other friends, Piers, Frank, and Nate, rushed him all at once. Harry couldn't quite explain how he did it but he just found his arms and legs moving, kicking, and punching, almost seemingly out of their own accord.

Piers tried to rush Harry and tackle him, Harry simply sidestepped the attack, and grabbing his shirt, he basically threw him to the ground. Nate and Frank were the next to attack Harry, and both of them simply tried throwing every kind of punch know to man trying to hit Harry. To Harry it seemed as though their punches were both slow and weak as he dodged and blocked them until he nailed Nate with an uppercut. Harry felt Nate's jaw clack shut, as his fist smashed into the bottom of his chin, the blow was so strong that Nate was lifted off his feet and sent unceremoniously to the ground. Harry then spun around and jumped off the ground and lashed out his foot in a roundhouse kick that landed directly on the side of Frank's face. Blood flew from his mouth as more than one tooth was dislodged by the kick. Frank fell to the ground and did not move again.

Dudley had yet to make any kind of really aggressive action but upon seeing four of his friends slapped around like they were dolls made him attack Harry. To Dudley's credit he wasn't the leader of the gang for nothing, he must have weighed at least 230 lbs. and now that he was into boxing, most of that weight was from muscle. Harry knew that if his cousin actually managed to land a punch that he would be done for. So Harry dodged every attack until something told him to duck.

He crouched down just as Piers had gotten back up tried to dive on Harry's back. Instead he went flying over Harry and landed clumsily on Dudley. Dudley more or less threw Piers away from him as he resumed his attacks on Harry. Harry began to feel tired and felt his body slowing down. Finally Dudley managed to glance a fist off Harry's side. Although it wasn't even a direct hit, it still knocked the breath out of Harry and sent him back a few feet. Harry dropped to a knee to try and regain his balance and his breath. Harry looked up just in time to see Nate give him a swift kick to his chest. Harry's vision blurred as the wind was once again forced from his lungs.

In an instant Harry knew that he was finished. Dudley, Nate, Malcolm (who had regained consciousness) and Piers were all standing over Harry. "This is what you get for trying to play the hero, Potter," Dudley said.

Harry couldn't begin to describe the effect those words had on him. It was the same thing Snape told him last year. Harry Potter just had to be the hero. And it had costed him Sirius. Harry felt the anguish of Sirius's death and the hate he felt for Snape wash over him. In an instant he was on his feet moving so quickly it seemed like Dudley and his gang were barely moving at all.

Harry gave Piers a roundhouse kick that landed on the boy's temple, Harry knew that such an attack could be potentially fatal, but something in him just stopped caring. Malcolm tried to punch Harry, but Harry simply stopped the fist in his hand as though it was a lightly tossed tennis ball. Malcolm had just enough time to look surprised before Harry twisted his arm violently breaking the arm and dislocating the shoulder and bringing him to his knees. Just as he began to scream Harry brought his hand down in a punch straight to the bridge of Malcolm's nose, the bone broke under his knuckles and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Piers once again tried to run and tackle Harry, but Harry didn't simply dogde the attack this time, instead he stepped forward and jabbed Piers just before he tackled him. Piers had blood streaming down his face from his nose, but he didn't even get a chance to run away. Harry grabbed his shirt and head butted him. Piers cried out as even more blood began to flow, but Harry simply spun around and tossed Piers directly into Dudley once more. This time Piers's head knocked into Dudley's. Piers fell to the ground out of the fight, whereas Dudley staggered for a bit before regaining his composure and made to attack Harry again.

Harry waited for Dudley to come to him, which he did rather quickly, swinging madly. Harry dodged the first two punches but grabbed the next one and pulled Dudley off balance. As Harry pulled with one arm he used the other to punch Dudley's outstretched arm and felt the bone break under his fist. Dudley stumbled forward as Harry drove his knee into Dudley's gut and then brought down his elbow to the back of his neck. Dudley fell to the ground but quickly stood back up. Unfortunately for Dudley, as soon as he was on his feet Harry punched him square in the jaw, feeling for the second time that day a jaw breaking. Dudley stood there for a moment before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground.

Harry was breathing heavily with sweat running down his entire body. He wasn't really sure of what he should do at this point. He was completely exhausted, he could barely even stand, the pain in his hand told him that the last punch to Dudley's jaw had likely broken something in his hand. Harry stood there breathing for a moment before deciding he should probably get back to Privet drive and ice his hand. He started to walk away when he heard some shuffling behind him.

He spun around expecting to see one of Dudley's gang attacking him but was mildly surprised to see the three girls whom he had completely forgotten about. They were now looking at him wide-eyed in amazement and Harry couldn't help but realize that they were all really quite pretty. One of them had shoulder length dark hair and brown eyes, another had slightly longer blond hair and blue eyes, the other had neck length brown hair and brown eyes. Harry snapped himself out of his reverie, now was not the time to be checking out girls. He did notice they were all looking him up and down giving him _very_ appraising looks. He cleared his throat, which seemed to bring the girls back to reality. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but he realized that he didn't really know what to say so he simply nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" one of the girls called after him.

Harry didn't particularly feel like talking with these particular girls, now that he was closer and had recognized all of them. "What do you want?" he said without turning around.

"We just wanted to say thank you," another one of the girls said.

"No problem. If that's all, I'll be on my way," Harry said once again starting to move away.

"Wait!" they called after him again.

"What?" Harry said spinning around now glaring that these girls wouldn't just let him leave.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" the dark-haired girl asked him.

"Yea, I am," Harry responded.

"My name is Sam, these are my friends, Nicole and Beth," she said pointing to her blonde and brown-haired friends respectively.

"I remember you all from school, you all used to laugh at me when those guys over there used to beat on me," he gestured towards the unconscious forms of Dudley and his gang.

"That was a long time ago, Harry," Beth said, "We were just kids."

"But even so it was awful of us to have ever laughed at you. Those jerks over there deserved the beating you gave them, Harry," Nicole said.

"How did you ever learn to fight like that, Harry? I remember you as always being pretty small and well now I didn't even recognize you until Dudley called you Potter, obviously you changed quite a bit, and umm, I must say it's a good change," Sam said giving Harry a flirty smile and eyeing his naked chest.

Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't know how he done any of that himself, thinking quickly Harry said, "Well did you ever hear about the school I went to after primary school?"

"It was that St. Bruto's right?" Nicole said.

"Close, it's called St. Brutus's Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. Well I won't tell you exactly everything that goes on there but suffice it to say that being in there with fellow delinquents has taught me a few things." Harry was rather pleased with that lie. Chances are now they wouldn't ask questions about St. Brutus's and now they think he's some kind of criminal so they should be leaving any moment now . . .

"Wow," Beth said.

"Cool," Nicole said.

"Well that certainly does explain quite a bit," Sam said eyeing him hungrily.

_What the fuck?_

"Well I should be getting on now," Harry said starting to grow very uncomfortable and confused with three beautiful girls staring at him.

"Before you go," Sam said, "Take this," and she gave him a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Nicole and Beth both gave him their phone numbers as well. Just as Harry was about to go Sam grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear, "I really want to thank you properly sometime, Harry. Give me a call and I'll give you something you'll never forget."

Harry couldn't believe how sexy she sounded just then. He simply nodded his head and left. _There's no way that just happened_, he told himself. But the phone numbers in his pocket told him otherwise.

It was two days later that Harry found himself on his morning run which was now up to roughly 8 kilometers (5 miles). Not bad considering he had never done any running until just nine days ago. Dudley had told his parents that they had been mugged the park by some really big blokes with chains and clubs. Of course Vernon and Petunia had the police on a wild goose chase trying to find some gang of muggers that didn't exist. Of course had they any kind of sense they would've realized that Dudley hadn't lost his wallet or anything else of value, nor had any of the other "victims". But Harry didn't care, he was glad that he didn't have to deal with his relatives' shit and that incident in the park had proven just the thing to completely get him off of their minds. Except for Dudley who never even looked Harry in the eye again. Harry suspected that it was more a matter of pride that Dudley made up that story, this way he looked like a helpless victim instead of a bully who had the shit kicked out of him by one, skinny kid.

Unfortunately Harry had not been able to live down that day's events as well as Dudley had. Instead for the past two days he had been stalked relentlessly by Sam, Nicole, and Beth. He could barely step foot outside without those three girls practically throwing themselves at him. As any nearly-16 year old boy, he couldn't help but enjoy some of it. Hell, he loved flirting with them, but whenever things would start to get more serious he couldn't help but feel like something was just wrong. And as such nothing more than quick kisses on the cheek from the three of them was all that been done. Harry couldn't help but really wonder why he just couldn't seem to bring himself to just let go and enjoy the company that these girls were offering. Hell, they had pretty much said that they wanted to thank him for the whole park thing and if he so desired they would all "thank" him at the same time. Why in the name of all that's good, could Harry not simply relax and enjoy three girls AT THE SAME FUCKING TIME? Was he gay or something?

Whatever the reason for Harry's seeming fear of intimacy he had taken to running earlier than usual so that he wouldn't have to deal with those girls and his very mixed feelings concerning them. He was running through the town and was just about to turn back when he noticed something very strange. He saw two men pushing a girl into an alley a few streets away. What really caught Harry's eye was that one of the men pulled a gun out just before disappearing into the alley himself.

The rage that flooded through Harry was something that Harry himself was almost surprised by. Harry just found himself so enraged that these petty thugs could just pull out a gun and rob someone, or worse. Harry found himself seeing red, so enraged that two people would threaten the life of another, just like Voldemort.

_Just like Voldemort._

Harry did not even feel his body as he ran over to the alley and walked in on the two thugs yelling at the girl. "What do you mean you ain't got no money? Gimme your fuckin purse or I'll blow your fuckin brains out."

Harry saw the other one grab her purse and empty the contents onto the pavement. "She doesn't have any money! She's worthless!"

"Well I wouldn't say worthless. She's quite pretty this one. I can think of something else I wouldn't mind taking. Something I think might actually be worth quite a bit."

"Oh jeez, Charlie! Just hurry it up will ya? That skinny bitch shouldn't be too much trouble for ya. Hmmm . . . I may just take a turn with her myself."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. Now they were actually thinking of forcing themselves onto her! Harry's rage reached a crescendo and he stepped forward boldly and said in a voice than unnerved even himself. "Leave her alone."

The two would be rapists spun around, one with hands already fumbling with his belt. Harry now found himself face to face with two guns pointed straight at his chest. "Well, well Jim, it would appear as though, we have a hero. Let's show him what we do with heroes."

They both made moves towards Harry, but something overcame Harry at that moment. That swelling power deep in him once again boiled up in him and all of a sudden Harry simply knew what to do. He raised both his hands and could feel the magic in him push out through his outstretched hands and let loose at the two thugs. Harry wasn't sure what happened but it looked as though the two simply ran into an invisible wall. Both of them hit very hard and one was knocked unconscious. The other got up, bleeding from the nose and mouth. Before he could do anything, Harry was acting on instinct he didn't know he had and flung the man into the wall of the alleywith his magic. Harry heard bones breaking, but even more he could almost feel the bones break as though the pure magic he was wielding was like an actual hand. Still grasping his gun the man raised it to shoot Harry, but Harry saw this as though it was in slow motion and felt himself send magic flying at the gun.

The man screamed as his gun suddenly became red hot in his hand, he dropped the gun and looking at Harry fearfully he began to run the other way. But Harry was in the full of his rage and with a cry of vengeance he magically grabbed the thug and flung him like a rag doll back over Harry's head across the street and straight through the window of the shop across the street. He did not get up again.

Harry was about to turn around to help the girl they had cornered when a gunshot went off behind him. Harry felt the bullet rip through his side and spin him around. He had fallen to his knees, blood streaming from the wound in his chest. Harry lost his concentration, and instantly the power he had been feeling simply evaporated.

Harry saw that is was the first man, who had regained consciousness holding his gun and advancing on Harry. He was about four feet from Harry when he stopped at pointed the gun at Harry's head. Harry tried to make his magic work again but as he didn't know how he had done it, it was a futile attempt. Harry braced himself for the sound of gunshot and instead heard a voice yell, "Stupify!"

The man with the gun crumpled to the ground. Harry, completely confused, looked up to the source of the voice. It was the girl that they had cornered. Harry hadn't even noticed the wand drop from her purse earlier. Harry's vision started growing cloudy and he fell backwards.

"Harry can you hear me? Oh, god! Harry please don't die on me! Harry!"

Harry finally saw who it was who was holding him, his voice barely a whisper he managed to say one word, "Cho." And then he knew nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I reuploaded chapter 3 to fix the OWL scores, cause the first time it was messed up.

Chapter 3

" . . . still don't know how he did it, Albus. Two men with guns, no wand, and he still managed to save her."

"It would appear that the powers of the prophecy are finally starting appear."

"But we don't even know what those powers are. Nothing quite like this has ever happened before, has it?"

"To my knowledge, this would be the first recorded occurrence of wandless magic on this grand a scale."

"Hang on, I think he's coming around."

Harry's vision was slowly coming into focus as he opened his eyes. As the swirl of color turned itself into an image that began to make sense two familiar faces looked down on him.

Harry allowed himself a moment to be slightly surprised as Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin stood above him surveying him with worry clear in their expressions. Harry noticed that he was on a bed in a rather familiar looking room, before realizing that he was at 12 Grimmauld Place once again. Immediately a fresh wave of sorrow and guilt washed over him as he remembered why the owner of the house did not also look down on him now.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry began to speak but found his throat to be completely parched. Dumbledore handed him a glass of water, which he sat up and sipped on before speaking again. "Well I've certainly felt better."

Dumbledore now gazed on him with his piercing blue eyes and asked, "What do you remember Harry?"

Harry met his gaze and replied, "Everything."

"Do you know how it is then that you managed to take on two men armed with muggle firearms?"

Harry paused for a moment before replying, "They made me angry, sir."

Lupin and Dumbledore exchanged looks before Lupin asked, "How did you perform all that magic without your wand?"

Again Harry paused and thought about what had really happened. He didn't know what he was doing at the time, it was just like instinct. "I really don't know, but when they moved to attack me, I just knew what I had to do. I can't describe it, except that it was like instinct."

Remus didn't know what to say but Dumbledore looked away in thought. "Interesting," he muttered to himself, "most peculiar".

Harry now tried to sit up further because he really hated being in bed like this but almost as soon as he moved pain exploded from his left chest causing Harry to gasp.

Dumbledore was snapped out of his reverie by Harry's gasp of pain and now looked every bit as old as he truly was. "It is such a pity that we wizards do not give muggles the credit they deserve. Most wizards have no idea the true violence behind a gun, they just see it as the muggle killing curse. The injury you sustained was quite significant. The bullet, I believe it's called, passed straight through your chest, puncturing your left lung and shattering a rib. The good news is that Madam Pomfrey was able to treat you not long after you had been shot, the bad news is that you still had lost quite a bit of blood, and even medi-witches as accomplished as Poppy are unable to completely heal a wound of that magnitude."

Harry's thoughts drifted back to that morning. The rage he had felt, making those petty thugs pay for what they were about to do to . . . "Cho!" Harry rasped, "What happened to Cho? Where is she? Why was she there? Is she alright?"

"Calm yourself Harry. Miss Chang is quite well, and thanks to you, I might add. She was the one who contacted us after you had saved her. She seemed most upset at your condition and so to calm her down I have decided to let her stay here for as long as she desires."

"She's here? Cho is here?" Harry felt his pulse quicken at the thought of the beautiful Ravenclaw no more than a few steps away.

"Yes, Harry, Miss Chang is here and has been in a right state worrying about you. I'm sure she will be most pleased to know that you have finally awoken."

"Finally? Professor, how long was I out?" Harry asked a feeling of anxiety building inside of him. The two men looking down on him exchanged glances and neither said a word. "How long?" Harry repeated.

"Harry," Remus began, "you have to understand that when you were brought here you were really messed up. Aside from the obvious injuries Madam Pomfrey informed us that you were physically and magically exhausted. The magic exhaustion we can understand from what you did. But the physical exhaustion confused us. She told us that you were malnourished and extremely sleep deprived. The bags under your eyes were terrible, Harry." Here Remus paused as though unsure how to proceed, "I was hoping you might be able to tell us why you haven't moved in four days."

Harry's mind went completely blank at that last statement, "Four days?"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said, "and for a while there in the beginning we were not sure if you were going to make it. I daresay that almost anyone else in that situation would have died."

Harry's throat became completely dry again and he tried to ask for a glass of water but nothing came out. "Pardon?" Remus said. Harry tried to speak again but still nothing would come out. Harry actually frustrated and looked at the glass of water sitting on the table just out of his reach. Extending his arm toward the water he just willed the water to come to his hand. He didn't really know why he did that something inside him just said to that if he wanted the water. And to everyone's amazement in that room, the water flew from it's resting spot right into Harry's outstretched hand.

Ignoring the looks on his Professors' faces he drank all the water in the cup savoring the cool water on his parched throat. "Harry," Dumbledore said, "how exactly did you just do that?"

Taking a breath before talking Harry said, "I really don't know. I just wanted the water, and then I just willed it to be in my hand. I didn't know why, but I just knew that it would work. Like instinct."

"Like when the muggles attacked you?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "It's weird, I mean I can almost feel the magic, the power just . . ." Harry paused here searching for the right words. "It felt like it just _surged_ right through my arms and out of my hands. But it doesn't feel wrong. It just feels so natural. I can't explain it."

"This is most interesting," Dumbledore mused.

"Do you know what this is, Albus?" Remus asked the aged Headmaster.

"I believe this is the beginning of the manifestation of Harry's powers as prophesized. It would seem to me that Harry is taking magic usage to the next level." At the completely blank looks on both their faces, Albus continued, "What I mean by that is a wizard like you and I, Remus, wield magic through a wand to do what we desire. Magic is channeled through the wand and controlled by the incantations. On some occasions we use magic without wands and incantations because of a strong emotional stimulus."

"Accidental magic," Remus supplied.

"Exactly. It would appear that Harry here has somehow gained the ability to consciously use magic without a wand or incantation. He uses the magic as you would use a hand or a leg. That is why he was able to fling the muggles about as he did, because there exists no spell to accomplish that, it was merely Harry wielding magic like you would a quill."

Harry and Remus were speechless. Harry could tell that Remus did not doubt the words of the Headmaster, but was merely having trouble comprehending the true meaning behind them. Harry was speechless because he did doubt Dumbledore. How could Harry, someone who constantly had trouble with his charms and transfiguration, be able to use magic with such control.

Before Harry could even begin to protest with the Headmaster, Harry found himself wondering if Dumbledore could read minds as he pulled a letter from his robes and handed is it to Harry. "Your O.W.L. results, Mr. Potter. You would have received them last week but you were indisposed."

Harry took his letter and opened the envelope. Pulling out a piece of parchment bearing the official seal of the Ministry of Magic, Harry read his results,

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Below are the Results of the Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations you took at the end of last year. The scoring is as follows: 'O' for Outstanding, 'E' for Exceeds Expectations, 'A' for Acceptable, 'P' for Poor, and 'T' for Terrible. Only scores of 'A' and above are considered passing. Based on these scores and the career path you desired at the end of last year, classes and booklists will be mailed out to you at a later date._

_Transfigutation  
Theory: __E  
Practical: __E_

_Charms  
Theory: __E  
Practical: E_

_Defense Against __The Dark Arts  
Theory: O  
Practical: __O_

_Potions  
Theory: A  
Practical: __P_

_Herbology  
Theory: E  
Practical: A_

_Divination  
Theory: P  
Practical: P_

_History of Magic  
Theory: P  
Practical: -_

_Astronomy  
Theory: -  
Practical: P_

_Care of Magical __Creatures  
Theory: E  
Practical: E_

_If you desire to contest your grades or alter you career decision, please send an owl to Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry._

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Marchbanks,_

_Department of Magical Education_

Harry could scarcely believe his eyes. Unless there was a mistake somewhere he had just earned eleven O.W.L.'s ELEVEN! The only thing was that Harry had not received the required outstanding for Potions. _Well there goes being an auror_, thought Harry. But for some reason it didn't bug him too much. The way Shacklebolt and Tonks acted made it seem less like the cool job that Harry thought it would be. Not to mention that Harry wanted as little to do with the ministry as possible these days. But Harry decided not to dwell on future occupations for too long.

_I have other things to do first. Who knows if I'll even be alive for any of this to matter?_ This stray thought hit Harry very hard and soon he was feeling the depression from the loss of Sirius return in full force.

Seeing Harry's rapid change in mood Dumbledore spoke up, "Harry, I know that Sirius would have been proud of you. So would your parents. These grades along with everything else you did last year, especially your little . . . erm, army. I have decided to give you something that you proved last year I should have given you."

And to Harry's amazement, the headmaster pulled out a shiny badge emblazoned with a 'P' in it's center. "If an student has ever demonstrated the leadership a prefect must have, it is certainly you, Mr. Potter. And before you even start worrying, both Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be resuming their prefect duties this year as well."

Harry was rendered almost completely speechless not only because he was so shocked that he actually had been chosen to be a prefect, but because he was also worried that Ron would have to give up his position as Prefect.

"Well, Harry I think you're quite exhausted so I'll let you get some rest," and with that Dumbledore and Remus made to leave, but Harry piped up for one last question.

"Professor, there's one more thing, I don't understand."

"What is that, Harry?"

"You said I was magically exhausted, how then was I able to just do magic."

"Well, Harry, it's a bit difficult to explain, but quite simply, there are two forms of magic. The first form is the internal magic that every wizard has within himself. It is this magic that we channel through a wand, focus with incantations, and use to cast spells. The spells casted then affect the natural magic of the world around us. An example would be a wizard casting a levitation charm, the cause of the spell is the wizard's internal magic, but the magic we see, the levitation, is natural magic.

"When a wizard attempts to control more natural magic with more powerful spells it takes a greater toll on the wizards internal magic. If one persists in too much spell casting he will find himself exhausted of internal magic. That is how we found you.

"Internal magic replenishes itself in two ways, the first is that natural magic is slowly absorbed into the body and converted to internal magic by the pre-existing internal magic. The second way is when magic is produced by the body itself as a result of digesting food and bodily processes and so on. The thing is, is that when a wizard completely drains himself as you did there is no way for him to recharge himself without aid. A small bit of natural magic must be introduced to the body, usually by way of a simple energy potion to start the process. Otherwise it could take months for a wizard to regain their powers."

"Wow, so if someone had enough control over natural magic, they could do absolutely anything," Harry said understanding.

"Yes but all wizards have their limits, the best simply use their internal magic with finesse and precision to maximize their control over natural magic. Alas, such discipline is rare to find these days, however. Too many simple spells for mundane tasks. Ah well, is that all Harry?"

"Yes, but I just want you to know something as well," Harry said.

"What's that?"

"I'm still upset with you for not telling me about the prophecy, and I'm not one bit sorry about your office. But I think, if we can continue to be honest and open to each other as we were just now, I might actually be able to trust you again."

Dumbledore paused for a moment before saying, "I would like that very much, Harry."

And with that Remus and Dumbledore left Harry in his room. Harry had not been feeling all that tired but almost as soon as they left he felt his eyelids droop and was asleep in five minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry awoke the next day and dressed himself. He told himself that he would have to get some more clothes because these just would not do any longer. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself. He found some eggs and bacon and set to work preparing himself a breakfast.

After years of being forced to this for the Dursleys, Harry had no trouble at all, (well, except for turning on the magical stove). Soon the room was filled with the smell of bacon and eggs.

Harry heard the door open and turned around expecting to see Remus but was instead shocked when he saw that it was Cho. For a few moments Harry did not know what to do. He was just staring at the girl he had a crush on for the past few years looking like a deer in headlights.

"Um, hi, Harry. I thought it was Professor Lupin in here," Cho said rather quietly a blush spreading across her face.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I thought it was Remus coming in." Harry said finding his voice at last. Cho laughed a bit at Harry's weak attempt at a joke. "Umm, would you care for some breakfast, it's almost ready. There should be enough for two." He said gesturing at the sizzling bacon.

"Oh! Yes, thank you, Harry." Cho responded smiling slightly and causing Harry to blush.

The next few minutes passed in silence as Harry finished the breakfast and served a plate to Cho before setting a plate for himself and sitting down across the table from her.

Harry watched in trepidation as she took a bit of bacon. Her eyes widened and she looked at Harry and exclaimed, "Wow! This is the best bacon I've ever had, Harry. Not even Hogwarts gets it this good!"

Harry smiled and responded, "Yeah they make it too crispy there."

Cho's eyes widened even more and she said, "Yes, that's it exactly."

They looked into each other's eyes for next few moments before remembering that they still had food to eat. An awkward silence followed before Harry broke the silence asking how the professional quidditch was going this year. They made light conversation about pro quidditch until they finished. Harry took her plate and rinsed it off along with his own. Harry really had no idea what to say to her. He wasn't even sure the nature of their relationship, last year he was pretty pissed off at her and he was fairly certain she held similar sentiments for him. Since then he had calmed down and put things into perspective, but for all Harry knew, she could still be pretty upset with him and just acting polite towards him because she doesn't want to openly say that she can't stand him. Harry decided it would be best if he just let her be for a while. He turned and said good bye and made to leave the kitchen.

"Wait, Harry. Before you go there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What's that, Cho?" he asked anxiety building in his chest.

"Well I just wanted to thank you for saving me from those two muggles. If you hadn't been there . . . they . . ." but she couldn't finish before breaking down and sobbing.

Harry felt incredibly awkward just standing there but he really didn't know what to do. It was like the two of them together would always result in her crying. He went over to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Cho."

Before he knew what had happened she had flung herself into his chest and he found himself with his arms instinctively wrapped around her holding her tight as she sobbed into his chest. He noticed that he really must have grown this summer already because he was now a head taller than her, as opposed to being the same height as she was last year. He noticed that she really seemed to fit in perfectly under his chin and her body fitting so perfectly with his arms around her.

After a few minutes she stopped crying but made no movement to be released from Harry's soft embrace. She looked up into his eyes and slowly rose up on her toes as Harry almost in a trance lowered his face. Their faces slowly moved closer together until their lips brushed against each other. Harry felt as though an electric shock had just gone through his body as his lips met hers. And slowly their lips met again in gentle kiss that slowly became more and more firm. Harry could feel Cho's lips begin to part –

"What's that incredible smell?"

Harry and Cho broke apart just as Remus entered the room. "Hey you two, I see you're already up and . . . what's going on here?" Remus said, now fully taking in the situation of Harry and Cho standing about three feet apart both breathing very heavily with Cho having tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Umm, nothing, Remus," Harry said a little breathlessly.

A small almost indistinguishable smile appeared on his face, "Oh is that so well do you know what it looks like to me?"

"What's that?" Harry said, a feeling a dread building.

"It looks to me like the two of you have some explaining to do, standing so close to each other, breathing heavily, faces flushed, and now looks of fear on both your faces as though you've just been caught."

Harry felt his mouth go completely dry, what was he going to say?

"I never would have guessed. Harry, you of all people! How could you disappoint me like this?"

"Remus, we -" Harry started to explain.

"Oh no! I don't want any explanation from either of you. I should write Dumbledore right now and tell him this." Harry just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. But Remus continued, "Did you really think you could get away with it? Did you really think you could eat bacon and eggs without me noticing?"

Harry and Cho just stared at Remus before he burst out laughing. Harry stood dumbly before his brain started to work again. He couldn't believe it. Remus had just gotten him so bad. Harry shook his head and started laughing too, Cho also started laughing. Remus was laughing he had tears streaming down his face. After a few minutes when Remus had dried his eyes he looked back up at the two teenagers and said, "I guess I can forgive you this once but be warned that I will tolerate no such transgression again in this house."

Harry and Cho both nodded still smiling and blushing furiously. "Oh and you two should get ready. I'm taking you both to Diagon alley today. Cho, your parents are going to pick you up after we've gotten all your supplies."

"Okay, Professor," she replied.

Remus gave an exasperated sigh and said, "I'm not your professor anymore, why can't you call me Remus?"

Cho laughed and apologized before leaving the room. Harry was about to leave when Remus called his name. He turned and saw the werewolf wink at him before smiling and turning to make himself breakfast. Harry had a smile on his face as he went back upstairs to take a shower and get changed. He was still smiling as they met at the fireplace a half hour later ready to go to Diagon alley.

Harry arrived at the fireplace almost the same time as Cho, Remus was waiting for them. "Well I just received a fire call from the Headmaster just before you came here, so I'm going to have to let you two go on to Diagon Alley without me. Before I forget, here are your booklists. These aren't supposed to be mailed out for another week, but this way you can beat the rush and get the freshest copies and all that. I'll meet you for lunch at Florean's at 12:30."

Harry didn't even bother to question Remus about where he was going because he knew that Remus wouldn't be able to tell him. Instead he calmly took his list from the werewolf and said meeting his gaze, "Be careful . . . please."

Remus bent over just a few inches so that he and Harry were looking at each other evenly and said very solemnly, "I will be, Harry. It's okay. I'll see you at half past noon."

Harry nodded and looked over to Cho who had a look on her face showing that she didn't understand what was going on but did see that she shouldn't interfere. Cho gave him a small smile and looked to Remus who nodded and held out a jar of floo powder. She took a pinch and threw it into the fireplace and stepped in saying loudly, "Diagon Alley," in a green flash she was gone.

Harry took a pinch and threw it into the fireplace and stepped in, but before saying the words he met Remus's gaze one last time and suddenly felt just how deeply he was concerned for Remus. The very last person whom Harry could ever truly look up to as a father figure stood before him, standing there, smiling, moments from embarking on some mission that could very easily end in his death. Who would be left then? Harry pushed these thoughts out of his mind and nodded at Remus, who returned the gesture before yelling out, "Diagon Alley," and being swept away through the multitude of fireplaces that make up the floo network.

Harry finally emerged through the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, coughing up a bit of soot he took the hand that was outstretched in front of him. Pulling himself to his feet he realized that the hand belonged to Cho. Immediately the sensation of fire coursing through his veins returned this time coming from where his palm and fingers came into contact with hers. Meeting her gaze they stood like that for a few moments grasping the others hand, lost in each other's eyes until a particularly loud sneeze from the pub brought them back to reality and they broke apart blushing furiously and refusing to look much above the ground.

Clearing his throat he tried to act casually and said, "Well I guess that uh, we should be umm, getting to our . . . you know."

"Oh yeah! Yeah, let's go." Cho responded back awkwardness flooding into her voice.

And with that they made their way to the brick wall where Cho used her wand to open the bricks to the wizarding alley. Harry told Cho that he would need to stop at Gringott's to get some money from his vault, Cho said she needed to do likewise and so they made their way to Gringotts.

Walking into the impressive marble building Harry and Cho noticed that the bank was surprisingly quiet. _Probably because no one is here yet for their shopping_, Harry thought. After telling the goblin that received them what they needed, they were taken to a cart and were soon flying through the seemingly endless caves under London. Harry looked at Cho next to him and found himself in awe that such a beautiful girl would find the near hazardous ride to be any kind of fun, but there was no mistaking the look of thrill on her face as the wind whipped her raven hair back.

In what seemed like no time the cart came to a stop at a vault that Harry concluded must be Cho's. Cho took a small golden key from her robes and turned the lock. The vault door swung open to reveal quite a large amount of galleons, sickles, and gnuts. She took a single bag full of galleons and closed the door. Harry noticed that she seemed to be blushing and looking down on the ground. Apparently she felt like what Harry felt like when the Weasely's saw his vault.

Both smiling they got back in the cart and set off again. In even less time than the previous ride the cart lurched to a stop in front of a vault that Harry immediately recognized as his. Just as he was about to open it he realized that even though she was quite well off by wizarding standards, he probably had just a bit more in his vault. How would she react? Would she be jealous? Would she resent him? Taking a glance at her he realized that there was no way he was going to do this without her looking in his vault. Sighing in resignation he turned the key and stepped back as the vault door swung open.

Next to him he could hear, Cho gasp, as the familiar sight of his family fortune met him. Trying to be as casual as possible he filled his money sack with galleons and turned to leave. But Cho was standing in the archway with her mouth hanging open. Noticing that Harry was looking at her, she regained her composure before clearing her throat and saying, "Harry, I . . . wow. Hehe, I never knew you were so rich."

Shrugging and blushing Harry said, "I'm not that rich."

"Oh, Harry! You can't be serious! There must be tens of thousands of galleons in here!"

Harry stepped back and surveyed his vault. _Wait a minute_. Unless Harry had never properly looked before it looked like his vault had almost doubled in size, maybe even more. _This can't be right_, Harry said to himself.

At this time the goblin said from behind them, "If we could please move along." Harry turned to him and said, "Is it just me or did someone put more money into my vault?"

The goblin seemed taken aback by the question but replied, "I may be mistaken but I believe that you received some kind of transfer of funds in accordance with a will of a recently deceased."

Realization hit Harry like a sack of bricks. Clearly Sirius left a will and had given some of his money to Harry. And of course because Sirius was the last of a very old pure blood family it would make sense that Harry had received quite a bit.

Harry suddenly felt very sad and he turned to get back on the cart.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Cho asked. Harry looked at her and could see the concern in her eyes.

Not really wanting to talk about it, he just said, "It's one of the few things that my parents left for me. But you know . . . I'd give every last gnut here, every single one, if I could have them back, or Sir-" Harry discontinued as his voice broke.

Looking at Cho he saw that a look of horror had come on her face as she quickly tried to explain, "Oh Harry! I didn't mean . . . I mean if I knew that . . ." but her voice failed her as Harry simply looked at her with eyes that spoke of so much loss and suffering it left her all but speechless.

Taking a breath Harry slowly and softly said, "It's okay Cho, but I've just come to realize that money can't buy happiness. Look at Malfoy, he's richer than any of us and yet he still needs to put others down to make himself feel good. I guess what I'm trying to say is that the measure of a man's gold doesn't measure the man. Some of the very happiest people I know can't even rub two galleons together . . . but their happiness . . . is something that I would give everything for."

Trying to stifle the tears that threatened to flood from his eyes he made his way back to the cart not daring to meet Cho's gaze. The cart returned them to the surface without incident. For a while Harry and Cho did not speak until Harry no longer able to bear the silence said, "Why don't we take care of our books first?"

"Sure," said Cho.

At Flourish and Blotts they split up saying that they would meet at the exit when they each had everything they needed. Harry quickly found all his books and was about to go after he picked up the last book, _Advanced Transfiguration_, when something caught his eye. A thick leather bound book entitled _Animagus: The only Guide you'll ever need_. Harry pondered for a moment before deciding that maybe it was time that he was a bit more proactive about learning magic. He added the book to his pile and made his way over to the counter to pay.

Harry only had to wait for a few moments before Cho paid for all her books and met Harry. "Find everything you need?" Harry asked trying to sound as casual and light as possible. He really hoped that what he said earlier about his parents wouldn't put too much of a damper on their day.

"Oh yes, I did. It looks like these books just came in, I don't think I've ever had such nice copies of my books before."

"Yeah me neither, but it makes little difference for me cause I'm pretty sure that by the end of this year they'll be just like all my other books . . . untouched." Cho laughed at his comment and the entire mood of the room seemed to lift. "Say, are you seventeen yet? You are, do you think you could shrink my books so I can just carry them in my pockets?"

"You know, Harry? That's a great idea, so you'd better cut it out. I'm the Ravenclaw here, you're making me look bad," Cho said with a laugh.

Harry laughed with her as she proceeded to shrink all of his books. "Animagus? You want to learn to become an animagus?" Cho asked upon seeing Harry's last book.

"What? Oh that. Ummm, I guess recent events have made me want to take up certain . . . traditions . . . it's something I know my father would have been proud of me for doing," Harry said.

"Well you know there have only been seven animagus this century. It's said to be one of the most difficult pieces of magic for a wizard to learn," Cho said handing the now shrunken book back to Harry.

Harry placed the book in his pocket and said, "Well I remember someone telling me in my third year that the Patronus Charm would be ridiculously advanced for someone at my magical level. As I recall it took less than half of the school year before I could summon a corporeal patronus, and that was with less time than we had for our D.A. I guess I just like doing what people are so sure is impossible . . . what can I say? _It makes me feel like a big man_," Harry said that last part in so overly an arrogant voice it could only be sarcastic.

Cho laughed at Harry's joke and Harry found himself noticing how much better her laugh made him feel than any thing in the past few weeks. Soon Harry found himself in an in-depth conversation about quidditch prospects at school.

They went to the Apothecary next so that Cho could buy potions supplies, Harry blushed from embarrassment when he had to tell her that he hadn't even come close to making it into Snape's N.E.W.T. class. Harry asked if that class was any more difficult than the potions classes in the years prior to N.E.W.T.'s. Her response was, "Harry, I pride myself on being able to do anything I really put my mind to, but that class is just . . ." Harry could tell that she wanted to say "impossible" but instead ended by saying, "it's by far my hardest class. I actually had to convince my parents of how difficult it was because they thought I was too distracted this past year. I guess I can't blame them, I mean when Cedric died I felt like . . . like everything had changed . . . and nothing would ever be the same again. I guess I realized for the first time just how fragile our lives can be. Of course it took almost the entire summer for me to even be able to talk about it."

Harry didn't quite know what to say. For one thing her voice didn't hesitate or tremble when she said his name. She sounded as though she really had made peace with his death. Harry wondered if he would ever be able to get over Sirius. _No_, he thought, _I don't ever want myself to be at peace with his death. Not until I have my vengeance_, looking down at his hand he saw that the gash he had made a few weeks ago, had all but healed except for the faintest of scars.

Instead of asking exactly how she had coped with his death, he asked her something else that he wondered, "What are your parents like?"

Cho almost seemed caught off guard as she looked over with a surprised face and said stammering a bit, "Well I guess they're just your average parents, you know?"

Harry laughed a bit and said, "Well, Cho the thing is I don't know. I mean what do they think of you playing quidditch? Are they proud? Did they play when they went to school? Do they have high expectations from you?"

Cho laughed a bit herself now and said, "Well as far as quidditch goes, I'm the first in my family to have any kind of talent on a broom –"

"And quite a talent if I don't say so, myself," Harry interrupted.

Cho laughed and blushed saying, "Well, anyway my parents are proud that I'm able to do something like that, but only because I manage to keep my grades up. You see they were both in Ravenclaw and as such they place academics very highly. They both received 15 O.W.L.'s at Hogwarts, so they expected me to do the same."

"Did you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Barely. I thought I would fail History of Magic because I was out all night with Cedric . . ." Cho hesitated and then looked down. Harry could tell that as much she claimed to be over Cedric's death, she still had some issues.

Harry didn't know what to do so he did the only thing that felt right, he enveloped her in a hug much like what they had done earlier this morning. Except this time Cho returned the hug holding Harry and Harry held her.

They stood like that for only a few moments before Cho broke apart looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just that we spent the night stargazing out in front of the lake . . . making plans for the summer." She sniffled and continued, "That was four days before the third task."

She and Harry continued to walk in silence for a few minutes, which Harry took as an opportunity to check his watch. It was ten of noon. Telling this to Cho they agreed to go to Florean's and wait for Remus.

Harry now asked a question that had been bugging him for a little while now, "Cho, erm, I don't mean to pry but that night . . . in Surrey . . . well . . . why were you there? I mean if it's not my business then, you know . . . but I was just curious."

Cho sighed as though she was waiting for him to ask this question, "Well, my parents decided to go on a vacation by themselves because it was their 20th Anniversary this year. So that means for two weeks I had to go stay with my aunt and uncle who live in Surrey. I don't see them too often because they don't get along to well with my parents. I guess my parents just don't think that wizards should live among muggles. Anyway, they're really nice people but they just have no idea how to treat a seventeen-year old girl. And they have no kids of their own so that means for four weeks I was going to be essentially by myself." Here Cho paused and began to blush as she continued, "I remember you saying that you lived on Privet Drive in Surrey, so the reason I was out that night was to try and figure out where you lived so I could just have someone to talk with.

"But my aunt and uncle really didn't want to let me just go and wander around the streets, so one night I just snuck out hoping that I could find you. Well I never got the chance because those muggles found me first."

Harry saw Cho shudder at the memory before she continued. "After you saved me, people started showing up and we were both soon taken to that house. Professor Dumbledore turned up and asked me what happened. I told him about everything that you did. After he said that I should probably get back to my aunt and uncle's house. I told him that I would really much rather stay with you and he said that would be just fine." Harry could've sworn she had actually blushed when she told him that she wanted to stay with him, but let her continue without interrupting. "He sent an owl to my parents and my uncle's explaining the situation. My parents almost came home early to make sure that I was alright. I practically had to force them to stay on their vacation. So I spent the next week with Prof . . . _Remus_ waiting for you to come around."

Harry could see that she was trying to work up the confidence to ask a question and she did. "How did you do it? How did you beat those muggles? I mean you didn't have your wand or say any incantations. You just . . . I don't know."

Harry thought about his answer before saying, "Well, honestly Cho I don't know. I've never really done it before . . . well, nothing to that extent, anyway. I didn't really think about what I was doing, it was just like an instinct I never knew I had.

"When I woke up yesterday, Dumbledore told me that I seem to have the ability to control magic like a regular person controls an arm. No thought really, it just responds to what I want it to do. He called it something about being more like sorcery than wizardry."

Cho looked surprised and excited at the same time as she said with wide eyes, "Really? Could you do something small here just to show me?"

"Well, I really don't want everyone to know that I can do this just yet." Harry could see the disappointment in her eyes as he said this. Something in him when he saw this made him say very quickly, "but a small demonstration? I think I can do that. Umm . . ." looking for something small his eyes quickly rested on the salt shaker at the far end of their table. "Alrighty, see that salt shaker at the end of table? Here you take my wand to make sure that I'm not cheating." And with that he gave her his wand and concentrated on the salt shaker at the end of table. Slightly reaching out with his one hand he willed the salt shaker to slide across the table into his hand.

Nothing.

"Well? What are you going to do to the salt shaker?" Cho asked clearly not realizing that Harry had already failed in his attempt to do wandless magic.

"Well I'm just going to try and summon it, but I can't remember how I did it. Just give me a few moments," he said with a nervous laugh. To say that Harry was nervous was an understatement. What if he couldn't do it? What if Cho thought he was just lying?

Reaching out his hand again he willed with all his might that the salt shaker be in his hand. Nothing. Harry took a breath and forced himself to calm down. Clearly this wasn't like turning in a light switch. Closing his eyes he calmly focussed. Remembering exactly what he did before a quidditch match he slowly cleared his mind of all distractions, even Cho.

Opening his eyes in complete concentration he reached out but this time felt something inside of him. That surge of energy like just before diving after the snitch. Forming the image of the salt shaker sliding across the table to his hand in his mind he felt the energy deep inside him surge out slowly out of his hand and envelop the salt shaker. Without a sound the salt shaker slid as though on ice right into Harry's hand.

Cho let out a gasp and exclaimed trying to keep quiet, "Oh Harry that's brilliant! I wonder what all the people at school will say when they realize just how much you've changed!"

Harry smiled before confusion set in. "Oh come on, I haven't changed that much."

"Are you kidding? Look at yourself you're taller. You don't have glasses anymore. And it looks like you've grown some muscles . . ." Cho trailed off as she turned a shade of crimson along with Harry.

Harry for his own part could do nothing more than smile slightly as he blushed furiously. Checking his watch to see when Remus would show up he was surprised when he saw that it was 12:45. Remus was late.

Harry now sat in a kind of uncomfortable silence with Cho. He was wondering now if maybe after all this time he really did stand a chance at a relationship with Cho. Harry had put the events of the morning down as a total fluke, but maybe, just maybe there was still a chance. But he had to know some things first. "Cho, umm, I heard that at the end of last year that you were going out with Michael Corner. Is there still anything between you, because if there is you know you don't have to worry about this morning or whatever." Harry wanted to bash his head against something very hard after saying that but he forced himself to be calm as he waited for Cho's response.

For her part Cho seemed more embarrassed than he did. With her gaze cast down towards the ground she said so softly that Harry could barely hear her, "At the end of last year I was going out with Michael. But we broke up not too long ago."

Harry suddenly felt very bad for her, she deserved to have a decent social life even if his own was doomed to failure. "Oh, I'm sorry." Harry wanted to say more than that but just couldn't find anything else to say.

Cho didn't seem to notice as she said, "Well basically not long after school ended he came over to my house. I really thought that he was interested in me for me, but yet again it turned out to be a guy that was interested only in my looks. Well long story short, he wanted to get into my pants more than anything. I told him to go fuck himself. Forgive my language."

Harry was torn between laughing and blushing. "Well I guess that's good then. You deserve someone a whole lot better than that git. I still have no idea why he came to the D.A. Actually I think I can figure it out, he was going out with Ginny at the time and probably just wanted to get into her pants as well and was willing to put up with whatever she wanted so she would think he's a good guy and well . . . yeah."

Cho suddenly looked very inquisitively at Harry, "You've never had a girlfriend before have you, Harry?"

Harry paused before saying, "No. I guess I don't even want to bother with it. I mean I could probably find some girl who would put up with me and do . . . you know whatever, but it would only be because I'm _Famous Harry Potter_. I guess most girls can't see past my scar. Which is alright, I guess. I've seen how messed up people can get over relationships. And I'm sure that whoever went out with me would regret it anyway. Why do you ask?"

Cho suddenly looked confused, "Well the way you analyzed Michael Corner makes me think that you must have some experience with this kind of stuff. Harry, why do you think that any girl who would go out with you would regret it?"

Harry felt very uncomfortable now, "Well jeez Cho. You know what's going on. With Voldemort back it'd be a miracle if I can even finish Hogwarts. Unless a girl wants to have her heart broken she'd be foolish to hook up with someone like me."

"Harry. Let me tell you, a girl would be lucky to have you. I know that there's much more to you than a scar. Last year when we went to Hogsmeade together I thought you were just like every other guy who was interested in me. But you actually wanted to get to know me, you wanted to talk and just be with me. Even when I tried to coerce you into kissing me you resisted." Cho looked to the ground again embarrassed now, "I'll admit that before than I only wanted to go out with you because I knew you wouldn't reject me and that you were Harry Potter. I just wanted to use you to get over Cedric. But when you didn't want to kiss me in Hogsmeade I thought it was my fault somehow. I thought that I wasn't good enough for you and just left. I just wanted to feel like someone really liked me and let myself fall right into Michael's arms.

"After we broke up I realized what had really happened in Hogsmeade. I just felt so awful about it. That's why I wanted to see you when I went to Surrey."

Harry thought about what she said for a few moments before saying, "And this morning?"

Cho smiled ever so slightly, "Well I guess I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me."

"Well if that's the thanks I'll get I'll try and save you again."

Cho laughed and said, "And why is that?"

Harry paused for a moment before summoning his Gryffindor courage and reaching out to take her hand in his. She looked surprised at the seriousness in his eyes as he said, "Because I can't think of anyone I'd rather do that with."

Cho's breathing became very quick as she said, "And I can't think of anyone I'd rather have save me."

Slowly they began to move closer together until their lips were just inches from each other. Harry stopped and whispered, "No, we shouldn't do this."

Cho didn't pull back but whispered, "Why?"

"Because everything is just too uncertain now. I couldn't bear to put you through what you had to go through with Cedric again."

Cho only moved closer and whispered, "Harry I'd rather be with you for just one day, than never be with you at all."

Harry couldn't protest as he felt her gentle breath on his skin. He slowly closed the distance between their lips not even realizing that he was doing it. His mind was still trying to rationalize why he shouldn't do this. But as soon as his lips touched hers all thoughts left his mind. A feeling that could only be described as fire spread from his lips to his entire body.

Slowly the kiss deepened until the need for air forced them to separate. Looking into her brown eyes he suddenly felt like nothing else mattered. Suddenly the weight of Sirius's death didn't bear down on him. He didn't feel like the destined hero of the wizarding world. He just felt secure and peaceful looking into the eyes of a girl he knew actually liked him for him.

Kissing her again with a passion that surprised both of them they soon melted into each other's bodies. Harry found his arms around Cho slowly stroking her back while her hands gently caressed his face.

They pulled apart again but Harry still held her in his arms. The next words Cho spoke to him caught him completely off guard, "I love you, Harry." Harry couldn't believe what she had just told him. His entire life the one thing he had wanted more than anything else was just to be told that he was loved. But no one had ever told him. His relatives surely never said anything like that. Even Ron and Hermione had never actually said that they love him. And now the one thing he had wanted his whole life was just given by this girl in his arms.

He felt the tears begin to streak down his cheeks. He tried to hold them back but he just couldn't. Cho noticed and suddenly looked horrified, "Oh Harry! I didn't mean to say that. It just came out, I'm sorry."

Harry just shook his head saying, "Cho. The one thing in my life I've always wanted was to be told that I was actually loved. I mean I'm sure my parents must have told me but I can't remember them. My entire life I just wanted be loved by someone. My aunt and uncle sure never wanted me in their lives. Hearing you say that . . . I just . . ." but words could not express how Harry felt.

Cho suddenly had tears in her eyes as she said, "Harry, I don't know how anyone could know you and not love you. Your relatives don't know what kind of a wonderful person they're missing out on. But I know you. I didn't mean to fall in love with you, but I just couldn't help it. You are a wonderful person, and I do truly love you."

Harry kissed her again before saying, "I love you too."

They stayed like that in each other's arms not at all caring that Remus was late and that they were hungry. The moment was just perfect.

Then everything went straight to hell.

A massive explosion sent wizards flying and rippled through the entire alley. Cho screamed as Harry dragged her under the table to protect them from shrapnel. Harry felt a sting as something struck his left cheek and feeling with his hand found that he was bleeding. All around, the once quiet alley had become a chaotic scene with people bleeding and lying unconscious, or worse. People all over were screaming and crying, it looked like a bomb had just dropped in the middle of the alley.

Harry rose up off Cho's unmoving form. He checked to make sure that she was still breathing. She was. Harry felt relief flood through him knowing that she was alright. He slowly rose up to a crouch and looked over the flipped table.

Death Eaters.

Harry felt anger rise up inside him more than it had the day before when he had fought the muggles. Harry slowly rose to his feet and began walking out in the path of the death eathers. He didn't know what he was going to do but he just knew that he had to do something.

The death eaters did not notice Harry as they were too busy firing off curses at any wizard who moved. Harry noticed that the few wizards who tried to fight were quickly defeated. The death eaters were just too powerful for these people. They were not soldiers, most had never even dueled past a scuffle in school most likely.

Time seemed to slow down for Harry as he stepped out into the path of the death eaters. With a calm that amazed even him, he waited for the death eaters to notice.

They were not more than 20 meters away when one of them stopped staring right at Harry. Slowly the sounds of curses being fired and screams from the people who received those curses faded away.

And there they stood. Ten death eaters all facing Harry Potter alone and without his wand. For a few moments that seemed to last a lifetime they stood facing each other, not a sound or movement of any kind being made.

But unknown to everyone a man stood off to the side taking picture after picture.

Suddenly the moment ended and in an instant the death eaters all started running and firing off curses and hexes at the unmoving figure in front of them.

Harry saw all the curses flying at him but they seemed to be moving so slowly. He twisted around, dodged, and avoided every single curse. The death eaters stopped momentarily, as though uncertain of what had just happened. No one could possibly move fast enough to dodge all of their curses. But they brushed aside their doubt and fired off another round of curses closing the distance to less than 10 meters.

This time Harry simply held up his hand and felt the power unlike any he had ever felt before surge out from his hand and at the curses flying at him. Almost as though someone had turned on the brakes, the curses slowed down and stopped, just glowing incandescent swirls of magic hovering not more than a foot from Harry.

This stopped the death eaters in their tracks about 5 meters from Harry. Harry slowly raised his head and looked at the death eaters in front of him. A small smile forming at the corners of his mouth he let the instinct take over and felt the power radiated from his outstretched hand manipulating the magic in front of him. The glowing orbs of magic slowly began to move, slowly at first, then faster all of them swirling around Harry's body until they were moving so fast they seemed like nothing more than streaks of light completely surrounding Harry. The orbs of light also began to change color as they moved around him until they were all glowing the same brilliant golden color. Smiling fully now Harry looked at the death eaters in front of him completely thunderstruck by what they were seeing. Flicking his wrists the orbs flew at an impossible speed at the death eaters who had sent them, clearing the distance in less than the blink of the eye.

Harry had no idea what the curses were but he knew that when he shot them back at the death eaters exactly what would happen. He knew that he had manipulated the energies of the curses to change the magic, but even he was surprised at the effect. The orbs exploded as they hit the death eaters square in the chests blasting them clear across the alley. The explosions were so powerfully magical that they sent a wave of magic energy through the alley. It was almost like a warm breeze was washing over him even though it looked like he was standing in a tornado.

When the energy had dissipated the death eaters were all on the ground unconscious. Harry turned to see if anyone needed help only to come face to face with none other than Voldemort.

Voldemort sneered, "So, it would appear that we meet again, Harry Potter. I can see that you made quick work of my death eaters. It would appear as though you are finally coming into the power that would make you my rival. You should know by now that you could never hope to be as powerful as I am! I think we should end this here and now. You have been a thorn in my side for far too long. Let all these people around bear witness to the downfall of Harry Potter, as he gives rise to Lord Voldemort."

And with that he raised his wand and yelled out, "Crucio!" Harry simply held out his hand again attempting to simply stop the curse as he had done before, but he underestimated the Dark Lord's power. The curse actually did slow down quite a bit but still managed to hit him square in the chest.

Harry fell to the ground screaming in unimaginable pain. It felt as though white hot knives were cutting his flesh from his bones. He felt like he was freezing and burning at the same time. Rational thought quickly left his mind as pain quickly became the only thing he could even be aware of.

He did not know how long he was under the curse but when it was lifted he could have sworn his skin was smoking slightly. "Do you see now, Potter? Do you see how you could never hope to defeat the greatest wizard alive."

Harry looked up into the face of the murdered of his parents of so many others. Anger once again flooded through his body almost like fire, and rising he said in a raspy voice that conveyed how much he had been screaming, "You are not the greatest wizard alive. Nor shall you ever be. You are going to pay for all those whose lives you have ruined."

In a motion too quickly for Voldemort to react to, Harry raised his hand and sent the Dark Lord flying fifteen feet. He landed in a crumpled heap. Feeling the power wash over him like it had never done before Harry was slightly surprised to find that he was glowing a soft green light. It was almost as though he was bleeding magic energy from his hands and his eyes had become brilliant green orbs.

Vlodemort slowly rose to his feet again and drew himself up to his full height. In a low voice that struck fear to anyone who could hear he said, "You'll pay for that one, Potter."

Harry would have loved to have given some kind of riposte, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, Voldemort yelled, "Crucio!" and a beam of light shot right at Harry's chest.

Harry could feel the magic energy rushing at him and once again held out his hand, feeling the power behind the curse he knew that he could not stop it, but maybe . . . and with a flick of his hand redirected the unforgivable curse so it shot straight up into the sky. With a flick of his other wrist he sent a curse at Voldemort that had no name but with which Harry intended to send the Dark Lord flying again.

Unfortunately the curse never hit, with an agility that seemed inhuman Voldemort dodged the curse and began rapid firing curses and hexes. Harry was nearly overwhelmed with redirecting and dodging every curse that was sent his way. Finally Voldemort yelled with all his might and a blood red curse was shot at Harry. Harry made to deflect this like he had all the others but something was different about this curse, in an instant Harry knew that this curse was bound to him and would track him until it hit him. In desperation Harry dove to the side to avoid the curse. He was only partially successful as the curse curved in midair to follow his movement and managed to graze his right flank.

As Harry hit the ground he was barely aware of the pain, apparently the curse he was struck with was some kind of a curse that would inflict actual physical damage to the victim. As Harry looked down at his side he almost fainted as a fresh wave of pain hit him. The curse had opened a huge gash into his side, but more than that the gash seemed to have rivers of blood all around it. The curse had apparently acted as a knife cutting into his flesh giving him the one serious gash, but also causing cuts to extend from the gash in all directions on his skin.

In an instant Harry knew that it was over, he had lost. But if he was going to die that day he would do it fighting to his last breath. Harry slowly picked himself up nearly passing out because of the pain. Bits of red had worked their way into the corners of his vision. His right arm was almost completely useless and the wound beneath his arm was bleeding so heavily that soon there was a small puddle of blood at his feet.

Voldemort simply stood there smiling. Harry lifted his hand and fired off a weak curse. Voldemort blocked it effortlessly and began to saunter over to Harry. He knew that he had won, now he was going to savor his victory. But Harry would not let him just have a cake walk. Focussing again he raised his good hand and fired off yet another curse. Again Voldemort swatted it aside like a fly. Voldemort continued to walk until he was a mere few feet from Harry.

Harry stared into the blood red eyes of the man he was about to be killed by. He could see the yellow teeth in his foul mouth and the stench of his breath that would be the last thing he smelled. In the end, his parents had fallen to him, and now he, the son, after escaping death so many times would finally die at the hand of the same man.

Voldemort then spoke and said, "I must say young Harry. You have fought better than anyone I have ever encountered before. But like all those before, you fall before the might of the Dark Lord. I wonder though, such power like yours should not go to waste. I think perhaps now that you have truly seen the might of Lord Voldemort that you might reconsider an offer I made to you long ago. Join with me Harry. Join the darkness and together you and I will rule this world. You will join me, or you will die."

Harry looked Voldemort in the eye. He could never join this demon, he stood for everything that Harry was against. Harry realized in one brilliant moment that he would rather die. Die like Sirius, fighting. "That's a pretty good offer," Voldemort smiled now, "But I think I'd rather die, in fact I would rather die the most terrible death a person can endure than join you. You are an evil creature. The only thing I'm going to do is tell you to go fuck yourself."

Voldemort's smile vanished so quickly Harry wondered if magic was involved. "So be it," was the reply of Voldemort.

With that Voldemort leveled his wand at Harry, said an incantation that Harry couldn't hear but knew all to well and a green light flashed, and Harry knew nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick Author's notes: 123315 asked why Cho didn't use magic against the two muggles in the alley. I never really said in the story, but the whole thing happened so quickly that she probably didn't have enough time really to react. At this moment she is of age (obviously because she uses it the previous chapter). What happened was she had her wand in her purse, and the muggers grabbed that away from her first thing. Without her wand she's pretty helpless, I think almost any wizard or witch would be. She grabs it and helps Harry as soon as she can but she's a bit slow on the uptake. Also remember that Harry wasn't waving a wand casting spells, he was using a different kind of magic that the ministry only detected as being very powerful, but nothing more specific. That's why aurors and the order showed up immediately there after. Another person asked if I had ever posted anything else under a similar name. This is the first time I have posted any story, at any site, at any time. (Sorry that I'm not someone you thought I was) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, which at this time is only three people . . . thanks guys . . . I don't write the story to rack up a bunch of reviews, but I really do appreciate it when someone has a valid question about the story or would like something cleared up. Cheers -Midnight

Chapter 5

Harry was ripped from his peaceful state as a bucket of ice water was dumped on his head. Looking around he could see that he was clearly in a dungeon with no windows and a single door. The dungeon appeared to be only about twice the size of his bedroom at the Dursley's.

"So you're finally awake," Harry turned to see who was speaking and could almost feel his insides turning to ice.

"Malfoy," Harry said almost as though the word itself was filthy. Lucious Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle Senior were standing over him.

"Yes, Potter, did you really think my master would allow me to rot in Azkaban? He rewards his followers greatly, the Dark Lord does. My reward is sitting right in front of me."

"So what now? Are you just going to kill me? Why can't your great Dark Lord do that for himself?"

Malfoy laughed and said, "Oh no, mine is a far greater pleasure than killing you. The Dark Lord told me that he offered his hand to you and you rejected him. You said you would rather die. I can assure that had you stopped there your death would have been immediate and painless. But then, you stupid, stupid boy, you said that you would rather die a terrible death. And so Mr. Potter, I am here to make sure that your death is indeed quite terrible. I told my master that I would have you begging for death before it was over. And I assure you, you shall."

Harry could scarcely believe how stupid this all was. Hadn't he just proven that he was more than a match for three death eaters? Did they really want to get their asses handed to them again so quickly? "Well it's been very boring chatting with you, so if you don't mind I'm going to stun you now and walk out that door." And with that he stood up and raised his hand willing a curse to fly at Malfoy.

Nothing.

Harry could barely hear Malfoy's laughter he was so shocked. "Notice something missing? An anti-magic charm has been cast on this dungeon, no magic at all in these walls."

"But then how are you . . .?" Harry was lost for words as the severity of the situation hit him. Without his magic he was just another teenager. But how where they going to kill him without magic? Surely they wouldn't . . . they couldn't.

"You see now, Potter? The will of the Dark Lord is not to be trifled with lightly. But as you said, I am growing bored with this talk, so we'll begin."

And with that Crabbe and Golye rushed forward. Harry had no where to run. He balanced himself and as soon as they got close enough . . .

_Wham!_

Harry gave Crabbe a roundhouse kick that knocked him completely off his feet. Unfortunately he couldn't do anything else before Goyle punched him square in the face. Stars exploded in Harry's vision but in desperation as he fell he kicked out as hard as he could and was rewarded with a loud "Oooof!" from Goyle.

Unfortunately for Harry the two hits he managed to get in only served to anger Crabbe and Goyle even more than they had been. Harry still hadn't cleared his vision before they were on him punching and kicking.

Harry had no idea how long he took their punishment, all he could feel was bone after bone snapping, breaking, and crushing from their brutal assault. Finally they stopped, Harry would later suspect that is was Malfoy who had called them off but at the moment he hadn't heard any commands. He wondered if it was all going to end right there and then. _Will they simply kill me now?_ Harry thought.

"Well Mr. Potter I think that will be quite enough. I think it's time we end this," Malfoy said. _At least I'll be with Sirius soon,_ Harry thought. "If you're still alive tomorrow, then we will continue. Until then I think I'll leave you some company I'm sure you'll appreciate."

With that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle left the room. Harry tried to move himself into a sitting position against the wall but found that any movement at all was just too painful. Breathing was a challenge all on it's own. Every time he would try to breathe in deeply he would end up coughing up blood and feeling like his chest was about to implode. Finally he resolved to at least roll flat onto his back. Hearing more than one sickening 'pop' from his bones he managed to roll onto his back. Harry felt worse than he had his entire life. He was sure he had broken ribs, as well as at least one broken leg and an arm. It felt like his entire body was a giant bruise the only difference being that some spots were very bruised and others were only mildly bruised.

It had only been a few minutes and he was actually slipping into unconsciousness when he heard the door opening. He didn't see who had entered but he knew in an instant what was happening. Immediately the room turned black as though someone had snuffed out the torches and Harry tried to brace himself for what he knew what was going to happen.

But there was nothing that he could do. He heard the rattling breath being drawn and immediately the sounds of his parents filled his head. The two dementors sucked every happy emotion from his being.

Harry finally succumbed to unconsciousness as the dementors continued to force him to relieve his worst memories even in his dreams.

Harry did not know for how long he was out but when he awoke the dementors were still there. Harry could still hear his parents' voice but he could also keep from completely passing out. Harry could barely keep his mind on where he was, the sound of his deepest darkest memories threatened to overcome him at any moment. Harry tried to think of something to do but everything that involved escape was pulled from his mind before he could even realize even what it was. Harry felt like he was losing his mind. He tried to move but again was in just too much pain.

But he also felt something else. Something jabbing into his side. With the arm that didn't hurt as much he reached over and pulled out the object from his robes. It was the animagus book. He had completely forgotten that Cho had shrunk the book and he pocketed it. And there was something else. Something he could barely feel.

Magic.

_The shrinking charm must still be on the book_, Harry thought, _I wonder . . . is it possible?_ Harry gripped the book and felt the magic flow from the book into his body. The book immediately returned to its original size.

Harry felt like a dead battery that had just gotten a small charge. He could almost sense exactly what was happening. It was like his empty reserves of magic had just been jump-started. He knew that he only had a trace of magic but now that there was something in there he could feel it ever so slowly growing inside of him. Using ever so small a portion of his precious reserve he willed a small shield to protect his mind from the dementors to form. It was like his patronus was running around in his head, the dementors could feel that they suddenly were getting far less emotion from him but most likely attributed it to his mind slipping into insanity.

But Harry was far from insane. His body was still cold from the dementors and there was a little more than a lingering effect from the dementors in his mind but at least he was sane and he could think far more clearly. The next thing he started to do was use his magic to begin to repair his broken body. Harry had to be very careful with his magic. If he accidentally used too much and exhausted his supply, that would be it. Game over. So with a precision he had never bothered to use before he willed the magic to repair the most grievous of his injuries. The bones in his arm, leg, and his ribs knitted back together but only enough so that they wouldn't cause him any kind of intense pain whenever he breathed. He was still far from any kind of decent shape but at least he knew that he wasn't going to die from his injuries any longer. Feeling that he had done all he really could at that moment he let himself relax and simply started meditating.

Harry could feel the small bit of magic inside of him growing ever so slowly. Harry doubted he would have even enough to form a single stunning curse. But at least he wasn't reliving the worst memories of his life, and at least every breath didn't threaten to overwhelm him with pain. Harry now started to think on possible plans for escape.

_This place is probably some stronghold of Voldemort_, Harry thought, _so there are probably guards everywhere. It's also likely that it's very remote and far from any kind of city or anything. Hell, I might not even be in England anymore._ Harry began to form plots and plans to escape but they all seemed doomed to certain failure. The only one that seemed to be even plausible would be to wait until his reserves of magic were back up to the point that he would be able to fight his way out. But Harry knew that was almost certainly never going to happen, it would take weeks for him to regain enough power and by then Voldemort would almost certainly have had him killed.

Harry wondered if he might have any other enchanted objects like the book when it suddenly hit him. The book! It was on animagus! Harry knew right away that with an animagus form, escape suddenly became very possible, especially if it was some small creature that could sneak a lot. Harry also knew that animagus forms couldn't be restricted like most forms of magic because it involved internal magic not magic that's drawn from the surrounding area of the castor, that's why it could be done without wands.

It was with that thought that Harry began to read the animagus book. He quickly skimmed the introduction, which basically told him everything that Sirius had ever said about animagus transformations, until he finally started to hit some solid theory. He was so engrossed in the book that he almost didn't hear the footsteps outside the door. He quickly shrunk the book again, surprised to find that he actually didn't have to spend all his magic on that feat, and quickly hid it back in his robes. He also dropped the shield that he had been using against the dementors as the doors swung open.

Harry heard Lucius Malfoy telling the dementors to leave until tonight. The dementors filed out of the room and the light seemed to reappear and Harry finally felt warm again. He could tell by Malfoy's expression that he was surprised to find Harry not hurt as badly as he ought to have been.

"It would seem that you are made of tougher stuff than I would have thought, that or Crabbe and Goyle are losing their touch. No matter. I'm actually pleased that you survived. For quite a while now there has been something I have always wanted to do but have never had quite the opportunity," Malfoy said. Harry now saw Crabbe and Goyle enter. Crabbe appeared to have a folded up table that he went about setting up, while Goyle carried a small satchel of which Harry had no idea the contents.

Crabbe finished setting up the table (a small surprise for Harry as he honestly thought Crabbe to be far to stupid to manage even that) which Harry saw had straps and restraints on it. Harry suddenly felt fear grip him like it never had. Before he could even think of what to do Malfoy gave the command to have him strapped to the table. Harry didn't even bother to resist. He knew that regardless of what he did, he was going to be on that table and he would rather have all his strength with him to endure whatever was about to happen.

Harry was roughly picked up and slammed down on the table and quickly restrained by leather straps on his wrists, chest, waist, thighs, and shins.

"Strip his chest," Malfoy commanded in the coldest possible voice. Harry felt his robes being torn from his chest and suddenly realized the book. Fortunately the book did not fall out and they simply tossed the heap of ruined clothes in the corner. Harry was now completely topless on the table.

Harry could still move his head freely and saw Malfoy open the satchel and reveal the contents. Harry's chest turned to ice and his throat closed completely. Knives. Knives and razors of all sorts. Harry felt a tear slip down his cheek as he truly comprehended what was about to happen to him.

Lucius was taunting him now holding a dagger in his hand. But Harry paid him no attention. He was simply preparing himself for what was sure to be the worst pain he ever felt. Then Harry saw it. Malfoy pressed the dagger to his skin until the skin finally broke and blood began to trickle out. Harry let a small gasp at this sharp pain. He didn't watch but felt as Malfoy began to make slice after slice into his skin. Harry couldn't help but begin to yelp and scream as Malfoy carved into his skin almost like some kind of sick pattern.

Then he stopped. Harry had long lost track of time but knew that Malfoy must have been at it for nearly an hour. Feeling faint from loss of blood no doubt he still raised his head and beheld his body. From his collar bone to about three inches below his navel there was nothing but blood. He could see that he had almost nothing but slices all on his chest. Hoping that it might be all over he looked to see what Malfoy would do now.

Malfoy placed the knife down with all the others and withdrew a large vial from his robes. Then without prelude or warning he uncorked it and poured it on Harry's chest.

To Harry it was as though small razors were crawling in each an every one of his fresh cuts. Worse than rubbing alcohol, worse than the most concentrated salt water, this potion seemed to be sucked into Harry's cuts causing the most excruciating pain. Harry screamed like he had never screamed before. His back arched so violently he actually started to break the straps. Crabbe and Goyle rushed over to press him back to the table but not even their combined efforts could still Harry. Harry had lost all control over his body, pain second only to the cruciatus curse wracked Harry. The only thing Harry could feel was his magic. It was trying to escape, it was trying to save him. But Harry had to fight it. He had to fight his own body to keep his magic from releasing and dooming him.

Finally pain overwhelmed Harry and he passed out.

Waking up to a face of cold water Harry could barely even move he was so exhausted. Apparently whatever potion that was had done its job and the table was already gone. Harry didn't see Crabbe, and he only saw Goyle carrying out the bucket leaving only Malfoy in the room.

"Well Mr. Potter, you have lost quite a bit of blood and suffered through quite a trauma. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you died tonight because of shock. But if you survive until tomorrow we will continue."

Harry barely had the strength to watch as Malfoy closed the bars and then left through the door. Harry looked down to his chest and found that the blood had begun to dry and flake away, but more than that the cuts were no longer bleeding. That was the only positive thing. The cuts, which really did seem to form some kind of intricate design, were now healed over but glowed crimson and seemed to be throbbing. Apparently that potion was supposed to make the cuts stop bleeding as it made the pain about a hundred times worse.

Harry now concentrated on his magic to see what was happening within his body, he could feel the magic of the potion lingering inside of him but something about it kept him from being able to absorb the magic out of it. It was almost like there was some kind of shadow where there should be light. _It must be because it's some kind of dark magic that my body rejects_, Harry reasoned.

Harry weighed his magical reserve and was pleased to find that it was steadily increasing. Crawling over to where his ruined clothes were he didn't even bother to try and put them back on. He simply pulled the book out and absorbed the magic once again. He was already reading when the dementors came in, he put the shield up in his mind but found it slightly more difficult than it had been before. Harry wondered what the problem might be when he suddenly realized. He was hungry! Harry felt hunger hit him like he had never felt. _It must be at least three days since my last meal_. Harry wondered how much magic he would have to use to conjure food, but then he stopped thinking about it, he knew that he didn't have that kind of magic.

Manipulating his body was one thing, but trying to use internal magic outside his body, especially with something as difficult as conjuring would be nearly impossible, shrinking the book was a challenge all on its own. Finally Harry thought to simply provide his body with nourishment directly from his own magic. He concentrated and felt his hunger ebb just slightly as magic began to nourish his broken body. Harry knew that he would never be able to survive for very long without some actual food, this would only stave off starvation for a few weeks, a month at the most.

Harry renewed he efforts to read the book and become an animagus. He knew that he could never attempt the partial transformations that the book said was necessary. He would have to try and do a full transformation when he felt it was time.

And so this continued for several weeks. Harry would be tortured during the days only to read with the dementors at night. The torture he endured was always terrible and never the same. His back was a mess from a recent whipping he had to endure. The only thing that was the same was that potion that would close the wounds only after forcing Harry to pass out from pain.

But Harry had one thing, his hope. _Tonight will be the night_, he thought. He had read the book and reread the important parts. He knew that if had the magic necessary to do the partial transformations that he would have no problem with any of this but as it was he was seriously wondering if he would be able to do it. The book had warned many times that partial transformations were essential to attaining a proper and fully functional animagus form. Harry was actually surprised at the number of ways that animagus transformations could go wrong.

But he knew that he could not go any longer here. He had wasted away to practically nothing and if it wasn't for his magical nourishment he would surely have died of starvation by now. He could tell that his captors were growing restless that he was clinging to life as he was. He knew that they would simply cut his throat soon, as he didn't seem to be dying from any of their punishment.

He almost allowed himself to smile, he would be seeing his friends again soon. Over the past few weeks only the prospect of seeing Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Cho was enough to keep him going. Only the thought of holding Cho in his arms ever brought him a sense of warmth anymore in the dreary cold of his dungeon. His urge to smile quickly faded though, as Harry had learned the hard way, if he ever became too happy his shield would collapse and he would be subjected to the full effects of the dementors. Harry knew that he wasn't insane but he knew that if he didn't get out of here soon it wouldn't even matter. Harry was slowly becoming used to, and even numbed to, the dementors' effects. He knew that his shield didn't have to be as strong anymore. His happy thoughts seemed nothing more than a memory. It was like the dementors were slowly sucking the humanity from him.

The night was almost half over when Harry set the book down and prepared himself for the moment of truth. Either he would do this now, or he would fail and probably kill himself from the effort involved. He knew that his magic reserves had reached their highest possible point because he had to use the amount he was able to generate every day to keep himself alive. Harry still didn't think he could even conjure a single chicken wing but here he was attempting the most difficult transfiguration known to wizard kind.

Taking a breath and sitting in his most comfortable meditating position he began to concentrate. He knew that he had to simply follow a procedure, as his animagus is predetermined. He would have no control as to what he was able to transform into but at the moment he was just hoping for something small that could slip between the bars and hopefully avoid the scrutiny of the death eaters.

He felt magic slowly begin to drain into the transformation and then more and more. Like a tidal wave the transformation began. Harry could feel his body changing and warping but he didn't pay much attention to what exactly he was turning into as he was concentrating on his magic reserves, they were draining too quickly, much too quickly. He realized all too suddenly that he wasn't going to make it, he was going to run out in the middle of his transformation and . . .

Harry knew that he couldn't stop it now. He felt the last bit of his magic drain away and then he felt his body reaching out trying to find more magic. But it was useless, the anti-magic field prevented any magic from being in the room. But to the amazement of Harry he felt something, something so faint that only now in complete desperation that he realized what it was.

The anti-magic field itself! Harry now concentrated with all his might on the actual barrier that was stopping the magic. He knew that his body was in a terrible need for magic and that it would soon shut down, effectively killing him, if he didn't get more magic in the next few moments. Reaching out with his mind, forgetting about all appearances and pretences of being helpless he pulled on the barrier. It was almost like elastic. It wouldn't budge, he couldn't quite absorb it.

In one last act of desperation feeling his body give it's last scream for magic he pulled with all his might in only the way a dying man could. He thought of Cho and how much he wanted to be with her. He thought about Ron and Hermione and knew that he just had to see them again.

_I will not die! Not here! NOT NOW!_ And there it was. The barrier broke and Harry absorbed the magic instantly fueling the transformation. The anti-magic field must have been one intensive incantation for Harry felt like he was on fire from all the magic coursing through him now.

And then suddenly he realized that he was on fire. The transformation had been successful and Harry looked through a strange and new set of eyes on his body. Harry didn't know what to think. It was more than he could've hoped for. The form was just so beautiful and so powerful. Harry would've loved to have a mirror to examine himself with. To see how he truly looked. But that was something he was willing to wait for. At the moment he was in complete joy that he had completed the transformation and was now standing in the prison that had been his personal hell for so long now in a form that defied all rational thought.

A midnight black phoenix. With flames as dark as his feathers covering his entire body in a beautiful wreath of flame.

Harry spread his wings and was slightly surprised to see himself. Harry had seen Fawkes on multiple occassions and knew that the bird was only wreathed in flames on burning days. The rest of the time he appeared to be flesh and blood. But Harry looked on his own phoenix body and saw that there were black flames gently flowing all along his body from the skin right off the tip of each individual black feather.

But Harry didn't have long to truly examine his new body as his greatly improved phoenix senses picked up the sounds of commotion and running from somewhere close by. _The anti-magic field must have had some kind of alarms on it in case anything ever went wrong with it._

Not wanting to linger here at all, in any way, he spread his wings and knew immediately what to do. The instincts of the phoenix told Harry exactly how to flap his wings. And in an instant Harry grabbed the book in his talons, and was soaring upwards towards the bars at the ceiling. Flying faster than even his firebolt had ever carried him he flew completely vertical straight up at the bars knowing that he could not be stopped now.

He smashed into the bars at full speed. The bars did not even resist in the slightest shattering like glass as Harry flew straight up.

Flying straight up until he was level with the clouds he suddenly felt some kind of urge to stretch out and when he did even he was awestruck. The black flames, which had sprung to life when he took flight, now burst forth from his body and grew so that Harry was a phoenix flying completely engulfed in a giant living flame. Harry knew that he really should be more discreet but he just didn't care. He felt happier and more alive than he could ever recall. This was even better than flying on his broomstick. And he knew that as long as he felt that way the phoenix would continue to act on his emotions and in this case keep an ethereal flame around itself.

But as Harry looked down to see where he had been his heart almost skipped a beat. Malfoy Mannor. There could be no mistaking this place. Harry felt the anger inside of him rise and he dove down to exact revenge on those who had nearly driven him to insanity in that hell hole. They would pay!

He flew faster than the eye could follow and simply flew through the front doors much as he had with the dungeon bars. The door shattered like glass. Harry transformed back into his human self and felt the natural magic of the world around him once again. With the precision he had been forced master in the dungeon he now felt like he was almost going to burst if he didn't release this energy. And release it he did.

In his hands he created a ball of flame so intense that it glowed white. Harry threw it down the hall and watched as though in almost an instant the entire house seemed to be ablaze. He sent flame after flame through the house. And then he saw them. Malfoy in what looked like a night robe and Crabbe and Goyle in nothing more than their underwear. _They must have been asleep_. Harry didn't even wait for them to raise their wands. He felt his anger melt into burning hatred.

Harry didn't even notice as once again his body seemed to bleed power, except this time it was most definitely not green. From his hands flames gently rolled along from the skin on the tips of his fingers to his wrists. But as his hatred burned in him, the flames on his hands grew with it, and soon the flames although still no more than a few inches in height completely engulfed his hands.

Reaching out to the magic all around him, he magically hurled Crabbe and Goyle across the room through a wall. They didn't get up. Malfoy tried to stun Harry but Harry simply reached out and grabbed the curse from the air with his hand and felt the energy flow into him, feeding his own magical essence. Once again he created a ball of fire in his hands and threw it at Malfoy. But just before the flame hit him he manipulated the flame so that it encased Lucius like a shield. Malfoy screamed as suddenly the temperature around him rose so fast that his skin was starting to smoke.

Harry smiled and made the flame grow slightly hotter eliciting an even louder scream from Malfoy. Just then a curse whizzed past Harry. Harry turned to see that Crabbe and Goyle had regained consciousness. Harry was seeing red, his hatred for these men was now fully controlling his actions. With little more than a thought he raised his hands and made a fist with both of them. Harry smiled at the fear they must be feeling now being clenched in giant magical fists that were linked to Harry's real fists. Harry's smile vanished as he squeezed his hands violently, feeling every bone break in both death eaters killing them instantly.

Harry watched their lifeless forms fall to the ground. Turning to Malfoy who was still trapped in the wall of flame Harry yelled out, a sum of all the rage he felt, "You should have killed me when you had the chance! I assure you I won't make the same mistake!"

And with that he let the flames surrounding Malfoy finally consume him. Malfoy was nothing more than ashes in the blink of an eye.

And still Harry did feel nearly satisfied. He looked around at the burning mansion around him. In one night he had single handedly destroyed Malfoy Mannor. And yet it was not enough. His hatred grew so much that the flames had spread to engulf his entire body. And then Harry just gave in and released all his hatred. He could feel as his magic simply exploded from his body. The flames that surrounded Harry exploded outward with such intensity that the entire house was consumed in flame and completely destroyed in a matter of minutes.

Harry now stood looking around at what he had done and suddenly felt very faint. He had completely exhausted his magic reserves. He did not even have the energy to pull magic from his surroundings to replenish himself. He swayed before collapsing among the flaming ruins of Malfoy Mannor.

When Ministry Aurors arrived on the scene they were shocked speechless at what they saw. The once proud Malfoy Mannor burned to the ground with the battered form of a frail boy in the middle of it all.

A/N: expect the next update by next friday (4/08). . . unless a ton of people really let me know that they just can't stand to wait . . . this is going to be fun . . . for me . . . not necessarily for you


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. One of you said something how Harry was very powerful, enough so to stand against Voldemort. But so powerful that without training he couldn't keep himself from being captured. That is _exactly_ what I'm going for! Basically the way I figure it, there are three basic kinds of power levels among wizards. You have the average wizard, basically the bulk of the population, who has probably never been in a fight outside of hogwarts. Then you have the soldiers, like the Death Eaters and Aurors and Order members that are able to dominate the average wizards, and battle the hell out of each other. Then you have the powerful wizards. In my story that's only Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Harry. And they can dominate the soldiers and the average people, but only they can battle each other. I want Harry to be powerful, but for him to acquire that power without talking about the training and the discipline required for it is just lazy writing and I hate it when other writers rush that.

I won't ever ask for you to review my story, I already said that I don't really do this for the reviews. So I'll never say anything like, "I'll post the next chapter after 20 reviews" or something like that so don't worry. Most of the story is done already, and I do plan to post it regularly, reviews will not have any significant impact on when I update.

Oh yea one more thing . . . I hate it when the author's notes takes up half the story. I mean the story says 20,000 words, but in reality only about 10,000 words are actual story. That is fucking annoying! So let me just say right now that I will try and keep author's notes to a minimum and at no time will I create a list of reviewers at the beginning of a chapter and thank or address every review that I've just gotten. If your only goal by reviewing a story is to get mentioned in the author's notes, then please save yourself the trouble and don't bother reviewing my story. I only want to hear from people that actually have something to say about my story and why they think it's great or sucks ass or why it's not believable or something like that. Enjoy the story!

Cheers - Midnight

Chapter 6

For Cho Chang returning to King's Cross on September 1st was a heart wrenching experience for her. It had been nearly a month since the battle in Diagon Alley. Cho remembered waking up at 12 Grimmauld Place after the attack. She remembered nothing after the initial explosion.

Apparently information on the attack was very sketchy as Remus had arrived just in time to see Harry fall to Voldemort and be taken away. No one was entirely sure what had happened until the next day in the Daily Prophet. Cho will never forget reading the paper that day . . .

_**Flashback**_

Cho did not know exactly how she had woken that morning. She did not remember falling asleep last night, all she could think about was the events of yesterday. Harry had been so close to her. They had finally confessed their love for each other only for it to be snatched away so quickly. Cho knew that in her entire life there could never be anyone for her except Harry.

Cho knew this because with all her boyfriends in the past she had not felt even a glimmer of what Harry made her feel like. Every time he would look into her eyes with those incredible emerald eyes she just felt herself fall even more in love with him; and definitely not for his fame. She remembered her fifth year when he had asked her to the Yule Ball. By that time she and Cedric were just starting their relationship and so naturally she was going with him. But when he asked her she was so certain that it was going to be different than what it actually was. _I mean it was Harry freaking Potter, quidditch star and school champion_, she thought to herself. She would have expected him to come up radiating confidence knowing that almost any girl would give anything just to be seen with him. Cho was not conceited but she knew that she was more attractive than most. She had been asked by several other boys already, none of whom she had ever spoken more than a few words to. All of them only interested in her beauty.

And then there was Harry. She almost smiled remembering how nervous he had been. He had barely been able to get the words out. And when he looked at her she saw such innocence in his eyes. It was in that moment that she knew that it was clearly _him_ who would give anything to be with _her_. She realized in an instant that she was not just another girl in his eyes, somehow she was special. And when she heard how he had almost not gone when she had said she couldn't go with him she realized that it definitely could not have been because of her beauty.

But thoughts of Harry Potter were not foremost on her mind. She found herself falling for the other school champion. Only to have them both snatched away with only one to return. And even when Harry did return she saw a change in his eyes. Those innocent eyes she had seen asking her to the Yule Ball were gone, replaced by eyes that looked nothing so much as haunted. He had lost his innocence at the age of fourteen.

Getting over Cedric was tough. She poured herself into her studies the following year believing Dumbledore and Harry about the resurrection of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She wanted to learn everything possible so that one day she might be able fight against Cedric's murderer. But she had not anticipated the academic stagnation of Professor Umbridge. That woman infuriated her. She could not properly learn that which she so desperately needed to.

When Cho heard that Harry was starting an illegal club to oppose Umbridge and teach proper D.A.D.A., she knew what she had to do. What she did not know was that when she started classes and looked into his eyes once again she felt something stir in her that she thought had died the day of the third task. She remembered that innocent boy, now a serious young man teaching them all how to defend themselves from dark wizards. She found herself awe struck at the power he displayed. Harry knew so many curses and hexes and what's more could properly perform all of them. Not once did she see anyone who could even come close to his expertise. That Granger girl did seem to be learning quite quickly though. As did that Weasley friend of his.

And not once did she see him break. Never did he falter or lose his confidence. He knew what had to be done and simply did it. She couldn't help but be fascinated by the person whom every so often she would catch looking at her only to look away quickly.

That night under the mistletoe, that first kiss. For a brief moment that innocent boy who had asked her the Yule Ball, what seemed like a lifetime ago, returned. The kiss was just so gentle and warm. She had kissed boys much deeper and more passionately than that. But none of them, absolutely _none_ could compare to the magic of that one gentle kiss. She felt as though all the grief from Cedric's death had left her. She felt warm, safe, and secure in his arms. She had slept better that night than she had in ages.

And then there was that disastrous day in Hogsmeade. She and Harry had made a date to go to Hogsmeade for their first date. And what would turn out to be their last date. Cho closed her eyes and took a deep breath remembering how disastrous that date had been. She realized now that it was her fault that she had pushed him too quickly. She wanted him to fill the void that Cedric had left in her. It was something that clearly he was not ready for. When her efforts to make him jealous and to get him to kiss her failed she did not know what to do.

No boy had ever rejected her before. She ran out of the tea place feeling like there was something wrong with her. Why did he not want to kiss her like Cedric did? Was she not good enough? She thought that she had found the perfect way to get over Cedric but in reality it had only served to open even more of a void.

It was not soon after that she attempted in desperation to feel better about herself, to prove that she was attractive and that nothing was wrong with her. She hooked up with the nearest available guy, who happened to be Michael Corner. She couldn't believe what a mistake that was. Allowing him to kiss her and feel her. He had no interest in her. He just wanted a pretty face and body that he could use for his own benefits. And she had allowed it just so she could prove to herself that Harry was the fool for not wanting her.

She did not realize until that summer what had really happened. Harry wanted to take it slow. He wanted to really talk and get to know her. He was not interested in merely her body, he wanted to know Cho, the person inside the body. And to think she was now with a guy who was almost the exact opposite. Cho was eternally grateful that she had realized what a prick Corner was before she did something she would truly regret for the rest of her life.

Cho knew that the only person she could ever truly be happy with was someone she had ran away from. She had to make things right. So when the opportunity to go to Surrey arose, the only thought she had was Harry. And then Harry saved her from those muggles. Showing complete selflessness, he had risked everything for a girl that had practically broken his heart. Her feelings for Harry almost doubled at that point.

_And then that one morning at breakfast_. It was just like everything was finally coming together. The food he made was so delicious, and he had been so understanding about everything. The hug, the kiss, all of it just felt so . . . right. If there was anything Cho was ever sure about in her entire life it was that being with Harry was just a good, right thing.

At Diagon Alley when it seemed like everything just was going so perfectly. When it seemed like nothing could ever interrupt her happiness. The unthinkable happened.

Tears threatened to well up in her eyes again but she pushed them back. For all she knew Harry was still out there trying to get back to her. Cho walked into the kitchen and sat down. Remus was already in the room. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. In a raspy voice he said, "Your parents will be picking you up in a just a few hours." That was all he said. Cho merely nodded. After the muggle incident she knew she was lucky her parents hadn't come back to make sure she was alright. After something like this she knew that there was nothing that could keep her parents away from her now.

She was just about to leave and get changed when an owl swooped in and dropped the Daily Prophet on the table. Remus seemed to spring to life as he snatched the paper and began furiously reading. It did not take long for his jaw to completely fall open. Not waiting for him to finish, she sprang out of her seat and read the paper standing over Remus's shoulder.

**DIAGON ALLEY ATTACKED!**

**HARRY POTTER DUELS YOU-KNOW-WHO!**

**The peace and quiet of Diagon Alley was shattered yesterday as masked men appearing to be Death Eaters attacked the defenseless alley. A violent explosion heralded the arrival of these dark wizards yesterday, and they proceeded to create a swath of destruction through the alley. They seemed unstoppable until Harry Potter, who had been shopping in the alley that day stepped forward to confront the dark wizards. As Daily Prophet pictures can exclusively reveal, Harry Potter fought the Death Eaters seemingly without a wand.**

**It had been thought that wandless magic was almost completely impossible. But as the pictures can reveal without a doubt, Mr. Potter seems to have developed the ability to cast powerful magic without the hindrance of a wand.**

**Mr. Potter used some unknown spell to quickly defeat the twelve attacking death eaters. It would seem that after that extraordinary display of power that the day would be saved. This was not to be the case however.**

**The Dark Lord himself appeared in the Alley. He and Potter are said to have exchanged some words before dueling in a manner the likes of which have never been seen before. Although young Mr. Potter showed a greater power than almost any other wizard alive today the day was not to be his. He fell to the killing curse cast by Voldemort and was taken by the Dark Lord just as Ministry Wizards arrived on the scene. It would appear that the Dark Lord had created some kind of anti-apparition field that fell only as he defeated Harry Potter.**

**The pictures can describe the battle better than any written word could especially as there is so much that happened that is simply impossible to describe.**

**But the one thing that is sure without a doubt is that Harry Potter has fallen to the Dark Lord. Many had claimed that it would be Harry Potter who would finally defeat the Dark Lord as he was able to vanquish him as a baby. It would seem that those claims will not come to fruition.**

**All of our respects go out to Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived fought most valiantly against the greatest evil the wizarding world has ever faced. Today is Mr. Potter's birthday and the Minister of Magic has declared the day to be a national day of remembrance for Harry Potter. His life so filled with tragedy was cut short before his time. Let us all take the day to remember the boy-who-lived and will always live on in our hearts.**

**To Harry Potter: may you find the peace in death that you had so sought after in life. You will be missed.**

Cho could not believe her eyes. And sure enough the picture revealed the battle from almost the beginning to the end. Apparently the photographer had been taking pictures throughout the entire thing and they had been combined so that a single picture moved though the whole fifteen minutes of fighting from the death eaters all the way to Harry's fall.

"No!" Cho said, "He's not dead! He could still be alive! He could still be . . ." but could not finish as she broke down into sobs. Remus stood up and enveloped her in a hug, which she clung to with all her might. Crying like she never had for Cedric, she tried to tell herself that Harry could still be alive. But she just knew that is was impossible, as did every one else. When You-Know-Who takes someone away, they do not return.

She returned home with her parents later that day but was never the same. She withdrew into a shell that was infinitely worse than a year ago. She barely ate and talked only when absolutely necessary.

_**End Flashback**_

Cho took a deep breath as she left her parents and boarded the Hogwarts Express. She found an empty compartment near the back of the train and sat staring out the window. Over the next half hour some people came in but upon seeing her and the expression on her face quickly left. Just as the train began to move two people walked in. Cho looked to see who it was and for the first time that day her expression actually changed, from her stoic mask to one of slight surprise.

It was that Granger and Weasley.

For Ron the day of September the first not easy for him either. His parents had told him everything that had happened with the muggles and saving Cho Chang. When he was told that he was staying at 12 Grimmauld Place he pleaded with his parents no end that he be allowed to go over there and be with him. Hermione was already staying with him for a few weeks before she was to return home to be with her parents.

Instead of allowing them to go over to Grimmauld Place, his mother had decided that instead since it was Harry's birthday soon they should plan a surprise party for him at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione had instantly agreed, so they began to plan with Remus about how they would get him to the Burrow without tipping him off. Eventually they decided that when he went to Diagon Alley, Remus would let them go off on their own, pretending to be on order business, show up late, and then under the guise that something was amiss get them both to floo over to the burrow where everyone would be waiting. They had even decided to allow Cho to come over as well but they wouldn't tell her. They really didn't know how well she could keep a secret like this.

Then Diagon Alley was attacked. Ron couldn't remember a time when his father was ever so depressed after a day of work. He and Hermione had asked him what had happened. Arthur had only responded that Diagon Alley had been attacked by Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. Ron and Hermione had known that this was the day Harry and Cho had going shopping.

They asked Ron's father about Harry but he refused to say. The next morning the Daily Prophet arrived and their worst fears were confirmed. The pictures showed just how brave Harry had fought. A bittersweet last glimpse at their best friend fighting for a world that had in large turned its back on him last year, when he needed them most.

Ron remembered just holding Hermione for hours as she cried. It was the comfort they sought in each other that probably made them finally realize the feelings they both had for each other. It was their newfound relationship that helped them to get through the rest of the summer.

Although Ron knew that he loved Hermione very much, he would always be saddened that it took the death of his best friend to make him realize how much he truly cared for her. Holding each other's hands they sadly boarded the Hogwarts Express looking for a compartment where they could be left mostly to themselves. Nearing the end he was beginning to think that there weren't any compartments left that were devoid of people.

Finally they came upon a compartment with only a single occupant. They did not realize who it was right away until she looked up to see who they were. It was Cho Chang. The person Harry had spent his final hours with.

"Do you mind if we sit here with you?" Ron asked in a quiet voice.

Cho did not speak at first but she finally said, "I'd like the company."

And so it was that Ron found himself with his new girlfriend, Hermione talking with Cho Chang. At first it was just polite talk but soon they were talking about Harry. Cho told them how Harry had saved her that night from the muggles. Ron and Hermione were amazed that Harry had grown into such power.

Cho told them next everything when he finally woke up and the following morning at breakfast. "And then we just kissed. I can't even begin to say what that was like. It was just so perfect. His kiss was just perfect."

Ron and Hermione were speechless at this. They were under the impression that after the events of last year that Cho and Harry had simply decided that it just wouldn't work out. Especially what with Michael Corner. Ron decided to voice his confusion, "Wow, Cho. I'm really glad that you and Harry were able to share that moment, but we were under the impression that you and Harry . . . well you know after last year that . . . you know."

"And weren't you going out with Michael Corner? I mean what happened with that?" Hermione asked.

Cho sighed and told them all about Michael Corner. They immediately understood why she dumped him. But they were still confused as to how that could still lead up to a kiss.

"Well I admit I couldn't blame Harry for not liking me at the end of last year. I was really horrible to him. But after Michael, it just put things into perspective. I guess I realized that Harry was quite a different person than what I thought he would be." Cho looked down and forced herself to stifle a tear as she continued, "I thought he was going to be just like Cedric was. Obviously he wasn't. I guess I just didn't realize that at the time Harry was so much more interested in actually knowing who I was. He didn't want to just kiss me and be with a pretty girl. He wanted to know me because he liked me."

Cho halfway expected to see surprise on the faces of Ron and Hermione as she talked about Harry, but instead she only saw them nodding as though what she said made perfect sense. "Yeah Harry really was one of those people who really saw what people were really like. I remember with the Yule Ball how jealous I was that he had so many girls asking him to go with them just because he was famous Harry Potter. I thought he had it so great, I mean some of those girls were really hot." As he said this Hermione gave him a look and he quickly recovered by saying, "Of course not nearly as attractive as you pretty, sweet, beautiful, and most of all forgiving, Hermione."

Hermione laughed at the puppy look he was giving her. Soon she was laughing with her and Cho knew right away that they were dating. The way they looked into each other's eyes. Cho knew right away that they were in love.

Just like she was with Harry.

Cho stopped laughing and looked out the window trying not to think of Harry. Trying to block out the horrible sense of loss and despair.

Hermione noticed right away Cho's sudden turn in emotion. Soon the room, which was briefly filled with laughter once again, became somber. "Are you alright Cho?" She asked.

Cho now had tears flowing freely down her face. She turned to them and said in a whisper that was barely audible. "I remember when Harry looked at me like that. Later that day in Diagon Alley, he told me that he loved me. I told him that I loved him. I could never in my life hope to have someone better than him. He was just so sincere, so meaningful. And when we kissed it was like everything else that had ever happened all of a sudden didn't seem so important."

Cho paused for a second before she managed to say, "And then they came, and he . . . he left my life." She broke down and started crying. Ron and Hermione both had tears flowing freely on them as well. They crossed over to her seat and pulled her into a three-way hug.

They sat like that just holding onto each other until they lost track of the time. Finally Cho stopped crying and let go of the other two. "Harry was truly lucky to have you as his friends," she said to them.

Ron shook his head and said, "It was we who were lucky to have him. Harry showed us all what kind of people we could be. I owe him something that I can never repay him even if he was here. A friend like that is never truly gone. I know that I'll never forget. I'll never forget what he taught me, 'Don't try and be a great man. Just be a man and let history make it's own judgements'. He told me that before a quidditch match once, when I said that I could never be as great as he was regardless of how hard I tried."

The rest of the train ride was spent with Ron and Hermione telling Cho about the adventures they had shared the last five years. Not leaving anything out, although it was tough explaining to Cho about Sirius's innocence. Cho's respect for Harry only grew as she realized exactly what he had been through in his life. She broke down again when they told her everything about the Department of Mysteries and how Sirius had died. Cho said that she understood now why Harry seemed so sad, she couldn't imagine what he must have been feeling. Losing someone that meant so much to you after knowing him so briefly. Someone who had a hard life like he had deserved better than that.

Cho was almost sad when the train finally arrived at Hogwarts. She was finally starting to come to terms with Harry's death. Ron and Hermione assured her that they would always be there for her. As Cho walked into the Great Hall and sat at her table she felt for the first time since the attack that things might, just might, be alright.

Hermione sat quietly holding Ron's hand as the Sorting placed all of the new students. She knew that it wasn't just her imagination but the applause from every table except the Slytherin table was very subdued. Harry's death had affected everyone much deeper than anyone could have thought. For her own part Hermione tried to do her best to look happy and applaud the new Gryffindors. But after the first two she just dropped the mask and simply rested her head on Ron's chest as he put her arm around her holding her close.

Hermione could not form the exact words to express how much she truly appreciated Ron at this time. He had been so wonderful to her, always there for her whenever she needed to talk or just cry. She had known for some time that he had a small crush on her. What had surprised her was she realized that she returned those feelings. When Harry had died she turned to the only person she could truly relate his death to. Her best friend who soon became her boyfriend as they admitted how they felt for each other.

She knew Harry wouldn't have begrudged them for getting together in the aftermath of his death. But she couldn't help but feel guilty that it had taken something that shocking and terrible to make them realize that life was short and best not wasted.

The sorting had now ended but Hermione didn't bother to move from her position. She just needed to be close to Ron. Sensations of memory washed over her being back at school where the three of them had so many adventures. It was only the comforting embrace of her boyfriend that kept her from simply bursting into tears. She did shift her position so she could see Dumbledore make his speech.

Ron's arm gave her a reassuring squeeze as Dumbledore began to speak. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As many of you know we are facing dark times ahead of us. One of our number has fallen to greatest evil the world had seen in many centuries. I am talking of Harry Potter. Many of you were privileged to know him, as was I. Harry stood for many things, but none of them more strongly than simply to do what is right and not what is easy. Many of you now wonder how we might continue on with Harry gone. I cannot say what the future holds, but what I can tell you is that we must have hope. Hope that people will follow Harry in doing that which is right. There are dark times ahead of us. But with hope, we can all do our parts to see these dark times end. Do not forget what Harry stood for. To Harry Potter," Dumbledore said raising his glass.

The entire school with some small pockets in the Slytherin section raised their glasses. Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks as she replaced her glass on the table. As she did so she noticed that Draco, who had not interrupted them once on the train ride seemed unusually smug at the Slytherin table. Almost as though he was enjoying some kind of private, inside joke. But she didn't bother to wonder about it as the food appeared and the feast began.

No sooner did Dumbledore sit down then the doors burst open. Many of the students dropped their jaw at the sight. Hermione recognized the mangled form of Mad-Eye Moody as he made his way as quickly as he possibly could to the staff table. He whispered something into Dumbledore's ear. The headmaster's head shot up and he said loudly enough for the entire hall to hear, "No! Are you certain, Alastor?"

"Of course I am! Do you think I would joke about something like this?"

And without another word the Headmaster and Moody left the great hall leaving the entire school wondering what had just happened. Rapid conversations broke out everywhere as everyone tried to figure out what had just happened.

Hermione looked at Ron and asked, "Do you have any idea what that was all about?"

Ron looked at her and said, "Are you seriously asking me if I know something? Hermione, you know that I know even less than you. If you knew nothing about this I would still know less than you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well if it's anything important I'm sure we'll know about it soon enough."

"Yea, now let's get back to the food."

Hermione laughed at her boyfriend's complete obsession with eating. Looking across the Great Hall to see how Cho was managing she was a little more than surprised to see her talking with a guy sitting next to her. She recognized him as Stan Cooper, a seventh year Ravenclaw. "Hey Ron, what does that look like to you?" she asked her boyfriend gesturing towaards Cho.

Ron followed her gesture and saw Cho laughing at something Stan must have said, "It looks like they're talking," before taking another bite of food.

Hermione sighed and asked, "Look at the way she's blushed slightly, look at how he's looking at her."

Ron seemed to look much closer this time before saying as though he couldn't quite believe it himself, "They're flirting."

Cho sighed contently as the remaining deserts vanished from the table signaling the end of the feast.

"It's kind of sad, you know this is going to be the last welcoming feast for us."

Cho looked to her right to the teenager sitting next to her. Stan Cooper had always been someone she got along well with. They weren't really good friends but they had many conversations in the past. Cho was glad when he started to talking to her as the feast began. Not once did he mention the attack or . . . Harry. Instead he just talked to her as he always did. She couldn't help but be put at ease with his semi-pointless conversational topics.

Cho smiled at him and replied, "It is indeed the last welcoming feast, but I'm not really saddened by it. I guess to be sad over such a thing is almost pointless when you consider everything else that's happened . . ." Cho fell silent for a moment before continuing, "I guess I'm just trying to look forward and not concentrate all to much on the past."

"Yea I know what you mean. It's been a good six years here, one more and then _bam_! We're out there on our own. It's going to be a good last year."

Cho didn't reply right away, "Yea, Stan. I think you're right." Cho smiled at him again and he returned the smile.

Cho and Stan walked back to the Ravenclaw common room along with all their housemates chatting about little or nothing. Finally they were inside the common room, Cho turned to face Stan and said, "Well just like every year, after the welcoming feast all I want to do is sleep."

"Yea I know what you mean. Well, goodnight then," he said to her.

"Good night, Stan." Cho meant to turn away and head up the stairs to her dorm but before she had a chance Stan wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in a hug. She didn't realize she was hugging him back until the shock wore off.

The hug didn't last for long, only a few seconds. But it was enough. Cho backed away from Stan staring at him lost for words. Before he could say anything she turned and ran up the stairs to her dorm where she immediately climbed into her bed and pulled the curtains shut. Casting a silencing charm around her bed was the last thing she did before breaking down into tears and sobbing.

Cho felt like she had just done something completely horrible and disgusting. It felt like she had completely disregarded Harry's memory. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she wept until she finally fell asleep too tired to even change out of her clothes.

A/N: we find out about what happens to Harry next chapter, but hopefully you caught on that Draco and Narcisa weren't around when Harry burned the Malfoy Manor to the ground. This chapter really wasn't that great, and it wasn't much fun to write, but it's one of things that just need to be done. However, because I don't like this chapter, and I don't much expect that anyone else would like it much, I'll make it up to everyone by posting the next chapter very quickly. But before you get excited, that chapter is really much more of the same . . . transitions and such . . . sorry but it has to get done. I promise that after the next chapter it starts to get interesting once more.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone, I promised a very quick update and here it is. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate being told how the story's going. Someone pointed out that I used a quote from Star Trek: First Contact in my last chapter (Don't try and be a great man, etc.), I completely forgot to point out that was taken. I promise that I wasn't trying to pass that off as my own. It's also nice to know that there's at least one more Star Trek nerd out there.

I'm just going to warn everyone right now. The story will begin to get much darker in nature, more swearing, sex, alcohol, and violence. I rated the story R or M or whatever, for a reason. A very good reason, if anyone is offended by this then please take heed of my warning and either stop reading, or be prepared to skip over important parts.

Cheers - Midnight

Chapter 7

Harry's eyes slowly opened, a blur of colors faded away to slowly reveal what could only be a hospital room. Looking around he noticed an array of monitors on the tables next to him. He had no idea what any of them were specifically. He tried sitting up and immediately felt his muscles sting in protest. He felt like he had just run a marathon and played a few games of quidditch back to back. Trying again he gritted his teeth as his body protested the movement. Finally he was sitting upright, he looked down at his body and noticed that he was in hospital garb and also that there was some kind of bracelet on his wrist.

Harry brought his wrist closer to his eyes so he could examine that mysterious bracelet closer. The bracelet appeared to be made of some kind of plastic and words around it read: Harry Potter, #6221. Apparently the bracelet was just some kind of hospital identification. _And if they know my name then I must be in a wizarding hospital and since I've only heard of one, I'm at St. Mungo's_, Harry reasoned.

Looking again at the bracelet Harry suddenly realized that he didn't have his glasses on. In fact Harry hadn't had his glasses since Diagon Alley. _How the hell did I read in that dark dungeon, especially without glasses_, Harry asked himself. Unfortunately he had no answer.

Sighing, Harry thought about what he could do now. He wondered what day it was, how long he'd been sleeping, how he came to be here, what was going to happen now. Well Harry figured the only way he was going to have these questions answered was to find someone and ask.

He swung his legs out of the bed, enjoying the sensation of stretching unused muscles. He stood up and stretched out before walking towards the door. But before he could take more than two steps the bracelet around his wrist suddenly yanked him back by the arm back towards the bed. _What the hell?_ he thought. Trying again he started the door but it was almost as though there was some kind of invisible tether on the bracelet keeping him from moving too far.

Going back to the bed he examined the bracelet trying to figure out if he could somehow take the blasted thing off. He was starting to grow frustrated when suddenly it occurred to him that he could try using his magic to take it off. Feeling remarkably dimwitted, Harry began to concentrate. Almost immediately the bracelet unclasped and fell to the ground.

Unfortunately for Harry as soon as the bracelet left his skin the monitors on the table next to the bed went absolutely crazy. Suddenly the room was filled with the sounds of alarms and sirens. Before Harry could even begin to register his shock the door was flung open and people who were almost certainly medi-wizards ran into the room only to stop as soon as they saw Harry sitting there with a an expression of surprise and a bit of amusement on his face.

For a few seconds Harry simply stared at the medi-wizards standing in front of him before one of them seemed to regain their wits and turned off the alarms. Clearly none of them were about to say anything as they all simply stared at him.

Harry didn't really feel like waiting for them to start talking, "What the hell am I doing here and why the hell are you staring at me like a bloody goldfish?" His words seemed to snap the wizards back into reality.

One of them spoke up and answered his questions, "Well, Mr. Potter, you are in St. Mungo's you were admitted here after you appeared to have sustained quite an impressive array of injuries. And the reason we are all staring at you is because you have been in a coma for twenty days."

"Twenty days?" Harry asked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Then what is the date today?" Harry wasn't sure if he really wanted to know this but at the same time he would go crazy if he didn't get an answer.

"You were admitted to our care on the 1st of September, making today the 21st."

"Well, what happens now?" Harry couldn't think of anything else to say. He was completely numb. If the attack in Diagon Alley had been on the 30th of July, that means that he had been tortured for the entire month of August. Harry fought the urge to empty the contents of his stomach all over the floor as he awaited the response of the doctors.

Unfortunately it looked as though the mediwizards were as clueless as he was, the mediwizard that had been speaking merely stuttered and stammered. Fortunately for the mediwizard at the exact time Albus Dumbledore appeared, walking in the room.

"I believe I can answer some of your questions, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said to him. He turned to mediwizards who still seemed to be staring at Harry as though they simply couldn't believe their eyes, and said, "Thank you all for your services but young Mr. Potter and I need a few moments, thank you." And with that he ushered them all out of the room and closed the door.

Harry still sat on his bed numbly as Dumbledore conjured a very comfortable looking armchair for himself to sit in across from Harry. "Well Mr. Potter perhaps you would like to tell me what happened during and after the attack on Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore started talking as though the subject material was as light as where to go for a quick lunch.

Fortunately for Harry it was just what he needed. And so Harry told him about how he fought the death eaters, how it just seemed like he could just bend the very magic of the world around him to do whatever he wanted. He talked about how Voldemort and he dueled until he finally lost and was knocked unconscious. Harry then hesitated here for just a few moments before he described waking up and being made to endure torture by day and dementors by night.

For some reason Harry didn't quite feel like telling Dumbledore the extent of his torture nor the true nature of his escape. He simply said that after some amount of time he managed to escape from the dungeon, but in the escape from the manor he was discovered and in the ensuing chaos of spells being cast the house must have caught fire and he was the only one to escape.

Dumbledore simply looked at him for a few moments before saying, "That is an amazing story, Mr. Potter, and I'm sure the truth is even more fascinating. When you are ready you can tell me, I will be ready to listen."

Now Harry was pulled in several directions on how to feel. Part of him felt guilty for lying, part felt angry at being caught, part felt gratitude for Dumbledore not pushing him. But the other side of him just couldn't begin to deal with everything that happened in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, he didn't want to believe that he had been unspeakably tortured, he didn't want to believe that he had killed three men that night. And the most haunting of all was that he didn't want to believe that he enjoyed killing those men, he wanted to pretend that he never took pleasure in extinguishing their lives.

"Why is this happening to me? This . . . power, sometimes I feel like there's nothing I can't do. Why did this all happen so suddenly? What does it mean?" Harry asked the aged wizard.

"Alas, Harry. There is still so much we do not know about magic. There are many possibilities as to why these powers have appeared so suddenly within you. Some of them merely improbable, others are near impossible."

"After the battle I was drained of internal magic, and then I was put in an anti-magic dungeon. I remember you saying that internal magic needs to be recharged by natural magic or that if some internal magic already exists that it can regenerate itself. When I was in the dungeon I was completely cut off from magic so I couldn't regenerate any of my internal magic. But I found a book in my robes that I had shrunk earlier that day." Harry hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I could feel the magic on the book, like I just knew that somehow there was a trace of magic on the book. I drained the magic from the book into myself, it was like I jump-started my internal magic. It was so strange, I had never noticed it before, but now that I was completely focussed on it, I could feel the magical reserves in myself growing ever so slightly. I used that little bit of magic to keep myself alive and sane. But I don't understand how was I able to shield my mind from the dementors and keep my body alive, when I couldn't even perform an unlocking spell on the dungeon door to let myself out of there."

"As far as I can tell, Harry, the difference is that in the anti magic field no natural magic exists. That means that any spell performed would be dependent solely on internal magic, and when that occurs almost any spell, regardless of how rudimentary, becomes nearly impossible. However what you were doing in manipulating your own body was significantly different. Within you, the magic already existed and all you had to do was bend it slightly to make internal changes."

"So how was I able to do any magic at all in the anti-magic field?" Harry asked.

"The anti-magic field can only drain an area of natural magic, you still possessed your own inner magic," Dumbledore replied.

"But because I had used all my magic battling Voldemort in Diagon Alley I was exhausted and didn't even have that," Harry said beginning to understand everything.

"Exactly, however it is most intriguing that you say you had a magically charmed item in your possession and you absorbed the magic into yourself as your own inner magic. Very interesting, I don't believe I have ever heard of that before." Dumbledore said looking like he was trying to figure something out.

"I take it that's something else that's not normal?" Harry asked in rather deadpan voice.

"It would appear that the term normal doesn't apply to your usage of magic, Harry. It's not a bad thing, I daresay it's the exact thing we need in the war against Voldemort." Dumbledore hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Tell me, Harry, can you sense the magic around you right now? Like would you be able to tell me what objects in this room are magical and what the magic is doing?"

Harry was surprised at the question, but now that he mentioned it he looked around at the instruments on the table and could feel the magic around them linking them to the now discarded bracelet. He could feel the magic around the door and knew that it had something to do with manipulating the mind. "Well I know that the things on the table there are magic, and that they're linked to the bracelet . . . some kind of a monitoring system. I can also feel some kind of magic surrounding the door . . . I'd say it has something to do with memories . . . like a memory charm or something. Why would that be there?"

"I will get to that in a moment, Harry, but as I suspected, you seem to have developed a skill that many wizards could never attain and those that do must spend years studying. You see, Harry, in order to do what you have just done a wizard must have an amazing knowledge of recognizing magical signatures, patterns, and strength in order to determine the nature of that magic. Being able to not only recognize the magic around you, but also being able to determine it's exact function, is something I myself have great trouble with. The advantage of having such a skill is that being able to have such a deep understanding of magic allows one to do things normally unheard of, such as altering that magic, or finding better methods to accomplish the goal of that magic. How do you think new spells come into being?

"What I'm trying to get at, Harry, is that this ability would allow a normal wizard to create new spells after years of research and development. But with your innate ability to control natural magic, you could create spells in hours, maybe even less. Perhaps you are able to simply will your magic in a way that will make spell casting obsolete, at least for you anyway."

"I think it's something like that actually, Professor. When I'm doing magic these days without my wand, I'm not thinking of the incantation, or the theory behind the spell or anything that I've ever even learned. It's just like . . . instinct. I don't know how else to explain it. I know that I want something to happen and the power in me does all the rest. It's as natural as breathing, or sneezing. I don't learn it, I just do it." As Harry said that he began to truly wonder at the power he wielded. If it was the power that Dumbledore believed it to be, there might not be anything he's not capable of. And for some reason that Harry could not begin to place, the thought of that power scared him. It scared him more than Voldemort ever could.

"I suspect that it was this instinct as you put it, that siphoned the magic off the book and manifested that magic within you so that you might begin to replenish your magic reserves."

"Another thing, professor, what happened to my eyes? I can see just fine without my glasses. I've been able to see since the battle at Diagon Alley," Harry said really curious about why he suddenly developed perfect eyesight.

The headmaster looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Its not uncommon for wizards to have their physical attributes altered somewhat after powerful magical transformations."

"But I haven't done anything like that . . . I don't think," Harry said thinking about his animagus form, but dismissing it, because he could read before he transformed.

"Haven't you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Your rapid growth in the summer, and the increase in power you've experienced are most likely intertwined. If I were to venture forth a guess, I would say that your body has physically changed itself to better accommodate the higher levels of magic you now possess. Did you know that magic actually flows through the body more easily, if the person is in good physical condition?"

Harry shook his head not realizing that, but thinking that it made sense, as he remembered most of the quidditch players in the school seemed to perform magic fairly easily.

"There's one more thing that I can't explain, Headmaster. My escape as you know, was not at all smooth. When I was out of the anti-magic field, it was like my body just sucked the magic from the very air around me. I felt like I had more power than ever before. And when . . . my captives tried to . . . recapture me. I just . . . created . . . _fire_. It was like I could feel my magic simply bleeding off of me and become the fire. Fire that I could completely control. It was like the fire was as much a part of me as my magic is. All I can remember is I was so angry . . . and the flame . . . _fed_ . . . on my hate. Like my hate for those people became the fire. And . . . I don't know," what Harry wanted to say was that he reveled in the destruction his fire had caused. But that was something Harry had yet to come to terms with himself.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "It is no secret that the very essence of magic borders on the essence of fire. It is one of the reasons why even to most inept of wizards can still light fires with relative ease. It is my theory that the power of the emotion that you were feeling at that time simply caused your magic to radiate from you in the most elementary of it's forms, fire. This would not be the first occurrence of a powerful wizard being able to wield flames without the aid of a wand or incantation, but I believe that all such past displays would pale in comparison to what you did to Malfoy Mannor. You do realize that a wizarding home such as his has built-in anti-fire charms covering every inch of it. To burn it down so completely and quickly as you did would require a fire the magnitude of which simply cannot be created by any means that we possess."

"Malfoy Mannor," Harry said in disgust. "Why the hell was Malfoy even there? He was supposed to be rotting in Azkaban!"

At this Dumbledore's expression darkened and he replied, "During the time you fought Voldemort at Diagon Alley, another group of Death Eaters appeared at Azkaban. Apparently some sort of arrangement had been made and many of the prisoners were freed. As for the dementors . . . it would appear that they have finally chosen to abandon the ministry and openly declare their support for the Dark Lord."

"So you're saying that the attack on Diagon Alley was nothing more than a diversion to keep people away from Azkaban for as long as possible?" Harry asked not quite believing what he had just heard.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Potter. The war against Voldemort has just become significantly more perilous." Dumbledore said looking every bit his age.

Harry didn't want to think about that anymore. He just wanted to be someplace warm with his friends laughing about something or other. "Well when are you going to allow Ron and Hermione to come visit me?" he asked while he was thinking about his friends.

It was at this time that Dumbledore seemed to falter. "Well, Harry. What you must realize is that after the attack on Diagon Alley, Miss Chang told us all about what –"

Harry interrupted here saying, "Cho! I completely forgot about her is she alright? Did she make it out alright?" Harry remembered thinking in the dungeon about how he tried to stay alive for her, about how he would get out and be with her again. How could he have forgotten to ask about her?

"Miss Chang is quite well, Mr. Potter. She was quite distressed over your disappearance, but other than that she has coped rather well," Dumbledore said in a soothing tone.

Harry felt relieved and said, "Oh, wow that's a relief. I was so afraid that . . . wait what do you mean _was_ distressed. And where _are_ Ron and Hermione, I don't think anything in the world could keep them from me. Unless . . . oh no. They're upset with me for not writing over the summer, aren't they?"

"Harry there is no easy way to tell you this so I will simply state it as it is. When you were taken on July 30th after the battle, we assumed that you were dead. The whole wizarding world put forth a monumental effort to try and find you but it proved to be a futile gesture. The photos of the battle also clearly showed that you had been defeated and that Voldemort took your body away. The curse he used on you Harry looked exactly like the killing curse, but it apparently had the effect of a simple stunning curse."

"I had wondered why when he said 'stupify' a green light flashed," Harry thought aloud.

"Powerful wizards are able to make spells appear different then normal," Dumbledore explained. "It's quite a handy trick in duels. I'm sorry to say that I never considered that as a possibility. No one else did either, Harry, for the last two months the world has thought you dead."

Harry couldn't speak. His throat had constricted to the point where he could barely breathe. "When I was found a month ago, why was the world not informed then?" Harry managed to choke out.

"Because Harry when you were found we could not even be sure it was truly you. Through the use of many identifying spells we ascertained that you are indeed who you are. But even then, Harry, your condition when they brought you in was . . . extreme. Harry, your heart stopped beating three times the first two days you were here. Nobody honestly thought you would ever regain consciousness. To inform the world that you hadn't died a month ago, and that you are instead likely to die a slow death in the hospital . . . well I hardly think I need to explain any further. It would have been cruel, especially to those who love you."

"So what now?" Harry asked his voice rising. "Am I just supposed to walk out of here and say, 'Hey guys, what's going on? Oh yea, I'm not actually dead!' What the hell is that?"

Dumbledore was definitely avoiding his eyes now as he said, "Well you will be required to stay here until the mediwizards have certified that you are capable of leaving. Then you will be brought back to headquarters so we can question you about what happened last month as well as test your newfound powers. After which you will be returned to Hogwarts to continue your lessons, you may have to take extra time in all classes to catch up. Over that time the truth of what happened to you over the summer will be released to the public."

Harry sat there in silence. Dumbledore could not have said anything more horrible to Harry. He absolutely hated hospitals the way they would just fuss and fuss; and more than that, he hated the idea of returning to Grimmauld Place. That house held way too many memories that even now were far too painful for Harry to confront. _He's going to do to me, what he did to Sirius_, Harry thought with a feeling of dread. "I don't understand how everyone can think I'm dead," he said at last. "I mean no less than seven wizards and witches just saw me now, how many people knew I was here? You can't begin to tell me that they couldn't have slipped that kind of journalistic dynamite to anyone."

Dumbledore actually brightened up at this, "In one of my more clever moments I devised a simple yet effective way to keep your presence here a complete secret. I memory charmed the aurors who recovered you, of course I will now be happy to remove them, and as for St. Mungo's personnel, only the head healer knew of you. You see, the door to your room is charmed so that if anyone but myself or the head healer walks through it, they will see a much different person lying where you are. And upon leaving the room it will be almost as though they can barely remember what they did, only that they did it. So your previous assessment of a memory charm around the door was quite accurate. As I said before, had you died here the emotional strain of having found you alive, only to lose you again would simply have been too much for most people to handle."

"So instead I now have to find someway to recover what's left of my life? How the hell am I supposed to do that?" he asked his voice rising. "You know something . . . no. Just forget it. I've given so much to this fucking world and I'm sick of it! There are a very few people in this world I give enough of a damn about to force myself to endure months of torture to live for! And right now I want to be with some of them. Everyone else can go fuck themselves for all I care!"

And without another word he turned to the window and ran.

"Harry, wait!" Dumbledore called.

But there was only one thing on Harry's mind: escape. He had just gone through a terrible ordeal, he was not about to made prisoner again by those trying to protect him. He wouldn't let them do to him what they did to Sirius. He held out his hand and with his magic, shattered the glass just before he jumped through it. As he fell he transformed to his phoenix form and was gone in the blink of an eye. Dumbledore looked out the window but could find no trace of Harry.

"What have they done to you, Harry?" Dumbledore said suddenly feeling every bit as old as he truly was.

A/N: another transitional chapter, I know, I know they're boring. But it did answer a lot of questions I'm sure many of you had been having, and hopefully you all now better understand exactly how Harry's magic works. Till next time, Happy Reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It just came to my attention that in my first chapter I say that the killing curse sent Sirius through the veil. That is a mistake. I apologize. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I swear some of your reviews make me just laugh my ass off. You guys make writing this stuff all worth while. Enjoy the chapter. Cheers - Midnight

Chapter 8

Harry flew hard and fast, and when a phoenix wants to it can _really_ haul. It seemed like the countryside was little more than a blur to Harry as he flew over it. And yet with the amazingly keen vision of the phoenix he was able to pick out the license plates of cars and read the time off a wristwatch. Harry had no idea where Hogwarts was, but some kind of natural phoenix instinct guided him to where he wanted to be. And it seemed like he had just barely begun to fly when he found himself in Hogsmeade.

Harry considered changing back to his real form but decided that it would be too risky. But then again, Harry knew that Dumbledore could become invisible without an invisibility cloak, perhaps he could do the same. With a soft pop, Harry was himself again. He looked down at himself still in his hospital garb. Even though he was going to try and become invisible he might as well try and make something that's a bit warmer. _And perhaps just slightly better looking than this stupid gown_, he added silently to himself.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the hospital robes transfiguring into a nice pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a jacket over the shirt, as well as socks and shoes. In a way that was almost becoming second nature to him, Harry called upon his magic to do his bidding, and when he opened his eyes he wasn't even surprised to see that it had worked without a hitch. Harry was finding himself more and more comfortable with his new powers, briefly he wondered just how powerful he had truly become, but he dismissed the thought as something he would undoubtedly discover later.

_Now for the invisibility thing_, Harry thought to himself as he once again concentrated on his body becoming invisible. Harry noticed immediately as he began to concentrate that this would be significantly harder than simply transfiguring clothing. Harry gritted his teeth as he felt his magic cover his body and almost sink directly into the skin, as though it was a sponge soaking up water. Finally, a somewhat winded Harry opened his eyes to find that he was completely invisible. Harry actually smiled to himself and wondered what his friends would say when he showed them what he could do.

_If they'll even talk to me at all that is_, Harry reminded himself. He had some serious explaining to do. What with the whole lack of letters thing over the summer, and now the death thing, _this is going to suck_, he told himself. With that thought he began to jog lightly towards Hogwarts.

He was immediately glad that he was invisible, there seemed to be people all over the place as he went through the town. In just a few minutes he had reached the gates of Hogwarts. They were closed.

_Shit_.

Harry hadn't expected that. He briefly considered changing to his phoenix form, but decided that he would just circle around the gates until they hit the forbidden forest. Harry knew that the gates ended at the tree line as the forest itself was a very effective natural barrier, especially late at night like this.

As Harry reached the edge of the forest, he didn't even hesitate to enter. Some part of him just knew that he was more than capable of dealing with anything out there, and because of his invisibility there really was very little danger. Harry quickly emerged from the forest onto the school grounds. Looking up at the castle Harry could not help but be impressed by the castle even after five years of seeing it, well six years now.

Harry decided that the main entrance would be too difficult to sneak into, so he decided to circle around the lake and get into the back of the school via the back entrance used mainly for quidditch games. Harry briefly wondered how far he had jogged today and decided that being able to jog at all after being in a coma for a month was impressive in it's own right.

As Harry was almost completely around the lake he heard a voice that made his heart stop in his chest. _Cho_. Harry looked and saw Cho standing on the other side of the lake with somebody. He had no idea how the hell he had been able to hear her from this far away, or even be able to see her so clearly in the dark. _I wonder if it has something to do with my animagus form, perhaps the person gains some of the abilities of their animal while in their human form?_ Harry quickly set aside his thoughts as he set off at a full run towards Cho, he had no idea what the hell he was going to say to her, but just being near her was all he needed.

He was about fifty yards off when he looked to see if Cho was still there. What he saw made his heart stop yet again. But this time he wished his heart had stayed that way. From this vantage point, Harry could clearly see Cho. More importantly he could see exactly what she was doing.

She was kissing someone.

She was _really_ kissing someone.

No words could describe the assortment of emotions that Harry felt. Tears that he hadn't shed in the worst physical torture imaginable welled up in his eyes and began to slowly trickle down his face.

He had to get out of there. He could barely breathe, but he just had to get the hell away from . . . from . . . _that_. He ran without a destination just to escape the scene he had just witnessed. His concentration shot to hell, his invisibility failed and he returned to his normal, visible, self. He ran until he was racing across the quidditch pitch. A small cry escaped his lips before he screamed out into the night falling to his knees. All the pain and confusion he was feeling was released with that single cry. And like what happened in the summer a wave of raw magic exploded forth from his body shattering all the windows in Hogwarts. But unlike the incident in the summer, the power did not die away.

Harry could feel himself losing control over his very magic as he had at Malfoy Manor. Already his entire body was aflame, but he couldn't control his emotions enough to keep his magic in check. Every hurt and pain Harry had ever known suddenly came back to him, he was being picked on by Dudley and his gang as a kid, his Uncle was yelling at him, he saw Cedric die again, he saw his parents dying to save him, he saw Sirius falling through the veil, he saw Voldemort rising from the cauldron, he felt the pain of his torture again, but most of all he saw Cho kissing that other boy.

With another cry of untold anguish the flame on his body increased in magnitude ten times. He knew that students everywhere were packed around windows looking over the quidditch pitch. But he didn't care as his magic, fueled by his swirling emotion, completely surrounded him in a pillar of flame that must have been five yards in radius and risen thirty yards into the sky. Harry was in the center of a pillar of flame slowly rising up as though he was floating within the flames. Harry opened his eyes looking around as he floated being gently licked by the flames he conjured. He looked up to the broken windows to see students' eyes wide with fear and awe.

The one place he had wanted to be more than anywhere was the place he desperately had to get away from, with a pop he was once again the dark phoenix and in an instant he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(this is my new divider)

Since the welcoming feast things had not much improved for Cho. She had the barest of friendships with Ron and Hermione in that about once a week they would chat for about ten minutes in the library before their respective schedules pulled them away and back to the monotony of school life. Apart from having her schedule stuffed full of the most advanced classes at Hogwarts for her final year, she was also trying to sort out her feelings for a certain fellow Ravenclaw. Stan Cooper apologized to her first thing after the welcoming feast and had since then had tried to be friendly to her. But Cho just couldn't push the thought of the kiss out of her head. Hugging Stan had been a lot like the feelings she had with Cedric, and God knows she missed being held by a guy. But comparing that feeling to what she had with Harry made it seem like comparing a spark to an explosion.

Cho's guilt over hugging Stan and the feelings that arose in her because of it, had pushed her to the most time devoted to studying in all her years at Hogwarts. She barely even bothered to maintain her oldest and dearest friendships at school. So many people kept asking her if there was anything they could do to help her. Cho would always brush their questions aside and say she was fine and just had a lot of work to do.

Even the professors had noticed her rather extreme depression. Professor Flitwick would ask her after almost every class if she was having problems with too much work because it looked like she hadn't been sleeping. Even Professor Snape seemed less inclined to dock her for house points lately. Not that she would have cared anyway. The only time a Professor had actually given her a true moments' clarity was when on pure chance she had come across the Headmaster in the library one day.

Cho had just finished a twenty-four inch paper for transfiguration, nine more than what the assignment had called for. Anything to take her mind off how much she missed Harry, and how confused she was regarding Stan. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment of relaxation as she sat back in her chair and sighed in content at having finished the assignment. She packed her things and was walking out the door when she fumbled with the book she was carrying and ended up dropping her bottle of ink. The black ink smashed into the hard floor and splashed everywhere. She looked down and saw that the bottom of her robes were splotched with ink as was the floor and whatever poor person was standing in front of her. Looking up, she slowly cam to realize exactly who it was standing in front of her.

"Professor Dumbledore! I'm so sorry, the book, I was trying to not drop that and the ink slipped out . . . I'm sorry." Cho had almost never really talked with the headmaster all that much. Just a few words in the halls every year about this and that like he was just a friendly acquaintance.

"Not at all, I would blame the problem on myself, in fact. It would seem that almost every bottle of ink I have come near today has decided to break on me. In fact I was just about to see if Madam Pince had any books on the propensity of ink to seemingly smash at a given time."

Cho wasn't sure whether the Headmaster was joking or if he was completely serious and in the end just let herself smile and blush. It had been a while since she had actually smiled like that.

"It is days like this when I am thankful for the ink removal spell I was taught by a rather clumsy roommate of mine many, many years ago," Dumbledore said. Waving his wand with a short incantation, the ink vanished from their respective clothing and the floor, and reappeared in the newly repaired bottle. Exactly as it was before, Dumbledore returned the bottle of ink to Cho.

"Thank you, sir. If there's nothing more I can do for you I'll just go then. Good luck on your book search." Cho said turning to leave.

"Actually Miss Chang, upon the mention of my old roommate I just remembered he gave me a book just last year for Christmas that might just have what I'm looking for. So if you can stand the ramblings of an old man I would gladly walk with you as I myself must get back to my study."

Cho couldn't help but be absolutely intrigued by the twinkle in his eye as he said this. While Cho actually preferred walking alone these days, there was something about the headmaster that she just couldn't help but agree to his proposal. For a while Cho remained silent as Dumbledore really did simply ramble on about the most trivial and yet amusing topics.

Finally Dumbledore asked Cho, "What do you think you will be doing after you leave these halls this year, Miss Chang."

Cho actually felt somewhat surprised at his question mostly because she had been asking herself that question more and more often these days. She was nowhere near talented enough to consider professional quidditch, and she absolutely deplored the kind of bureaucratic work her father did at the ministry. She had considered being a healer, or a curse breaker, or generally something that involved hands on work.

"I really don't know yet, sir. I guess whatever it is I do, I want it to be interesting and yet meaningful," Cho said.

"Something that isn't boring then, hmmm?" Dumbledore asked her with a bit of a chuckle. "You might consider being an auror. I have it on good knowledge that you certainly have the marks to be qualified for the position. I also know the ministry could certainly use a few good people in the days to come. Did you know that Harry actually wanted to be an auror?"

Cho stumbled before she could recover from what he had said. The topic of Harry was strictly taboo around Cho these days. Any mention of him and she would immediately tear up and walk away. But the complete casualness of how he said it would make it seem like Harry wasn't actually dead, more like he just wasn't around at the moment. And for the first time Cho actually found herself able to think about him without immediately being overwhelmed by emotions.

"Yes, actually he told me," she was able to say.

"While I must say that Mr. Potter would certainly have been a powerful auror, I think he would've hated the job," Dumbledore said.

"Really? What makes you say that, I would've thought that there would be no job better for him? Well, maybe professional quidditch but someone can't do that forever." Cho said.

"I would've loved to have seen how Mr. Potter ranked in the top quidditch players in the world but I was not thinking of that. For as long as I've known Harry he always seemed to be very independent. Even in quidditch he plays the one part of the team that depends very little on the others while so much depends on him. As an auror, I felt he would have been frustrated by always being given orders by superiors. Whenever a problem would have arisen, Mr. Potter would have wanted to jump on it immediately regardless of who was with him or what others wanted him to do. A very noble trait to be sure, but not one that makes for the best of aurors."

Cho thought about that for a little while. Harry was definitely a loner. He almost never asked for anyone's help. He accepted what was offered to him, but never actually made the request. "You're right, but he was too stubborn to have ever let that stand in his way. If he felt like he was making a difference he would have stuck to it no matter how much it frustrated him," Cho said.

Dumbledore chuckled for a moment before saying, "That is almost certainly the way he would have felt about it." He paused for a moment before saying, "What do you think he would've said about you?"

Once again Cho was shocked speechless, "Me, sir?" was all she could manage.

The Headmaster nodded and politely waited for her to collect herself. "Well," she started, "I guess he would've said that I was a good quidditch player, a friendly person, umm . . . he almost would've certainly said that I get much better marks than I actually do."

She paused trying to think of what else he would have thought about her, she was about to speak when Dumbledore asked, "Would you say he loved you?"

This time Cho actually stopped walking. It was too much. She could hear his voice telling her that. Feel the soft heat of his breath on her. Trying as hard as she could to stop the tears from forming they still managed to, slowly beginning to fall down her face. She inhaled a shaky breath and tried to regain her composure in front of the headmaster. But instead the tears increased and a small sob escaped her lips. "I'm sorry," she said to the aged wizard standing in front of her.

"There's no shame in showing your emotions. It is our ability to cry that makes us human." Dumbledore said. "But consider for a moment, if Harry could say one thing to you now, what do you think he would say?"

Deep down Cho knew the answer to this question, but she didn't want to say it. She wanted to hold on to his memory, she wanted to remember what it was like to be in his arms, what it was like to kiss him. She wanted to remember what it was to be in love with him. "I don't know," Cho lied through her small sobs.

"Miss Chang, you just showed me that you clearly knew Harry well. You knew him better than he knew himself in some ways. Surely you could think of what he would want for you," Dumbledore softly persisted.

"I don't want to. I don't want to let him go," she said to him, finally breaking down and sobbing before the aged wizard.

"Cho," at this Cho stopped sobbing for a moment. In all her years at Hogwarts she had never heard of let alone seen the headmaster actually addressing a student by their first name. She looked up into his eyes to see just the barest glimmer of a twinkle. "Letting go of someone we love is never an easy thing. At the same time we cannot forget to live while remembering those we lost. Harry wouldn't want any of us to forget his memory, but rather remember so that we might all be better people for having known and been loved by such an amazing person."

Cho smiled, "He would have said he wasn't amazing," she said with a faint laugh.

The headmaster smiled and said, "Indeed, he would not have said that. I'm glad we had this chat Miss Chang."

Cho looked and saw that they were just outside the Ravenclaw dorm. "Thank you professor. I guess I needed someone to talk with me about him like that."

"I think you will find, Miss Chang, that Harry will never truly be gone. I'm sure you've heard this before, but as long as people like you and myself can keep Harry's memory alive in talking like this can we truly honor his memory." Dumbledore smiled at the young student in front of him before turning around and walking back to where Cho supposed his office must be.

Feeling better than she had in weeks she stepped through door to her common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron and Hermione had been dealing with the loss of Harry rather well considering the circumstances. Unlike Cho they didn't sink into a funk and walk around like zombies. Instead both Ron and Hermione poured themselves into their studies, although Hermione had always been zealous with her school work, Ron shocked the hell out of everyone when he could be found in either the common room or the library studying for hours everyday. When asked why they both felt the need to study like machines, they simply responded with, "Harry." Anyone who had any synapses firing in their brain could figure out that they were talking of preparing to avenge Harry one day.

Those same people would also tell you that they were the most inseparable couple in all of Hogwarts. Rumors had been circulating of the couple making out in empty classrooms despite Hermione's reputation for being a stickler for the rules. What Hermione would say is that life's too short to worry about every little rule. It wasn't long after these rumors that more rumors began of them spending the night together away from Gyrffindor tower; the reason for this being that it was assumed that they were doing something that they rather not have an audience for.

Ron and Hermione did nothing to stop these rumors. It wasn't that they were all necessarily true, it was just that they saw no reason to divulge the nature and intensity of their relationship to anyone. Truth be told though they did spend the night together on average once a week and it really doesn't take a genius to figure out why they felt the need to sleep together away from their roommates.

It was a typical September day that Ron and Hermione could be found walking hand in hand to Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures class. They had both enrolled in the N.E.W.T. class, unwilling to give up one of their favorite teachers. Unfortunately for them they still had this class with the Syltherins, on the other hand they also had class with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. All N.E.W.T. classes had been completely integrated, that is, they included the students from all houses. For some classes like potions, the number of students remained the same in the actual class as not many people met the requirements for that class. Others like charms had to be broken up into two sections, but both sections still had members from all four houses.

Meeting up with the rest of their classmates outside Hagrid's hut they gave a friendly nod in Hagrid's direction as they waited for class to begin.

"Alrigh' today's a very special class for yeh," Hagrid said in his usual pre-class excitement. "Today we're studyin' Phoenixes, and Professor Dumbledore kindly allowed me to borrow his own phoenix for this class."

"Is that so? Well then where is the bird? Or did you forget about that little thing?" Malfoy sneered. No one could really figure out why Malfoy decided to take this class as his distaste for Hagrid was blatantly obvious, but Hermione told Ron it was probably because he lacked the grades to get into any other N.E.W.T. class.

This did not stop Ron from being extremely pissed at Malfoy. "Fuck off Malfoy!" Ron said fully prepared to throw down. Since getting back to school, Ron had long since stopped caring about obeying any rule when it came to the Syltherins and Malfoy in particular. Already this year he had cursed several Slytherins so badly they were in the hospital wing for days, and had actually gotten into a fist fight with a Slytherin 7th year who must have outweighed Ron by fifty pounds. That small detail didn't stop Ron from breaking several of the other boy's bones walking away with little more than a bruise on his arm.

Punishment had of course been swift in almost all these cases but Ron served every detention without a single complaint and always got back points that he lost the next day in his classes.

"Ron! There's no need for that language here! An' as for you, Malfoy, Fawkes will come when he is called," Hagrid said stopping the fight before anything could happen. Hagrid, as if to prove a point, pursed his lips and let out a very loud long whistle. A moment passed and nothing happened, Ron could see Malfoy preparing to laugh when in a flutter of feathers a phoenix landed on Hagrid's outstretched arm.

There was a rather audible "awww" sound made by almost every girl present, Hermione included, and even the guys were impressed by the majestic looking bird now gazing over each of them.

"Class, this is Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix. Fawkes is also Dumbledore's familiar. Can anyone tell me what it means for an animal to be a familiar?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione's hand rose into the hair, "A familiar is a magical animal that has bonded itself to its wizard owner. The wizard and familiar share some kind of communication so that they always know what the other is thinking, though this is not a telepathic link. More like just some kind of understanding. The animal also has to be magical, because non-magical animals are incapable of the intelligence required for a familiar."

"Couldn't have said it better meself, 10 points to Gryffindor. Many of you are probably already aware of some of the properties of phoenixes but I will go over them all now to make sure everyone knows. Phoenixes are among the most powerful and rare of all magical creatures, the only other creatures that even come close are several breeds of dragons too dangerous for even the most skilled of wizards to control. Phoenixes are strongly attuned to the forces of light magic and dark magic, and as such will shun all wizards whose auras are too tainted by dark magic."

Ron was pleased to note that Fawkes seemed to bristle and glare at Malfoy when his gaze rested on him.

Hagrid continued his lecture, "Phoenix tears have the mos' amazin' healing properties known to the world, but due to their rarity are only used in extreme cases of poisoning. Pheonix feathers also have made for many of the most powerful wands in history, legend has it that Merlin had a phoenix feather in his wand. They can fly extremely fast and carry immensely heavy loads. Finally Phoenixes are also almost completely immortal. About once every six months a phoenix will go thorough a burning day. The actual burning process takes about two weeks, a week leading up to the burning day, and then another week for the phoenix to recover. The burning day is simply the day that the phoenix bursts into flames and is reduced to ashes for about a minute before a baby phoenix emerges from the ashes. It is at this critical stage where a phoenix is actually made mortal. Should the ashes be scattered before the baby phoenix can emerge, the phoenix will die. However, in this case, should the ashes ever be completely reunited, not a single grain missing, the phoenix will rise again. It was the interest in the ashes and how they might be used to stop death in wizards that lead to the mass hunting and near eradication of phoenixes several hundred years ago. Phoenixes have still yet to make a recovery from that."

A Ravenclaw boy raised his hand and asked, "Do phoenixes lay eggs like other birds?"

"Good question, there are male and female Phoenixes, and females can indeed lay eggs. However do not mistake this for the common breeding of other birds. Phoenixes can only lay one egg their entire life, regardless of how many burning days they go through. When Phoenixes do mate, they mate for life. That is why the recovery for phoenixes is going so slowly. It can take hundreds of years for a Phoenix to find his mate, some Phoenixes never do. The egg that is laid is so valuable to the phoenixes that only a familiar could ever even be allowed close to it. To this date there has only been one account of a phoenix egg. The egg is wreathed in flames and takes about eighteen months to hatch. This is another stage where a phoenix is vulnerable to death. Because phoenixes are so strongly light creatures, the egg of a phoenix acts like a beacon to all dark creatures. They will feel strongly compelled to destroy the egg. Should this happen, death is not in anyway reversible. Phoenixes will guard their eggs with their life and fight off any creature that attempts to come near the egg."

Hagrid paused for a moment before saying, "It is here when the most terrible of things can happen. Ancient texts only record two instances of this occurrence. If a phoenix should lose its egg, nothing can ever replace the loss, but both phoenixes still live and can continue to fight against dark creatures. But should a phoenix lose both its egg and its mate something terrible happens. The phoenix loses its light. It no longer is a being of light, instead grief and vengeance consume the phoenix. A midnight phoenix is born. These rare phoenixes embrace neither the light nor the dark but will instead kill any that it ever sees as responsible for its losses. The phoenix is turned into a killing machine with black flames surrounding it at all times, and talons that can pierce any substance. A midnight phoenix is far more powerful than a normal phoenix, but the price of the power, is that midnight phoenixes do not have burning days, if a midnight phoenix dies, it stays dead."

Hagrid paused for a moment to let the meaning of his words sink in. "Of course as I said earlier, it is something that at this time is almost more legend than fact. For this class we'll simply observe Fawkes as he flies around and discuss the meaning of his familiarity with Professor Dumbledore."

And so for the remainder of class Ron and Hermione took careful notes on the phoenix and were assigned a roll of parchment on the magical properties of the phoenix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week saw remarkable changes for Cho Chang. The professors were almost at a loss for words. Gone was the tear-streaked, depressed shell of a person that had so many people worrying. Replaced by someone who was only too familiar and wholly welcome back. Cho Chang quickly resumed her top-notch work in all her classes, resumed practicing for the quidditch team and patched up the many friendships that had been suffering throughout her ordeal. She even took a few moments out of every day to stop and chat with Ron and Hermione.

To say that Ron and Hermione were shocked when Cho sat down next to them one day at lunch with a smile on her face, saying that Harry would have hated the lunch that was being served at the moment, would be an understatement. But for their part they took it completely in stride, not questioning how she had managed to pull herself out of her funk, they were quick to make sure that they could be there for each other whenever they needed.

Cho also began to spend a bit more time thinking about Stan. On several occasions after they would finish studying in the library Cho would hug him and tell him that she was glad that he was there for her. She wasn't rushing the relationship, they hadn't even made plans to go to Hogsmeade, but she could definitely feel the beginning of something.

It was after a particularly grueling study session in the library that Stan asked if she wanted to go for a quick walk on the grounds before curfew. Cho loved to walk in the twilight just before nightfall and quickly agreed. They walked around the lake just talking and admiring the scenery. Apparently the walk had taken longer than they thought it would and before they knew it stars were already bright in the sky.

"Cho, if you don't mind my asking, this past week you've almost completely changed back to what you were like before . . . well . . . you know." Stan was still uncomfortable about pushing the conversation towards Harry.

"It's okay Stan," Cho said. "It's true that after Harry . . . died, I had a bit of trouble dealing with it. But someone helped me realize that what Harry would want from me would not be to dwell on the past. He would want me to be happy now and move on. I'm not saying that I've simply forgotten about it, but I think I'm starting to be at peace with it."

"Well I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that. I was really worried about you. Seeing you like that was just so . . . sad. I really wanted to help you but I just didn't know how." Stan looked at her and she could see in his eyes that he was being genuine.

Smiling, Cho pulled him into a hug and said, "Oh Stan that's sweet of you. Thank you. And you have helped, even if you didn't realize it."

Not loosening his arms around her, Stan looked into her eyes and said, "I really mean that, Cho. I was worried about you so much because I . . . I really . . . I like you. I like you a lot, Cho." Stan rushed the last part but Cho understood every word.

Leaning in closer to him she said, "I like you too Stan . . . but I just don't know if now is the right time to really start something." She looked into his blue eyes and even though something inside of her was screaming not to do it, she couldn't help but moving in closer. Thoughts of Harry flitted through the back of her mind. She didn't know what she wanted, part of her wanted to pull away, part of her was thinking only about Harry, part of her just wanted to feel like how Harry made her feel. Cho knew that Stan could never replace Harry, but maybe . . . he could come close enough.

Cho wasn't given the option for much more thought as Stan lowered his face to hers and met her lips in kiss that she couldn't help but return. In an instant every thought of Harry was brought to the front of her mind, even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but feel like it was Harry's lips not Stan's. She returned the kiss, hungrily trying to bring back the feeling that Harry gave her. They broke away her eyes still closed, "_Harry_," escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

In one horrifying instant she realized what she had done and looked up fearfully at Stan. Cho never even had a chance to explain herself.

A piercing, gut wrenching wail cut through the night air. Cho looked over to where the sound of the cry came from to see a figure vanish behind the castle moving towards the quidditch pitch.

Cho had no idea what was going on but as the cry was once again tore through the air she felt a magic wave wash over her. She looked up to see all the windows of Hogwarts shattered by the mysterious wave. Barely aware of what was happening she tore after the figure. Running faster than she had ever done before something inside of her was screaming for her to go find that person. As yet another gut-wrenching cry washed over her she felt a barrage of emotion. It was like every sad moment in her life had been rolled up into one huge terrible emotion, doubled, and then delivered to her at one single moment. She almost passed out from the alien onslaught of emotion.

Running around to the quidditch pitch Cho saw something that took her breath away. In the middle of the field was something that could only be described as a pillar of fire. It must have stretched a hundred feet into the sky by her reckoning. She was not even close to it and still the heat from it made her shield her face. Cho could feel in the very air the amount of magic centered on that pillar of fire, it made the hairs on her arms stand up and sent shivers down her spine.

And then in one amazing instant, something that could only be described as black flames burst forth from the top of the pillar and sped off into the night sky. It was at that time that the pillar itself slowly began to die down until nothing more was left except for the smoldering bit of grass on the border of where the pillar had been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron was breathing heavily as the sweat ran down his forehead and naked torso. Several yards away his girlfriend was doing likewise (except with a shirt on). Ever since returning to school the pair of them had planned to start up the DA again this year. The only hitch was that neither of them possessed the defense skills that Harry had. So, because they had resolved to reform the DA, they first needed to hone their own skills first, and that was what led them to the room of requirement every night to practice defense on each other.

Unfortunately for them, they had no idea how taxing practicing curses and hexes for hours could be on their bodies. The first week they were barely able to practice hard for about a half-hour before they nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Now they were both able to go for much longer but both of them realized just how truly talented their late friend had been.

During these training sessions, Ron would generally discard his shirt as he simply sweated too much. Hermione, on the other hand, generally did not completely remove her top but instead elected to go for a sports bra.

"So how much longer do you think we'll have to do this before we can start up the DA again?" Ron asked, trying not to let his labored breathing affect his speech.

"Honestly, I think we're about ready, we'll go to the end of the week, just the two of us, and then we'll get in contact with last year's members about how to proceed this year." Hermione replied.

"What do you mean, 'proceed with this year'? How's this year going to be different from last year?"

"Well this year, since we have the permission of the teachers to have the DA, we need to ask the members about if we want to let others join the DA or just leave membership as it is, and when we all leave school it fades away."

"I don't think Harry meant for the DA to be a legacy, but now . . . I just don't think we can let it fade away," Ron said.

"I agree with you, Ron." Hermione said standing on her toes and kissing him softly.

"I think we've had enough for the night. That damn blindness curse really takes a lot out of you." Ron said putting his shirt back on.

"Oh is that the case? Well I hope you still have enough energy left for some . . . _physical_ conditioning," Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eye, "cause if not, I guess I could sleep in my own bed tonight."

"No, no, no!" Ron said quickly, "No need for that." Quickly regaining his composure he said, "I can assure you, that I'll always have enough for you . . . and several of your friends."

Hermione laughed, "Well since all my friends are asleep, we'll just have to do it all by ourselves . . . several times."

Now it was Ron's turn to laugh. He knew that Hermione knew that he was completely joking about the 'friends' comment, and he was eternally grateful to have such a cool and understanding girlfriend who, truly, was also (now) his best friend.

They quickly gathered together their miscellaneous things, and set off towards Gryffindor Tower. On a sudden whim Ron decided to reach behind Hermione and give a small pinch to her rear end. Generally in the past when he had done this the reaction from Hermione had always been hilarious as she would take on this scandalized look right before she called Ron a jerk and tried her best to hit him back. Of course Ron would stop her "assault" with almost no difficulty and they would just wrestle around and end up having a great laugh over it.

This would not be the case tonight. Hermione let out a surprised squeak and jerked away her ass from Ron's hand. But instead of going into a playful attack, she just gave Ron a look that could only be described as . . . hungry . . .?

Of course Ron had no idea what was going on. _Why isn't Hermione attacking me? Why does she look, of all things, like she was turned on by . . . oh._ Ron had no sooner made the connection before Hermione launched herself into his arms kissing him on his lips, neck, ear, and whatever else she could get to. Before Ron could even begin to respond, Hermione wrapped her leg around him, causing him lose his balance and crash into the wall behind him. Hermione looked up at him with a bit of concern in her eye saying, "Are you alright?"

Ron could little more than say, "Yup," before Hermione began kissing him and letting her hands run along his torso and even down his thighs. Ron finally snapped out of his stupor and began to return the favor, kissing her neck and that little spot below her ears that he knew drove her crazy.

Hermione let a small moan escape her lips as they quickly let their passion override all concerns of being caught. It was only in these moments of passion when the weight of the world seemed to lift from their lives. They weren't a pair a wizards training to fight a war, they weren't the best friends of a boy recently murdered. They were a pair of teenagers snogging in a frenzied passion that only teenagers and their ridiculous hormones seemed capable of. Hermione was actually reaching into Ron's pants when they first heard it.

An unmistakable cry of anguish filtered in through the window for them to hear. They paused for a moment and then resumed not wanting to let something that clearly wasn't their problem stop them in their moment of passion. Ron allowed his hands to softly stroke her backside drifting lower and lower until his left hand firmly grasped her buttocks.

Just as she gave a sigh of content, it happened. A wave of magic shattered the window next to them spraying them with bits of glass. Fortunately, neither of them were at all hurt by this. They both went to the now glass-less window and peered outside.

What they saw left them speechless.

A lone figure just outside the quidditch pitch was kneeling and screaming into the night. Just as they were about to ask each the other what could possibly be the matter, the kneeling figure was consumed by a plume of flame that seemed to explode from the very ground on which he knelt. They could only stare in absolute amazement as the flame grew into the sky almost reaching the level of the window they were looking out of. The heat from the flame was so intense that even as far as they were they could the feel the heat on their skin almost like they were reaching for the flames of a torch.

They could have sworn that they heard another cry from the figure barely visible through the flame, but the cry was obscured the flame growing even hotter and larger. Ron and Hermione actually had to shield themselves from the intense heat. Ron didn't catch it but Hermione noticed when a seeming black flame leapt from the top of the pillar of fire into the sky.

Soon there after the flames began to dissipate, and in just a few moments the pillar of flame seemed to be carried away by the wind. What was left was a great circle where the flame had been, the ground had been heated so intensely that the very soil and rocks had been liquefied and it almost seemed to be a pool of lava. At the edge of the pool was a bit of smoldering grass where the flame had not touched but the heat had ignited the grass.

Ron and Hermione turned to each other and without words being spoken asked each other just what the hell they had just witnessed. Sadly, neither could answer.

A/N: So you can all see now that Cho isn't already falling in love with another guy, but she is seeking comfort. And I think that's a very apt portrayal of what her character does, I mean she did the same thing to Harry when Cedric died, it just took a bit longer. Let me know what you think . . . or not . . . whatever. Next update in a week.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone, a lot of you are saying that Harry is too powerful too quickly. I'll go over the biggest things that you've all pointed out: Why was Harry able to master the animagus transformation in only 4 weeks? Because every night for something like 12 hours that's all he was doing. I mean while he was being tortured, he spent about 3 or 4 hours a day being tortured, another 4 or 5 sleeping or passed out, that leaves 15 to 17 hours that he has to learn the animagus transformations. It took James and Sirius and everyone else years to learn because they probably weren't learning it as though their life depended on it! The other thing is that Harry learned how to perfectly manipulate his own body in the dungeon. When Harry does any bit of magic that affects his body, it requires way less magic than a normal wizard would have to use, that's why he can turn himself invisible. But it's hardly the monumental killing power that you all seem to think it is. I mean, what's Harry going to do? Turn invisible and knife every death eater and Voldemort in the back? No way! Harry has some power, yes, enough to beat the average D.E. because they suck ass, but not nearly enough to stand against Voldemort, and he knows this. I hate the fics, where Harry is obviously way more powerful than Voldemort, but Voldemort always manages to escape or something totally gay like that to keep the story running longer. Right now, Harry can give Voldemort a hell of duel, **but** without an act of God, Voldemort would still win the day. That's what Harry needs to train for. To give a synopsis of power levels, Harry is _not_ more powerful than Voldemort. And he is only _slightly_ more powerful than Dumbledore (but only because Dumbledore is like a 150 years old; but what the old man lacks in raw power he more than makes up for with 150 years of fuckin experience!). The romance with Cho will, I guarantee you, be nothing like the story book fantasy that I made it seem like it was going to be. And that's the point! I'm trying to show you all that Harry and Cho SHOULD have had a wonderful, perfect life together, but then all this shit happens and now neither of them knows what the fuck they want and what's going to happen. Don't you just love drama? As for the whole, showing Ron and Hermione in the halls . . . come on, I was trying to have a bit of fun! I mean, I can say with experience that having your girlfriend give you a grin with a glint in her eye right before she _jumps_ you, is a fucking fantastic thing! I was just trying to show that, despite their powers and their problems, in the end all these people are 16 or 17 years old, and sometimes they just need to act like it. Alright, I've talked for a long time now, something that I really did not want to ever do, but I was really getting sick of people asking the same questions. I love reading reviews,but please, give me the benefit of the doubt that I'm not some moron writer, I actually do have a reason for everything being the way it is. By all means, express your concerns about the story, but understand that I've tried to anticipate what you would all be thinking at this point (it's not toodifferent than what I had initially anticipated) and I'm going to answer questions, and solve dilemmas later in the story, when it become _appropriate_. Enjoy the chapter, (it's something like 14,000 words!). Cheers - Midnight

Chapter 9

The world was a blur. Landscapes beneath were little more than iridescent colors, the stars above stretched into streaks so bright they were almost blinding. There was only the sound of the wind rushing at impossible speeds all around him. And yet despite flying faster than any human eye could possibly follow, Harry could not escape.

The swirl of emotions within him was so great that Harry could not even begin to describe how he felt.

He felt infinitely more than _upset _or _angry_.

The betrayal he felt was so intense he felt as though his soul had been stolen.

And the pain, sadness, and confusion just made everything so much more . . . impossible. For impossible was the only description for Harry. He was sure he was being driven insane. What he was feeling could only be described as the epitome of despair.

Cho had taken nearly two goddamn years to get over Cedric, and now barely two months after he "died" she was in the arms or another guy? WHAT THE FUCK? Had all his friends moved on? Was he so easily forgotten about? Were they all glad now that he was no longer there, constantly putting them in danger? Feeling safe now that weren't going to end up like Sirius or Cedric? No longer afraid that they would be used to get him?

_Well if that's the fucking case, then they don't fucking deserve me! Voldemort can fucking kill them all and shit on their bodies for all I care!_ As soon as Harry thought that he immediately regretted it. He knew that his friends were good people and if anyone didn't deserve friendship it was _him_. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault that Voldemort was after him because of that goddamn prophecy, he couldn't bear the guilt of knowing that someone else close to him had died because of it. Better the world think him dead and his friends safe, than him being with them, putting them in danger. They deserved better than that. They deserve better than a curse like Harry Potter.

He had to get away.

He had to be gone.

Every tendon in his back and wings burned from the punishment he was putting himself through. Faster. Harder. There was no speed that was fast enough. Harry was flying so fast the air around him was actually heating up.

The muscles of the phoenix cried out in agony as they were worked so hard that they actually began to split the skin they were under. And finally he could take no more. The muscles in his wings completely seized up and suddenly, Harry was several hundred feet off the ground in a body that could no longer sustain flight.

But as Harry began to plummet to the ground he couldn't even bring himself to worry. The ground rushing at him ever more quickly meant absolutely nothing to him. Down he fell, faster and faster.

Until in one moment Harry finally understood.

Happiness, comfort, love, these were all things that Harry Potter was not meant to have. It was not his purpose. His purpose was to kill. Once Harry killed Voldemort, there was nothing left to live for. Everyone else would have something to live for, everyone else could be happy and live normal loved-filled lives.

But not him.

Was it even worth it?

Did he even care anymore?

Why should he fight and kill for something that he can never have? Does everyone else in this fucked up world deserve this from him? Why not simply let it end right now?

Because it was the right thing to do? HA! Fuck that! The right fucking thing to do? No, Harry could not give any less of a damn what the right thing was any longer.

But there was something else.

While fate might be a horrible bitch goddess, Harry had at least someone on whom he could vent his fury and rage. Voldemort. That fucking maniac of a monster that killed his parents and made his life a living-fucking-hell.

Screw everyone else on this miserable ball of dirt and shit, all Harry wanted to do was kill that goddamn bastard who stole everything he could have ever wanted in his life. If Harry could kill fate for making it his destiny to be nothing more than a weapon he certainly would have without a second thought. But since such thoughts are little more than whims and fantasy, Harry would have to settle for the next best thing, Voldemort.

And in that instance, Harry renewed the vow he made at the beginning of the summer to not rest until Voldemort lay dead. Except this time he held no illusion that once dead, he might have a chance at a normal life.

_For it does not do well to dwell on mere fantasy._

Mere moments before crashing into the street, Harry transformed back to his human form, and with the speed of thought, cast a physical protection spell on himself.

_CRASH!_

The magnitude of the impact when Harry hit the ground was roughly that of a small meteor. Harry tore through the concrete of the street and down into the sewer below. The blast broke every car's windows nearby. Bits of concrete and debris flew in all directions as though a bomb had been detonated.

Harry was dazed only for a moment before gathering his wits about him. Not wanting to have to deal with muggles and their extremely annoying questions, Harry recast the invisibility spell on himself just as he had done in Hogsmeade. Harry jumped out of the crater in the middle of the street, aided by his magic, and ran away from the growing scene he had just made.

Go figure that Harry just had to land in a street in downtown London. Harry discovered his whereabouts when he heard a clock tower chiming the hour, only the find that the aforementioned clock tower was none other than Big Ben.

Harry quickly ducked into a dark alley and made sure it was deserted before removing the invisibility spell. Looking at his clothes Harry saw that they were practically hanging off him in tatters. With yet another quick thought Harry instantly repaired his clothes. But Harry had to suppress urge to shudder.

It was _cold_. Harry briefly thought about conjuring himself a jacket. But decided that would be too much trouble. It would be far easier to transfigure something. Harry looked around on the ground for something suitable to transfigure into a jacket when his eye caught something across the street.

In the front window of a shop was a black leather jacket that Harry simply couldn't help but think of as totally cool. In an instant, Harry decided that transfiguring a jacket was also too much trouble. Instead he simply walked across the street and without any preamble or warning simply punched through the glass, and grabbed the jacket. He swung it on as he walked away leaving a security alarm ringing into the night, and several muggles gawking at what he had just done.

Harry walked swiftly through the city. He knew neither where he was nor where he was going, but he couldn't be bothered to care one bit. All he knew is that he wanted to not feel. And the only methods to escape one's own emotions that Harry knew of involved either drinking mass quantities of alcohol, or the use of very dangerous and damaging drugs.

Since Harry really didn't feel like finding some kind of drug dealer with something that could be pure poison he decided that the alcohol would be the solution. Oddly enough the first pub he ran into seemed to be more of a dance club, complete with velvet ropes, bouncers, and line that looked about an hour long.

Not wanting to wait in line, nor desiring to find some other place to get trashed, Harry strode right up the front of the line and made to walk straight into the club. The bouncers did not seem so keen on this.

"Oy! Get back in line!" one of the bouncers said grabbing Harry by the shoulder and pulling him back.

"Hey, he wasn't even in line! I'm next in line!" a particularly shrill girl whined to the bouncer.

"He's a line jumper, toss him the street!" the bouncer said to the one holding Harry.

Before the bouncer could even think about doing that, Harry grabbed the hand on his shoulder and spinning around he twisted the bouncer's arm in a way that any additional pressure would break the bone.

"It's not worth you having a broken arm and lot of pain. If you let me go in right now, no questions, I promise you will not have to spend several hours in a hospital tonight," Harry said in little more than a growl.

"You let him go right now!" the other bouncer said moving closer to where Harry was holding the first bouncer.

"I don't give second chances. Don't think for a moment that I won't hesitate to send you both to the hospital tonight. I am not some guy you want to _fuck _with right now!" As Harry said that he squeezed the bouncers arm eliciting a pained yelp from the man.

The second bouncer stopped in his tracks and hesitated before saying, "Is it really worth all this trouble just to get in to a club quickly?"

Harry didn't hesitate as he said, "Absolutely not, but you have to understand that I couldn't care any less what happens to either of you. The question you need to ask yourself, is it worth risking your life just to make me wait in line?"

The bouncer didn't respond right away and in an instant Harry knew that he had won. He let go of the bouncer's arm and threw him to the ground in front of the other bouncer. And without a second glance at either of them he went through the door and into the club. Just as he entered he heard the first bouncer say, "Are you just going to let him walk through?"

And the second bouncer reply with, "By all means try and stop him again, it's not worth it to me."

Under any other circumstances Harry would have been impressed with the club. It was very well designed with state of the art lights flashing everywhere, loud music blaring, and large dance floor filled with people moving to the rhythm of the music. But Harry had no time for such shit, he just went straight for the bar. On the way he noticed the wallet sticking out the back pocket of a guy who looked like he had drank one or two or ten too many, and without any remorse or second thoughts, grabbed the wallet and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

Harry sat in the nearest open barstool and waited for a bartender to come to him. He really had no idea what the hell he was doing. Hell, he didn't even know what kind of drink he was going to get. There was obviously no chance of getting butterbeer, or firewhiskey, which were pretty much the only alcoholic drinks he knew of. But of course, even if they did serve butterbeer it was unlikely that he could consume enough of it to get as drunk as he hoped to be.

Harry once overheard from the television that when people wanted to forget their problems they often turned to alcohol as a quick solution. It was some kind of documentary on alcoholism that Petunia was watching, and Harry didn't remember much from it except that alcohol in mass quantities altered perception enough that painful emotions were alleviated, if only for a small amount of time.

Harry was so consumed in his thoughts about why exactly he was here that he almost missed it when a bartender asked him what he wanted. Harry, having no idea at what exactly he wanted responded in the only way that seemed intelligent to him at the moment. "Anything that has more alcohol than it really should," perhaps not the smoothest ever, but the bartender definitely got the idea. Speaking of which, Harry couldn't help but be quite pleased with the bartender that was serving him. She was about an inch shorter than he was with shoulder length blonde hair that was mostly pulled back but a few well placed strands cascaded down, framing her face. Actually, now that Harry was finally paying attention, he realized she was absolutely gorgeous.

She pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of clear liquid that Harry read to be vodka. _Oh yeah_, Harry thought, _Dudley and his gang used to get trashed off cheap Vodka_. Harry wondered at the irony of the situation for a moment, here he was about to engage in the exact same kind of behavior as Dudley, and yet the two claimed to be nothing like the other. Of course, Harry simply killed the thought by telling himself that he actually had real reasons to get drunk, not like Dudley who did so simply to look cool.

Taking the freshly poured shot, he lifted the glass into the air and said, "Cheers," to the bartender before slamming it back. The vodka burned down his throat and Harry had to suppress the urge to cough. Knowing that even with his relatively non-existent drinking experience that it would take far more than a single shot to get him wasted he asked for a refill.

The pretty bartender gave Harry a small smile and poured another shot, which Harry took immediately and then followed up with two more in quick succession. Harry felt that he should slow down a bit, the fourth shot made something in him feel slightly sick, and he had no desire to throw up . . . especially not with the amazingly pretty bartender right in front of him.

"Is it always this busy here?" Harry asked the bartender. He had to yell to make himself heard over the blaring music.

"Only on the weekends, but tonight is more crowded than usual," she responded.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Natalie," she said back.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Harry, by the way." Harry might have been imagining it, but he could've sworn that she was checking him out . . . _no that's not possible_, Harry thought, _wait, yes she is_! There was no mistaking the way she let her eyes travel the lengths of his body. "How long have you been working here?" Harry asked her.

"About two years. I only work here to pay the bills, I attend University not far from here. What about you, do you go to school anywhere near here?"

"Actually I attend a boarding school pretty far away from here. But I really hate it there so I left. I'm not sure if I'll ever go back, but I sure as hell won't be going anytime soon," Harry said trying to think of a way to turn the conversation away from his past.

Fortunately, Natalie did that for him, "So then where are you staying? Do you have family here or something? Friends?"

_Good question_, Harry thought. "I really don't know. Haven't given it much thought. I'll probably just end up in a hotel for awhile or something." Harry was definitely starting to feel the alcohol taking effect, he wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen but he definitely felt far more relaxed then he did a few moments ago. "How about another drink?"

Natalie smiled and retrieved another bottle from below the counter this time with a dark liquid in it. As she poured the shot, Harry tried to read the bottle but found that it was all in Spanish. "What is that?" Harry asked.

"Tequila, just let me get you some salt and –" but she didn't finish as Harry took the shot as he had all the others. The burning sensation was definitely more severe with the tequila and Harry noted that it tasted like shit. But despite all that he actually liked it. He asked for another and drank the shot completely oblivious the looks that Natalie was given him. After his fourth tequila shot he decided to take another quick break from his drinking and chat with Natalie some more.

"I can't believe you just drank tequila straight like that," she said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked.

Natalie shrugged and said, "Most people can only drink tequila with salt and a lime, I've never seen someone drink that much straight."

"I guess I'm just special." There was a small moment of awkwardness as Natalie blushed and looked down. Harry decided to break the tension with a practical question, "How much do I owe you?"

Natalie looked surprised for a moment before saying, "Eight shots at two pounds each, sixteen pounds." Harry had no idea if that was expensive or not for liquor, but he pulled out the stolen wallet and gave her a crisp twenty-pound note. He inspected it further and found that there were another two twenty-pound notes in there as well as a five-pound note. Making sure that Natalie was busy at the register he quickly waved his hand over the wallet casting a duplication charm on the notes.

Wizard gold and silver pieces had very special anti-duplication charms all over them. Some of the enchantments were placed by the goblins and others were placed by ministries from around the world. All in all it was impossible to for a wizard to simply multiply his gold at will. But muggle money had no such charms, which is why goblins will only exchange muggle money from genuine muggle born wizards and witches like Hermione, but never from a pure blooded family. And even then goblins cast all kinds of dispelling charms on the notes so that if they were duplicated, the notes would disappear. Harry once heard from Hermione that wizards who had been caught trying to cheat the goblins often ended up in Azkaban for a few years.

But Harry had little to worry about in the muggle world as it was unlikely that a muggle would cast a dispelling charm on money. When Natalie returned to Harry, Harry said, "Got anything that I can drink for a while?"

"Like a beer?" Natalie asked.

Harry grimaced at the thought of having to choke down that disgusting, bitter drink. "Something not so disgusting," Harry said back, not really caring that he was probably offending at least half of the establishment's patrons.

"I think I know just the thing for you," Natalie said. And a few moments she returned with a glass and said, "That's a whiskey sour. I made it a bit stronger for you, because I figured you'd be able to handle it. Don't worry about it, it's on the house," she said as Harry went to hand her some more money.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to get into trouble for me," Harry said.

"I'm sure. Enjoy your drink, I'll be back when you need a refill." With that she went to attend to some of the others at the bar, but Harry could've sworn that she winked at him just before she left.

Harry tentatively tasted the whiskey sour that he had been given and found to his surprise that it wasn't really sour at all, it was actually rather sweet. Harry was definitely beginning to feel some of the effects of the alcohol now. He was feeling quite warm so he removed his leather coat and placed it on the ground in front of his feet, pressed against the bar. Harry couldn't help but feel like his very mind was just starting to kind of cloud over, like he was still very aware of everything going on, but he no longer felt like he was being crushed by it all.

Harry just felt . . . kind of content. He continued to slowly sip his drink and took the time to better check out the bar. It really was more of a nightclub now that Harry took the time to properly notice. It seemed like there were more young people here looking to dance and have a good time as opposed to the middle aged type who would rather drink a few pints at the local pub. In fact, now that Harry was really looking, it seemed like he wasn't even the youngest person here. Some of those girls looked like they were only fourteen or fifteen but trying to hide their youth under tons of makeup. _No doubt so that the guys won't be turned off by their age_, Harry thought. And indeed it looked like the mission of the girls all over the club was to try and find some guy, have him buy them a drink, dance with him in a way that would suggest all kinds of sexual innuendo. Then she would either drag him into a corner to start making out like crazy, or find another guy and repeat the process.

_Thank the powers that be that none of those airheads seem interested in me_, Harry thought to himself. Of course immediately following that thought, Harry wondered if they were staying away from him because they thought he was extremely unattractive. _Oh who cares, in fact I'm thinking entirely too much, I think I need some more to drink_.

Finishing the last bit of his whiskey sour, Harry decided that it was time to throw caution into the wind and drink until he couldn't drink anymore. It only took a moment for him to catch Natalie's eye and for her to make her way to him. "So how'd you like the whiskey sour?" she asked.

"It was very nice," he replied. "Listen, I don't know what I'm looking for, but I really need something strong. Could you please just give me whatever your most potent drink is?"

"Harry, why do you want to get drunk so bad? I mean I'm not complaining about the patronage, but I'd feel responsible if you hurt yourself." Natalie looked genuinely concerned for Harry at this time. Any other time Harry would have been more diplomatic about the situation, but the very question she asked invoked thoughts in Harry that he desperately did not want to have.

"Look, just pour the drink!" Harry snapped.

Immediately Harry felt bad about what he just said. Natalie looked genuinely hurt at the snappish comment. With her eyes downcast she retrieved a bottle from under the bar and set it down in front of Harry. "This is one-fifty-one, it's mostly all alcohol. I'm not even supposed to give it out in straight shots, we use it in a select few flaming shots and the like. But if you're so eager to drink yourself to death, then by all means," she said indicating that Harry should pour his own shot.

Harry had another idea, however as he took the bottle, ripped the plastic thingy off the top and proceeded to drink straight from the bottle. Harry simply ignored the furious burning in his throat and nostrils as he chugged the bottle. After about seven or eight swallows and killing about a third of the bottle Harry finally stopped and set the bottle back on the bar.

The effects of that much alcohol seemed nearly instantaneous. Within a few moments the room was considerably more blurry than it was earlier. Harry looked at the bartender who was giving him a look that suggested she thought that he was going to collapse at any moment. But Harry had no intention of collapsing. He felt better than he had in a long time . . . and he had absolutely no idea why!

Harry Potter was fucking wasted and he loved every moment of it. Feeling a grin coming unbidden to his face almost caused Harry to laugh aloud, but instead he asked Natalie, "Would you care to have a dance?"

Natalie for her part was clearly surprised but composed herself after just a moment and checked her watch. "My shift is done in ten minutes. Usually I don't bother to stick around much after, but I think tonight I'll make an exception."

Harry's grin somehow became even bigger and he said, "Excellent! Alright, I'm going to go to the dance floor and learn to dance, I'll wait for you."

Natalie smiled and nodded. Harry jumped to his feet, the effects of the alcohol making his knees wobble slightly. But in his inebriated state, Harry found that tripping over nothing was quite hilarious and laughed to himself as he made his way over the dance floor. Harry wasn't joking when he told Natalie he was going to learn to dance. He watched the guys on the floor as they danced by themselves or with a girl or in a big group of people. It all seemed pretty basic enough, so without any second thoughts about embarrassing himself he strode onto the floor and began to move to the music.

After about ten seconds Harry realized that dancing was considerably more difficult than he had originally thought. He noticed that several girls around him were giving him looks that most definitely indicated that he was lacking. Growing frustrated after about five minutes of looking like an asshole, he decided to be a bit more reckless in his learning. Looking around he found the guys that were dancing and seemed to be doing a good job of it. Harry then went over to them and, with barely any thought to what he was actually doing, used legilimency to rip the information pertaining to dancing from their minds. Harry was a little too drunk at the moment to realize that he was performing incredibly advanced magic with little more than a thought. After Harry had had done this to five different guys he went back to his spot on the dance floor and started dancing again.

_Now this is more like it!_ Harry thought as he found that he knew what to do now moving to the beat of the music. Harry could tell that he was dancing far better than he was earlier and the girls noticed as well. In no time at all Harry had at least half a dozen girls around him dancing with him. Harry barely noticed them as he lost himself in the music. The lights became a blur and Harry didn't even realize what he was doing but he felt his magic actually helping him dance by keeping his balance and helping his movements to be more graceful. He couldn't begin to describe what was happening but when the music finished Harry found himself sweating slightly and completely surrounded by girls who were looking at Harry like he was the most amazing dancer they had ever seen, and some of them actually said as much.

But through the crowd Harry caught sight of the girl he was waiting for. Harry excused himself from the crowd of girls who all looked extremely put out by his leaving them. But Harry could care less because Natalie had finally come out the dance floor. Harry couldn't help but be amazed by what he saw. She was no longer wearing her bartender uniform but had instead changed into significantly more revealing and immensely more sexy clothing. Harry knew she was pretty but hadn't expected her to be drop dead gorgeous.

No words were exchanged between them but when the music started they danced with each other in a way that made everyone else in the club look like awkward beginners. Harry couldn't tell how long they had been dancing before she started grinding into him. Harry wasn't aware of much of anything when she started to kiss him softly. All Harry was aware of is that she felt good.

And he wanted more.

Harry, not longer after . . . apparently, found himself in a flat that he could only assume was Natalie's. Funny how aware of everything Harry became when Natalie began removing pieces of clothing. Harry soon lost himself in a night of frenzied passion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light of day. Looking to his left he realized why he felt incredibly warm and relaxed. Natalie was curled up next to him and there was not one bit of clothing on either of them. As smashed as Harry was last night he could still remember most of what had happened. Or at least until clothing was removed last night, _Damn_, Harry thought. But the memory of everything that happened last night wasn't as important as the realization that last night, either through the alcohol or the ridiculous shagging, Harry did not suffer one bit from nightmares. Something that had not happened in so long Harry couldn't even remember what it was like to sleep so well.

At that moment, the only thing important to Harry was relaxing in the bliss that Natalie provided with her warm body pressed tightly into Harry's ever so slightly moving with the steady rhythm of her breathing. But the moment ended far too soon for Harry as soon Natalie began to stir and open her beautiful blue eyes. Upon seeing Harry she smiled and said, "Hey," snuggling up closer to him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Harry said to her kissing her lightly on top of her head. For a while they both laid in each other's arms before Harry said, "What do want to do for breakfast?"

"Mmmm, I don't want to get up yet, it's too early," she said nuzzling in closer to Harry.

"Too early? We've already had quite the lay in."

"Yeah, but when you're up all night it's still only a few hours of sleep."

"Oh come on we weren't up all night, I know for sure that we were back here by like 2."

"Yeah but when we got back here we didn't fall asleep until something like 4," Natalie countered looking him in the eye with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Harry couldn't help but blush. He hadn't realized that they had . . . _you know_ . . . for several hours. Harry chuckled lightly and asked, "So what did you think of last night then?" Harry made the question very light but in truth he wondered how he had performed, his memories were jumbled at best and he had no idea how his first time had been.

Natalie lifted her head up and faced Harry looking him squarely and said, "It was hands down one of the best nights of my life. I don't think I've ever met anyone who was as passionate as you were."

_Woohoo!_ Harry couldn't help but be elated at the praise. "Well thank you for the glowing review, and allow me to say in return that you did things to me that I hadn't thought possible." Harry hoped that she didn't realize that he couldn't remember much of anything, but he was being truthful in that he didn't really think that he would ever escape his nightmares like what had happened last night.

"I'm wondering if I might get a repeat performance," Natalie said snaking her hand between Harry's legs and feeling the arousal Harry woke up with every morning.

Harry looked at her and saw that she was giving him a devilish grin just before she swooped down and captured Harry's lips with her own. For his part Harry couldn't get his mind around how good this felt, it was just amazing how much one person could make another person feel so alive.

Harry's hands slowly caressed her backside as she began to ever so gently rock against him indicating her desire. Harry broke free of her lips and began trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder as she gave a small sigh of pleasure. Positioning herself, she slowly brought herself down Harry's length until he was fully in her. Natalie allowed herself a brief moment reveling in the fullness that Harry gave her before beginning to writhe on top of him. For Harry the feelings of pleasure from Natalie's warmth and movements could only be described as exquisite.

Natalie slowly increased her tempo until she suddenly cried out Harry's name and climaxed, Harry following almost immediately thereafter. Panting, Natalie rested on Harry's chest as he struggled to comprehend once more how she could possibly make him feel this way. With his arms tightly wrapped around her back, Natalie simply laid on top of Harry for quite some time enjoying the post bliss of lovemaking.

As much as Harry would like to lay in bed all day like this, the demands of his stomach were growing ever more persistent. Finally, Harry said, "Natalie, I would love nothing more than to lay here like this for hours, but if I don't get some breakfast soon I think I'll have to start eating your pillows."

Natalie laughed and said, "Okay you win." And with that they disentangled themselves from each other and put on a very select bit of clothing. In Natalie's case she simply put on a pair of knickers that Harry would have thought to have been scandalously revealing and then an overly large button up shirt that somehow made her look every bit as amazingly attractive as she was when she was completely naked.

Harry for his part simply found his boxers and put them on deciding to forgo the rest of his clothing for the moment. Unfortunately he forgot one very important aspect of his lack of clothing.

"Where did you get all those scars Harry?" Natalie asked. "I didn't really notice any of them until just now."

Looking down Harry saw that across his entire torso and down his arms and no doubt extending to his back as well were the remains of Luscius Malfoy's torture in the form of spidery thin scars. Harry turned around and looked at himself in the full-length mirror in the room so he could see himself better. If Harry hadn't known any better the scars might have seemed eerily beautiful, almost like artwork across his entire body. Turning back to Natalie he saw that she was staring at his body with no small amount of curiosity.

Gathering himself he said, "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright."

Natalie nodded and then hesitantly asked, "Is it some kind of tatoo or body art like that?"

Feeling memories of torture coming unbidden to his mind Harry looked Natalie in the eye and said with far more force than he meant to, "This was done to me against my will in a most painful manner. I'd rather not discuss it."

Looking into his eyes, Natalie saw so much emotion, so much anger and pain in his eyes that she couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry.

Harry calmed himself using the occulmency techniques he learned over the summer. It took only a few moments for him to calm himself enough to say, "Alright, now how about that breakfast?"

Natalie nodded and left the bedroom. As soon as she left, Harry found his shirt and pants and put them both on, not wanting his scars to be seen anymore. As he entered the kitchen he could tell from the expression on Natalie's face that she was disappointed that Harry had covered up more. As to whether or not that disappointment came from her wanting to see more of his scars or her just wanting to have a well-toned half-naked guy walking around, Harry had not a clue.

Natalie made a small breakfast of eggs and bacon that Harry found to be surprisingly good. "So I noticed that there are a few other bedrooms here. Do you have any flatmates?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I live with three other girls. We all go to the same university so it's easy for us to carpool or take busses together to get to classes and such."

"Why aren't any of them around?"

"They all went home for the weekend, they should be back later this evening. It's kind of funny actually."

"What is," Harry asked.

"Well . . ." Natalie seemed kind of hesitant but said, "It's just that generally I'm not the one to do crazy stuff like this. I mean I'm always the designated driver and the like. Not the one who meets a guy a bar and takes him home for the night."

"A very satisfying and fulfilling night I might add," Harry interjected.

"Yes it was rather," Natalie said with a sly grin on her face that Harry was truly beginning to love. "They probably won't even believe me when I tell them about last night."

There was a bit a silence until Harry spoke up and said, "Well thank you very much for giving me a place to sleep last night as well as a complimentary breakfast. Company wasn't so bad either." Natalie giggled a bit at Harry's joke before Harry continued, "I guess I'd better grab my shoes and get the hell out of here."

"Harry, you never did tell me where you were staying," Natalie said.

_Damn!_ "Umm . . . I really haven't figured it out just yet, but I'll find some place. Probably some cheap hotel that won't ask me for any kind of I.D." Harry said trying to sound as if he were joking.

"You really don't have a place to stay?" Natalie asked.

"Listen, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, I've been doing so almost my entire life. In a few minutes you can go back to your life and I'll just be a memory." Harry sincerely hoped she didn't ask anymore questions.

Unfortunately, Natalie did the one thing that was worse than asking awkward questions, she asked, "Well why don't you just stay here? I mean the other girls have had people stay for a couple of nights before. Just until you find out what's going on."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly put you out like that. I mean look at me. I have nothing but the clothes that I'm wearing, I'd just be a burden on you."

Natalie didn't respond at first but finally she said, "Harry, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you just go off into the city with no money and no place to go. I'm not saying that you have to move in. Just spend a few nights until you can contact a relative or a friend or something and then we can figure the rest out. Just . . . please."

Harry wanted to tell her with all his heart that he wasn't going to stay here. But looking into her blue eyes he couldn't help but find himself saying, "Alright I'll stay, but only for a few nights . . . and you have to let me make it up to by cooking."

Natalie laughed and said, "Are you crazy? I've seen what men can do in a kitchen and I'm telling you that no way am I going to let you feed me something that hasn't been identified by science yet."

Harry feigned a look of hurt on his face and said, "I'll have you know that I'm quite an impressive cook. My cooking makes your cooking look like a pile of puke."

Natalie laughed more at this and soon they were in a full-fledged tickling match. After they finished tickling each other Natalie said, "Alright, I'm going to go take a shower, you can take yours after I've finished."

"Sure I'll just write out a list of things for me to do today. Oh by the way, what's the address to this place?"

After Natalie told him the address she went into the bathroom the sound of the shower soon following. Harry found a pen and paper and began to write out what he wanted to do today. Deep down Harry was immensely relieved that Natalie had offered to let him stay with her. Not having to find a motel or some other place to lay low was an immense relief to him. But he was far from set.

Harry knew that as much as he might want to run away from the war in the wizard world, he could never escape it. But Harry also knew that he needed to be away from that world for a time at the moment. There was just too much going on there, he was presumed dead by everyone he had ever known, and the only person who knew he was alive wanted to experiment on him like a lab rat. Finally there was Voldemort. Harry knew that Voldemort was more powerful than he was at that time, and the only chance he would have would be to train himself so that he could fully understand his own power and use it to defeat that bastard once and for all.

_So that's my ultimate goal_, Harry thought, _become powerful enough to kill Voldemort._ To achieve this goal Harry would need books, lots of books. _That means a trip to Diagon Alley . . . probably Knockturn Alley as well._ Books would cost money, so that meant a trip to Gringotts. _Hmm, complications might arise upon a person trying to take money from a dead man's vault_. But Harry knew that there was simply no way around it. He would have to try and get to Gringotts and hope that they didn't ask too many questions.

Looking down at himself Harry noticed that he had definitely filled out some due to his work over the summer, but it was far short of what Harry wanted. Harry knew that his battle with Voldemort had every chance of being just as physical as it was magical. And passing out due to fatigue or getting caught with a minor curse because of being to tired to dodge simply would not do. Harry wasn't sure how to go about fulfilling this particular task. He couldn't simply buy the weights because he very much doubted that Natalie would appreciate her flat being filled up with free weights. That meant he would have to join some kind of gym or something like that.

Harry was still puzzling over the gym issue when Natalie finished her shower and came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "Shower's all yours, Harry," she said winking at him.

Harry smiled and folded up the list he was writing of things to do and put it in his pocket. Harry didn't realize until he stepped into the bathroom that he hadn't showered in months, and he was really missing it. Harry always loved taking baths and showers, the hot water was more relaxing than anything else Harry had ever experienced.

Harry peeled of his clothes and stepped into the shower turning the water up so hot that it was nearly at full hot. Within moments the entire bathroom was completely enveloped in a cloud of steam. It was by far the best that Harry had felt in an extremely long time. Reflecting back on his life he realized that there were entirely far too few moments like this one. Yes, it might be Harry's destiny to be the conqueror of the greatest evil the world has seen in several hundred years, but in no way does it mean that Harry's life has to be filled with the excruciating sadness and downright unfairness that it was filled with thus far. Harry wasn't one to bitch about what he deserved in life and go on about how fate had basically fucked him over, but enough was enough. Right now he had a chance to pursue an entirely normal relationship with a really nice girl and live a life that doesn't have to be filled with loss and suffering.

Harry finished his shower a good twenty-five minutes later, smelling very flowery due to the girly soaps and shampoos that he was forced to use. As he was toweling himself off he noticed that his clothes were gone. Harry could've sworn that he had simply left them in a heap on the bathroom floor, but after a minute of searching around they were definitely not in the bathroom anymore. With little other choice Harry wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom. He heard voices and figured the TV must be on in the living room and Natalie must be watching it.

"Hey, Natalie have you seen where my pants . . ." Harry trailed off as he entered the room and realized that the TV was not on, and Natalie was talking with two other girls that Harry could only assume were Natalie's flat-mates.

For a few moments no one moved. Harry could practically feel the two new girls boring into him with their eyes and Harry became very aware of the fact that he was only wearing a towel and was still dripping a bit. It was Harry that broke the silence by softly clearing his throat and saying, "Hello, um, ladies."

The two new girls continued to simply stare at Harry and Natalie said, "Hey, Harry. I put your clothes in the wash. They really stank something furious. I have some men's clothes from my ex-boyfriend that you can use. They're buried in the back of my closet but I'm sure you can find them."

"Uh, thanks Natalie. I'll just . . . be off then. Ladies," and with that Harry made a hasty retreat to Natalie's room. As soon as he was out of sight he could hear the girls release the breath they were holding as they spoke in hushed tones.

"Oh my god, where did you find him, Natalie!"

"He is gorgeous!"

"You slept with _him_?"

"Was he a good shag?"

"Ssshhh! Yes, that's the Harry I was telling you about."

"Well I certainly don't mind him living here! Hell, he can sleep in my room!"

Harry closed the door to the bedroom after that last comment blushing a furious crimson. He still wasn't used to receiving that kind of attention from girls. Most of his experience with girls came with the fact that they knew he was famous, but these girls simply thought he was a hottie.

Thinking that he should most definitely not think about it anymore, Harry made his way over to the closet in the hopes that whatever clothes Natalie was talking about fitted him reasonably well. It took Harry a moment to find what he was looking for but he soon found a pair of jeans and a pair of khakis, as well as a t-shirt with some kind of logo on it, and a button long sleeve. If Harry had to venture a guess he would say that the clothes were made for someone about two or three inches taller than he was, the waist of the pants also seemed a bit large for him. Deciding that there was little he could do about it, he simply put the jeans and t-shirt on. Feeling a slight bit chilled Harry decided to put the long sleeve on as well.

In the past Harry wouldn't have given a damn about how he looked or what he dressed in, but for some reason at this time Harry felt very irked that he couldn't even have clothes that fit him properly. Casting a look about to make sure that he was completely alone, Harry waved his hand over the clothes and pictured them in his mind fitting him perfectly. Harry smiled as the ever increasingly familiar feeling of warmth traveled across his entire body as he wielded his magic. Looking over himself in the full-length mirror in the room, Harry thought that he looked entirely too bright and colorful and what he wouldn't give to have his dark clothes back. But at the same time he was in a much brighter mood than he had been in a rather long time, maybe the brighter outfit wasn't too bad after all.

Knowing that attempting to do anything with his hair at all was a lost cause, Harry took a deep calming breath (and a small bit of occlumency) and left the room to confront Natalie and her flat-mates.

As Harry walked into the living room he found the girls still talking very closely and quickly in hushed tones. Harry cleared his throat to indicate his presence and immediately the girls broke apart like something had bit them all in their asses. Deciding that a bit of turnabout was fair play, Harry said, "Oh please don't let me interrupt, what were you all talking about?"

It took Harry every ounce of self-control he possessed to not crack a smile at the panicked looks the three girls were giving each other. It was Natalie who responded with, "Oh just a bit of girl talk and what we all did over the weekend."

"Or _who_ we did," one of the girls muttered earning her a pointed look from Natalie.

"Well now that I'm properly dressed, perhaps we can be properly introduced . . . Natalie," Harry said, nudging Natalie and getting a few giggles from the girls.

"Oh right, sorry. Harry, this is Cara and Jess," Natalie said. Cara was slightly shorter than Natalie and had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked very thin and had a fair complexion. Harry would have thought her very pretty if it wasn't for the fact that she was sitting next to Natalie whom Harry thought to be the prettiest of the three. Jess also had brown hair and brown eyes as well as very tanned skin. If Harry was to guess he would say that she seemed very Italian. She stood about as tall as Natalie and was also rather pretty.

"Pleased to meet you both," Harry said shaking both their hands. "I guess Natalie has told you both that I'm going to be . . . well living here for a bit, I guess. But I promise you that I won't be here long and you'll barely notice me as it is."

"Do you go to the university as well, Harry?" Jess asked.

"No, I go to a boarding school, or rather I did until a few days ago. I kind of ran off. Don't know if I'll go back there or simply move on with my life, but I'm definitely not going anywhere close to there in the near future."

"Wait, you mean you just left your school? Aren't you worried about being expelled?" Cara asked.

"I couldn't give any less of a damn if I was expelled. I've pretty much got my life all planned out for me as it is now, anyway. If you don't mind the reasons for leaving that place are very personal and I'd really appreciate not talking about it anymore," Harry said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Harry spoke up, "Well I really don't want to intrude any more than I have to. You all must have better things to do than shoot the shit with me all day. I'm going to go off and take care of a few errands." With that said, Harry got up and made for the door before he remembered, "Hey, are there any kind of gyms or weight centers around here?"

Jess answered, "There's one on campus that you can use. I think you have pay a membership fee but it's really close."

"Thanks, I'll check it out," Harry said, and then he left the apartment.

For a brief moment Harry felt extremely annoyed with Natalie for washing his pants with the list he had written of things to do in the pocket. But the feeling passed quickly as Harry remembered everything he needed to do anyway.

Harry left the apartment building and stepped into an empty alley. Making sure that he wasn't being watched, he transformed to his phoenix form and took to the sky. Harry thought it rather ironic that he had just fled from Hogwarts and had just told the girls that he wanted nothing to do with his former school, and yet it was where he needed to make his first stop.

After several minutes of ridiculous phoenix speed Harry once again found himself at Hogwarts. Because Harry was quite sure that he would have to go into the castle this time he made sure the astronomy tower was empty before flying into it and resuming his human form. Harry cast a silencing charm on his feet and then concentrated to become invisible again. Harry found that doing something that he had already done before was far easier than doing it the first time and found that it didn't take him as much time or effort as it had previously. When he was sure that he was completely undetectable by all conventional means (Harry felt that masking his magical signature was overkill) he left the tower in search of his trunk.

Harry knew that the directional spell he had used in his fourth year in the maze of the tri-wizard tournament would default to point the caster in the direction of north, but could be modified by the caster to find specific places or even objects. At the time, Harry was far too unskilled or he would have used the spell to point himself in the direction of the tri-wizard cup and not simply North. But now Harry felt confident in his ability. And as he cast the spell concentrating on his trunk, a small wisp of light issued from his hand and began zipping down the stairs.

Harry had to run to keep up and was immediately grateful for his silencing spell as he would have been making a racket flying down the stairs in the way he was. Fortunately for Harry class seemed to be in session at the time and there were almost no occupants in the hallways. The few wayward students and ghosts weren't paying enough attention to notice a small wisp fly by. Despite all of his summer training and newfound natural physical prowess, Harry was actually getting a bit tired or running at top speed up and down stairs and across the entire bloody castle it seemed like. Finally the wisp approached the gargoyle that was the gateway to Dumbledore's office. Harry held out his hand and froze the wisp knowing that however old and aloof Dumbledore might seem he would certainly notice a wisp of magic zipping about his office. Although the thought of the headmaster being utterly perplexed by a little wisp of magic did bring a smile to Harry's face.

The gargoyle itself was another problem. The magical wisp could simply fly right on through, Harry would need to open up the gargoyle. Harry was also reluctant to begin guessing random sweets. Harry didn't know of any security measures on the gargoyle, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. Unless Harry wanted to bet on an extremely lucky guess he would have to think of something else. It was too cold for the window in the headmaster's office to be open so he couldn't fly through as a phoenix. Harry definitely needed to get around the gargoyle but it needed to be flawless. Harry thought for a moment before an idea struck him. It was a bit of a stretch but he really thought it might work.

Relaxing himself, Harry began to concentrate on the magic of the gargoyle. It took several minutes for Harry to finally feel it, but when he did he was quite surprised at the simplicity of it. The enchantment on the gargoyle was an incredibly simple activation charm. When the right stimulus was applied, a verbal password, the charm is activated, in this case animating the gargoyle to reveal the passage behind. The animation charm and the security charms (_Ha! I knew it!_) were quite a bit more complex but Harry didn't need to mess with those at all. Harry reached out with his magic and simply supplied the stimulus. Although nothing was said, the charm thought that the password had just been spoken and thus activated.

Snapping out of his reverie Harry couldn't help but feel incredibly proud of himself as he had successfully bypassed an ancient security spell with a mere thought. Harry unfroze the wisp and slowed it down so that it wouldn't just fly right into Dumbledore's office. Harry had to make sure that the old man wasn't in his office before he burst in and began searching the place. Harry followed the wisp and froze it again right outside the office doors. Harry put his ear against the door and listened to try and ascertain if the room was vacated. Harry heard nothing so he concentrated on the door to see if there were any charms on them. But they appeared to be clean, so Harry pushed the door open a crack and waited.

Nothing happened, so Harry opened it more and peeked in. The room was empty except for Fawkes. Opening the door so that he could get through Harry unfroze the wisp and followed as it zipped around the office. The wisp actually circled the office a few times before it slowed down and came to a rest right in front of a very large closet on the far wall. Harry made sure all the portraits of the previous headmasters were all sleeping before going to the closet and pulling it open. Inside, in the exact condition Harry remembered was his trunk and his firebolt. Harry pulled out his trunk, opened it up, and began going through the contents to make sure that everything he needed was in there. Harry found his books, his invisibility cloak, his photo album, which he hugged to his chest for a moment before continuing, his school robes, some miscellaneous junk he never bothered with, and finally his Gringotts key. Harry knew that was everything he needed, but he was slightly confused. Where was his wand?

Not that Harry needed it or had any inclination to begin using it. But it was rather sentimental to him and he'd like it back. He was about to cast another point spell but his sensitive hearing picked up rapid and multiple footsteps coming up the stairs. _The closet!_ Harry felt incredibly stupid that after all his caution he forgot to check the stupid closet. Harry slammed the lid of his trunk and shrunk it with almost no thought. Harry thought for a moment on how easy magic was when he was in a panic situation before dropping the invisibility charm and putting the trunk in his pocket.

With a fearful glance at the portraits who were all still asleep Harry held his hand out towards the window and blasted it. No sooner had Harry transformed into his phoenix form did Dumbledore along with several Order members burst into the room, wands drawn. All they saw however was a brief flash of black flame.

Harry didn't even consider how lucky he was to have gotten out of there. Dumbledore could have easily left some kind of jinx on the closet or had a portkey to take him directly to his office. Either way it would have sucked to have been caught and be forced to deal with that shit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take Harry very long to fly back to London and find Diagon Alley from the sky. Although the entire alley was covered in anti-muggle charms, the phoenix could see right through them so Harry had no need to go through the Leaky Cauldron in order to access the alley. Instead Harry found a dark corner right next to Gringotts and with a small pop resumed his normal form. Knowing that he couldn't afford to be recognized, Harry conjured a set of robes to wear. The robes were so purely black they seemed to suck the light around him, and with the hood up Harry was quite certain that he would not be recognized.

Harry walked into Gringotts and approached the nearest available goblin. "I'd like to withdraw a substantial amount from my vault, if its not too much trouble."

The goblin examined his key with close scrutiny before examining Harry even closer. Even though Harry was quite certain that the hood completely obscured his face he couldn't help but wonder if the goblin could see right though it. More importantly would the goblin even care that the key supposedly belonged to a dead man? Just as Harry was beginning to sweat under the hood the goblin spoke, "Very well then, Mr. Potter. I'll have someone escort you to your vault, which if you're wondering has remained untouched since your last visit."

Harry was quite shocked at this and said, "You're not going to alert the ministry to . . . my . . ."

"No, Mr. Potter. The business of Gringotts is hardly in the affairs of the Ministry. The goblins in general have very little regard for the laws of men. If you wish your presence here to remain confidential which, judging from your state of dress, I can assume to be the case; you have nothing to fear. The goblins have our own ways of knowing if our clients are among the deceased. You never were declared dead by Gringotts. If that is all," the goblin said waving another goblin over. "Crossedsock will take you down to your vault now."

Harry thanked the goblin and followed Crossedsock to the carts. As the cart sped down to his vault Harry couldn't help but feel depressed by the thought that the last time he did this was with Cho. _Cho with her hair flying behind her, looking so beautiful._

_Stop that!_ Harry told himself. It would do no good for him to dwell on her. Cho had a chance now to live her life, happily away from Harry. If things had been different then maybe . . . but why bother to even entertain the thought? _Things aren't different! They are what they fucking are! But why, dammit? It's not fucking fair! I know that life isn't supposed to be fair, but a bit of fortune now and then would really be FUCKING APPRECIATED!_

Harry was allowing himself to become so angry his didn't even notice that his hands were once again starting to bleed off the same green magic that he did at the attack in Diagon Alley. Harry didn't even realize that the cart stopped and the goblin asked if he was alright.

"Mr. Potter!" the diminutive goblin practically shouted.

Harry snapped out of his anger and immediately the magic stopped flowing from his hands. He realized that he was at his vault and followed the goblin out of the cart. After Crossedsock had opened his vault he grabbed a nearby money sack and began stuffing it full of gold. Harry asked the goblin if he would mind casting an enlargement charm on the interior of the money sack to which the goblin did so with a wave of his hand. Now the money sack could hold several times what it could previously.

"Crossedsock, would it be possible to get a large portion of my gold exchanged for pounds?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter, we can do that for you back on the surface."

After the cart ride back to the top, Harry exchanged three hundred galleons to fifteen hundred pounds. Hoping that would be enough, he thanked the goblin and left the bank. Although Harry could easily multiply muggle pound notes, he really felt guilty about both stealing that guy's wallet and then using fake money that had no doubt disappeared by now. Even though Harry was enjoying rebelling against traditions and rules, he had no desire to become a dishonest person. The thought of cheating muggles just because he could sounded a little too much like what a person like Wormtail would do.

Harry left Gringotts and stepped out back into the alley. Walking swiftly through the alley, Harry wanted to do what he needed to as quickly as possible to decrease the chances of being recognized. And that was when he saw it.

On the exact spot where he had stood a little over two and half months ago was a life sized statue of himself atop a rather large stone base. The base looked to be made of some completely black and shiny stone and was about four feet in diameter and about five feet high. The statue of Harry was dressed in the exact way he was during the attack, the statue was standing tall and proud with his hands on his hips and his head up as though he was looking off into the distance. Even Harry had to admit the figure just looked, for lack of a better word, heroic. _Is that how people really see me?_ he thought to himself. As Harry approached the monument he saw that on the front of the base was an engraving.

_It was on this exact spot that on July 30th, 1998  
__Harry Potter died fighting the forces of evil  
__at only 16 years of age.  
__Fighting one of the greatest evils of modern times,  
__Harry Potter brought the light of hope to a world of darkness.  
__A hero, a friend, a warrior,  
__A boy  
__Harry Potter will always be remembered._

Harry stared numbly at the statue for a few minutes reading and re-reading the inscription and looking at the statue of himself. For Harry Potter the moment was nothing shy of an epiphany. _This world needs a hero, not necessarily to fight battles or just to provide a bit of entertainment in the paper. They truly need someone to simply believe in._ In that instant Harry's resolve to rid this world of Voldemort increased to a point Harry didn't think he was capable of. _No matter the cost, he must be defeated!_

Walking away from the monument, Harry headed to the bookstore. Once inside he immediately started browsing for books that specifically dealt with magical theory, not in any specific subject but just on magic itself. Also, Harry looked for books with extremely potent battle spells, Harry had no use for minor jinxes and hexes nor did he have any time for dueling spells. Harry needed spells that were used for one thing: war. The time for stunning enemies and using fanciful spells had past. Unfortunately for Harry, the subject that he desired was very limited. Most likely because the ministry had regulated the sale of books that had extremely dangerous and lethal spells within them.

After about thirty minutes of searching Harry only found four books. One immensely thick tome about the theory of magic titled, 'Origyns of Magick' the book looked to be hundreds of years old. Two of the books dealt entirely with magic spells with no other use than outside of war and the last book contained a history of magical wars complete with strategies, critiques, and counter strategies. When the cashier rung up the price on the four books, Harry wondered for a moment if he hadn't bought the four most expensive books in the entire store. He was sure that these four books had just cost him what his first three years worth of Hogwarts's books must have (including the Lockhart books!).

If the price seemed amazing, Harry gave no outward indication that was what he thought. He calmly paid the cashier and walked out of the store never saying a single word. Knowing that he only had one more place left to go, Harry walked swiftly towards Knockturn Alley. As soon as Harry felt nobody was watching him he shrunk his books and placed them in his pocket before entering Knockturn Alley.

Harry didn't once falter or break his stride as he walked into the dark alley. If the other patrons of Knockturn Alley found anything suspicious about Harry, none acted on it, as the most any would do is follow him with their eyes for a moment before looking away. _Not someone they want to fuck with_, Harry thought.

Harry soon found what he was hoping to find and walked into the small dingy bookstore. Noticing at once that this bookstore was far darker than Flourish and Blotts, most of the books seemed like they had been collecting dust for years. Without a word to the cashier who watched as he began to browse the titles, Harry looked for pretty much the same thing he did in Flourish and Blotts, hoping that a store of lesser repute would perhaps carry something that the other store didn't. Something darker that perhaps the ministry wouldn't want to be in the hands of an ordinary citizen. It took Harry almost forty minutes to find something but finally he did in the farthest corner of the store on the bottom shelf, Harry found a book that was positively brimming with lethal war spells, many of which had been classified as dark and illegal in most countries. With the book in his hand Harry made for the cashier who seemed rather surprised that the dark, faceless customer had found that particular book.

Harry placed the book on the counter and waited for a price to be quoted.

"I think this book is a bit out of your league," the clerk said in a very oily voice.

Harry said nothing but continued to wait.

"I wonder why anyone would even want to have this book," the clerk continued after if was clear that Harry wasn't about to move.

"The knowledge contained in this book is worth far more than a person like you can pay, I think."

Harry simply continued to wait.

The clerk seemed to be getting agitated and slightly unnerved at Harry's complete lack of response. "If you must know the price is 2,000 galleons! No less!"

The clerk visibly flinched as Harry finally, and suddenly, moved. Harry actually had to control himself to keep from laughing upon depositing the sum on the counter. The clerk didn't seem to know what to do so Harry took the book off the counter and left a flabbergasted and thoroughly frightened clerk behind. As soon as Harry was out of the store he shrunk the book and placed it with the others. He then found the nearest dark corner and transformed into the midnight phoenix and in a flash of black flame was gone from the wizarding alleys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry flew back to the same alley that he had begun his trip, right next to Natalie's building and returned to his human form. Making sure that once again the alley was deserted he pulled out his trunk and began to sort through it. He removed all of his robes as none of them even fit him any more as well as all of his Lockhart books, they were completely useless. He was tempted to get rid of his first and second year books as well just to clear out space but decided against it. The trunk was already magically enlarged as all Hogwarts students' trunks are so Harry thought he would have enough space. He placed his five new books and his remaining gold inside and closed the trunk.

Concentrating he cast a minor, simple locking charm on his trunk so that only he would be able to get in. Any first year at Hogwarts would be able to break his locking charm, but even the most sophisticated muggle lock smith would be completely befuddled. And keeping nosy muggle girls from snooping was the goal for Harry.

Harry then set about gathering up as much spare newspaper as he could find. He then piled his discarded books and robes onto it and concentrated on lighting a fire. It worked beautifully and soon all that remained of the pile was ashes. Harry then banished the robes he was wearing and began hauling the trunk up to Natalie's room.

Harry was grateful for his improved strength as he felt like his trunk was still ridiculously heavy for its size. But then again it did have at least thirty big-ass hardcover spell books, that wouldn't even fit into a regular trunk of that size. Finally Harry reached Natalie's apartment and knocked on the door.

It was Jess that answered the door, "Hey, Harry. Where'd you go?"

Thinking fast, Harry said, "Well I just went to pick this up," he said gesturing towards his trunk, "I mailed it to myself before I left so I just had to go to the post office and pick it up."

"Oh okay, do you need a hand with that?" she asked.

"By all means," he said letting her pick it up.

Or rather she tried to pick it up. Harry wondered if she was just not very strong or if he really was quite a bit stronger when she tried to pick it up and it didn't even budge.

"Oh my god! What do you have in there, bricks?" Jess asked.

"Hey, my collection of bricks and heavy stones is very important to me," Harry joked.

Jess laughed and then stopped as Harry picked up the trunk with (almost) no difficulty.

If Jess was impressed she certainly hid it very well and said, "Well I guess you should put that in Natalie's room. Chances are you'll be sharing a room with her."

Harry wasn't too sure about that though. Although he had no problems with sharing a room with an incredibly hot blonde, she might not be too thrilled about the idea. _After all last night she did have a bit too much to drink, and this morning when she asked me to stay we had just finished . . . yea_, Harry thought. But such things can be decided later and Harry put his trunk in Natalie's room just so that it was of sight to avoid questions pertaining to its contents.

Harry had just put his trunk down when Natalie came into the room and said, "Hey Harry. Jess told me that you just got back. What are you going to do now?"

"Well now that I have my trunk and my money, I was hoping to get out and do a bit of shopping. I don't have any clothes with me so I definitely need to do that, and if anything else pops out at me I'll grab that too," Harry said. "Would you want to come with me. I generally have a pretty terrible fashion sense, and I gather from the clothes you and your flat-mates have that you know a bit more than I do."

Natalie's eyes seemed to light up at this and she said, "That would be great! I've been meaning to go shopping for a while now, and I know that Jess and Cara are always up for a shopping spree."

Indeed, as soon as Harry and Natalie asked if they wanted to come along, Jess and Cara jumped at the chance. Of course what Harry hadn't counted on was the girls all insisting that they needed to change and make themselves presentable. Harry thought that all looked just fine in the clothes they were in but they would have nothing of it. So Harry was forced to watch TV for the better part of forty minutes as they all changed and applied makeup and all the girl stuff that Harry and guys in general have little patience for.

Finally after a quick walk to the underground, a short ride, and another quick walk, Harry found himself with three girls in a gigantic mall. The girls wasted no time practically shoving Harry into a trendy clothing store and picking out outfits for him. The girls flatly ignored Harry's insistence that all he needed was a few sets of trousers and some shirts.

Harry soon found, after much arguing and a fair bit of cursing that, regardless of what he did or said, the girls were going to dress him up and make him try on outfits for the next several hours, and he might as well just shut up and go along with it. Not that it was completely without enjoyment. After a while Harry actually started to get a kick out of what he would look like in all kinds of different outfits, some of the more lurid and gaudy outfits were enough to make him and everyone around him just burst into laughter. As it turned out the girls really had no agenda to make him buy a ton of clothing and after they had finished playing "dress-up" with Harry, they gave their honest opinions on what they liked the best. Thus it was that Harry ended up with four jeans, a set of khakis, four button tops, two long-sleeved shirts, and one Hawaiian shirt that was too good to pass up. A bit more than what he had originally expected, but not so bad when considering that he had tried on almost everything in the store.

After he paid for everything, almost 400 pounds, Harry said the only thing he was lacking now were some t-shirts that he could wear around casually. The girls all looked at each other and seemed to have a silent one-second conversation before dragging Harry across the entire mall to a kind of punk looking store. Inside Harry found more than enough t-shirts to satisfy his needs. After picking out five shirts with either a band or sarcastic comment on it he felt satisfied, although the girls wished that he would pick out something other than black for his t-shirts. To satisfy them, Harry picked out one t-shirt that was completely blood red, with some kind of black logo across the chest that almost looked like an ancient rune of sorts. It was pretty cool.

After that Harry went to a shoe store and bought a pair of black shoes, as well as a pair of running shoes, and a dozen pairs of socks. Harry would have simply bought the one pair of black shoes, but as he wanted to get a membership at the gym that the girls had mentioned earlier and pick up with his training again he would need shoes that he could move around in. Fortunately that particular shoe store also had a selection of athletic clothing that Harry took advantage of. Buying a pair of black shorts, a pair of black sweats, a sleeveless white shirt, and a dark blue long sleeved shirt called "Under Armor" Harry had no idea what that meant but he knew that it would be ideal for running.

They didn't spend much more time in the mall after Harry had finished shopping. Harry got the feeling that the girls actually wouldn't have minded doing a bit more shopping of their own, they had all been buying the odd shirt here and there that they happened upon. But Harry suspected that they had taken pity on him seeing as how he was carrying around a shit load of bags. Not that the bags were exactly heavy or that Harry was having trouble carrying them all around, it was more that the girls seemed to be machines. Harry couldn't believe how tired he was getting just walking around the mall while these girls looked like they could have at it for hours and hours.

They all managed to return to the apartment without complication. Almost as soon as they had arrived Harry asked if one of them would show him where he could sign up for that gym membership they were talking about earlier. Natalie quickly volunteered to take him, and Harry had the suspicion that she really just wanted to talk to him a bit without any of the others around.

"Harry," Natalie began, "I really don't mean to sound rude, but I can't help but think that it almost looks like you're moving in. I mean, I know that I said you could stay a bit, but I didn't think that you had any money, or anywhere else to go. I mean, when I met you at the club, it looked like you were . . . I don't know." Natalie paused before continuing, "It looked like you were running from something with nothing more than the clothes on your back. I just couldn't let you go off with no place to go and no money. But now that that's not the case, I just . . ." Natalie trailed off and looked into Harry's eyes asking silent questions.

Harry smiled a bit and said, "I know what you're afraid of. You're thinking, 'Oh shit, I thought this guy was going to hang around for a few days before he found out where he needed to go and then I would probably never see him again. And now it looks like he's getting ready to stay for a long time.' You don't have to worry, Natalie, I promise you that I'm not some psycho who's going to move in and then make you call the police to make me leave four months from now. It's just that wherever I go after I get out of your place, I think I'll stay around this general area. It's a pretty nice place and it really has everything I need. So you don't have to worry about me staying with you for months and months, but unfortunately you might be seeing a bit more of me than you had originally anticipated."

Natalie gave a shy smile and said, "Well, I wouldn't say that I was hoping to never see you after you left."

Harry smiled and looked into her blue eyes. In them he found a genuine care and honesty that he couldn't help but be elated by. He slowly lowered his head to hers and kissed her lips softly. She responded by moving her hand to the back of his head and slowly running her fingers through his hair. The kiss was far more intimate and sweet than the frenzied, passionate kisses they had shared the night before. Harry couldn't believe that he had known this girl for such a short time and yet felt so at ease and peaceful when he was with her. And although he didn't know it, she was wondering the very same thing.

The trip to the gym was fairly uneventful after that, it was about fifteen minutes walking distance from the apartment. The gym itself was rather impressive, state of the art weight machines, free weights, and an entire room filled with cardio machines like treadmills and stair masters. Although Harry was fairly certain that he would never have a need for the cardio section, there was only one flat rate for membership, which Harry signed up and paid for a three-month period.

That night Harry offered to treat the girls to pizza, something to which the girls were only too glad to accept. After dinner they all sat and watched a bit of TV chatting about whatever came up. Harry had to avoid answering any question that pertained to his past and was quick to change subjects when he sensed that the conversation was heading that way. His legilimency skills were also immensely helpful in informing Harry when one of the girls was trying to "figure him out".

Soon enough, the evening grew late and the girls retired to their rooms leaving Natalie and Harry alone. Somehow in the course of the evening Harry found himself next to Natalie with his arm around her and her head resting on his chest. Harry knew that he needed to get something out of the way before he could get some sleep himself. "Natalie?" he asked.

"Mmmm?" was all the reply he received from a very relaxed looking Natalie.

"I just wanted to let you know that, even thought all my stuff is in your room, I don't have any intention of imposing myself on you. I guess I just wanted to let you know that I don't plan on spending the night with you. I figured that I would be on the couch tonight so don't worry about breaking the news or anything like that," Harry said.

Natalie moved her head off his chest and looked at Harry in the eyes and said, "You don't want to spend the night with me?"

Harry was a little surprised at the question and replied, "It's not that I _don't_ want to spend the night with you. I just figured that you wouldn't want to spend the night with a guy you only met last night."

"Harry are you forgetting that I spent the night with you last night?" Natalie asked with a bit of mischief shining in her eyes.

Harry couldn't help but smile and say, "No, I remember that. But you know, last night there was alcohol, and passion, and I just figured that now that the moment had passed that you would be a bit put off by sleeping with someone you barely know."

Natalie didn't respond at first but after a short pause she said, "There's something about you, Harry. I can just tell that you're different from the average guy. I don't think I've ever been so open with a guy in my life, but there's just something about you. You make me feel so . . . safe and protected. I really don't know what it means, but the thought of sleeping with you isn't intimidating in the slightest. It's actually a very nice thought, something that I find myself wanting."

Harry didn't know how to respond so he just followed his instinct and kissed her. Once again the kiss was very slow and incredibly intimate. When they broke the kiss Natalie whispered, "_Let's go to bed_."

Harry silently nodded and followed her to her room hand in hand. As soon as he was in, Natalie closed the door and began kissing Harry again. Harry responded by trailing his hands up and across her back causing her to shiver in what he hoped to be pleasure. Harry soon broke the kiss and began trailing his lips along her jawbone and slowly to her ear lobe where he paused to kiss and nibble ever so slightly. Natalie actually let a small moan escape her lips as she pulled Harry even tighter to her body.

Harry started making his way down her neck softly kissing and lightly sucking the soft skin. Natalie's head was spinning from the pleasure that Harry was giving her, and her hands seemed to moving of their own accord as she snaked her hands under his shirt and began pulling it up. Harry broke away so Natalie could finish taking off his shirt and as soon as it was of his head he immediately went back to her soft neck as she tossed the shirt aside and began moving ever so slowly to the bed.

When they hit the edge of the bed Harry softly laid her down under him and he lowered himself onto her kissing her lips again. Natalie allowed her hands to wander across all of Harry's well toned back while his hands gently caressed the sides of her neck and face. Natalie then put her hands on Harry's chest and pushed him away from her so she could take off her shirt. As soon as it was off she pushed Harry down on the bed and laid atop him and began kissing him again. Harry's hands gently ran across her back and he soon unclasped her bra, something that Harry had heard was notoriously difficult for guys to do but which he definitely had no problem doing. A moment later the garment was tossed across the room as the two lovers each continued to explore the other's body.

After a few minutes all the remaining clothing was soon discarded and joined the rest of the clothing, decorating the bedroom floor. As Harry thrust into Natalie, with her eyes closed she opened her mouth in a silent scream. The night before and the morning were acts of passion and lust, what Harry and Natalie were doing at this time couldn't be any farther from that. This night had everything that the previous had lacked, a truly intimate connection. As Harry and Natalie climaxed they grasped onto each other and held tightly as they shuddered in pure ecstasy.

For a few minutes after they simply held onto the other not wanting the moment to end, but when Harry did finally move off her, he snuggled behind her and gently snuggled into her until they both fell asleep.

Harry fell into yet another sleep that would be free from the demons of his past. With a contented smile on his face, Harry fell into the best sleep that he had in many years.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, expect next update in a week.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Over the next several weeks, Harry fell into a pattern that, while being completely unlike Hogwarts, never the less felt very similar. The major difference of it all being that while at Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but feel like everything was somewhat forced on him. He had to go to all his classes, he was assigned homework to do by a certain time, and he was constantly being evaluated and compared to his fellow classmates. Needless to say that nearly everything learned was completely useless, having only very specific applications in home and office type work. How the hell was Harry supposed to defeat Voldemort while he's learning charms to repair leaks in a ceiling? Now he was teaching himself what he needed to know at his own pace and moved on to new material when he felt he was ready, not when a professor told him he was.

Harry woke up every morning before anyone else in the apartment and went for a morning run much in the same way he had over the summer. Unlike the summer, Harry didn't push himself into exhaustion everyday but rather worked up to a suitable distance and worked on varying the pace. Harry found a circular route through London that was about 9 kilometers in distance with a few gentle uphills and downhills that he ran every morning. Depending on how Harry was feeling and how hard he tried to push himself the run would take anywhere from forty-five minutes to thirty-five minutes.

Ten minutes may not seem like a great deal to someone who doesn't understand the difference in pace and the rather extreme difference in effort from the different times. The girls Harry lived with were just such people. Harry tried explaining many times to them that he could run the 9 kilometers in forty minutes very easily, whereas thirty minutes would generally exhaust him to the point of fainting. The girls simply just didn't understand how ten minutes on the same distance could possibly be that different. Harry gave up trying to explain after the fourth time.

After his morning run, the girls would still all generally be asleep, occasionally one of them would wake up early, but it was rather rare. It was at this time that Harry would set about making breakfast for all the girls. Several times Harry had tried to offer paying a portion of the rent, but girls adamantly refused to accept his money. So Harry made breakfast for the entire apartment every morning as his way of paying them back for their generosity. If any of the girls had any doubts in their minds as to Harry's ability to cook, by the second week it was completely erased as Harry's cooking was always met with enthusiasm from the ladies.

The other reason for Harry cooking breakfast was it gave him something to do as the girls awoke one by one and began their routines in the bathrooms. The apartment had four rooms but only two bathrooms. With four girls it was inevitable that problems arose when one of the girls needed to use the bathroom for something or other and was quite simply out of luck. The last thing Harry needed was to get between a girl that had just woken up and her bathroom. For some reason that Harry had yet to figure out, girls were just absolutely crazy about how they looked in the morning. Even Natalie wouldn't let herself be seen until she had showered up and gotten her bit of makeup on.

One of the things Harry was eternally grateful for was that none of the girls were like Parvati Patil or Lavender Brown. Both of those girls wore so much make up and looked at themselves in the mirror so often that Harry doubted he would even recognize them without any makeup on. All the girls he lived with were generally content with a minimal and basic bit of makeup for everyday life. When they went out on the weekends, then Harry could understand why they took at least an hour to make sure that everything was perfect.

Of course, the one possible exception to that would have to be Heather. Heather was the last roommate of the apartment and had immediately taken to Harry. In fact, if Harry wasn't so modest he would have sworn she was always trying to flirt with him. Of course, what Harry was too inexperienced with women to see, the other girls sure didn't miss it. And several times when Heather had practically been putting her hands down Harry's pants, Natalie had literally sat on Harry and snogged him right in front of Heather just to make it completely clear that Harry was off limits. Jess and Cara seemed completely happy for Natalie and were never anything but very friendly to Harry. Heather seemed to see Harry as some kind of a challenge. And Harry got the idea that Heather wasn't the type of person who lost often.

After breakfast was eaten the girls would either go to class or the library, or even hang around a while either watching TV or studying in their rooms. Harry cleaned up everything from breakfast and then headed out himself. Since he was already a mess from his run earlier and in his running attire, Harry went to the gym at this time to do his daily weight training. Harry always made sure to eat a light breakfast because the intensity he liked to have in the weight room would suffer if he had just eaten a full breakfast. The weight training varied day to day as Harry cycled through different muscle groups. Monday would be spent devoted to chest and triceps, Tuesday was devoted to lower body, the next day to back and biceps, Thursday was shoulders, and then another leg day. Harry didn't go to gym over the weekends instead opting for faster runs and then calisthenics, i.e. pushups, pullups, etc.

Every work out took him about forty-five minutes to do, and after the weight training he would then attend the martial arts class he enrolled himself in the third day he started this routine. Harry's progress in the class had been swift, but Harry held himself back so that his sensei would not become too suspicious. Harry recalled the first day he ran into Sensei.

_Flashback_

Harry had just finished the third day of weight lifting and was looking for something to do to pass the time between now and lunch. It was about 10:00 and he had two hours to kill. Harry had been trying to find something that would take up the time without wasting it. So far the only things he'd seen had been some aerobic classes that were filled with girls who, while all being very easy on the eyes, were not nearly up to Harry's level of fitness. Harry had seen notices for a boxing club that he had seriously considered. Learning how to throw a punch and take a few hits would certainly serve Harry well.

The only drawback was that the flyer recommended that only people between 150 and 200 lbs. try out, anyone smaller was just likely to get hurt. Harry felt slightly insulted that just because he weighed 140 meant that he couldn't hold his own. After all Dudley had been some kind of boxing champion and he had beaten the hell out of him and his friends that day in the park. Hell, if Harry wasn't even afraid of Voldemort and his death eaters, what did he have to fear from a bunch of slow punching morons?

With that thought in mind Harry went to the gym where it said they would be signing up new members. Harry was a bit surprised to find the place completely empty. Didn't the flyer say that they would be here all day? Harry checked the flyer and indeed it said that on _Tuesday _and_ Thursday_, they would be here all day. Today was Wednesday. Harry shook his head and looked around the gym. The main feature was a boxing ring off to one side, but there were also all kinds of punching bags everywhere.

Deciding that he had little better to do, Harry decided to get some practice in before tomorrow. He went over to the nearest heavy punching bag and readied himself. Harry gave a few light punches to size up how much the bag would move and how much abrasion there was against his knuckles. The bag didn't move all that much because it was surprisingly heavy, but the material of the bag was soft like it had been beaten into softness over years of just being pounded on.

Harry started to practice in earnest hitting the bag with more force until hit was hitting it with everything he had. To his credit the bag would sway a bit after his punches, but Harry felt awkward and several times almost tripped over himself. His punches were often off target sliding off the sides of the bag, and several times he hit the bag and then the bag would just swing back into him and knock him around. Finally Harry began to grow frustrated. He knew that he could fight better than this he just couldn't remember how he had done it. He could feel it deep inside of him but for some reason the instinct just wouldn't come out against the bag.

_Maybe that's the problem_, Harry thought, _perhaps I just can't get into this because I'm fighting a punching bag_. Harry thought on the issue for a moment before he decided to try picturing the bag in his mind as someone and then try hitting it. Harry didn't really want to think about Voldemort because he had the feeling that if he got too into it, he would lost control of himself and end up burning the place down. After going through a few people Harry decided that he would picture Snape, as beating the hell out of that grease ball had been a fantasy of Harry's for years now.

So once again Harry readied himself against the bag and began to throw a few punches. Harry concentrated on seeing Snape in front of him, not the punching bag. His fists were hitting that stupid sneer he always had. Snape was taunting him telling him that his father hit just as pathetically as he did. Without even realizing it, Harry pivoted on his foot and lashed out with his leg landing a vicious kick to Snape's midsection. Harry could feel himself reacting instinctually as Snape kept lunging at him. Harry's motions were so fluid that it could have seemed like a dance as moved to dodge the punching bag and deliver fast and shockingly powerful blows from his fists and his feet. Harry had completely lost himself in his fantasy, he wasn't even seeing the punching bag anymore, only a Snape that he was beating the hell out of but kept coming back.

Unknown to Harry, a man heard the sounds of punching bag getting a good pounding and decided to have a look in on who was doing so. What the man saw nearly dropped his jaw. A young man, probably around 18 or 19, was executing the most flawless punches and kicks to a punching bag that he had ever seen. The boy was covered in sweat but barely seemed tired as his entire focus was on the punching bag. Every movement was dedicated to dodging the motions of the bag or delivering an attack, often times both. The use of kicks as well as punches was perfectly timed. The man couldn't believe the balance of the young man not to have fallen on his ass a dozen times already.

Harry was losing himself more and more as he fought the illusionary Snape. Until finally, Harry saw Snape coming directly at him and instead of moving out of the way as he had been doing he stood his ground, braced himself, and delivered a perfectly timed punch that would surely have broken every bone in Snape's chest. Much to Harry's immense satisfaction he saw Snape stop dead and then the illusion faded. Harry brought himself back to reality and looked at the punching bag. Where he had landed the final blow was a visible stretch in the bag, and a small scorch mark. Harry must have lost himself more to fantasy than he had intended. He looked at his hands and saw that his knuckles were starting to bleed a bit. Nothing much but the blisters would hurt like hell if tried to punch anything else. _I guess I'll have to start wrapping my hands_, Harry thought.

"That was quite the impressive display," Harry whirled around to face whoever had just spoken. "I've been involved in martial arts almost my entire life, and I don't think I've ever seen someone so talented. How long have you studied? How many styles have you studied?"

Harry could barely think clearly enough to ask, "Who are you?"

The man stopped and blinked before laughing and saying, "Of course, how rude of me! I teach the martial arts classes here on campus as well as several other places in the city. Are you a student here?"

_Busted!_, Harry thought to himself.

"Not really, I was going to try out for the boxing club, but I came on the wrong day, so I just thought I'd get a bit of practice in. I mean, I paid the membership to the gym, I didn't think that there was anyplace off limits to me."

"No, no, you're perfectly in your right to be here. Most of the gym patrons use the newer punching bags closer to the gym, and this room is just for the boxing club. Speaking of which, if you're not a student with the university, I'm pretty sure you won't be allowed onto the boxing team. That and you look a bit small for it."

Harry hung his head in defeat and said, "Yeah, you're probably right. I guess I'll just be on my way then."

Harry turned to leave when the man said, "Hang on," Harry turned around wondering what else he did wrong. "You may not be allowed on the boxing team, but I'd be happy to have you in my martial arts class. I'm sure someone with your experience could help even help me. I am getting on in my years and sometimes have trouble keeping up with everything."

More confused than embarrassed now, Harry stopped and asked, "What are you talking about? I don't study martial arts, I was just messing around."

The man now looked more confused than Harry did and struggled to ask, "You mean, that is . . . you say . . . I mean you're telling me that you haven't . . . you've not, _ever_ studied martial arts before?" the man was barely able to get out.

Before Harry could even begin to respond the man said, "Listen, you've got all the makings of a championship fighter, with some proper instruction you could really make a name for yourself in the martial arts community."

Harry had little interest in becoming a martial arts star and responded, "I really don't want to become some kind of a tournament fighter or whatever you're talking about. I'm just looking to get into shape."

The man seemed to visibly deflate, "Well, I guess that's your decision." Harry was just about to walk away when the man apparently trying one last time said, "Just come to a few classes then. Try it out for a couple of weeks, you don't have to enter any tournaments if you don't want, and you could always add a bit of technique to your fighting style. What do you say?"

Harry thought it over for a few moments. It really was everything he was looking for, so he grinned and said, "Just tell me where to go."

The man clapped his hands together and said, "Fantastic! Now might I get your name?"

"I'm Harry, and you are?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm your new martial arts instructor you may call me, Sensei."

_End Flashback_

Harry never acquired the outfit that everyone else in the martial arts class had, something called a gi. Instead he just opted for a simple outfit of loose fitting workout pants and rather form fitting sleeveless t-shirt. It didn't really bother Harry at all that he stuck out in the class. He had no real desire to get to know anyone else in the class and no one ever really bugged him about it. That is apart from the few girls in the class that asked him out to coffee or something to that nature which Harry always refused.

The few times Harry had tried sparring in the class he had to be extremely careful. It took all of Harry's focus to simply take down his opponent without severely injuring the unfortunate person or accidentally using magic. It was like there was always some greater instinct within Harry that always saw weaknesses in an opponent's defense and spurred him on in attacking it. It was like Harry could always see where he could land a blow, he just had to make sure that the attack wasn't one that involved leg breaking, trachea crushing, or a quick blasting curse. There had been a few close calls, but as long as no one got hurt Harry never saw a reason to stop.

Since joining the class, he knew he had become a much better fighter. Simple things like correcting his stance and breathing properly had immensely improved his "fighting sense", as he liked to call it. The discipline that Sensei drove into the class everyday had also helped Harry, now he could easily summon up his fighting sense at will. Controlling it was the next step, but Harry was improving quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the martial arts class ended, Harry headed back to the apartment for his daily shower and a quick lunch. The showers had quickly become an interesting part of the day, as often Harry would find himself jumped in the shower by a rather mischievous Natalie. Today would not be one of Harry's lucky days, however. Natalie had told Harry that she would be meeting with a study group for her political science class. Harry had absolutely no problem with that, but also hoped that Heather hadn't gotten wind of that and would also be out of the apartment.

Jess and Cara both had classes or studied in the library at this time so Harry had no need to worry about them walking in on him in the shower. At the same time Harry knew that they would never try anything with him simply because of their friendship with Natalie. Heather on the other hand had actually already walked in on Harry in the past. Fortunately, Natalie had been with him already in the shower that day so whatever Heather might have done, be it spontaneous or planned, was quickly shut down.

Harry resolved to try and take a shower as quickly as possible to minimize the chance of a bad situation. Harry made sure to be listening for the sound of someone coming in the apartment, but with the spray of the water the task was almost impossible, even with his newly found excellent hearing. Harry finished his shower in record time and quickly toweled off. Wrapping the towel around his waist he scooped up his pile of gym clothes and headed out of the bathroom towards Natalie's room.

No sooner had he walked out of the bathroom than a voice behind him startled him saying, "You know Natalie really is a lucky girl. But I wonder, how lucky are you, Harry?"

"What do you mean, Heather?" Harry said, knowing who it was before he had even turned around. Part of Harry couldn't believe the audacity of this girl, he had checked and made sure that she wasn't around before showering. She must have crept into the apartment to avoid being heard and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. _She planned this_, Harry thought.

"What I'm saying is that you're an amazing man, Harry. And you deserve an equally amazing woman. A woman who knows all about the things that guys like." As Heather spoke she closed the distance between the two of them, her gaze wandering across his entire body. Not for the first time did Harry want to kick himself for not bringing a change of clothes into the bathroom so he could change in there. With Heather practically on top of him Harry became very aware of the fact that he was in nothing but a towel with his hair still dripping from the shower.

"What kind of tatoos are those, Harry? I was talking with Jess and Cara about them and we've never seen anything like that before. Where did you get this done?" Heather asked Harry while lightly tracing the scars along his chest.

"They're not tatoos, they're scars. And I didn't exactly receive them willingly," Harry said

Heather withdrew her hand and looked at Harry with a genuinely concerned expression on her face before she leaned in very close and said, "Either way they make you even sexier."

"Listen, Heather, I have no idea what it is about me that you like so much. I mean we barely even know each other," Harry was talking very quickly to try and get Heather to see reason, but it seemed that she was only half listening to him as most of her focus was on Harry's chest or lower. Harry took a breath and said, "Heather, I think you're a really nice girl and if circumstances were different then who knows? But, I'm with Natalie, do you understand? She makes me very happy."

"Oh, but Harry, how can you really be so sure of that? Did you know that you're the first boy she's ever brought back to this apartment? Did you know that you're only the third guy she's ever even shagged?"

"And what, you've shagged loads of guys? I don't think that's something to be bragging about," Harry responded.

Heather actually paused and looked at Harry in the eyes before grinning and continuing saying, "I'm just saying that there are some things that can only be learned through experience, and my _expertise_ is far greater than Natalie's."

"Heather-" Harry began, but didn't finish as Heather closed the gap between them and captured Harry's lips in a hard kiss. Harry was surprised at first and didn't respond, but as soon as he recovered he pushed Heather away saying, "What the fuck, Heather! Jesus, I don't how to say it any more clearly, but I'm not interested in you! And I would appreciate it if we could be in the same room together without you eyeing me like a piece of meat!"

Harry turned to walk away but he was so pissed off that he turned back around towards Heather and said, "I can't believe that you call yourself Natalie's friend and then try and steal her boyfriend. What kind of person are you? Just leave me the fuck alone, alright." And with that he went into Natalie's room and slammed the door behind him.

Later Harry would think that perhaps he overreacted, but he just couldn't stand it when someone simply thought that they could just dominate and control him. That's what he really liked about Natalie, she never just assumed that Harry would become her official boyfriend and do whatever she asked of him. Natalie was just one of those girls who would say what she was doing and if Harry wanted to come and do it with her than it was just fine, or if he didn't that was also fine. Harry couldn't help but think that he was truly starting to develop feelings for her. He couldn't help but think about how it wouldn't be so bad at all when everything with Voldemort was finished, he could just come back here and be with Natalie.

_But that's a long time off, and if I ever want to have a shot at it, I need to get rid of Voldemort first. And that's not going to be any kind of walk in the park_, Harry thought.

After he showered, Harry would generally grab one or two of his spellbooks and head over to the library to practice his magic. By some miracle of fortune, Harry had discovered an old and unused 'archives' section of the university library that he could lock himself in and practice magic without anyone ever noticing. Of course there was always the possibility of someone intruding or overhearing him while he was practicing, and as such the first things he learned to master were simple locking, silencing and privacy charms. Any third year at Hogwarts could easily dispel these charms, but the muggles had no chance of ever breaching them. As such he never had anything to worry about when practicing magic except simply mastering the magic.

Harry had no way of knowing if his progress was good or not, but he couldn't help but think that he was learning at a fantastic pace. He had already read through every book he possessed and now was simply working on mastering the spells therein. The best book out of all five of them was the old tome _Origyns of Magick_. The book was somewhat archaic in the language it was written in, but the knowledge it contained was simply astounding. It was this book which helped Harry understand his wandless magic more clearly.

Harry already knew that every spell cast was a wizard's internal magic manipulating the natural magic of the world. But after studying _Origyns_ he learned that all he needed to know was the way in which the natural magic was affected, and he could cast the spells without any incantation or movement at all. The only thing he needed to do was direct the magic from his hands. The other thing that Harry learned was that if he built the magic up in his hands and then released it, the effects of the spell would be greatly increased. Harry had no way of telling, but he was fairly confident that if built up enough power into a simple _reducto_ curse, the normally mild blasting curse would become a devastatingly powerful explosion. A simpler way of testing the theory was to try something simple like a levitating charm, which could normally max out at about a hundred pounds before more powerful levitation spells had to be used. Harry had managed to charge up the simple spell to lift thousands of pounds. And that was something that Harry could practice on, levitating the multitude of bookshelves in the library.

Harry's control over his fire calling also improved everyday. Harry knew that if was ever to use it in a fight he would need to have absolute control or it could do more damage to him than anyone else. Harry's practice had been paying off as he could now light candles without melting wax, or light a piece of paper on fire without actually burning it. Harry could also conjure a flame hot enough to melt through the walls of steel that he would conjure. However, the fire was something that Harry still felt wary about because it was so tied into his emotions. After the encounter with Heather, Harry nearly burned down the library before he managed to regain control, fortunately the fire didn't break through the protective charms that he put up before hand so no one even noticed how close to death they had actually just come.

The only thing Harry truly felt he was lacking was an actual opponent to practice his combat magic on. But Harry found other things that he could practice on muggles without them ever noticing. Harry had resolved to become a master occlumens and legilimens before he returned to wizard world. Harry discovered that, for some unknown reason that one night at the club when he had ripped the knowledge to dance from all those guys had been a complete and total fluke. Harry suspected that because he was drunk that his magic instinct had overridden his normal thought process and had been able to do magic that he since had been completely unable to duplicate.

At this point, Harry could tell whether or not someone was lying to him, and recently had been able to discern bits of the truth through a lie. An example of this had been when Harry had asked Jess why she was getting all dressed up on a Thursday night not long ago; and she had replied that she wasn't getting dressed up for anything and she was just going out with some friends. Harry knew that she was lying and saw a vague image of a guy asking her out supposedly earlier in the day or the week or something. Harry suspected that when he became a better legilimens he would be able to recreate his earlier feat of being able to siphon knowledge directly from someone.

The occlumency progressed much better than the legilimency. Harry ended each practice session meditating and clearing his mind or all his thoughts. At first the task had been daunting, but it had been something that Harry had gotten better with. The unusual thing, was that Harry hadn't felt the slightest prod from Voldemort since waking up in St. Mungo's. Harry had no idea what it was that had given him such protection against Voldemort, but whatever it had been was working fantastically. Harry was sleeping every night having normal dreams of girls and being naked in public and, of course, naked girls in public.

When Harry looked in the mirror he no longer saw a person on the brink of madness from sleep deprivation and depression, he saw a healthy, normal looking young adult looking back at him. Still somewhat on the small side still, but Harry figured that he would never get up past the 5'8" that he was at right now, something Harry had no problem with at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's encounter with Heather hadn't had much of an impact of his life at the girls' apartment with the obvious exception of Heather finally backing off Harry. Harry suspected that Heather was just reluctant to admit that any guy would turn her down let alone completely insult her. Several times Harry had thought about taking her aside and apologizing for his outburst, but Harry never bothered with it figuring that as long as Heather didn't seem to have any problem with him then he wouldn't bother with it.

As it was a Friday night, Harry knew that he and the girls would be going out to their usual clubs to drink and dance. Harry generally always looked forward to these nights, ever since learning how to dance he no longer felt awkward on the dance floor. And confidence, he realized soon thereafter, was what it was all about. The only thing Harry really refrained from these nights was getting shit-faced drunk like he had the night he met Natalie. Which was really not an issue at all because although all the girls liked to drink, none of them were really into getting completely wasted, either. Harry learned that the reason for this had to do with bad experiences that they had all had when really drunk. In fact, the only time when something really positive had come out of a drunken encounter was Natalie's relationship with Harry. But of course there were plenty of other hilarious "drunk" stories to be told.

Harry generally wore the same things on these nights dressing in black pants with a green or blue shirt. Harry discovered he was one of those guys who could get away with dressing pretty simply and still end up looking great, or at least that's what Natalie always said. The girls on the other hand could be counted on to go through at least three different outfits, swap at least one article of clothing with another girl, and then spend a ton of time fixing their hair to be just perfect and put on the perfect amount of makeup. Every time Harry tried to tell them they looked fine, great, or perfect, they would always find some miniscule flaw and spend at least five minutes trying to fix it. Of course in the end Harry couldn't complain as he got to escort four simply stunningly beautiful girls to the club and was the immediate envy of every guy he came across, as well as the curiosity of every girl.

Once they finally made it to the club, Harry grabbed Natalie and took her right over to the dance floor, not even bothering with the usual first drink beforehand. Natalie didn't seem to mind though as she smiled in that way that Harry couldn't help but smile back. Harry immediately started dancing with her in a rather fast fashion that showed off both their skills in club dancing.

"Harry what's gotten into you tonight?" Natalie asked nearly breathless after about fifteen minutes of non-stop dancing.

"I don't know, I just feel so alive," Harry said pulling her in for a brief kiss. "But I get the feeling that you're kind of thirsty, so how about a break then?"

"I thought I was going to have drag you away from that dance floor," Natalie said over exaggerating her relief but still giggling. They made their way over to the bar where Harry ordered them a pair of whiskey sours and then went over to the table where Jess and Cara were sitting. "Hey, where's Heather?" Natalie asked as soon as they sat down.

"Over there," Jess said gesturing towards the dance floor. Harry didn't bother even looking until he heard Natalie gasp next to him. He turned around to find Heather dancing _very_ suggestively with a bloke that looked like . . . well there was no other way to describe him other than 'fucking huge'. The guy must have stood at least 6'6" and weighed something like 240 lbs.

"That guy is fucking huge," Harry said breaking the brief silence that had followed.

"I know, usually she doesn't go for guys like that, but right after you two went off the dance floor, she ordered a bunch of shots and just went right off with the first guy that gave her a look," Cara said.

"Well, if that's what she's into tonight, I'm not going to say anything about it," Jess said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to that cute guy over there that's been staring at me for the past five minutes."

"Have fun," Harry called to her as she left, Jess just gave him a wink and went right over to the guy, who looked like his dreams had just come true. Within a few moments they were dancing and obviously enjoying themselves immensely.

"What do you think has gotten into Heather?" Natalie asked Harry.

"I haven't a clue," Harry responded, although in his mind he was wondering if this had anything to do with their encounter earlier that day. Shrugging and deciding that whatever happened wasn't his problem, he finished his drink and turned to Natalie. "So care for another dance?"

Natalie smiled at him and said, "Actually I'm feeling a bit worn out. I guess this week was tougher than I thought, but don't let that stop you. If you want to dance, by all means have at it. I'll probably be another few minutes."

Harry flashed her a smile before leaning in close and whispering, "It must be all the sex that's tiring you out." Harry pulled back laughing as Natalie took a few swipes at him laughing as well. Harry stood up and turned to Cara who had yet to find someone to dance with and said, "Cara, would you care to dance for a bit?"

Cara smiled and said, "Sure, why not?"

Harry and Cara danced with each other through a couple of songs. Harry noticed right away that Cara didn't dance as close to him as Natalie usually did but that was alright with him. As far as Harry was concerned he was just friends with Cara and she seemed to understand that concept perfectly.

Just as the song was finishing Harry noticed Natalie making her way towards him. Harry said to Cara, "I think Natalie is coming to reclaim her territory, have you noticed any guys checking you out at all?"

"I think I saw a few but only one that was decently cute. You know it's not easy trying to find cute guys when you're already dancing with one of the best looking guys in the bar," Cara said to Harry.

"Well I am really, really good looking," Harry said in his Ben Stiller, Zoolander voice (he had watched the DVD earlier in the week with the girls, and since then had been quoting it at every opportunity), making Cara laugh.

"See you later, Harry," Cara said before turning to the guy she had indicated earlier and walking off in his direction.

Harry turned to see where Natalie was, only to bump right into her as he did so. Acting quickly and pulling her close he said, "Well it's nice to see you too," he said before giving her a quick kiss. As he did that he could've sworn he heard disappointed sighs come from some of the girls he knew to be checking him out.

The response he got back from Natalie was not what he had been expecting. One look at her expression and he knew something wasn't right. "What is it?" he asked her.

"It's Heather, I think you should come see this," she said hurriedly.

Harry quickly followed Natalie off the dance floor and looked in the direction she indicated. What he saw was almost enough to make his jaw drop. Heather was taking what looked like her third shot in a row while sitting on the lap of the guy she had been dancing with earlier. The guy looked like he had been drinking a bit but didn't look anything beyond buzzed. Heather on the other hand was completely smashed out her mind.

What truly shocked Harry was that this guy was groping her right there for everyone to see. His hands were wandering all over her body, and clearly Heather was either too drunk to notice or care. Either way, Harry felt like the entire situation was just wrong.

"Do you want me to get her and take her home?" Harry asked Natalie.

"No. At least not yet anyway. Nothing has been done that she would seriously regret in the morning. Although this isn't really her finest hour, we really don't need to intervene just yet," Natalie said.

Despite that Harry couldn't help but think that Natalie was trying to convince herself just as much as she was to convince him. Harry grew to like the situation less and less, especially when the guy pulled her roughly closer to him and began making out with her.

By this time Harry had absolutely no interest in dancing anymore, and soon thereafter Jess and Cara returned to him and Natalie and began watching the couple with darkening expressions. "That's it, I'm getting her," Harry said after the guy started to put his hand up her shirt.

"No, Harry," Natalie said as he and the other girls held him back.

"Let me go, fucking hell, if that was you, don't you think you'd want someone to help you out?" Harry said very hotly his temper quickly rising. What he said seemed to have a deep impact on the girls as they knew all too well the things they regretted when they were too drunk to stop themselves.

They didn't say anything, but they did finally release him. Harry turned to go grab Heather but she wasn't there anymore. She and that huge guy must have gone somewhere. Quickly looking to exit he saw a flash of that guy practically carrying her out still groping her.

"Quick, they just left," he said to the girls, "We have to go get her now." He didn't even bother waiting for the girls to get to their feet before he was running towards the doors. As soon as he was outside he saw the guy and Heather slowly making their way down the street.

"HEY!" he shouted after them breaking into a run. Fortunately for Harry that Heather was so drunk that she could barely hold herself upright and meant that the guy hadn't had the chance to get very far.

"You there! Stop!" he shouted when he had finally caught up to them.

"The fuck do you want?" the huge guy said angrily turning around.

"I believe you have a friend of mine, I'd like her returned, if you don't mind," Harry said calmly but with an underlying sense of anger and hostility.

"Oh, is that so? Piss off you little wanker, she said she wanted to go with me," he said in voice that was little more than a growl. By this time the rest of the girls had shown up and were intently watching the scene unfolding in front of them.

"She's so drunk right now, I'd have a hard time believing she could even form coherent sentences," Harry replied.

"Listen, asshole, I'm going home with this bitch whether or not you like it, so I suggest that you bugger off before I do something you'll regret."

Harry, having quite lost his patience, in a very dark voice that actually scared the girls somewhat said, "If you don't let her go right now, I swear that I'll break that arm you're holding her with."

The guy actually seemed more surprised than anything that a guy of 5'9" was actually challenging him. As soon as he recovered from his surprise he laughed and said, "Alright, if you want a good ass kicking, then you shall have one!"

With that he let go of Heather who immediately dropped to the ground having nothing to support herself with. The other girls immediately went to her side to try and help her but all the focus was now on Harry and a guy that looked like he could break concrete with his forehead.

Fortunately for Harry, while this guy looked immensely strong, was slow and lumbering, an advantage that Harry knew was all he needed. He swung a huge fist at Harry, which was easily dodged, while Harry followed up with a quick punch to the guy's midsection followed by a very strong kick to his knee. Crying out in pain, the man stumbled back. But Harry wasn't finished yet, he mustered all his strength and punched the man as hard as he could square in the head. But before the poor bastard could even begin to fall back, Harry spun around and kicked him directly in the temple instantly rendering him unconscious.

Not wanting to linger in the area to face any annoying question from the authorities, he quickly scooped up Heather, who seemed unually light, and said to the girls, "Come on, let's get the hell out of here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and the girls made it back to the apartment without complication and Harry put Heather in her bed so she could sleep off the alcohol. Harry flopped down on the couch where the other girls were and said, "Some night, huh?"

Harry looked around wondering why no one said anything only to find that the three girls were looking at him with extremely odd expressions on their face. "What?" Harry asked, "Do I have something on my nose?"

The girls didn't even crack a smile, instead Jess asked, "Where did you lean to fight like that, Harry?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before replying, "Well, I'm in a martial arts class so that'd be where, I guess. I mean it's not like it was a difficult fight or anything, the guy was drunk."

Harry hoped that his explanation would prevent further questioning, but unfortunately it didn't. "Harry that guy was twice your size, and he wasn't any more drunk than you were," Cara said. "You moved so fast you looked like were just a blur. I've never seen anything like that."

" 'Just a blur', you say? It sounds to me like you might have had a bit too much to drink," Harry said hoping against hope that this conversation wouldn't go where he feared it was.

"Harry that guy should have killed you, and you took him down without even breaking a sweat," Jess said.

"Hey, I got lucky alright, what do you want me say?" Harry said feeling his anger begin to rise up before he quickly calmed himself.

"Harry," Natalie said quietly, "You know I never really asked you much about your past. You've never really wanted to talk about it before now, and I never really asked. But I'm asking now, who are you?"

The soft tone of Natalie's voice was nearly Harry's undoing. Harry wanted to tell her everything about magic and Voldemort and why he could fight so easily, but he knew deep down that he just couldn't tell her.

"My life", he started, "is really not a very happy story. I'm an orphan, my parents were murdered when I was only a year old." As he said this all three girls gasped and held their hands over their mouths. "My entire life I've been kicked around and abused by people who want something from me. I had to learn to fight just to survive. Not long ago one of the closest person's in my life was murdered. After he died, everything changed. I no longer found happiness in anything. I knew I had to get away from that life. To make a long story short, that's how I walked into a club one night with the intention of drinking until I couldn't feel feelings anymore. Natalie, I think you would know something of that night," Harry said smiling at her.

Natalie, Jess, and Cara, all had looks of horror on their faces and Natalie's face had several tear streaks on it as well. Harry got up from where he was sitting and sat next to Natalie wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. Kissing the top of her head softly he whispered, "It's alright, Natalie. My life isn't the happiest of stories, but right now, with you, I'm happy. Being with you has been the very best moments of my life."

Natalie looked up into his eyes as he gazed into her tearful eyes. Nothing was spoken in that moment, but volumes were said. Harry gave her one of his lopsided smiles and said, "Come on then, let's be off to bed. Been a long night for everyone, I think," Harry said relieved to have finally put an end to this very stressful night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Harry noticed everyone seemed reluctant to make eye contact with anyone else, _Must be everyone just trying to forget about the disaster that was last night_, Harry thought. Somehow, much to Harry's horror, the girls decided that the best way to forget about last night was to go to the mall and do several hours of shopping. Harry could not think of anything he would rather not do, but most unfortunately he had absolutely nothing else to do today, except practice his magic a bit, which could certainly wait until later.

Having little choice, Harry agreed but only the condition that everyone carried their own bags and no one tried to dress him up. They all readily agreed and Harry had the very sneaking suspicion that he would end up carrying every bag and be dressed up at least half a dozen times.

Since none of the girls owned a car, they traveled by way of bus to their second favorite mall. A place Harry had yet to go to with any of them. As they got off the bus and walked into the mall, Harry couldn't help but think that the entire place looked extremely familiar. Harry was not a person who generally suffered from déjà vu, but this mall just looked so _familiar_, Harry couldn't help but think that he had been here before.

Harry was only paying a little attention to what the girls were saying as they walked on in front of them. Then Harry heard Jess say, "I can't believe that lot is still empty! I mean it's been that closed department store for as long as I can remember."

Harry looked to where she was indicating and like a bolt of lightning suddenly realized why this place looked so familiar. He was in the mall that housed the entrance to St. Mungo's! The store that Jess had pointed out was the entrance to the wizard hospital. Harry was so distressed about Mr. Weasley when he had been in here last that he hadn't really taken time to look around, that's why the place looked familiar, but he didn't know why.

_Oh shit!_ Harry thought to himself, _There's sure to tons of people here who would instantly recognize him! Well_, Harry thought to himself, _maybe they won't recognize me _instantly _I have changed since they last saw me, but if any get a good look . . ._ Harry didn't want to think of all the crap that would ensue if he were spotted here.

Unfortunately it appeared that luck was not with him today as the girls decided to go into the shoe store directly across from the St. Mungo's entrance. Harry for his own part just tried to keep himself well obscured within the store, he had already seen three groups of oddly dressed people head into St.Mungo's and one come out, the place was a very high traffic zone for witches and wizards.

After about twenty minutes in the store, the girls had all found at least one pair of new shoes that they all "just had to buy". Harry was practically jumping from one foot to the other he was so eager to get away from St. Mungo's. When the girls had finally finished paying for their purchases Harry breathed a sigh of relief as they began to walk out of the store.

In a scene horribly reminiscent of Diagon Alley, an immense explosion ripped through the St. Mungo's entrance sending shards of glass everywhere and lifting several people off their feet. Harry's hearing was suddenly assaulted with the sounds of screams and the scent of fire and death filled his nose. Looking over at the demolished store lot Harry saw wizards and witches streaming out running away from something. The objects of their terror were quickly made known as masked Death Eaters poured from the store front sending curses at the fleeing wizards and at helpless muggles who had no idea what was happening.

"Oh my God! What's going on?" Cara asked in a voice filled with terror.

As Harry watched, a Death Eater began torturing a muggle. Aurors began apparrating in trying valiantly to fight off the Death Eaters. Harry only counted fourteen aurors as oppossed to twenty one death eaters. But what the aurors lacked in numbers they made up for in skill and teamwork. Still, Harry could see that it was a losing battle.

As an auror fell screaming under the cruciatus curse, Harry suddenly knew what he had to do. "Wait here," he told the girls, "No matter what happens and what you see, do not move from this spot!" With that Harry stood up and took a moment to close his eyes and clear his mind of everything but the task at hand.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he immediately jumped into the fray. Using his fire calling the death eater torturing the fallen auror suddenly burst into flames to be reduced to ash in only a few moments. For a moments both sides stopped fighting as they realized who the new comer was. Unfortunately for them, Harry didn't wait for them to begin fighting again before he flew into action.

Moving so fast that the entire world around Harry seemed to slow down. Harry used his fire calling and his wandless magic to dispatch the death eaters. Harry couldn't control the fire enough to take out any more than two Death Eaters at a time, but that was all he needed. He wandlessly casted powerful curses at the surprised death eaters, pulling no punches and sparing no measure of ferocity. A powerful bone-breaking curse shattered the sternum of one death eater, he would probably be dead in a few minutes. A quick freezing charm froze the air inside another death eater's lungs, he would also die shortly.

Harry could feel more than he could see the curses that were being thrown at him. A curse was dodged before it even came close to Harry. Several times Harry simply snatched a curse from the air and threw it back the death eater that had sent it, often resulting in a rather disgusting effect.

To the aurors who were watching more than fighting at this point, it looked like Harry was dancing through the air. His movements to dodge and return curses were so graceful is seemed like he was weightless at times.

Harry, on the other hand, was barely aware of anything, he had completely given himself over to his fighting sense. Several times curses came so close that they would hit his clothing and rip some of it away, but never did any actually hit him. Finally Harry stunned the last death eater, who should count himself as lucky as he was likely the only death eater still breathing at the end of the battle.

Harry stood still for a moment gasping for air. It was like he had just ran for 20 miles as fast as he was able. Harry wobbled for a moment before regaining his balance, and looking around at the damage. The entrance to St. Mungo's had been completely destroyed, the entire lot either in flames or covered in debris. Looking around he saw the bodies of the death eaters all around him, as well as several unfortunate witches and wizards that hadn't been able to get away from the death eaters in time. He also saw the bodies of several muggles killed in the initial explosion or from randomly fired curses.

Seeing the bodies of aurors alongside death eaters and innocent muggles, Harry came to an epiphany. Harry realized that even though people here had died for either freedom, or a belief, or simple because they were unlucky; Harry asked himself why they had to die? Why is the area littered with bodies of people who moments ago were living, breathing people? What could ever possibly drive anyone to this kind of reckless hate that so many had to die for it? It was then that Harry felt truly sorry, not for failing the people that he had been trying to protect, but because he knew that many more would die before the end. And he was sorry that the cause of it all was a belief that some people are better than everyone else.

Harry shook himself out of his reverie and realized that the remaining aurors had finally approached him, although most of them still had their jaws dropped. "Harry Potter?" one of the aurors managed to get out. Harry knew his scar was clearly visible and the only reason they were asking if it was really him was the fact that he was supposed to be dead.

"That's right, now if you don't mind, I need to go. I think you can handle the situation from here," and with that he turned himself invisible while at the same time creating a cracking sound so it looked like he had just disapparated. Some of the books Harry had gave detailed instructions on how to apparate but Harry never bothered with it as his phoenix form was almost just as good at getting from place to place and sometimes even better as anti-apparition wards meant nothing to the phoenix. But in order to keep his animagus form a secret, he knew that a bit of misdirection on his part would be all that was needed to keep everyone thinking what he wanted them to.

Harry silently ran over to where the girls were and reappeared. He saw them huddled up on the ground no doubt still too afraid even to move. But when he got closer his blood ran cold. Natalie was in the center of the huddle with blood pouring from her side. Harry knew instantly that she had been hit with a particularly nasty severing charm.

Recovering from his momentary shock, he moved in, scooped up Natalie and said to the girls in a voice that left no room for argument, "Follow me, we have to get out of here right now!"

A quick glance in the direction of the aurors told him they were occupied with calling for backup and helping their injured comrades. Harry ran for the exit, not the slightest bit strained by carrying Natalie, with the other girls in tow. Harry truly began to feel scared as he felt Natalie's warm blood soak his shirt and run down his hands. Knowing that the time for caution and secrecy was long gone, Harry simply ran to the nearest car and used his magic to open the doors and start the car. He told the girls to get in and placed Natalie across Jess and Cara in the back seat, giving them hasty instructions to try and hold the wound closed and put on pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

Harry got into the drivers seat gave a quick glance to the passenger side to Heather, who just sat there in complete shock, before putting the car in gear and peeling out of the mall parking lot as quickly as he could. Although Harry had absolutely no experience with driving, the same instinct that controlled his fighting sense kicked in and he just did everything that had to be done without ever really knowing what it was. Running many lights and causing a few accidents in the round-a-bouts, Harry made it back to the apartment in just nine minutes. Harry leapt from the car and wheeled around to the back seat, tearing the door right off the car to get to Natalie as fast as he could.

Harry picked her up as if she were the most fragile piece of glass ever made, and then whipped around and ran inside the building, the doors flying open for him at his unbidden command. Harry took one look at the elevator and then at Natalie, before he ran for the stairs. Harry was a blur as he ran up the stairs, to a bystander it looked as though his feet weren't even touching the stairs. Harry was up the three stories in moments and in the apartment just after that. Laying Natalie down on the floor as gently as he possibly could, he ran to his trunk and practically emptied the entire thing looking for the blood replenishing potion he knew he had stashed in there last year. Finding it under a pile of robes, he grabbed it and ran back to Natalie's side. Kneeling beside her he gathered his focus just in time for the girls to run in and see what Harry was doing.

Not caring one bit about what he was doing in front of the girls, Harry concentrated on Natalie just as he had done for himself in the Malfoy's prison. Soon he began to see Natalie, not as she looked to the world, but how she appeared magically. Her body was a multitude of glowing threads infinite in complexity and number but yet very ordered and flowing. But at her side the threads were all twisted and broken, no doubt caused by her injury. Harry concentrated with all his might to make the threads reconnect and flow once more. Ever so slowly the threads began to untwist and move around. The broken threads reconnected and slowly began to reform. Soon they began to glow brighter and once again flowed in harmony with the rest of her body.

To the girls what there were seeing was incomprehensible. They saw Harry close his eyes and place his hands over Natalie's wound, and then his hands began to glow golden as did the wound on Natalie. To their amazement, the wound stopped bleeding and began to close, healing so perfectly it didn't even leave a scar. Soon the golden glow spread from the wound to envelop her entire body. The glow grew in intensity until it suddenly flashed so bright that the girls had to turn away to shield their eyes. When they looked again, Natalie was slowly waking up and Harry looked so exhausted that he had to struggle to keep himself upright.

Harry was tired beyond all reasonable thought. The healing had been the most exhausting use of magic that he had ever done. But seeing Natalie's eyes flutter open made his heart soar and brought a smile to his face. Remembering the last thing to be done he grabbed the blood replenishing potion by his side and whispered to Natalie, "Drink this." If she was at all curious about what it was she didn't say anything and drank the entire vial.

Harry allowed his smile to grow even larger now knowing that Natalie would be alright. Harry gave into his exhaustion and allowed himself to pass out right there next to Natalie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry didn't know how long he was out but he awoke on the couch to the gazes of the four girls. But he had never been looked at like this before from them. Their looks were of uncertainty, awe, and fear. Looks that Harry knew all too well and was saddened to know that his past had finally caught up with him. As the world came into better focus so did the memories of what had happened. He knew he could stay here, no longer. Now that the girls knew what he was they would be in danger as long as he was here.

Harry sat up and looked at each of the girls in turn before casting his gaze downward. After a few moments of silence Harry finally said, "I suppose you want to some answers."

Heather seemed to burst after this and practically screamed, "What the hell is going on? Who were those people at the mall? How did you do all that . . . _stuff_? What happened to Natalie? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Harry took a breath, _This is it_, the moment he had been dreading for the past month. His secret was out and now it was time to face the music. Keeping his voice as calm as he could he said, "This may be difficult for you to believe, I'm not really sure how best to explain. I guess the best place to start is magic." Harry paused for a moment before continuing, "Magic is real. I know it sounds completely crazy but there is such a thing as real magic, and people who can use magic are called wizards. I'm a wizard."

The room was silent for just a moment before Heather simply said, "What?"

Harry explained, "Many of the things that you read as children about fairy tale fantasies are surprisingly true. We brew all kinds of potions, fly on broomsticks, wave wands, say incantations. Unicorns, dragons, giants, mermaids, these are all very real in our world. Witches and wizards have their own society completely separated from the non magic world."

The girls stared at him before Cara said, " Oh my god. You're crazy, there's no way that magic exists and no chance of all those creatures being real. I mean we would know if there were unicorns and all that around. Someone, somewhere would have seen one and gotten a picture. You're just out of your mind."

"So you think I'm insane?" Harry asked.

The girls didn't say anything but even without legilimency he knew that they all thought he had lost it.

"If I performed some magic right now would you believe me?" Harry asked.

"Harry you don't need to do anything, just sit there and we'll get someone to come help you," Jess said in a voice no doubt meant to placate him.

Harry simply smiled and said, "I'm telling the truth, watch," and with that he flicked his wrist at the half-filled cup of water on the coffee table. The cup lifted off the table and began floating upward until stopping about two feet off the table. The girls looked all completely amazed except for Heather.

"Oh come on, Harry, you think we've never seen a magic show before? There's some kind of mirror or strings or something going on here." As Heather said that, the rest of the girls nodded their heads agreeing with Heather.

"You've seen magic shows before, Heather, but you've not seen real magic." And with that Harry flipped the cup upside down and allowed the water to spill out of the cup. Using every ounce of control that he had been practicing, he magically caught the water before it could hit the ground and forced it to flow upward in a circular motion. When Harry was finished the water was flowing in a vertical ring suspended in mid-air. "Tell me, Heather. What string or mirror could cause water to flow upward? Go ahead feel it, this is all real."

Heather timidly reached out with her hand and touched the ring of water. Pulling her hand back she turned to Harry and said, "How are you doing this?"

Harry simply smiled and said, "Magic." The other three girls all reached out and felt the ring of water have similar reactions to Heather.

Harry decided to prove his point beyond all doubt and allowed the cup to fall to the floor where it shattered. Harry smiled and said, "Not to worry," and with a flick of his hand the cup reformed and jumped back up onto the table. Harry then directed the water to fall gracefully back into the cup. Deciding to show off just a bit Harry called on his magic and stood up for full effect. Harry willed his magic to flow from his hands creating a golden light that encompassed his hands entirely. Harry then allowed his magic to seep from the rest of his skin. Soon his entire body was glowing a brilliant gold just as it had been when he was healing Natalie. Harry had recently learned how to do this: very powerful wizards could learn to release their raw magic from their skin to show their aura. It was a very advanced form of magic that few ever learned and those that did could only ever create a dim glow, hardly anything compared to the brilliant aura that Harry was now showing.

Harry only held the aura for a few moments before allowing it to fade away. The girls simply stared at him completely at a loss for words. Harry sat back down where he had been earlier and waited for everything to sink in.

Finally Natalie asked in a quiet voice, "Why did those other . . . wizards, the ones in masks, why did attack us? Do wizards hate us or something?"

Harry met Natalie's gaze and immediately had to fight to keep his anger in check. She was terrified beyond anything she had ever known before. Almost dying earlier had really shaken her, but Harry suspected it wasn't the death so much as the confusion and absolute terror that they all had to deal with. Harry's heart nearly broke as he saw a tear begin to fall down her cheek.

Getting up and crossing the room Harry sat next to Natalie and wrapped his arms around her. Natalie hesitated only for a moment before throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry sat there holding her waiting for her to calm down. After a few minutes she finally loosened her grip on him and pulled away to wipe away the tears on her face.

Harry had never felt so terrible about anything he had ever done before. At least his friends at Hogwarts knew what they were getting into, and had the means to defend themselves. These girls were completely innocent and helpless; him being with them was like opening a fence allowing wolves in among sheep.

"I just want you all to know that I never meant for any of this to happen," Harry started. "I should never have stayed here as long as I did, my being here has put you all in great danger and today you all paid for that. I just want you all to know how sorry I am for all of this."

Harry took a deep shuddering breath before continuing, "My life is not a very happy tale. You all know that I've always avoided answering questions about my past. I had very good reasons for this. One of them being that all magical people are bound to secrecy, meaning that we can never reveal ourselves and our world to any non-magic people. By saying what I already have I have broken dozens of international laws and statutes, but the truth is that I just couldn't care any less. After everything you've all done for me, you all deserve the truth and that is what I'm going to give you.

"To answer your question, Natalie, most wizards simply don't care about non-magic people. We have our own lives, our own government, our own schools, our own sports even. Most magical folk are content to live their lives away from non-magic people and would never do anything to disrupt that. There are also wizards who simply love non-magic folk, one of my best friend's dad is like that. He collects batteries, plugs, and other appliances, taking them apart and trying to understand everything that you do without magic," Harry said with a smile thinking of Arthur Weasely and his utter obsession over all things muggle.

"Another thing that you have to realize is that magic people are born everyday into non-magic families. Another of my good friends is the only witch in her entire family, came as a bit of shock to her and her parents," Harry laughed trying to inject a bit of levity into the situation.

The girls all gave him rather weak smiles and Heather asked, "So, in theory, wizards can just pop up out of any family."

"Well _most_ wizards tend to be born into families that have at least one magic parent or grandparent, but yes a good chunk of the wizard population is drawn from muggle borns."

"What's muggle," Jess asked.

Harry cursed himself for letting that slip, for some reason he had the idea that the girls wouldn't like to be referred to as "muggles". "Muggle is what magic folk call non-magic people. If I talked to my wizard friends about the time I spent here I would have to say something like 'I lived with four very beautiful muggle girls'. It's not meant to be anything derogatory it's just simply what we call you."

Harry waited for them to get upset but surprisingly none of them really did although he could tell that Heather and Cara didn't much like the idea of being a 'muggle'. Harry continued, "Now, what I need you all to understand is that wizard society is very much like muggle society in that there are many different factions and beliefs held by groups of wizards. I've already told you that most wizards are content to live their lives in peace, going to work everyday, raising a family, falling in love; most wizards want essentially what most everyone else wants. But in every society there exists groups of people who have radical ideas and cling to them as beliefs. Within the wizard community, there are _very_ old families, I'm talking about generations and generations of wizards, dating back to well before the non-magical community was anywhere near as sophisticated as the magical. Many of these families believe that their long lineage of magical bloodlines makes them better than other magic users, they believe their blood to be far purer, if you will. These people advocate all kinds of crazy notions like not allowing muggle-borns to be taught magic, and making sure that magic folk never marry into non-magic families.

"Most wizards are intelligent enough to know that if we forbade magical people from marrying non-magical people, we simply would not be able to sustain our population, we would die out. There are even very old pure-blood families that recognize that it's completely absurd to try and "purify" the magical community. Unfortunately, many of these pure-blooded families are very wealthy and deeply rooted in the politics and inner-workings of the ministry of magic. So our government is always being bogged down by absolute bastards, who are so bigoted and pompous, that issues that should be recognized as utter rubbish are instead allowed to linger and fester in the political arena for years and years. I mean the issue of "pure-blood" dates back hundreds of years, and yet we still debate it."

Harry paused to let everything he said sink in before he grimly continued, "And then there are those who are tired of debating and have taken the matter into their own hands. You see power levels vary greatly among wizards, some of us are _exceptionally_ powerful. And occasionally, a wizard decides that his power gives him the right to do as he pleases because he knows that no one can stop him. They believe in the whole "might makes right" thing. Several years ago a very, _very_, powerful wizard came forth and began a brutal and bloody campaign to rid the wizard world of all those "unworthy". In other words he declared war on the muggle borns and the half-bloods. And what's worse is that he has many followers drawn from ranks of the pure-blooded families that share his beliefs.

"But it's far worse than a bunch of wizards killing each other. If that were the case then I would just leave and not bother you with something that doesn't concern you. No, these dark wizards have also decided that muggles are unworthy of life and have already made many attacks on innocent muggles. You ever hear of unexplained deaths on the news? How about unsolved disappearances and mysterious "terrorist attacks"? You read everyday about the secret war that has been declared on you. If you're wondering why no one has ever mentioned people in dark robes making lights and explosions from pieces of wood . . . well let's just say that the entire wizard community has decided that their secrecy is top priority. And so after an attack, they show up and erase memories and create other more _satisfactory_ explanations for what happened.

"That's what you saw today in the mall. That's just an average example of an attack on muggles. If you're wondering, everyone else who was there likely had memory charms placed on them, and were then told that everything that happened was the work of terrorists. You four girls are likely the only witnesses to that battle who actually remember what truly happened. And now you understand it.

"The dark wizard I told you about is called Voldemort. His power is so great, and the things he does are so terrible that most wizards and witches can't even bear to speak his name. His followers are called death eaters. They always wear black cloaks and white masks, you saw them at the mall. You saw how not only they killed wizards and witches, who were running away, but also helpless muggles who don't even know to run . . . until it's too late."

Harry's voice broke and he struggled to regain control of his emotions. A very long and awkward silence followed. Finally Natalie spoke up and said, "I don't understand, doesn't your magical ministry have some kind of army to fight this . . . _Voldemort_?"

Harry answered, "The ministry does employ wizards who are supposed to keep the peace. They are called aurors, and many of them are quite powerful, but they're really more like police, they're not really soldiers. And as powerful as they are, they pale in comparison to Voldemort. I have no doubt that the so-called Dark Lord could easily kill any auror that came after him. That's why he's so dangerous, his power means that conventional means of peace keeping are useless, he attacks with impunity. He picks a target and then he attacks, anyone who has ever stood against him has died."

"So then what you're telling us is that we're doomed?" Heather asked sounding as though she was both trying very hard not to believe it and trying to not be afraid.

"No, you're not doomed. There is one man, Albus Dumbledore, a very old and very powerful wizard who holds power than can rival Voldemort's. He has formed a group called the Order of the Phoenix, and their goal is to stop Voldemort. So you have Dumbledore counteracting Voldemort, and their respective followers constantly battling each other. So hope is not dead. But time is acting against the forces of light. Dumbledore is very old, and I mean like I think he's well over a hundered years old, every year he grows slightly weaker, while Voldemort only becomes stronger."

Harry stopped talking for a moment before he decided to tell them the rest, "That's where I come in. I am no ordinary wizard. Before I was born a prophecy was made, basically it said that someone with the power to defeat the dark lord would soon be born and then it described how that person would be recognized. All the signs pointed to the prophecy meaning me, and then about two years later, when I was little more than a year old the prophecy was proven correct." Harry paused gathering himself before saying, "Voldemort attacked my family the night of Halloween. My parents, were very good wizards, both of them were very smart and quite powerful, but against Voldemort they never had a chance. Voldemort killed my father first as he tried to defend my mother. Voldemort then killed my mother as she begged for him to spare me. He killed her too. Then he pointed his wand at me and cast the same curse that killed my parents.

"Something went wrong with the spell and it back fired on him vanquishing him, while leaving me with _this_," he said pointing at his scar. "And so it was that a boy, not even able to hold a wand defeated the greatest dark lord of the past century. An instant celebrity, famous for something he can't even remember. The great 'boy-who-lived'. The savior of the wizarding world. But the story doesn't end there, oh no. Instead I'm shipped off to live with muggle relatives who, not only don't love me, they despise me and all things magical. The next ten years of my life are spent being abused physically and emotionally by the very people who are supposed to protect me. But at the age of eleven, I received a letter telling me all about the world to which I truly belong. I was able to go to a magic school where I would learn all I needed about magic.

"It was there that for the first time in my life, I felt like I truly belonged. I made friends that meant more to me than anything else in the world. But as the years went by I finally realized that every year I was there I was constantly putting my friends in danger. Not a single year passed that didn't, in some way, put their lives at risk. Good people, just like yourselves, who didn't deserve the burdens I placed on them. At the end of my fourth year at my school, I was kidnapped and used in a dark ritual that brought Voldemort back to his former state of power. Now the Dark Lord has risen once more and the prophecy must be fulfilled: either he dies at my hand, or I die at his.

"That is my life. That is what I was running from. I never asked to be famous, I never asked to be the only hope for the world. I'm so tired of being targeted, of watching my friends suffer simply because they're my friends and my enemies knowing they can hurt me through them. My parents, my godfather, a fellow student; they all died because of me. How many more? How many people that I care about must die because of me?"

Harry had tears streaming down his face as his emotions began to spiral out of his control. He stood up and violently ripped his shirt open, revealing the scars underneath, "You've all seen the scars that I'm covered with. I received them all when I was being tortured for standing against Voldemort. I WAS FUCKIN TORTURED!" Harry screamed.

Harry collapsed back into his chair and covered his face with his hands and he lost control and broke down, sobbing for a life that had been far too unfair to him.

Jess, Cara, and Heather all remained in their seats completely shocked at what had just happened. Not only had they never seen Harry even come close to raising his voice, but they had never imagined that his life had been so painful. Natalie didn't even hesitate as she pulled Harry into a tight embrace. Holding onto Harry she could barely believe that this kind, gentle person, had lived so terrible a life, and now after only ever seeing his strength, she was holding him as cried, something she thought him incapable of.

Harry only cried for about a minute before he managed to bring himself back under control. "Do you have any questions about me, or what I just said?" Harry asked as he separated himself from Natalie, trying to keep his voice steady, but failing miserably.

Jess spoke up asking, "What if the whole prophecy is wrong? What if you're not meant to kill this Dark Lord, what if someone else is?"

Harry answered, "A true prophecy always comes to pass. I don't know if it's because I know of the prophecy now that I'll kill him, or if I would without ever even knowing it. But somehow the prophecy will be fulfilled, either he dies or I do. That much is certain."

Cara asked the next question, "I don't understand, why would you only be a danger to us now, wouldn't they be looking for you the entire time you've been here?"

"Almost the entire wizarding community has believed that I died back during the summer. You see I was in a very large, public battle dueling Voldemort. He had me beaten, he could have killed me, but he doesn't know the prophecy, he still thinks that only Dumbledore could ever oppose him. So he decided to take me prisoner. That's when I received all of these," Harry said, pointing to his still bared chest. Feeling somewhat self-conscious now, he buttoned the shirt back up. "To the rest of the world, it looked like he had killed me and taken my body. After I escaped that . . . _place_, I was in the hospital for about a month, but only Dumbledore knew about me, he made sure that no one else knew that I was actually alive. Apparently he didn't want to tell the world I was still alive only to have me die days later in the hospital. I guess I was in pretty rough shape. When I woke up, he told me all of this. Now that aurors saw me at the mall, they know I'm alive. My secret is out, and my friends are in danger once again. I have to get back to them now to keep them safe," Harry said making a silent vow as he said this that he would not allow another person he cared about fall into harm ever again.

"Why did you come here then? Why not go back to your world?" Natalie asked.

"I came here to get away from my world. I was so sick of people around me dying and being in danger. Everyone thought I was dead and I felt that the best thing I could do for them, was to get away and teach myself so that I could kill that son of a bitch someday. I guess the real reason I didn't go back then, was . . . I was scared. I was so scared of what might happen to the people I care about. So I ran. That's when I found you," Harry said looking into Natalie's eyes.

"So are we in danger now? Are people . . . death eaters . . . are they going to come after us now?" Heather asked, fear coursing through her entire body.

"No, right now you're safe. No one saw you leaving the mall with me. But now that both sides know that I'm alive, they'll spare no effort in finding me. If a death eater ever spotted me with any of you, or saw that I lived in this apartment . . ." Harry left the grisly consequences unsaid as he knew they fully understood the situation. "That's why I must leave now and rejoin my world. To keep you safely anonymous, and to fulfill my destiny."

Jess and Cara both had tears falling from their eyes at this point, but Heather just looked at Harry like she was seeing him for the first time. "Then get the hell out of here," Heather said, "If you leaving means that we're safe than I say good riddance. I only wish you had left sooner before you nearly got Natalie killed!"

Harry didn't let his face show just how much those words truly hurt him. He simply stood and without a word left the room to go and get his trunk. The contents of his trunk were still all over Natalie's bedroom floor. He noticed almost absently that absolutely nothing had been touched. Apparently none of the girls had gone through any of his things when he had been unconscious.

After Harry had finished packing all of his belongings he hefted his trunk onto a shoulder and walked out of the room. He only looked over to the girls once before he opened the door and walked out. Harry was just about to shrink his trunk and put it in his pocket, when he heard someone behind him. Turning around he saw Natalie standing there, tears falling down her face.

"Were you just going to leave like that, Harry?" she asked.

"I knew I would have to leave eventually. I just wish it hadn't been today. Not like this," Harry said evenly keeping his churning emotions down.

"What did I mean to you, Harry? Was I just a distraction? A bit of fun before you left? A way to find a place to sleep?" she asked as more tears fell.

"At first, you were just a really nice person that was offering me a place to stay for a few days. But I swear, Natalie, the reason I stayed as long as I did was you. I didn't think that I would feel for you what I do. I love you, Natalie. I mean that with everything I am. You only knew me for who I am, not what I was. You didn't know that I was famous, but you still cared about me. I never meant to stay and put you through this. I stayed for you, for the way you make me feel." As Harry finished he had a tear working it's way down his cheek.

"I love you, Harry," Natalie said. And without another word, the trunk was dropped to the ground and the two were kissing with the passion of lovers who knew their time had come. Harry held Natalie's slight form against his, doing everything he could to permanently etch this moment in his mind forever. At this time, right now, Harry knew that this moment could not be any more perfect. The kiss that seemed to last forever, but when it finished, both felt as though it had passed far too quickly. Harry immediately feels the weight of the world return to his shoulders and sees the sadness in his love's eyes.

Making a decision very quickly, Harry opens his trunk and searches for something for a few moments before pulling a photograph out. Handing to the picture to Natalie he watches as her eyes widen in amazement, "This is a wizard's photo, Natalie. The people move in the picture because the picture captures not only the image, but the feeling of the moment. You gave me this photo of us a few weeks ago, I cast a spell so that it would become a magical picture."

Natalie looked at Harry and made to say something, but no words were needed. The picture was taken weeks ago, it was Harry and Natalie after they had just gotten back from a club one evening and were cuddling on the couch too tired to do much else. It was easy for anyone to see how much love there was between Harry and Natalie just in the way they held each other.

"Natalie, you must remember to keep this photo hidden at all times. If a wizard saw a moving picture of us in your apartment, they would know immediately that I was there. Keep this out of sight," Harry whispered to her.

"I will, Harry. I'll keep this safe. And I'll always love you," Natalie said whispering back afraid to break the moment.

Harry knew what he had to do next, but actually doing it was tearing him apart inside. "Natalie, you must promise me something," Harry whispered.

"Anything," she whispered back.

"Don't wait for me. Live your life. Pretend as though I was never a part of your life. Please, just forget me," Harry whispered as his heart broke with every word spoken.

Natalie looked at him with tear streaked eyes and said so softly that he could scarcely hear it, "I could never forget you, Harry. And some part of me will always be waiting for you. If you want me to move on I will, but I could never forget you."

"Goodbye, Natalie," Harry whispered.

Harry turned around and picked up his trunk, knowing that no one was around, he shrunk it with barely a thought and placed it in his pocket. Harry began to walk away but after no more than three steps he stopped and looked behind him. Natalie was still standing there holding the picture. He made eye contact with her one last time before he turned away and walked through the door to the stairs.

Harry only felt a deafening numbness as he walked down the flights of stairs and out of the building. Harry stopped yet again and turned to look at the window of the girl's apartment. But the shades were all drawn and all Harry could see were the lights of the rooms at the frames of the windows. Turning away Harry walked into the windowless alley that he had used all those weeks ago.

Harry looked around to make sure that the area was clear before taking a deep breath, and transforming into the midnight phoenix and flying away into the sky just as the sun was setting. Harry cried out in his phoenix form, a reflection of the pain he felt inside, the feeling of love lost. The cry was amazingly loud and pierced even the thickest of walls. Many people would later talk about how they heard something that was so beautiful and sad that it nearly brought tears to their eyes, but they had no idea what it was. Everyone except for four girls who now knew the truth about a boy named Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: This was one of the most difficult chapters to write, and one of the most exhausting emotionally. I _really_ hope you liked it. Please, let me know what you think. There's a lot of stuff going on for me right now, and if I get the sense that not many people are in to my story, I'm going to put it on the back-burner for a while. I have every intention of completing the story, especially before the next book comes out. But if not many people seem to care, then I might just let it go. Anyway, I'll update again in a week to ten days.

Cheers - Midnight


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the dark phoenix, Harry made it to Hogwarts in about fifteen minutes. Landing just in front of the entrance he resumed his human form and entered the castle he had been away from for so long. Part of him was conflicted about returning to this place. This castle had been a great source of pain for Harry over the years, as well as a place of great happiness. There were many things at this castle that Harry wasn't quite ready to confront. But in the end all that truly mattered was being someplace safe and secure. And there simply was no better place than Hogwarts. Also, with his return from the dead his friends would once again be top targets, here was where he could best protect them.

Harry knew before he even checked his watch that everyone was in the great hall for dinner. Deciding that it would not do to waste time, Harry made his way directly to the great hall.

It was time that Harry took his place in the wizard world, as it was meant to be since before he had been born. But, if they thought that he was going to play this game by their rules, they were sorely mistaken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho had not been having a good day. She hadn't read all of the material for NEWT transfiguration and as such had not been prepared for McGonagall's pop quiz. She knew that the next time she went to that class, a dismal test paper was waiting to be handed back to her.

Quidditch practice had been an absolute disaster. Her trusty cleansweep (A/N: is that the broom she has?) had been deteriorating all of last year and now it seemed as though its time had come. To make matters worse, she had been named the captain of the team and had to find replacements for the old captain and chaser Roger Davies, and one of the beaters. The replacements she had managed to find had only had a few practices, but their performances thus far were enough to make her cringe. They had a fair shot at beating Hufflepuff, but Syltherin, and especially Gryffindor, were both poised to beat them into the pitch.

Reflecting briefly on the Gryffindor quidditch team she couldn't help but admire them. Almost everyone in Gryffindor and many people from other houses had taken to wearing a black armband in memory of their fallen hero. Ron Weasley was made the Gryffindor quidditch captain over Katie Bell, apparently she had been offered it, but had deferred it to Ron, because she only had a year left and she needed all the time she could get to study for NEWT's. An issue Cho could really relate to at the moment.

Cho had sat in on a few Gryffindor practices (with Ron's permission, of course) and was amazed by how much zeal the team took with them to the pitch. It was almost as though losing Harry had spurred all of them on to win the quidditch cup in his name.

On the whole, Cho couldn't complain too much. Her marks were all still very high and she had many good friends, especially Ron and Hermione. Her new boyfriend, Stan, was also a very bright point in her life now. She immensely enjoyed spending time with him, and going to the Hogsmeade trips with him. Even though she didn't always need him around, he was always there to make sure nothing was ever wrong. He was a really good, sweet, guy; and he made her very happy.

But deep down, Cho knew that despite how perfect their relationship might seem, there was just something missing. Whenever they kissed, it felt great and all, but it lacked that amazing explosion of feeling that Harry had been able to give her. And regardless of how often Cho reminded herself that it was completely wrong of her to continually compare Stan to Harry, she just couldn't help it. That brief moment when she and Harry were together was just so fantastic and amazing, nothing else could seem to make her feel that way.

Cho learned the hard way that regardless of wonderful something was, when it's gone it doesn't do to dwell on what you've lost. You just have to pull yourself together and move on, even if you know your heart will never love as passionately as it once did.

Cho was reminding herself of this as she ate dinner that night with her housemates. She found herself silently laughing as Ron was making jokes so loud at the Gryffindor table that the entire hall could hear them. But it wasn't the jokes that were funny, no, it was Hermione's attempt to stifle her own laughter and remind Ron that Professor Snape was also in the room and could hear everything he was saying about his class.

Just as Cho saw Professor Snape stand up to presumably take points from Gryffindor, the doors to the great hall burst open with such force that they slammed into the walls behind them creating a resounding _BANG_ that echoed throughout the entire room.

Standing in the doorway was a boy of average height with a seemingly superior build to him. But as she saw his face her heart skipped a beat.

There could be no mistaking that mop of unruly hair and those dazzling, brilliant green eyes. But it couldn't be him. He died. She saw it. But there he was, standing there as though his very existence is an act of defiance.

Harry Potter had returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry didn't know when he had developed this sick sense of humor, but when the idea of magically throwing the doors to the great hall open so hard that everyone would nearly piss themselves was just too good an opportunity to pass up. That and he really wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces. Harry also figured that if everyone were shocked enough, they wouldn't see how terrified he was.

Harry was so scared of how his friends would react he was nearly trembling, would they be glad to see him? Relieved? Upset? Angry now that he had come back and was putting them in danger once more? Harry tried with all his might to push those thoughts from his mind as he stood in the doorway of the great hall, hundreds of people frozen in their shock. An eternity seemed to pass as Harry knew that at this moment, every person in this room had just experienced something that they will remember for the rest of their lives. Harry Potter returning from the dead.

Harry looked from face to face at everyone who was frozen mid-meal, some with their mouths hanging open, others stopped in mid-chew. Looking at the faces of the professors he saw that Snape was standing in one of his threatening poses that now looked completely ridiculous as his face was one of complete shock, as his eyes darted to Harry, and then to the headmaster, and then back to Harry. McGonagall looked as though she didn't know whether she should scream for joy or in terror. Hagrid, Harry had to suppress the urge to laugh, looked completely confused, as though he was trying to work out how Harry was supposed to be dead and yet was standing there in front of them all. As Harry looked at the Headmaster, he knew that this was one of those very rare moments when Albus Dumbledore was caught completely by surprise.

Harry spoke in a quiet voice that seemed every bit as loud as the doors had just been a few moments ago, "Might I have a few words with you, Headmaster?" And with nothing more to say he turned around and began to walk towards the Headmaster's office. He could hear people in the Great Hall begin to start talking again as the shock wore off and then the sounds of rapid footsteps towards the exit. Harry knew that he was about to overrun by a pack of people who wanted to make sure that he was really there.

Just as Harry was about to start panicking, he heard Dumbledore's voice telling the students to remain in the Great Hall until he returns, under the supervision of all the professors. He could hear Ron's voice (at least he thought it was Ron's voice, it sounded a bit deeper than when he heard it last) demanding to be allowed to see Harry.

But he didn't get to hear Dumbledore's response as he passed out of earshot, even for his excellent hearing. He arrived that the entrance to the headmaster's office a few moments later and using the same technique he had used earlier, waved his hand in front of the gargoyle and opened the door. Harry climbed the stairs and took a seat in one of the chairs as he waited for Dumbledore.

He only had to wait for a few moments, and Dumbledore came through the door and sat down at his desk. Harry watched as Dumbledore reached for something under his desk and pulled a bag of lemon drops out and said, "Can I offer you some lemon drops, Harry?"

Harry feeling rather hungry said, "Yeah, sure," reaching over the desk and taking the entire bag from the headmaster. He popped a few into his mouth and waited for Dumbledore to start asking the inevitable questions.

"So, Harry, what have you been doing with yourself this past month or so?" Dumbledore asked without preamble.

Harry knew that there was nothing to gain by lying to Dumbledore, but at the same time, he knew that he shouldn't tell anyone about the girls he had been with. That was something that he would entrust to no other person. "Well, I've been . . . away. Mostly training, and reading, and practicing magic. I'm confident the next time I'm in a duel with the dark lord, I won't be nearly so easy prey."

"Why did you decide to come back now?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Surely you've heard of the attack on St. Mungo's earlier today?"

"Of course, the aurors at the scene said that Harry Potter had returned from the dead to help them fight off the death eaters. I knew immediately that it had been you, but when you didn't immediately come here or to Grimmauld Place, I figured you weren't going to come out of hiding just yet."

"I would have come back sooner . . . there were just . . . things that needed to done," Harry said not meeting the headmaster's gaze.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see that you've returned to us, Harry," the aged wizard said. Harry knew immediately that this was said with every bit of genuine quality that could be spoken. "I have been researching what you told me over the summer about these new powers of yours and what they felt like. I must say that I read through quite a few musty old tomes before I found the answer. Harry, I believe that, if everything you told me about your powers is accurate, you are a battle mage," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like mad.

"A battle mage? What the hell is that?" Harry said completely surprised that there was actually a name for what he was.

"Battle mages have always been rare, but not rare that we've forgotten them completely. In the days before magic was formalized into a precise practice, back in the time of the wild magic, magic users were very different. They didn't even call themselves wizards and witches. Magic was performed in very crude and inefficient ways because wands hadn't yet been invented, so many simply used wandless magic, or a staff. Actually any witch or wizard is able to perform wandless magic, but it simply takes much, much longer to perform with immensely more complicated incantations, and often times chanting and even dancing. Some spells took days to perform back in those days.

"In those days, magical people made war on each other not over purity of blood or light and dark magic, but more for things like territory, and better magical focus points."

"Focus points?" Harry asked.

"Focus points are places in nature where magic is stronger for some reason. No one has ever determined why this is, but focus points do exist. Hogwarts is actually situated on one. Many students are surprised when they first leave these grounds how much more difficult spell casting can be away from the school. Another prominent one is at Stonehenge. In ancient days, magical folk would seek out these places and set up villages around them to make spell casting easier."

"Oh I get it," Harry said understanding.

"So magical people were constantly fighting amongst each other for the various focus points. Battle mages were wizards, or witches that had a natural sense for fighting and could manipulate the magic of the world with nothing more than the force of their mind. They could see every aspect of a battle and natural instinct always helped them to win. Battle mages were born to fight, and had amazing prowess in battles, but as a tradeoff, the better the battle mage, the more difficulty they would have in other, non-combative forms of magic. The best battle mages always had trouble with things like gardening spells and cleaning spells. Anything that couldn't possibly be used in battle was always difficult for them to grasp. The only exception to that was healing. Battle mages could heal the most grievous of injuries and bring people back from the verge of death."

"So that's why I always had trouble transfiguring mice into matchboxes, and charming a book to read itself? Because it's something that can't be used battle? Well that certainly makes me feel better, I thought I was just magically retarded or something," Harry said.

Dumbledore chuckled for a moment before continuing, "So for many years battle mages would exist to protect their villages and loved ones from outside attacks. But as magic became more and more formalized, better techniques, the advent of wands, and the founding of Hogwarts; the need for battle mages soon dwindled. They would pop up every now and then and be celebrated for their prowess at dueling and the feats they could perform without wands, but as wizards learned better how to defend themselves, the need for protectors slowly ebbed away. Until finally battle mages became exceedingly rare, only one every century or two. The last known battle mage died in the early 1700's. It's theorized that battle mages are still among us, but their instinct is all but crushed with everything they learn in school about magical theory and spell casting with a wand. Generally they would be very good duelers and rather mediocre at nearly everything else, but unable to perform wandless magic because the talent was simply not ever recognized and trained."

"Wow, there's an actual name for what I am then? It's kind of a relief. I thought I was some kind of magical freak, and as it turns out I'm only a practitioner of a magical form so arcane that it's been nearly forgotten about," Harry said feeling elated that he actually was something that, while rare, was known about and nothing so completely abnormal.

"Oh yes, Harry, it's an amazing opportunity for us to learn about the workings of magic in a way that we've never had the chance to ever before. The full abilities of the battle mage have never been completely documented. I must say I'm very excited about the researching possibilities."

Harry felt like his brief happiness had been crushed with a giant club. "No way. No way am I going to be your test subject. I refuse to be studied like some kind of insect under a magnifying glass."

"Harry, please, be reasonable. I'm sure that we can work something our that would fit into your normal schedule."

"Normal schedule? Why do you think I'm here, old man?" Harry said feeling his anger begin to flare up.

"Aren't you here to resume your normal classes? To become a student here once again, back with your friends where you belong?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"If I was a normal wizard that's exactly what I would want. But I'm as far from normal as one could possibly be. I'm not here to pretend like I'm a helpless student while the grown-ups fight this war for me. It's my destiny to kill Voldemort. Mine! There's no point in denying it anymore! I'm here because it's the safest place for me to be, before I find and kill him! Harry Potter, your student, died over the summer. Voldemort killed him and now _I'm_ what's left. I'm a weapon, plain and simple. Going to transfiguration and charms is completely useless to me as is attending a defense class that teaches things the sneezing hex and the pimple curse. This is a fucking war! And I'm the one who decides who wins! I don't have the luxury of pretending to be normal anymore."

"Harry, surely you must realize that you're not ready for this yet. There's still so much for you to learn, you're only sixteen. Your only concerns should be on sneaking past Mr. Filch on the way to the kitchens past curfew," Dumbledore said smiling, trying to inject a moment of levity.

Harry's face didn't so much as twitch as Dumbledore spoke. In a voice devoid of any emotion Harry said, "Headmaster, I am here to continue the training I have been putting myself through for the past month. Training that requires no assistance from you or your teaching staff. I have not returned to re-enroll myself as a student. The only reason I am here as opposed to any other place, is that while I am here, Voldemort knows that he can't touch me. He would never dare try a direct assault on Hogwarts. That makes this the safest place for me to be until I'm ready to face him.

"The terms of my staying here are as follows: First, I will not at any time be required to submit myself to testing or experimentation regarding my powers. Second, I will require a private room, away from the Gryffindors, and the rest of the students. Third, I will be exempt from curfew and the staff here will have no authority to hand down punishments on me. I don't consider myself a part of Gryffindor house now, anyway, so there really is no point in taking house points away from me as I no longer have a house.

"In return for you agreeing to all my requests, I will remain here, on the grounds or in Hogsmeade, so you'll know exactly where I am. If you don't meet my terms, then I'll leave. Plain and simple."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes faded away as the aged wizard suddenly looked as old as he was. "I suspected that something like this would be your request. Harry, I can't tell you how much it pains me to see you like this. The prophecy can wait, Harry. You really shouldn't be so quick to throw away your childhood."

"Childhood? _Childhood?_" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had the old man finally gone completely senile? "I haven't been in a child in years, Dumbledore. When you're forced to go through what I have, it's kind of hard to retain innocence. After watching Voldemort murder Cedric while I watched, unable to do a thing I grew up more in one moment than most people do in years. A year later watching my godfather die for me, after I fucked up, I grew up more than most people do in their entire lives! And finally, after enduring a month of continuous torture, what ever was left of my childhood, whatever innocence was still in me, was washed away when I killed my captors as they screamed in terror! That's what I am! Not a child! I'M A KILLER!"

Harry would have sworn at that time that he saw a tear trickle down the headmaster's face. But it was so brief a moment before Dumbledore composed himself, that Harry would think that it must have been some kind of trick of the light.

The headmaster cleared his throat and said in a slightly raspy voice, "There are additional rooms in Hogwarts that are generally used for when the school is hosting guests. I don't see any problem with you using one for as long as you like. But I'm afraid I must insist that you return to normal classes and continue your education. After all, when the war is done you'll need to find a job somewhere, and you can't very well do that without your NEWT's. Not only that but the prefect status I gave to you over the summer is still fully in effect. I know being a prefect is something that you desired last year, and if it weren't for me you certainly would have become one. I believe this belongs to you," he said holding out a shiny prefects badge."

Harry sighed as he realized that the headmaster simply did not understand what he was trying to say. It wasn't that the old man was stupid, he was just too idealistic; too naïve. "Headmaster, you just don't understand," Harry said softly. "I'm not thinking about what I'm going to do after the war because it won't matter. Somehow, I know, I guess I've always known, that the price of defeating Voldemort is . . . my life. It's something that I've come to realize over the years. Everything in my life has always pointed to that being the way of things. It's my purpose in life. I'm not sad about it, I'm done feeling sorry for myself. I've accepted what I need to do. Its better that I carry this burden alone rather than drag others into it. If sacrificing my child hood, my dreams, my happiness is what it takes to make sure that everyone else has those things . . . that's something I'm prepared to do. If you can't understand this, then I will bid you good day."

The headmaster cast his gaze downward as he said in a voice that was barely recognizable as his own, "As you wish, Harry. You will not be required to go to classes or obey curfew."

Harry did not attempt to meet the headmaster's eyes as he got up from his seat and said, "I'll be on my way then."

"Wait, before you go, Harry. There's something I feel I must return to you. Ms. Chang gave this to me after that day in Diagon Alley," Dumbledore said he withdrew Harry's wand from someplace within his desk.

Harry couldn't believe it. He thought that his wand was lost that day in the alley. Harry didn't know why his hands were trembling as he reached out for his wand. As Harry took it from Dumbledore and felt the familiar weight in his hand once more, he couldn't help but have a warm feeling run through his body. As Harry held the wand longer he couldn't help but notice that the warm feeling he was getting was increasing. Soon his body felt like it was on fire, and where his hand held the wand it felt like he was holding a red-hot piece of iron. Harry tried to drop the wand but for some reason his hand had completely seized up around the wand and he was unable to let go of it. Harry let out a gasp of pain as the wood began to split and crack down the length of the wand. From within the cracks a golden glow could be seen pulsing along the length of the wand. It was almost as though the power of the wand was trying break free from its wooden prison.

Finally the heat died away and his hand stopped burning. Dropping the wand Harry clutched his hand only to be shocked. His hand was completely unblemished. There was nothing to indicate that it had been burning intensely just a moment ago.

Looking down at the wand Harry could see that the golden light from beneath the cracks in the wood remained but didn't seem to be spreading or pulsing as it was a moment ago. Looking to Dumbledore, Harry asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Dumbledore looked quite shocked but managed to say, "If I had to guess, what I would say is that your wand had bonded even more to you, Harry." As Harry's blank look Dumbledore continued, "You see, Harry, when a wand chooses a wizard they form a bond. As the wizard uses the wand more and more the wand becomes so used to channeling that particular wizard's power that the spells are more easily cast and the effects are stronger. That is why, even untalented wizards can cast spells at ease as they simply get older. Eventually, powerful wizards, can have wands that are so attuned to them that other wizards are unable to even use them. I've never seen a wand have _that_ particular reaction to a wizard ever before, however. Might I try holding it again?" Dumbledore asked holding out his hand.

Harry gingerly picked his wand up off the ground, expecting to be burned again, but instead it just felt like it always had. Making sure that it wasn't going to start burning him again, Harry handed the wand to the headmaster.

Dumbledore only held it for a moment before dropping it and jerking his hand away as though he was stung. "I see, I was right in my earlier assessment, not only can no other wizard cast spells through your wand, it seems that no one other than you can even stand to hold it," Dumbledore said, as he checked his hand to make sure there was no damage.

Harry picked his wand up off Dumbledore's desk and said, "I've been practicing so much without it, I don't even know if I really want to even use it anymore. I'd rather not grow dependent on this again, as I would hate to be disarmed merely by losing my wand." Harry tucked the wand into a pocket in his robes and made a mental note to experiment with his wand later in the week.

"Harry are you aware the impact that you'll have on the wizard community, now that you've come back? I don't know how much you've been aware of, wherever you've been, but things have been rather grim since the Battle of Diagon Alley," Dumbledore said to Harry. "Attacks have become more frequent, more bold, and more people are losing hope that anyone can stand against the Dark Lord. Harry let me explain something very important. I know you've never asked for the life you have, and I know that if you could, you would gladly make all the fame disappear. But you are famous, and more than that you've become a symbol to the people. A symbol of hope. When you "died" over the summer, it broke the spirits of many people. Losing their most celebrated symbol in the war against Voldemort was a terrible blow. You cannot imagine the frenzy it will cause now that you've returned. You will be held up as a symbol, as a hero, more than you ever have been before. People won't know why, but they will look to you to lead them against Voldemort. Are you ready to be the hero of an entire world, Harry? Are you ready to deal with the fame and everything that accompanies it?"

"You mean, can I handle reporters stalking me and looking to take pictures of me as I sleep. Or if I'm ready to deal with reading the lies and gossip they're sure to print about me every week? Or merely the fact that I can totally forget about any kind of personal, or private life, and even my friends can expect to harassed by journalists and photographers?" Harry asked doing everything in his power to keep his emotions in check. "Well, headmaster, I have news for you. It's nothing that my friends and I haven't dealt with before. It's not like I wasn't already famous. I just hope my friends don't get caught up too bad in it," Harry said hoping that his friends would be able to keep away from most of the reporters and the gossip that would surely begin flying around.

"Just so long as you're fully aware of it. I really wish that this burden hadn't been yours to bear," Dumbledore said.

It looked like he was about to continue but Harry interrupted saying, "Headmaster, no one wishes that more than I. But it does not do to dwell on that which is beyond our control. I have a job to do, and nothing is going to stand in my way."

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment with shining eyes, twinkling like mad before saying softly, "I'm so proud of you, Harry. And I know your parents would be just as proud. You've turned into a far better man than anyone could have hoped for."

Harry didn't know what to say just then. He knew that his relationship with the headmaster had been very shaky up to this point. But it seemed now as though everything that had happened was so long ago, that it just didn't matter so much anymore. Harry knew that he would need Dumbledore to win this war and dwelling on a childhood feeling of indignation was a waste of energy.

Harry didn't say anything as he knew words weren't required for this. He simply gave the headmaster a slight smile and nodded.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, smiled so much, Harry wondered if his face would be sore in the morning. "Come then, my boy. I believe we can still catch the last bit of dinner. And I think you have a pair of friends who are no doubt trying with all their considerable might to break down the doors and come see you. I think they've waited long enough."

And with that Harry and Dumbledore left the headmaster's office and walked back to the Great Hall. The doors were both closed, but with a wave of the headmaster's wand, the doors opened revealing a very harassed looking teaching staff, and very unruly group of students. The room, which had been a chaotic frenzy of students and teachers mostly just yelling at each other, immediately quieted as Dumbledore walked in alongside the object of so much controversy.

"Harry!"

Harry heard his name being called, but before he could even look in that general direction he was nearly tackled by a very emotional, and surprisingly strong, Hermione. Harry didn't even realize that he was holding her with all his might until he began to feel her tears seep through his shirt where she was crying against his chest, holding him every bit as hard.

Harry looked up just in time to see Ron standing not very far off, with a few tears falling down his face. Harry knew he didn't have to say anything, but merely opened up a single arm, and in an instant he was hugging his best friends with one arm each. Harry knew that tears were streaming down his cheeks as he held on to his two best friends, but he just couldn't care any less at the moment.

For one brief moment, everything seemed to evaporate and all that Harry was aware of was his two best friends that he hadn't realized just how much he had missed. Harry couldn't honestly tell you how long they stood like that in their three-way hug, but however long it was, it didn't seem like it had been more than a few seconds.

As they broke apart Harry cleared his throat and was about to say something but looking at them both clearly now, he realized they didn't need him to say anything at all. Ron swiped away a tear from his eye and said, "Come on mate, have some food. It's not everyday you come back from the dead."

"Still obsessed with eating then, I take it?" Harry said a genuine smile forming on his face.

"Still? Are you kidding? I love food more with every day that passes," Ron said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ron turned to lead Harry over to the Gryffindor table, but before Harry could even take a few steps, yet another nearly hysterical girl was launched into his arms.

"Ginny," Harry managed to wheeze, as she was nearly crushing him.

"Harry, I swear if you ever go missing like that again, I'll -"

But Harry interrupted her smiling and saying, "I guess I'll just have to stay around here then won't I?"

"Damn straight," she muttered right before she kissed his cheek.

Harry was caught off guard by the kiss but didn't let it show on his face.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table despite nearly everyone's attempt to pat Harry on the back or hug him or, in the case of several of the older girls, give him full on kisses. Harry wasn't feeling very hungry at the moment so he wasn't eating very much, but he figured that if he got hungry later he could always go and nick something from the kitchens. Especially since curfew didn't apply to him anymore.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked when the throng of people around Harry finally went back to their normal seats.

Harry looked around before he leaned over and quietly said to her, "I really don't want everyone to know, meet me in the Room of Requirements after dinner and I'll tell you guys everything."

Dinner really didn't last very long, and despite the fact that Harry was beyond elated to be back with his friends, they weren't really talking all that much. It was as though they all knew that what they all had to say would be best said without anyone else around.

The food disappeared from the plates and the students all began to leave when Dumbledore stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Attention, everyone. As you are all now fully aware, Harry Potter has finally returned to us. After the battle at Diagon Alley he was not killed, but was taken prisoner by the enemy. After several weeks he managed to escape but not without sustaining very serious injuries. After he recuperated, he elected not to return immediately to Hogwarts but instead spend time at a location, which will remain undisclosed. I ask that you all do not pressure him to talking about where he has been."

Harry was grateful to the headmaster for saying that because it would save him the trouble of telling everyone what had happened since July. Hopefully the students would listen to the headmaster and not constantly hound Harry about where he was and why he didn't come back. But Harry's feeling of gratitude fell away as Dumbledore continued, "On a happier note I feel that in these dark times we must remember what we have in life that's good. That's why, in honor of Mr. Potter's return, I am happy to announce that in exactly one week Hogwarts will have a Halloween Ball, formal dress will be required. I apologize for the short notice but I'm sure you all won't begrudge me too much."

As soon as Dumbledore said the words 'Halloween Ball' almost every girl in the great hall gave some kind of excited shriek and immediately started talking amongst their friends about what they would wear and who they would go with. Harry actually managed to hear several girls complain about where they were going to get a formal dress on such short notice. Unfortunately, Harry also noticed that nearly every girl in the hall at some point or other gave him very appraising looks. Looking to Dumbledore with a very pissed off face, Harry couldn't help but smile as Dumbdledore just shrugged and seemed to say 'I just couldn't help myself'. Harry was pleased to see that the professors looked just as shocked as everyone else, and Snape especially looked as though he had swallowed something sour.

Harry turned to leave the great hall, but then he remembered that he was supposed to get his own room. Turning around to ask Dumbledore where he was supposed to go, he nearly ran into McGonagall who said, "Mr. Potter, the headmaster has informed me of the arrangements he has made with you. If you would follow me, I will take you to your room."

Harry thanked her and followed her as she led him through castle. As they walked out, McGonagall said, "The headmaster informed me that you no longer wish to be considered an official member of Gryffindor house, Mr. Potter. You do realize that this will mean that you will not qualify to be a member of the quidditch team any longer."

Harry looked at her and with his small bit of legilimency he was able to pick up her intentions of trying to convince him to return to return to Gryffindor tower. "I'm sorry, Professor, but there are far more important things than quidditch. The reason that I'm even asking for my own room is to make sure that everyone _else_ has the opportunity to do things like quidditch. I'm not about to tell you anything that's happened to me since we last spoke, but what I will say is that I've changed far more than you can imagine. I've lost a lot of my childish illusions about life."

"We're only trying to what's best for you, Mr.Potter," McGonagall said.

"Except you have no idea what that is, so stop guessing and know that I have reasons for everything I do," Harry said in a rather sharp tone.

McGonagall stopped for a moment with a very surprised look on her face. Harry could tell that no student had talked to her like that ever before. It seemed as though she was about to take away house points before remembering that he no longer belonged to a house.

"I'm not a kid anymore, so stop treating me like one," Harry said.

McGonagall still said nothing but she did press her lips together more than Harry had ever seen her do before. They finally reached a rather amazing suit of what appeared to be golden armor. "Open," McGonagall said to the suit of armor, and to Harry's surprise the entire wall directly behind the suit or armor swung open to reveal a rather modest room. Harry saw a desk with a chair, a couch in front of a fireplace, and a door that revealed a bedroom. To Harry's surprise, even though the bedroom was a bit smaller than the dorm he shared with the boys in Gryffindor tower, the bed itself seemed quite a bit larger.

All in all, the room was pretty much exactly what Harry needed except for one rather important thing. "What am I supposed to do for a bathroom?" Harry asked.

"You can use any of the hallway bathrooms, but the headmaster suggested that I also give you the password to the prefect's bathroom as you're not very far from it," McGonagall said. "The password is 'emerald stream'. You can also change the password to your door now that you're in your room. If there's nothing else, I'll leave you to yourself."

After McGonagall walked out and the door swung shut, Harry changed the password to the door and took his trunk out of his pocket and unshrunk it. Harry removed all the books and placed them over near the desk, and unpacked everything else in the trunk before sliding the trunk under the bed.

Harry decided that he should get to the room of requirements now as he was pretty sure that Ron and Hermione would not like to be kept waiting. He made his way to the room, and upon opening the door found that Ron and Hermione had yet to get there. The room itself had become quite a cozy room, with a very comfortable looking chair and couch right in front of a very inviting fireplace.

Harry didn't have to wait very long for Ron and Hermione to show up. Harry was already sitting the in the chair so Ron and Hermione took the couch. Harry didn't wait for them to start asking questions before he asked, "What do you know about the attack on Diagon Alley last summer, and what happened immediately thereafter?"

Hermione spoke up, "A photographer from the Daily Prophet was in the alley that day, when the death eaters attacked, he caught almost the entire thing on camera. Here let me show you," Hermione pulled an old folded bit of newspaper out of her robes and gave it to Harry.

Harry unfolded the paper and watched in amazement as the moving picture showed everything that happened as soon as he began dueling the death eaters, and ending in a flash of green as Voldemort stood over Harry. Harry immediately felt his resentment towards his friends die away somewhat, if he hadn't known any better he would've thought that he had just been killed also.

Harry didn't say a thing, but he gave the paper back to Hermione and began to collect his thoughts. "Anything that wasn't in the paper, we found out from Cho. She told us about how you were already experimenting with wandless magic before the attack. She also told us about how you saved her over the summer," Hermione said.

Harry's thought turned to Cho and he asked Hermione, "How is she? I mean after the attack, how did she take it?"

Hermione answered in a rather subdued voice, "After the attack, she didn't take it very well. She said the last month of the summer was terrible for her and when she got to Hogwarts it was pretty obvious to everyone that something was horribly wrong with her. But then after a few weeks here she just turned herself around. She was laughing more, doing better in her classes. It was like she had finally gotten over whatever was upsetting her. I guess that would be you," Hermione said a bit shyly.

Harry cleared his throat and asked, "What about her . . . umm . . . relationships. You know what I mean . . . I mean, has she found someone else?" Harry already knew the answer to that question, but he couldn't help himself by asking it.

This time it was Ron who answered, "Yea, mate. For the past month she's been hanging around with this Stan bloke. I've met him a couple of times, he's a pretty good chap. Kind of annoying at times, but he's a good man. He's helped Cho through a pretty rough time. Not even I can find it in me to resent him."

_Well that seals it_, Harry thought. _If Ron, of all people, can find it in himself to not hate this guy then clearly Cho picked a good man._

Not wanting to dwell on that particular subject any longer Harry began telling them about how he woke up in a dungeon presumably the next day. He told them about the anti-magic field and how he was able to keep himself alive after he siphoned the magic off the animagus book. He told them about how he was tortured by Malfoy every day and left to the dementors at night. Harry didn't tell them exactly how horrific the torture was, he just said that it was an "unpleasant experience". He told them how he learned the animagus transformation and escaped by transforming into his animal. Again, for some reason he didn't feel that it was wise to tell Ron and Hermione exactly what his animal form was. Harry just got the feeling that the less they knew about him, the less danger they would be in.

Finally Harry told them about how he killed his captors once he had escaped and burned Malfoy Manor to the ground. At this Hermione exclaimed, "That's why he said that!"

Both Harry and Ron simply stared at Hermione. Hermione blushed slightly before explaining, "The day after the welcoming feast, right after breakfast when the Daily Prophet was delivered and we all read about how Malfoy Manor had burned to the ground under "mysterious circumstances". Immediately after we left, I overheard Draco talking with his cronies, something about swearing revenge on the person who murdered his father. I thought it was strange that his father, who was still supposed to be in Azkaban was murdered the same night that his manor burned down. So I investigated it a bit and found out that he had been released along with a number of other death eaters under "special" circumstances and it had all been kept very quiet from the press."

"How the hell did you find that out, Hermione?" Ron asked with small amount of surprise on his face.

"I have my ways," Hermione said in a rather mischievous voice.

Harry was barely paying any attention, his thoughts were all centered on the son of the death eater scum that had tortured him for weeks. "He knew," Harry said in a voice so quiet and yet do deadly serious that it was impossible for Ron and Hermione to not understand how angry he was. "That son of a bitch, he fucking knew! He knew I was being tortured in his basement! I'll . . . fucking kill that little shit!"

Harry was quickly losing control over his emotions as his fingers began to flare up with small flames.

"Harry, calm down!" Ron yelled.

Harry snapped back into reality and realized what was happening and immediately reigned in his emotions and willed the flames on his fingers to die away. Harry took several deep breaths before he turned to his very shocked friends and apologizing for his outburst.

"Its alright, mate," Ron said. "How did you do that, with the fire on your fingers?"

Harry told them exactly what Dumbledore had told him about how when he lost control of his emotions his magic would respond by leaking out his skin in the form of fire. He also told them that he was trying to better control that ability for it's obvious uses in battle.

After that Harry explained how it was a similar, but much more severe, loss over control of his emotions which had resulted in the fire that consumed Malfoy Manor. "I guess the effort involved in controlling the flame with such precision and intensity really drained me of my magic and nearly killed me. When the aurors arrived and found me unconscious they took me to St.Mungo's. Apparently, I was in some sort of a coma for twenty days," Harry said.

"Why was it kept a secret? How come we never knew that you were alive?" Hermione asked with unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm not sure how Dumbledore found out so quickly about me, but he tells me that my condition was so severe that he thought it best to memory charm the aurors that found me, and the medical staff at St.Mungo's. He thought that it would be cruel for people who cared for me to be informed that I was alive and then die in a hospital bed soon thereafter. So that's why the press never found out about me. As for why the _esteemed_ headmaster chose not to tell you three that I was still alive at some point, I guess you'll have to ask him," Harry said with no small trace of annoyance in his tone.

Ron and Hermione looked confused for a moment before Hermione asked Harry, "Why did you say "you three" as far as I can tell, there's just Ron and me?"

In an instant Harry realized that she was right and that he had unwittingly referred to . . .

"You're talking about Cho, weren't you?" Hermione asked softly after Harry had stayed silent.

"I . . . look if he had said something she wouldn't had to have been in so much pain. I mean all of you! None of you deserved to think I was dead when clearly I wasn't!" Harry said on the verge of yelling. "Then she wouldn't have run off with that fucking cock-knocker," Harry muttered to himself.

Unfortunately for him both Ron and Hermione heard what he said. "Harry," Hermione said, "Stan has been really good to Cho. She deserved some comfort after what happened. We all did."

Harry looked at Hermione, confused for a moment, and then looked at Ron. _What does she mean, "we all deserved comfort"? Oh my god!_ Harry thought as he suddenly realized what was right in front of him.

"You two? Together? Holy shit!" Harry said. "That's . . . I can't . . . well I'm glad you finally figured it out! Damn, I thought you two would never realize that you're both retarded for each other. Congratulations!" _That's the first bit of really good news I've had in a long time!_ Harry thought.

Hermione blushed and smiled shyly as Ron said, "Thanks, mate. Weren't sure how you would take it, I mean more than a few people were shocked when got together. Apparently they all thought that we could never stop arguing long enough to ever get together."

"Perish the thought," Harry said, grinning like mad.

"So you were in a coma for twenty days, and nobody knew about it except Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Well to be technical, the head healer at St.Mungo's also knew, but he didn't tell anyone," Harry said.

"So then, after you woke up, why didn't you come back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"I did," Harry said darkly. There was a few moments silence that Ron and Hermione both knew better than to interrupt. Finally Harry said, "It was the night of September 21st, I'm not going to tell you how, but I made it here pretty quickly after I ran away from St.Mungo's. When I got here, I had every intention of finding you guys and letting everyone know exactly what had happened to me."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I ran into Cho first," Harry said, his voice devoid of all emotion. "She was outside with that . . . _Stan_, and I saw them kissing. No, I amend that, I caught them making out as though their lives depended on it," Harry said with a sneer somehow working its way into his voice.

"Harry," Hermione started in that same tone of voice when she explained how nice a guy this fucking Stan was.

But Harry interrupted her practically yelling, "No, Hermione! You just don't get it, do you! She told me she _loved_ me! That day in Diagon Alley she said she fucking loved me! And yet, two _fucking_ months later she's in the arms of another guy! I mean, what kind of a cold-hearted bitch would do that?" Harry had to stop and take a few breaths, calming himself down to the point where he could talk normally. "After seeing that, I just snapped. I completely lost control of my emotions. My memory is actually kind of fuzzy, but I'm pretty sure I ran to the quidditch pitch and just lost it. My magic flared up worse than it did at Malfoy Manor, and the result was one hell of bloody huge fire," Harry said.

"That was _you_?" Hermione asked. "I remember that, the windows all shattered and the fire was absolutely enormous, I think the entire school saw it. We could feel the heat from it in the castle," Hermione said, awe filling her voice.

"Yeah, its not exactly something I'm proud of," Harry said. "The exercises that I've been doing in occlumency and fire-calling, has helped me avoid outbursts like that. I don't want to lose control of myself like that again."

"Wow," Ron said. "I guess I can understand you wanting to get away from that, but why did you stay away for so long after?"

"Well after I saw Cho and the whole fire thing, I made my way to London that same night. Long story, short, I decided that you all deserved to live a bit without me in the way. I know you don't want to hear this, but I put you guys in danger by being your friend. No, Ron, its true!" Harry said to Ron, who had opened his mouth to protest. "I figured that if I just let the world believe that I was dead that you guys would be safe and free to live your lives the way you were meant to. Even . . . Cho. I may not like it, but she deserves the chance to have a normal boyfriend.

"So while in London I found a bar and proceeded to get completely trashed in honor of me leaving the wizarding world. When I woke up I was in a rather nice apartment with a very beautiful girl next to me, and we were both naked."

Harry couldn't help but smile and Ron and Hermione both gasped and looked as though they couldn't possibly be anymore surprised. Ron was the first to recover and just as a best mate should grinned and said, "Way to go mate! Was she hot?" Of course, this earned him a slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

Harry laughed and said, "Well I'm not generally one to kiss and tell, but I will say that I thought she was stunningly beautiful. More importantly, she was just a really great person. I'm not sure what my intentions towards her were originally, but she asked if I needed a place to stay for a bit, and I accepted."

Harry then told them all about Natalie, but he didn't tell them her name, he wanted to keep her identity a complete secret from the wizard world. He told them about her roommates, and how he came back to Hogwarts the next day to grab his trunk. Then how he went to Diagon Alley to get some money and saw the monument they had of him. He told them about he bought books in Flourish and Blotts and also in Knockturn Alley. Then he told them that since doing all that, all he's been doing was training himself to get into better physical shape and better harness his magic. Harry spared them no detail, except for names and specific locations.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but this girl, I completely fell for her. I mean, yeah there was a lot of sex and that was pretty fun. But it was so much more than that. I mean everyday I would just look forward to being with her, it was like I couldn't wait just to hear her voice," Harry said explaining his relationship with Natalie to Ron and Hermione.

"Well I guess I can understand now why you would be rather reluctant to leave a place where you were getting laid every night," Ron said grinning.

Harry looked at Ron for a moment before saying, "And you would know why shagging is great again . . . how?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Hermione slapped his arm again and said, "I don't think you need to know the intimate details of our relationship, Harry."

Harry smiled and said, "Ah, but you already just told me everything I needed to know about the intimacy level of your relationship. Don't worry, Ron, we can swap stories later."

Everyone got a good laugh out of that and yet again Harry thanked whatever higher power there was that he was back with his friends again.

As soon as they had stopped laughing Harry resumed his story saying, "So earlier today, we all went out shopping at this mall. And go figure, with my luck it just has to be where the entrance to St. Mungo's is. So, of course, during the attack I made my presence known and helped the aurors. But of course –"

Harry would have continued, but was interrupted by Hermione saying, "What attack on St.Mungo's? What are saying? St.Mungo's what attacked today?"

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione, disbelief etched on every inch of his face before he asked them, "You mean, you don't know?"

Both of them merely shook their heads, their eyes wide in trepidation at the news that was about to be delivered.

Harry took a breath and said, "Earlier today, death eaters attacked St.Mungo's. I have no idea what the casualties were, but what I do know is that the fighting spilled into the muggle mall, where I was with the girls. The aurors showed up just in time to give the death eaters some more targets. The attack was just brutal. Death eaters killed or cursed everyone and anyone they could, they killed wizards as they ran alongside muggles that didn't realize what was happening. The aurors didn't do a goddamn thing to stop them. The death eaters were picking them off, one by one. I had to do something. So I stepped in. When it was over all but one of the death eaters was dead. The aurors all got a good look at me, so my secret was out.  
"Now that everyone knows . . . or will know, that I'm back, I figured that I should get back to Hogwarts. My being alive puts you both in danger once again, so I wanted to come back and make sure that nothing happens to you. I also needed to get away from the girls, if a death eater saw me with them, they would all certainly pay the price of knowing me."

"Harry you shouldn't talk like that," Hermione said.

"Talk like what?" Harry demanded, feeling himself grow a bit angry. "Talk like we live in a place called "reality" where there are evil people who would not hesitate to do terrible things to you guys because they know it would hurt me. God dammit, Hermione! Grow up! This is a fucking war and there are people who want to see you _bloody fucking dead_!"

Hermione now had tears streaming down her face as she managed to choke out, "Why are you such a target, Harry? Why does Voldemort want you dead so much? Why do I get the feeling that you're more important to this war than we know?"

Harry cast his gaze downward, hesitating to tell them the contents of the prophecy. Casting caution into the wind, as Voldemort already knew most of it, he made his decision. "Remember the prophecy we grabbed at the Department of Mysteries last term?" They both nodded. "Well the prophecy was smashed so nobody heard what it said. But the person who originally witnessed the prophecy told me the contents. Sixteen years ago, just before I was born, Headmaster Dumbledore witnessed Professor Trelawny make a real prophecy. She said that the person who would have the power to defeat the dark lord would soon be born. She gave several criteria that could only fit me and one other person. Voldemort managed to obtain this information and so decided that this "potential threat" should be taken care of. So he murdered my parents to get to _me_. When the curse rebounded and left me with this bloody scar the rest of the prophecy began to unfold. You see, what Voldemort didn't hear, was that this person would be marked as his equal. The rest of the prophecy states that in the end it comes down to him and me. One lives, and one dies. The fate of the world rests on that one decisive battle between Voldemort and me. I've just told you something many people would kill to know, I would advise that you not let on that you know any of this."

Ron and Hermione both stared at Harry with jaws agape. "Blimey," Ron managed to mutter.

Hermione just looked as if she had been told that Harry had two weeks to live.

"That's why I need to train so much. Voldemort has power that I just can't beat right now. If I ever want to have a chance against him, I need to prepare with every moment I have. I don't have the luxury of letting someone else worry about it. I don't have the time to get caught up in silly schoolbooks, or in sports. That's why I'm not officially a part of Gryffindor house anymore. But on the plus side, I get my own room and I don't have to worry about detentions or curfew," Harry said, trying to lighten the mood just a bit.

But it looked as though Ron and Hermione had just been pushed too far to find anything humorous about the situation.

Harry, sensing that they had pretty much had enough for one night said, "Well, its getting pretty late. We should probably be getting to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast."

Standing up, Harry and Ron both slapped each other's shoulders in an affectionate way. As they left the room of requirement, Hermione pulled Harry into another hug and she said softly into Harry's ear, "I'm so glad, you're back, Harry."

"Me too, Hermione. Me too," Harry said as they let go and went their respective ways off to a night's sleep that would hold anything but rest.

A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for yourglowingreviews of chapter 10. That one chapter nearly _doubled_ my review total. I just want you all to know that I will most definitely continue the story and finish it.That wasby far one of the best chapters of the story and if no one had liked it I think I would have just gone and . . . cried.One more thing, if you have any questions about the story that you want answered in an e-mail, I would always me more than happy to give it to you. But I can't help you out if you review anonymously and don't give an e-mail address. Some people asked me to give them e-mails when it was impossible for me to do so and I just wanted to let them know that I wasn't being a dick or anything like that, I just simply couldn't do it. One more thing, a lot of you said that you would much rather have Harry end up with Natalie in the end. I'll be honest, I never really intended it to work out that way . . . but the story isn't finished yet. If enough people tell me to ditch Cho (and it would take quite a few) then I could definitely finish the story differently than what I had originally intended. Again, thank you for all the reviews, they really provide a lot of motivation to write. I would have had this chapter up quicker but I just finished all my finals and have been in a drunken haze for the past week or so . . . good times.

Cheers - Midnight


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry awoke before the first rays of the morning sun had even touched the castle of Hogwarts. Climbing out of bed he went about getting dressed for his usual morning run. Unlike every other time he had ever woken up early to run, today Harry felt like he was dragging himself far more than usual.

Last night, for the first time in a month, Harry had actually gotten less than a fantastic night of sleep. His dreams had been somewhat disturbing, but every image was so foggy and unclear that it was difficult for Harry to even remember what he had dreamt about. All Harry knew was that whatever had happened in his dreams last night had definitely cost him some much needed sleep.

Shrugging off the feelings of confusion and frustration, Harry stepped out of his room and made his way to the front entrance of the castle. Checking his watch, Harry sees that it's 6:30, that means that he had an hour and a half to make it back before breakfast. Harry stretched for a few minutes before starting to jog at a mild pace. Harry ran to the perimeter of the castle grounds and began to circle the entire grounds. For the entire run, Harry was on the border of either the castle gates or the forbidden forest.

As Harry ran he allowed much of the stress he had been feeling to wash away from his thoughts. The feeling of the crisp morning air, the light fog that only covered the first two inches off the ground, and the freshly formed morning dew on the blades of the grass seemed to reinvigorate Harry in a way that's nearly impossible to describe. For Harry there was no thoughts about the war with Voldemort, no thoughts about his friends still sleeping in the castle, and no thoughts about his ever impending destiny. For Harry right now, there was only the feeling of his lungs beginning to burn slightly, the sound of his breathing, and beating of his heart.

Almost too soon Harry had ran around the entire castle grounds. Harry estimated the distance to be about five kilometers. Not a bad run, but Harry felt like adding on a bit more than just that. Not wanting to repeat any of what he had just run, Harry decided that he would venture into the forbidden forest for the dual purposes of having some rough terrain to run over and make the run a bit more interesting, and to simply go where he hasn't before.

Harry only ventured about a kilometer into the forest, before he began to loop back around to the edge of the forest. Harry immensely enjoyed running over the fallen trees and avoiding the tree roots jutting out of the ground. Several times Harry thought that he had heard something close to him, but he never actually saw anything, so other than trying to avoid falling flat on his face the run was nicely uneventful.

When Harry emerged out of the forest he checked his watch and saw that it was now 7:20, he estimated the run to be about eleven kilometers in total, possibly just shy. Harry quickly stretched and decided that he had enough time to quickly lift weights before breakfast. Quickly moving through the castle, Harry soon arrived outside the room of requirements and concentrated on needing a place where he could lift weights just like he had been for the past month. When Harry entered the room, he couldn't help but be impressed. The room wasn't huge but it was quite a bit larger than it had been last night when he had been talking with Ron and Hermione.

Harry noted that the room had provided him with everything he could possibly need to lift weights, even making one of the walls a mirror so he could see himself and make sure he was lifting properly. As it was a Monday, Harry did a chest and triceps workout. Harry particularly enjoyed these days as the chest was one of the easiest muscles to workout and get strong with quickly. Already in the month that he had been working out, the most improvement by far had been made to his chest muscles.

Harry was so caught up in the workout that he didn't notice as eight o'clock came and passed. It was only when Harry realized that it was 8:15 that he cursed and left the room with the intent of catching that last fifteen minutes of breakfast. Harry had hoped to finish lifting a bit earlier so he might have showered and changed before going to breakfast, but he couldn't very well do that now. Harry looked down at his clothing and cursed again as his white sleeve-less shirt was clinging to his chest like a second skin and was nearly transparent from sweat.

Harry wasn't one to be overly self-conscious about his appearance or be embarrassed from it. But he knew exactly what was going to happen when he entered the great hall. When Harry finally reached the great hall, he was not at all surprised with the reaction.

It seemed like every girl gasped at the sight of him and couldn't tear their eyes away. Harry forced himself to keep his blush from showing on his face as he valiantly kept his eyes forward and made to sit down next to Ron and Hermione. Hermione actually had her jaw hanging open as Harry sat down but quickly snapped out of it as Ron said loudly, "Holy shit, Harry! You smell terrible, what have you been doing?"

Harry laughed and replied, "Just a bit of running and exercise, Ron. I meant to shower and change before I came down, but I lost track of time and now I feel like a bloody idiot."

Ron grinned and said, "Well you may feel like an idiot, but you look like god's gift to women. So cut it the fuck out, Harry, competition is tough enough here without you looking like some kind of amazing sex god."

Hermione playfully hit Ron in his arm and said, "Hey, what do you care about competition, you don't need to be impressing any other girls!"

"Oh come on, Hermione, I saw how you were looking at Harry. If he wasn't my best mate, I might have had to beat him senseless. But now you can't get upset with me when I oggle those attractive Ravenclaws," Ron said.

Almost immediately Ron realized what he said and fearfully looked at Harry. Fortunately Harry didn't seem to mind the comment about attractive Ravenclaws. His attention was more or less on trying to ignore the looks he was getting from quite literally every girl in the school. _I guess this is how Fleur must feel_, Harry thought thinking that it was almost like he was some kind of gender-reversed veela.

Harry was saved from much further thought on the subject when the morning post arrived. As people began reading copies of the Daily Prophet, Harry prepared himself for the next kinds of looks he was sure to be receiving. And sure enough within moments of the first copy of the Daily Prophet being unfolded and the cover story read, Harry began to receive looks of awe, shock, and some fear.

Harry didn't even bother to ask Hermione to read the paper, he already knew exactly what it would say. No doubt it would mention the attack on St. Mungo's, more to provide context, and then focus on how the "boy-who-lived" miraculously has returned, saving the aurors, rescuing the innocent, and returning to fight the good fight. No doubt that soon enough stories would start to appear that claimed to have detailed accounts of where Harry had been since the attack on Diagon Alley.

All in all, Harry felt rather sick at the idea of so much publicity. But then Harry simply reminded himself that he had much more important things to do than worry about what the papers were saying about him.

Harry did have one question about the attack, though, "How many people died, Hermione?"

Hermione looked several shades paler than usual after reading the paper (something Harry couldn't help but find odd, after all he did tell her about all this last night). "Twelve wizards and eight muggles died, many more injured, but it doesn't say exactly. One of the aurors was killed, the other is being treated for severe spell damage. You killed seven death eaters and injured the last one, it says. Apparently there were more death eaters inside St.Mungo's but there was more auros resistance in there and they had to pull out before they could do much damage. I guess you happened to pop up where they needed you most, just as usual," Hermione said forcing a smile to her face.

"Bunch of fucking bastards," Harry said more to himself than to the people around him listening. "I can't believe that people are so scared of Death Eaters, they're just a bunch of untalented, inbred pureblood cowards. Attacking the sick and dying, what a _glorious_ day it must have been for them. Why don't they try and pull that shit here, I wonder? Probably because they know that Dumbledore and the staff would fuck their shit right up!" By the end, Harry wasn't muttering so much as ranting, and nearly everyone in the Great Hall had quieted down to hear what he was saying.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and stood up to leave the Great Hall. Before he can leave, Ron and Hermione ask Harry what he's going to do for the day, if he wasn't going to go to class. Harry just responded with "Training" before he walked out of the Great Hall.

No sooner had Harry stepped foot outside the Great Hall did he run into someone he had dreaded running into.

"Cho," Harry said evenly and nodding his head slightly.

"Harry . . . I can't believe it," Cho said, her voice already trembling.

"Yeah, neither can I," Harry said curtly. Side stepping around her quickly, Harry walked away. Harry didn't know what else to do, as soon as his eyes rested on hers, his emotions were already spiraling completely out of control. Despite every ounce of control that he had practiced with occlumency, when it came to Cho, his mind was a wreck. The only way for Harry to keep himself from doing something he might regret, was to simply avoid her at all costs. She was a problem that Harry just didn't have the time, or energy to deal with.

Later Harry would feel like a jerk for just brushing by Cho without so much as a "How have you been?" but the fact was that Harry already knew all he needed to. She had moved on and that's all there was to it. Harry might not like the situation one bit, but it was no longer his place to get involved in her life. Harry's purpose in life was on the battlefield, not in the arms of the girl he . . . loved . . . a lifetime ago.

Harry went straight back to the room or requirements, except now the room had become a perfect replica of where Harry used to practice his martial arts. Moving straight over the heavy punching bag, Harry began launching a furious assault of punches and kicks. Time lost all meaning as he worked out every bit of frustration and confusion that he was feeling.

Finally, Harry punched the punching bag one last time and decided that he had enough. Checking his watch, he realized that he had been punching the bag for almost 90 minutes. Harry was completely soaked from his sweat, the shirt he was wearing was plastered to his chest and his hair was a total mess. Harry decided that he had enough time to take a shower and read a bit before he went to lunch.

Harry remembered that McGonagall had suggested that he use the prefect's bathroom as his room was very close to it, and so Harry made his way to the entrance of the prefect's bathroom. Harry quickly said the password, "Emerald steam," and the portrait swung open for him. The bathroom was just as he had remembered it being back in his fourth year. Except this time, Harry had no intention of using the huge pool-like bath, instead he made straight for the shower stalls at the back of the room. Harry made sure he had a towel and quickly shrugged off all his clothing and jumped into the shower.

Harry showered off pretty quickly and used the towel to dry himself off. It was then that he realized he had made an idiot mistake. He had completely forgotten to go back to his room and grab some clean clothes. He couldn't very well put on any of the sweaty clothing he had just taken off, and the only thing he had now, was a towel around his waist. Harry still had enough modesty that he wasn't about to go traipsing around the halls of the school in nothing but a towel.

Thinking quickly, Harry decided that he would try and use a cleaning spell on his clothes so that he could just put them back on, just to get him back to his room. Harry held out his hand and cast the spell. The pile of clothing glowed for a moment and then the spell ended. Harry went over to his discarded shirt and gave it a smell.

"Ughh!" Harry exclaimed as the shirt still smelled every bit as bad as before. Apparently the cleaning spell had nearly no effect on the clothes. _This must be what Dumbledore meant by not being able to cast rudimentary spells as well as combat spell_, Harry thought.

Cursing his luck, he thought about what he could do for the next few minutes, when an idea popped into his head. He could just transfigure the towel he was wearing into a pair of slacks, and transfigure another towel into a shirt. He would have to make do without shoes, but that wouldn't be too bad, especially as his room was rather close by.

Harry waved his hand over the towel around his waist and was soon standing in a rather comfortable pair of slacks. Harry grabbed another towel and transfigured it into a simple white t-shirt. He grabbed the reeking pile of clothes and left the bathroom. No sooner had Harry taken four steps from the bathroom, than a group of 5th and 4th year Hufflepuffs come around the corner. Harry couldn't help but smile; it literally only took about thirty seconds to get from the bathroom to his room, and yet in that time someone had crossed his path. Harry just thanked whatever higher power there was that he hadn't just decided to risk it with nothing but a towel.

Once back in his room, Harry dispelled the clothing he was wearing, turning them back into towels. Rummaging through his trunk, Harry soon found some suitable clothing to wear for the rest of the day. He still didn't have any Hogwarts robes or his old uniform, but as he wasn't technically a student there any longer, it wasn't really much of an issue.

Harry pulled out the book he was currently studying and began to memorize the knowledge contained in the pages. At the moment he was reading the book on battle spells that he had bought in Knockturn Alley. Although he had read the book through before, he wasn't actually trying to learn everything from it. Now, his goal was to learn and perfect every spell that he considered useful in the book. And considering that nearly the entire book was on battle spells and tactics, there wasn't really all that much that he would be skipping.

Harry only worked on learning the new spells for about an hour before he decided to go down for lunch. Despite what he had told himself when he first returned about how he couldn't allow himself to become too attached to anyone again, he couldn't help but just start to fall back into the friendship he had with Ron and Hermione. He was doing a fine job keeping himself distant from everyone else, but with Ron and Hermione, it was like he couldn't keep himself away from them anymore than he could keep himself from breathing. It was almost as though, after having only those two for any kind of serious friends, that Harry felt like his friendship with them was just as much a part of who he is, as his magic was.

Harry felt like his friendship with them transcended the normal bounds of understanding. It was more like they all shared some deep bond that intertwined all of their destinies. Even after being away for so long, Harry only needed a few moments with them to understand everything that they had been through in his absence, and likewise he could just tell they understood what he had been going through. It was a much deeper understanding than legilimency could ever bring. And Harry couldn't care any less where this bond came from, or what it meant, all he knew was that as long as it was there, he had no intention of ever doing anything to disrupt it.

Harry snapped out of his musings when he entered the Great Hall, once more becoming the focus of everyone's attention. Harry resisted the urge to look around the room and see exactly who was staring at him, and instead made a bee-line right next to where Ron and Hermione were already sitting.

"Hey guys, how was class?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Eh, pretty much the usual," Ron replied as best he could with a mouth full of food.

"What about you, Harry? What have you done since this morning?" Hermione asked, her face brimming with barely contained curiosity.

"Not too much," Harry shrugged, "After breakfast I went to the room of requirements to practice some martial arts. It was kind of a waste though because all I ended up doing was beating the hell out of a punching bag for and hour and a half. It was a decent workout, though," Harry said recalling the events of the morning.

"A waste of time? Why would a punching bag be a waste of time?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Well generally, when I practice, I usually do something that focuses the mind and body a bit more, like an exercise, or sparring with someone. Going ape-shit on a punching bag is good to keep the punches strong and all that, but not much is accomplished in the way of actually becoming a better fighter. There's no discipline to beating the hell out of a punching bag," Harry responded.

Ron nodded, accepting Harry's answer, while Hermione said, "Oh, I get it. So what did you do after that?"

Harry couldn't help but smile, this was almost exactly how Natalie had sounded when she had asked him what he did during his days. But then, thinking of Natalie brought a swift ache to his chest, as though the pain in his heart was manifesting physically. Harry pushed the feeling aside with the help of his occlumency training and answered Hermione, "Well, after that, I went and showered."

Harry told them about how he had been given access to the prefect's bathroom, and how his room was pretty close by. He even told them about his dilemma with the towels and of course how with his luck, he was still spotted by a bunch of people. Ron and Hermione both laughed good naturedly at their friend.

"Hey mate what are you doing tonight?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shrugged and answered, "Haven't really thought about it too much. Probably just more studying and practicing magic. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you're not too busy in the evening, maybe you could come to Gryffindor tower for a bit and just hang out with us all for a bit," Ron said.

Harry could tell that there was something that Ron wasn't saying about tonight, but he could also tell that there was no ill-intent behind what he was saying. After thinking about it for a few moments Harry finally asked, "What time should I be there?"

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed, "Glad to hear it. I was afraid I might have had to drag your sorry arse to the tower. But anyway, we'll just meet you outside your room at say . . . 9, and we'll take you the tower. You said your room was behind the golden set or armor near the Prefect's bathroom, right?"

"Yeah that's right," Harry asked now feeling rather excited about whatever it was that Ron was cooking up for him at that moment.

"Alright, we'll see you after class then," Ron said standing up to leave for his afternoon classes.

"See you later, Harry," Hermione said as she too stood up. Harry quickly finished his lunch and returned to his room where he continued to practice spells and wait for whatever it was that would be happening tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day flew by for Harry. The only pause in his training was when he quickly went to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry would have stayed longer, but Ron and Hermione weren't there so he ate quickly and left before too many people could come up to him and ask him all kinds of annoying questions.

For the past two hours Harry had found himself trying to stop glancing at his watch waiting for Ron and Hermione to show up. He was far too distracted to really get anything done by reading his books so instead he passed the time by finally unpacking his trunk and putting all his clothes into the dresser and placing various things around the room, like a few pictures he had of him with Ron and Hermione, and a few others of playing quidditch, and of course, the one picture of him and Natalie. That picture was placed right on his bedside table at an angle so that nobody except someone on the bed would be able to see it.

Checking his watch, he still had fifteen minutes, so Harry decided that he would pass the time by finding something to wear. To be completely honest, Harry had no problems with what he was wearing now, but he knew that a decent way to pass time in this situation would be to try a few different things and see how it looked. In the end, Harry only managed to try on two different outfits before he was satisfied with how he looked. Harry opted to go for a pair of extremely fashionable jeans that Natalie had picked out for him. According to her and her roommates, the jeans were "sexy as hell". Harry decided that he would just wear one of the black t-shirts that he had with it and was very pleased with how he ended up looking. Most unfortunately he still had ten minutes.

Fortunately, Ron and Hermione chose that exact moment to show up, ten minutes early. Despite badgering them with questions about what was really going on, they both remained secretive the entire trip to Gryffindor tower. When they finally arrived at the portrait of the fat lady Hermione spoke the password, "Remember Harry."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione questioningly until Hermione said, "I guess we can change that password, now."

"Why was that the password?" Harry asked.

"Do we really need to answer that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Once again Harry couldn't help but feel bad at the pain he caused when he disappeared.

The feeling passed quickly as Ron and Hermione led him through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he was inside, the entire room just came to life.

It seemed like nearly every person in Gryffindor was there along with all the members of the DA from last year. "Welcome home, Harry," Ron said to him just before he was assailed by the entire crowd. Harry couldn't help but smile as his back was slapped by nearly every guy in the room, and was hugged by all the girls.

There was an entire table set up with foods from the kitchens, no doubt the house elves were happy to supply a table full of food for the "Great Harry Potter". Someone must have had a wizard wireless, because music started playing and before Harry knew it, he was in the middle of a full all out party.

Turning to Ron and Hermione, he yelled over the music, "Did you guys do all this?"

Ron answered him, "No, it was everyone else's idea, all we did was bring you here."

"This is fantastic!" Harry had to yell to be heard above the music.

As Harry looked around at all the different people at the party, he noticed that there were two members of the DA that were most definitely not present.

"Hey, Ron, where are Cho and Marietta?" Harry asked.

"Well obviously we didn't invite the _sneak_," Ron said with a particular emphasis of distaste on the word "sneak". "The others wanted to invite Cho, but we told them that it was probably better that we not do that. After what you told Hermione and me last night we figured that you probably would want to confront on your own when you're ready."

Harry nodded and silently thanked Ron for his insight. Harry had no idea what would happen when the inevitable confrontation between him and Cho finally occurred. All Harry knew was that it would most likely be a very unpleasant experience for both of them.

Pushing thoughts of Cho out of his mind, Harry made his way to the food table and helped himself to some of the snacks. Next to all the food was another table that seemed to be holding pitchers full of pumpkin juice and . . . butter beer? Harry didn't think that Hermione would ever approve of an alcoholic drink (however weak it might be) being served at a party.

_I guess that shows how much things really have changed_, Harry thought. Harry turned to the person standing next to him, who happened to be Seamus, and said, "Hey, what's the deal with the butterbeer? I didn't think we were allowed to drink it in the castle," Harry said.

"It took a bit of doing, but we managed to smuggle a whole case of the stuff from the Three Broomsticks. We figured a party wouldn't be complete without a bit of the stuff. You should see some of the girls after they've had like 6 or 7. They get all flirty and fun, it's an absolute blast, mate!" Seamus said back.

"You mean you guys actually try and get buzzed off butterbeer?" Harry asked barely being able to contain his laughter.

"Hey, it's the only thing we can get. They would never sell anything stronger to a Hogwarts student," Seamus said defensively.

Harry chuckled to himself for a moment before saying, "I think I can help you out with that. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that Harry made his way to the boys dormitories where he went into the 6th year room and locked the door behind him. Using a powerful charm he made sure that no one would be able to come in through the door. Harry then went over to the window and opened it up. Transforming to his phoenix form, Harry flew out the window and in just a few moments was in Hogsmeade. Harry made sure no one was around before resuming his human form and walking into the Three Broomsticks.

Harry walked right up the counter where Madam Rosmerta was cleaning a glass having little more to do on a quiet night without much business. She must not have recognized him at first because she said, "I didn't think that today was a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts. But allow me to just congratulate you on managing to sneak out of the castle. What can I get for you?"

Harry smiled and said, "Could I get a case of Firewhiskey? Ogden's if you have it."

Madam Rosmerta laughed and said, "I don't think so. I make it a policy never to sell anything more potent than butter beer to Hogwarts students."

Harry's smile widened as he responded, "I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a Hogwarts student then."

Madam Rosmerta laughed again, "Nice try. You might look a bit old for a seventh year, I'll give you that. But I'm still not about to sell you firewhiskey."

"You don't believe me?" Harry asked.

"Sorry," she said.

Harry thought for a moment before he said, "Well, look at the facts. It's not a Hogsmeade weekend, yet here I am. My cloak doesn't have any of the house crests on it. And if I was a student I wouldn't be able to do this," and with that Harry waved his hand and the bar top, which had before been a bit scuffed up and marked with scratches and blemishes was instantly restored to a pristine finish.

Madam Rosmerta gasped as she saw Harry do this wandlessly. Looking at him now, Harry could almost see as she realized who he was. "Harry Potter," she said in a voice little more than a whisper.

Harry smiled and said, "So how about that case of firewhiskey?"

A few moments later Harry walked out the pub with a case of Ogden's Finest shrunken and placed in his pocket.

It only took Harry mere moments to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Upon entering the 6th year room through the window, Harry resumed his human form and closed the window once more. Unshrinking the case of firewhiskey, Harry unlocked the door and went down back to the party.

"Harry! Where'd you go off to, mate?" Ron asked as soon as Harry came down the stairs.

"Just a little errand that had to be run," Harry said looking at the case of firewhiskey that he was holding.

"Merlin, Harry! How the hell did you get this stuff? I thought it was impossible for students to get this!"

Harry just grinned and said, "Just a little something to kick that party up a notch."

"How are we supposed to drink this?" Ron asked with excitement shining in every inch of his eyes.

"Out of a cup?" Harry responded not quite sure what Ron was asking.

Ron gave Harry an incredulous look and said, "Very funny, Harry. No, I'm serious, I saw my brothers drink some of this one time and they were coughing and spluttering like mad. At the time it was really rather amusing, now I find it less funny."

By this time the other boys had seen what Harry and Ron were talking about and came over. Seamus spoke up first saying, "Whoa, firewhiskey! This stuff is wicked!"

"How are we going to drink that?" Neville asked not realizing that Ron had just asked that same question not more than thirty seconds ago.

"What's wrong with drinking it straight?" Harry asked honestly not understanding why everyone seemed to be so excited about this stuff and yet be afraid to drink it.

"Harry, that's firewhiskey," Seamus said like he was explaining it to an idiot. "You can't drink that stuff straight. Well I shouldn't say that, my dad can drink it straight, but he's Irish! And even then he still coughs after a shot. I remember one time I asked my dad if I could try some of it. He gave me a few drops of the stuff and said it would put hair on my chest."

"Your point?" Harry asked.

"Let me just say that it most definitely put hair on my chest. Hell, it put hair on my chest, face, and just about everywhere else you can imagine!" Seamus said, getting a laugh out of everyone that heard him. "This stuff will knock the magic right out of you," Seamus said.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Harry asked. Harry took a bunch of the cups near the pumpkin juice and transfigured them into shot glasses.

Harry uncorked the first bottle and poured everyone a shot of the fiery looking drink. As Harry looked from face to face at everyone who was holding a shot he could practically feel the nervous excitement rolling off of them all in waves.

Harry raised his shot into the air and said, "Gentlemen, here's to hair on the chest." And with that toast Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and a few boys from the other years all downed their shots.

Harry couldn't help his eyes water up and tears fall down his face as he swallowed the firewhiskey. This was unlike anything he had ever drank before in his life. There was no way that alcohol alone could burn like this, it was like he had literally swallowed burning liquid. He could feel it burn a trail down his throat and finally dissipate as it hit his stomach. Despite all his experience with alcohol Harry let out a very wheezing cough as soon as he was able.

In a voice that was so raspy it could be barely recognized as his own he managed to say, "_Whoa_."

Harry looked around and realized that his reaction to the firewhiskey was by far the most controlled. Apparently his experience with drinking had helped him because as he looked around at those who had taken a shot with him, he almost laughed as he saw nearly all of them coughing and spluttering, completely helpless to do anything about the burning sensations that they were all obviously feeling at that moment.

Hearing laughter, Harry turned to see Hermione and nearly all the other girls laughing so hard they could barely stand up. "Hey, why don't you try some of this and then see if you still feel like laughing," Harry said with a grin on his face.

"No thanks," Parvati responded.

"Yeah, we'll drink that the intelligent way," Lavander piped in.

For a moment, Harry reflected on the irony of being lectured about intelligence from none other than _Lavender Brown_.

Harry would have said something just then had Hermione not spoken up saying, "Give that bottle here, Harry. I'll make us all some drinks."

Harry simply couldn't help it as his jaw nearly hit the floor. Now _Hermione_ of all people was going to tell Harry _how to drink_?

_What the hell is going on, here?_ Harry thought.

Still not able to completely wipe the look of pure shock off his features, Harry wordlessly handed Hermione the bottle of firewhiskey. Hermione took the bottle and began to make pour it into cups that she then mixed with pumpkin juice. Handing one of the cups to Harry she said, "It's called a pumpkin spike, it's one of the most well-known drinks that magical people make, Harry. After all it's pretty easy to make, all you do is add firewhiskey to pumpkin juice."

Harry took the cup from Hermione and tried to keep himself from just dying of surprise. Now, on top of everything else tonight, he was about to drink the wizard's version of a screwdriver. Reasoning that nothing else could possibly shock him any more than he already was, Harry laughed and said, "I never thought that Hermione Granger would ever condone, let alone distribute alcohol to students."

Hermione just grinned right back and said, "Well technically, you're the one distributing, I'm only improving the means of consumption. Besides if anyone asks, I'll just blame the whole thing on you."

Harry laughed and tried some of the pumpkin spike. The burning feel of the whiskey was still present, but the edge was nicely taken off by the pumpkin juice. It was actually a very nice drink, easily as good as anything he had in the muggle world.

Soon nearly everyone had a pumpkin spike in their hands and the party soon became something that Harry was entirely more familiar with. The laughter grew in frequency and in volume. The first bottle of firewhiskey was soon killed and a second was opened up to meet the demands of the partying teens. Harry couldn't help but join in on the laughter as people all around him steadily grew more red in the face and all kinds of inhibitions began to be tossed into the wind.

It didn't take very long for Harry to find himself dancing to the blaring music. It was Padma, who surprisingly dragged Harry to the dance floor. Needless to say, all the Gryffindor girls were surprised that Harry didn't put up any kind of a fight when Padma took him over to the dancing area. Soon enough everyone else joined the Gryffindors in their shock as they watched Harry begin dancing. Apparently everyone still harbored the notion from the Yule Ball two years ago that Harry still couldn't dance to save his life. Nobody expected the raven hair teen to dance like he had been doing it all his life.

Despite the alcohol that he had consumed, Harry was still very much in control of himself as he danced with Padma. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him and knew immediately what they were all staring at. Harry couldn't help but smirk as he began to dance much closer to Padma, pressing himself against her as they both moved to the music.

Surprise clearly showed on Padma's face, but only for a few moments before it was replaced by one of pure delight. It didn't take very long for the rest of the girls in the tower to get up and try and get a dance in with Harry.

Harry felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned around to find Parvati. In an instant, Harry wasn't quite sure how it happened, he was turned around somehow and was now dancing with the other Patil twin much in the same way he had with her sister.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he reflected on how lucky he was to be dancing with amazingly beautiful twin girls. Out of the corner of his eye Harry caught Ron and Hermione dancing with each other. It looked like Ron had lost a lot of his clumsiness on the dance floor as he moved pretty well with Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, was something completely unexpected. She had her back to Ron and was dancing in a very sensual and downright sexy way with Ron. For the first time in his life, Harry finally realized that Hermione was actually a very sexually attractive girl. The way she moved her hips and the expression on her face as she grinded against Ron was enough to actually make Harry slightly jealous of Ron right at the moment.

Harry danced with Parvati for about five minutes before the song ended and he was pulled away from Parvati by none other than Ginny.

"Mind if I could catch the next dance?" she asked in a voice that hinted of all kinds of innuendo.

Harry just smiled as the music started up and they began dancing. Harry had no idea when Ginny would have found time to dance but he couldn't help but be impressed. She moved with a lot of confidence and in a way that Harry couldn't help but be aroused by. (A/N: just for clarification, Harry is not aroused in a way that would be poking someone)

Ginny danced in a way that was quite a bit more aggressive than Parvati or Padma had been. She really pressed herself into Harry and made a lot of motions that had her ass really rubbing against Harry's pelvic area. Harry leaned in and asked, "When did you learn to dance, Ginny?"

Ginny grinned back and responded, "I might ask you the same question."

Harry laughed and continued to dance with Ginny enjoying himself immensely. Harry danced with her for quite some time, until other girls made their way to Harry, some of them dancing in groups of two or three, not that Harry minded at all. At one point a very buzzed set of Patil twins came back to Harry and were not so much dancing with Harry as much as it seemed they were about to have sex with him right there on the dance floor.

But soon enough the effects of way too much alcohol consumption began to make themselves known. The lucky ones who hadn't gone nuts on the pumpkin spikes soon went to bed or passed out on a couch somewhere. The not so lucky ones ended up in the bathrooms puking with all their might. Harry noticed that with the exception of him and Ron, nearly all the boys who had taken the firewhiskey straight had ended up chucking before the end of the night. The only girl that ended up "worshipping the porcelain god" was Lavender, which Harry wasn't surprised about as she had drank way too much way too quickly and was raging drunk before nearly anyone else.

As the party really began to wind down Harry couldn't help but have his mood fall with it. Being at a party like this was so much like the times that he had spent with Natalie. For the first time since he had left her, he truly began to miss her. He missed everything about her, her soft hair, her delicate skin, the scent of her perfume, but most of all, and especially right at that moment, he missed her presence. He missed the very warmth of her as he would hold her softly.

Feeling his emotions take a very sudden dive Harry looked around for someone to talk to. Unfortunately for Harry the first thing he laid eyes upon was the sight of Ron and Hermione on a couch snogging each other with such passion that not even Harry could find it in himself to begrudge them. Instead Harry went over the table where the firewhiskey bottle stood about one-third full. Lifting the bottle up, Harry hesitated for only a moment before putting the bottle to his lips and taking a healthy swig.

The whiskey once again brought tears to his eyes, but he fought through the pain in his throat relishing in the feelings that were distracting him from his own emotions. Feeling the pain begin to subside, Harry took yet another swig, and another, and another. With every swallow, the firewhiskey burned less and less. By this time everyone left in the common room that had _any_ of their wits about them still had noticed Harry chugging the bottle and watched on, stunned that their hero would drink so heavily.

Finally, after only about five minutes, Harry drank the last of the firewhiskey. His vision was all blurry and he found that he could barely walk at all. But something hadn't worked. The last time he felt like this, the alcohol had made him happy, but this time Harry could still remember everything he was trying to forget.

Becoming infuriated that he couldn't escape his own emotions he tightened his grip on the empty firewhiskey bottle and suddenly with all his might hurled it against the wall. The bottle shattered as it hit the stone wall and glass flew everywhere.

Suddenly Harry felt the effects of all the alcohol he just drank hit him full force. He stumbled backwards and nearly tripped over one of the armchairs. The room was now spinning and Harry couldn't find wherever it was that he was supposed to go.

Feeling blackness begin to creep into the corners of his vision, Harry was aware of soft hands gently leading him. The feeling of a warm body pressed against his was that last thing that Harry was aware of before the darkness took him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening his eyes very slowly, Harry winced slightly at the soft light in the room. Rubbing his eyes a bit he slowly began to take in his surroundings. Currently he was on a very comfortable bed in a room that could be described in no other way except, girly. Massaging his temples to try and rid himself of the slight headache he had, Harry concentrated on remembering what had happened last night after he drank the bottle of firewhiskey.

As much as Harry tried, other than a few blurry images, he had no recollection of anything that happened much past that. Sitting up in the bed he made a very important discovery, he had no clothes on. Well he wasn't entirely naked, he was sill in his boxers, but still, waking up to find yourself in a strange bed in a strange room with practically no clothes is very disconcerting.

Before Harry could think much more he suddenly realized that there were other four poster beds in the room, and that there was red and gold everywhere. Realizing the truth, Harry knew he must be in a girl's dormitory.

His conclusion was proven a moment later as Parvati, Padma, and Lavender all walked into the room. Parvati was the first to notice that Harry was awake, "Finally up then are you? How are you feeling?" she asked.

Responding truthfully, Harry said, "Well I have a bit of a headache, but nothing too bad." Harry paused awkwardly before asking, "Do you know where my clothes are, by any chance?"

The three girls all laughed and Padma said flirtatiously, "Are you so sure you want to find them so quickly?"

Harry felt himself blush slightly at the comment and said, "It would probably be best if I got out of here quickly. After all, a bloke in the girls' dorms, what would people think?" Harry said laughing just a little.

"Well nobody seemed to mind that much when we told them that Harry Potter spent the night with us," Padma said.

"What?" Harry asked, "What did you say?"

Parvati sighed like she was explaining to a toddler, "When some people asked what happened to you last night, we just said that you ended up in our room, with us."

"Oh, sod it all," Harry said as he buried his face in his hands. This was the last thing he needed. One day back and already a rumor is going to float around that he slept with three girls. _Wait a minute . . . did I sleep with three girls?_

Hesitantly, Harry asked, "What . . . happened last night?"

"We had an amazing party and most of Gryffindor got drunk off their ass," Parvati said.

"No, I mean, after . . . when you brought me here," Harry clarified.

Parvati explained, "Well, Harry, you were so drunk that we didn't want you to walk around the castle and fall down a flight of stairs. At the same time we didn't want you to have to sleep on one of those uncomfortable couches down in the common room. So we brought you up here and put you to bed."

"And my clothes?" Harry asked.

"We undressed you," Padma said, "Didn't want to get your clothes all wrinkled."

At that moment, Harry noticed the sleeve of his shirt poking out from under the bed. Making sure to keep most of himself covered in the sheet, he reached under the bed and pulled out his clothes which looked like they had been dropped on the floor and hastily kicked under the bed.

"For some reason, I think you had some other motive," Harry said.

Parvati and Padma just smiled and walked over to Harry and Padma leaned close to Harry and said in a low voice, "The truth is that its much more nice to sleep with someone when there aren't any clothes in the way."

Harry winced as she said that saying, "So I slept with you then?"

"Not just her, Harry," Parvati said, winking.

"Oh no," Harry said once again burying his face into his hands.

"Oh would you two stop being so cruel," Lavender finally spoke up.

As she said that, the twins broke out into laughter that just confused the hell out of poor Harry.

As they finally regained control, Parvati said, "Don't worry, Harry, nothing happened. You were out like a light."

"So wait a minute, I was completely passed out, and you still slept in the same bed with me? Why?" Harry asked.

"Why not," Parvati responded.

"Is there anything wrong with a pair of lonely girls wanting someone to keep them warm on a cold night?" Padma asked with a faked expression of innocence.

Harry finally smiled and said, "Nothing wrong at all."

Getting out of the bed, Harry didn't bother to cover up at all, _After all, turnabout is fair play_, Harry thought to himself. Suppressing the urge to grin at the obvious lust in all the girls eyes as he stood before them in nothing but his boxers, Harry reached down to grab his clothes and began to get dressed.

As he was dressing, he asked the girls, "How did you get me up here last night? I mean I thought that there was some kind of an alarm that prevented boys from getting into the girls' dorms."

Padma answered, "Well, you couldn't really walk at all, and we couldn't carry you up the stairs, so we just levitated you. The alarm only goes off when a boy tries to walk up the stairs. I guess no one thought about the possibility of someone floating up."

"Makes sense," Harry said more to himself than to the girls. "What about you Lavender? Were you also in bed with me last night?"

Lavender laughed and said, "No, I was a bit . . . out of it last night, so I didn't really get a chance."

_Oh yeah_, Harry remembered, _she was sick last night_. Harry was nearly completely dressed when something else occurred to him, "Wait, where was Hermione last night? Was she in here also?"

Parvati laughed and said, "Are you kidding, as soon as she had three drinks in her we all knew that there was no way she was going to be separated from Ron. She spent the night with him in his bed."

Harry didn't comment on that. Part of him still couldn't believe that Ron and Hermione were actually . . . _shagging_. Harry realized that he was going to have to abandon the childhood notions of his two best friends. _They've grown up every bit as much as you have_, Harry thought to himself.

Once Harry was finally dressed he waved a hand over his clothes to magically smooth out the wrinkles and made to leave the room. "Well, ladies, I guess I'll be seeing you around. Thanks for giving me a place to sleep last night."

Parvati leaned in close to Harry and said so only Harry could hear, "If you ever want to try sharing a bed with me and my sister again just let us know. Maybe next time we'll skip the sleep."

Harry looked at Parvati who was grinning broadly and then to Padma, who winked at him, before saying in an equally low voice, "I just might do that." Harry then turned and left the room. Descending the stair quickly, Harry thought to himself, _I will most certainly never do that_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. The party had been the entire source for the day's gossip, and would probably remain so for at least the rest of the week. For the first time in more than a month, Harry missed his morning run, but made up for it by an unusually intense weight lifting session in the weight room.

By far the most annoying aspect of the entire affair were the girls that approached Harry the day after the party. Apparently the main focus of all the gossip had been centered all around Harry, and the way he had been dancing like a pro and flirting with all kinds of different girls. The fact that there was an even more spicy rumor going around how he slept with the Patil twins that night as well made Harry the most talked about subject in Hogwarts.

The girls of Hogwarts were quick move in on the "new and improved" Harry. Whenever Harry had not either been in the room of requirement or in his own room, he had always run across at least two groups of giggling girls, where at least on girl asked him to the Halloween dance. Although Harry couldn't help but enjoy the attention he was receiving from all the very lovely girls, he was also becoming immensely irritated that he seemed to have picked up a group of girls that seemed to literally follow him everywhere. These "fan" girls would follow him when he went to lunch or to the library or they would wait for him outside his bathroom or his room, which by now everyone seemed to know where it was.

After Harry had finished with studying magic in his room for the day, he went down to the Great Hall to eat dinner with Ron and Hermione. He hadn't seem them since the party last night and he wanted to hear what they had thought about it. Harry did his best to ignore the giggling girls following him, occasionally, with his enhanced senses, hearing a comment on how "nice his arse looked" or "how she could just run her hands though his hair for hours". Some of the comments actually made Harry blush as he would fight to keep from laughing.

Fortunately for Harry, the girls had at least some modicum of décor and didn't try and sit with him as he sat down next to Ron and Hermione, once he made it to the Great Hall.

"Hey, mate, where have you been?" Ron asked as Harry sat down.

"Just taking care of my usual stuff," Harry said in a dismissive tone. "What did you think about the party last night?" Harry said allowing his curiosity to sparkle in his eyes.

Ron chuckled for just a moment before saying, "Pretty wild shit."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said grinning.

Hermione asked the obvious question next, "Tell me something, Harry, when did you finally discover the ways of dancing?"

Harry just winked at her and said, "Ah, but that would be telling, my sweet Hermione."

Hermione just smiled and rolled her eyes at his purposefully annoying response. Ron on the other hand asked, "Harry, are the rumors about you and the Patil twins . . . accurate?"

Harry forced a half smile to his face and said, "If you're asking if they dragged my arse up to the girls' dorms, and put me in their bed, and then proceeded to fall asleep next to my passed out body, then yes. If you're wondering if I possess _carnal_ knowledge of either twin, then, my good sir, the answer is no."

"Oh," Ron muttered looking thoroughly disappointed.

For Harry, dinner was a blessedly uneventful affair. The only bump in the whole time was when a girl came up to him and asked him to the dance. Harry had decided that he wasn't going to bother attending the dance at all, he had better things to get done. When he told the girl that he wasn't going at all he watched as she went back to her friends and undoubtedly told them what he had just said.

Much to Harry's dismay, he was able to hear that some of her friends said, conspiratorially amongst themselves, that the girl was just really unattractive and Harry was no doubt trying to save her feelings by saying he wasn't going. Harry just sighed as he resigned to accepting the fact that he would be asked to the dance by almost every girl in Hogwarts before the end of the week.

After dinner, Harry followed Ron and Hermione up to Gryffindor tower just to talk with them for a while. After hanging out for about two hours, Harry decided to leave, as they had to do homework for tomorrow. Harry returned to his room where he opened up one of his books and began to study. Unfortunately Harry found that without his morning run, he had way too much energy at this time and just couldn't settle himself down enough to focus.

Finally, Harry closes the book and looks around his room for something to do. As his gaze rests upon his firebolt, Harry looked outside and decided that he could fly for a bit before turning in for the night. The firebolt had been delivered to his room earlier that day with a note from Professor Dumbledore. At the time, Harry had just dismissed the broom as he thought he would never have the time to indulge himself in something like quidditch. But at that moment, flying for an hour or two sounded like a damn good idea.

Harry grabbed the firebolt, went to the nearest window and leapt right out. Harry let himself free fall for a moment before he swung his legs over the broom and pulled out of his dive. Harry immediately noticed something different about flying now. It was almost as though, because he had experienced flying as a phoenix that flying on a broom became even more natural to him. Harry just felt instinct take over to make him fly faster and balance himself more than he had ever been able to before.

Harry flew over to the quidditch field where he began to practice his dives and spins. Just as every time he had ever flown, Harry just let the world around him wash away. There was nothing except the cool night air in his hair, the feeling of the hairs on his arm pricking up every time he would start a dive, and the ultra smooth almost intangible vibrations of the firebolt as Harry pushed it to its limit.

Time lost all meaning for Harry as he let himself go and simply let his instinct take over. The feeling was absolute bliss.

But in an instant the feeling was shattered as Harry sensed someone approaching him. Feeling an immediate surge of anger wash over him, Harry turned to the new comer. Harry could scarcely believe that someone would have the audacity to intrude on his personal time like this.

As advanced as Harry's eyesight was, he still couldn't make out who it was, until a cloud in the sky moved and revealed the nearly full moon. Pale moonlight washed over the entire sky and Harry gasped as the shroud of darkness over the face of the mysterious intruder was lifted.

It was Cho.

In that instant a million thoughts flashed before Harry's eyes, part of him wanted to yell and scream at her. Another part wanted to just rush to her and wrap his arms around her and never let go. And another part wanted to just leave her and never see her again.

But all he did was wait. Like a deer frozen in headlights, Harry just sat there, completely numb to the world, as he awaited the moment he had been dreading for so long.

And suddenly, there she was, barely three feet away meeting his gaze with her own. For a moment that seems to stretch for an eternity, the two simply behold the other trying to force their minds to catch up to the real world.

Harry is the first one to break the moment when he breaks off eye contact and says in a hollow voice, "Hello, Cho. Didn't expect to meet you here of all places."

Cho does not shift her gaze one bit as she replies, "Hello, Harry."

Harry looks back to Cho just in time to her make a quick movement with her hand, and suddenly her broom propels her right into Harry. Without even thinking Harry wraps his arms around her as Cho wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his chest.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" Cho asked as she sobbed into his shirt.

Whatever moment they were having was brought to an immediate halt as Harry heard her say that. Recoiling away from her as though he had been burned Harry stared right into her eyes. In that moment, Cho knew she had said the completely wrong thing, as Harry looked at her in a way that she had never seen before, and spoke in a tone completely filled with anger and betrayal.

"Why didn't I come back for you?" Harry repeated as though he couldn't possibly understand why she would ever ask him that. "I did come back for you! And you know what I saw? I saw you in the arms of another man! So maybe the better question is, why didn't you wait for me?" Harry practically yelled at her.

"What are you talking about?" Cho asked in a trembling voice, horrified at the possibility that Harry had known about Stan.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" Harry exploded in a towering rage. "I'm talking about the guy that you were shagging while I was being tortured! I'm talking about the guy that I saw you snogging on the night of September the 20th! Not even _two months_ after I was taken away! Am I just so easily replaceable? Or maybe you never loved me at all? Were all those things you told me just nice words, said to make me fall in love with you?"

Cho had long since started crying when Harry began yelling at her. As she cried she said, "I was so sure you were dead, Harry! I just . . . I just didn't want to be alone anymore," she wailed.

"It took you over a year to get over Cedric," Harry accused, "And that was with a body! Why then, if you claimed to love me so much, did it take less than two months to get over me? Especially with _no body_! Why am I so easily dismissed?" Harry demanded.

Cho was crying uncontrollably at this point, she had her head cast down as she just cried, "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_."

Harry had opened his mouth to yell some more when he noticed that the windows in the castle were all filled with students intently watching the scene he and Cho were making.

Not wanting to be in the spotlight for any longer than necessary he softly says to Cho, "Listen, we were doomed from the very beginning. I told you that no one before you had ever said they loved me, what I've realized is that there is a reason for that. It's not you fault that we didn't work out, Cho. It's mine. My fate, my destiny, is such that I'm not ever meant to be with anyone." Harry had to force himself to continue on, "I'm the person who will end this war. I'm not . . . _meant_ . . . to fall in love. It's my place to die alone and young, to save this world. You're better off without me." It killed Harry to say that, but it was time he finally put this whole thing to rest. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Cho. Goodbye."

And with that Harry leaned in close to her and softly kissed her tear soaked cheek. As he pulled away from her he held her gaze for last, lingering moment before turning away and heading back to the castle.

To the outside, Harry's face was impassive, but on the inside Harry was screaming. It felt like he had his heart ripped from his chest. Harry just flew as fast as he could back in through his window where he threw the broom into a corner and flopped down onto the bed trying to rid his mind of everything that he was feeling before sheer exhaustion kicked in and Harry soon fell into a an extremely restless sleep.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, this chapter was just agonizingly slow to write. I wrote some parts kind of quickly so if you see and mistakes in grammer or spelling or just dumb shit like that please let me know and I'll change it, cause I really can't stand that in fanfiction. I'm really kind of tired right now so I'm not going to say much else, expect the next chapter in about 2 weeks . . . maybe less but probobly not. I hope you all enjoyed.

Cheers - Midnight


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry Potter found no comfort in sleep that night. Flashes of horrific scenes plagued his dreams and after everyone there was always the same thing: a pair of red eyes staring into him as though it could see into his very soul. And then there would be a flash of white light and Harry would be shocked awake. This happened five times before Harry finally gave up after waking up in a cold sweat at 6 AM. Not only did he feel like he hadn't slept at all, he felt as though he had been running all night.

Harry dragged himself out of bed and went to look at his reflection in the mirror. The shock of seeing himself is what finally snapped Harry back to his senses. His hair was disheveled far more than usual, his skin was pale and seemed to have sunk into his face somewhat, and the black circles under his eyes were so dark it almost looked like spilled ink.

_What is going on with me?_ Harry asked himself, utterly confused as to what was happening. Last night he used the same occlumency techniques that he had been using for the past few months every night. _Why am I having visions now?_ Harry absently rubbed the scar on his forehead as it was itching ever so slightly. _I must have done something wrong last night, I must have messed up the occlumency somehow_, Harry reasoned to himself.

Harry shook his head and rummaged about the room getting himself dressed for his morning run. As he pulled on his shoes, Harry resolved to work harder on occlumency to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again.

Harry quickly left the castle and didn't even bother to stretch before starting to jog. He didn't even bother with circling the castle grounds instead opting to go right for the Forbidden Forest. It was still early enough that the sun had yet to come up so Harry found himself running in very dark woods. But the darkness didn't bother Harry at all, quite to the contrary, he found solace in the cold stillness of morning just before dawn.

The run dragged on with far more difficulty than Harry was used to. Twice, Harry was forced to stop and walk for a moment to catch his breath and try and ease the burning pain in his sides. Finally Harry finished his morning run and dragged himself back to the castle for breakfast.

Harry walked in right on the middle of breakfast so the Great Hall was nearly full. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cho sitting at the Ravenclaw table, her head bowed low and looking like she too had a rough night. Harry quickly pushed thoughts of Cho out of his mind as he sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Hermione.

Harry didn't meet their eyes and simply piled food onto his plate and began to eat at a very slow pace. Harry knew what Hermione was going to ask before she even opened her mouth, "Harry, are you feeling alright?"

Harry looked up and considered just lying like he had last year, but in the end he just responded truthfully as lying could only make the situation worse. "I had a pretty terrible night last night. Didn't get much sleep," Harry said.

Hermione leaned in close and asked in a hushed tone, "Are you having visions again, Harry?"

"Not visions, the way I was last year," Harry answered. "It's more like flashes and images. It's like I'm almost getting visions but they're all jumbled up and disjointed. I can't make any sense of what they are. Hopefully this will be an isolated occurrence, I mean it hasn't happened all summer, why would it happen now?"

Ron just shrugged his shoulders while Hermione looked as though her brain was furiously trying to work out what was going on. Although Harry had barely eaten anything he didn't feel hungry at all so he got up and said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Hang on, Harry," Ron said. "The DA is meeting tonight. Hermione and I kept it going while you were . . . well you know."

Harry thought for a few moment and said, "Sorry, Ron, but I just don't have the time to teach it like I did last year."

Ron looked surprised before laughing and saying, "No, no, Harry. We weren't asking you to come back and teach. We just wanted to know if you wanted to sit in on the meeting and see how everyone has progressed. Hermione and I teach the class, now. Although Professor White does help us a lot."

"Professor White?" Harry asked, confused.

"The new Defense teacher," Ron said.

"Oh right, right," Harry said remembering. Harry had heard from some people that Professor White was a pretty good teacher, roughly on par with Remus as far as most people were concerned. Obviously Harry would never think that anyone would ever be as good as Remus, but the endorsement had made Harry curious as to what her classes would have been like.

"I don't know," Harry said, still reluctant about getting involved in something like that again. "What time would it be at?" Harry asked hoping that he would be able to use his studies as an excuse to get out of going.

"The meeting starts at 8 and goes until 10. It's past curfew, but we have special permission from Dumbledore because it's only for fifth years and higher. And I know you don't have anything going on at that time so you have no excuse," Ron said with a victorious smirk on his face.

Harry smiled and said, "Alright, I'll be there."

Ron grins and slaps him on the shoulder, "Alright, I'll see you there, mate."

"See you there," Harry responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day progressed fairly normally. Harry lifted weights, studied (with particular emphasis on occlumency), and did his best to avoid the groups of girls that would follow him around, constantly asking him to that damnable Halloween Ball. Harry really could not have been any more annoyed by Dumbledore's idea of welcoming Harry back to Hogwarts. Personally, Harry wanted to slip some Viagra into Dumbledore's pumpkin juice for some good-natured revenge. But then Harry remembered that doing that would just be disgusting . . . funny, but disgusting.

Finally 8 o'clock rolled around and Harry made his way to the room of requirement. Opening it, he couldn't help but be surprised at the sight that met him. It looked as though every student from the fifth year and up were all in the DA now, even a fair number of Slytherins were present.

Obviously Malfoy was no where to be found, but then again Malfoy would never actually do anything like this as he would quickly be shown for the weak fraud that he was. No, Malfoy would continue to terrorize younger and less-confident students, making sure that he always had the advantage in numbers. Harry couldn't help but feel a surge of hate as he thought about Malfoy and what he would do to the son of the death eater who tortured him. So far Malfoy had avoided Harry like the plague, Harry simply reasoned that Malfoy must have some basic level of survival instinct kicking in.

Harry greeted Ron and Hermione and many of the other original members of the DA. To his great surprise Marietta Edgecomb was there, although she seemed to be trying to avoid Harry. Harry asked Ron why Marietta was still there.

Ron had replied that he had originally wanted to ban her for life from the DA, but Hermione and the other "founding" members decided that forgiveness would be the best course of action. What really shocked Harry was that Ron said that forgiving Marietta was one of the best things they could have done as it strengthened the bond that the houses were all forming here.

Harry couldn't disagree as he saw all the houses working together to practice their defensive magic. Harry even saw a fifth year Slytherin paired up with a fifth year Hufflepuff, giving the other tips on how to duel properly.

Cho was also there, but Harry steadfastly avoided all eye contact with her and refused to look in her direction.

Harry immediately found that being a mere observer, instead of the leader, was actually quite enjoyable. Occasionally he would see one of the newer members making some kind of obvious mistake so he would go over and quickly correct them before resuming his role as an observer. He had to admit that he was very impressed with the progress that the entire DA seemed to have made. Harry had little doubt that if the time ever called for it, many of these students, in a group of three or four could easily take down a death eater.

Unfortunately, Harry began to immediately notice that there were some very fundamental things happening that he didn't much like at all. For instance, all the curses and hexes being learned and practiced were all rather harmless in nature. Harry knew from experience that when fighting death eaters, one must make sure that there is no possibility of the death eater returning to the fight. Killing them is obviously the easiest and most simple way of doing this, but even bone-breaking curses and other harsh curses could do the job.

What Harry was seeing was the perfect example of why the death eaters had such a tremendous advantage. The forces of the light were reluctant to use lethal or even brutal force in battle.

But as Harry walked around the periphery of the DA, he did notice that even though the curses were benign in nature, the technique and stances he was seeing were all very good. In the DA he saw some definite potential for a handful of superb duelers. As Harry continued to observe he noticed that the new Defense Professor was present and currently helping several of the younger students on how to properly stand and move throughout a duel.

_Ah, so that's why all the stances are so good_, Harry thought to himself. Harry watched Professor White for sometime as she instructed. Harry couldn't help but be impressed with her apparent dueling skills. She was definitely on par with almost any auror or death eater that Harry knew of. She seemed to move with a confidence and grace that only years of training could ever have produced. As Harry truly looked at her he couldn't help but notice that she was extremely beautiful. Harry thought that she couldn't be any older than Tonks, and possibly even a year younger. She was fairly short, standing slightly shorter than Harry, himself, and she possessed an extremely athletic figure, but not to the point where she lost any of her feminine curves.

She had brown hair that was cut so that it hung just slightly above the shoulders, and dark eyes that seemed to radiate softness. All in all, Harry was extremely attracted to her. And technically she wasn't even his professor . . .

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by Ron calling for everyone's attention. Apparently a new segment of the DA was about to begin. It seemed that a few randomly selected people, but still at the same skill level, would duel each other while the rest of the DA watches and critiques the duel.

It seemed that the parchment that Hermione had originally charmed last year had undergone some modifications as well as an expansion to include all the new members. It was that parchment that would select the DA members to duel.

Harry watched, amused by the entire proceeding, as the first two duels were fought. Those duels were both between beginner members and as such were both rather rudimentary and slow paced. But the next duel was between Susan Bones and Dean Thomas. Harry watched on as two of the original DA squared off.

The duel didn't last very long, but that was only because it was very fast paced and surprisingly viscous. Harry was very impressed with the progress that the two had made, they were throwing powerful curses and using complicated shield charms. It was only when Dean accidentally tripped on his robe after dodging a curse that Susan managed to gain the upper hand and quickly disarmed him.

Harry applauded, along with the rest of the DA for a well fought duel. Harry was looking forward to who would duel next and looked to Hermione to produce the next pair. What she said rather surprised Harry.

"I know this is a bit unorthodox, but if the rest of you don't mind, Ron and I would like to take the next duel. It has been quite some time since either one of us has fought in a duel, and we were hoping for a bit of practice. If no one has any objections . . ." Hermione trailed off.

No one seemed to mind that the two leaders of the DA were volunteering to fight what would certainly be a spectacular duel. Just before Hermione and Ron stepped onto the stage, Hermione briefly made eye contact with Harry, and he was able to use legilimency to pick up on the notion that the true motivation for her and Ron volunteering for the fight was to show him what they had learned since the summer.

Not that Harry minded in the slightest. To be completely truthful, he was very curious as to how much progress they had actually made. Hermione and Ron both bowed formally to each other and then the duel began. To say Harry was amazed would be an understatement. The progress everyone else seemed to have made absolutely paled in comparison to what he was looking at right now. Harry watched at they both rapidly cast curses at each other. Harry noticed that neither of them really bothered much with shield charms or things of that nature, instead opting to dance around the dueling ring dodging the curses that they were both being assaulted with. Harry knew right away that there was no chance that any other member of the DA could ever hope to stand against either of those two. Their dueling expertise had improved to the point where they could only train against each other or someone at a superior level, and at the moment Harry doubted that many wizards short of being aurors would be able to handle his two best friends at the moment.

The duel stretched longer than any other previous duel, lasting well beyond five minutes. Finally sometime in the seventh minute of the duel, Ron managed to cast a freezing charm on the floor where Hermione was currently running. An incredibly thin layer of ice formed on the floor, but it was enough for Hermione to slip and lose her balance. Ron took immediate advantage of Hermione's moment of vulnerability and quickly disarmed her.

There was silence for only a moment before the entire room erupted into cheers and applause. Harry joined in, clapping enthusiastically for his best friends. That had truly been a superb display of dueling skill. Already Harry was considering training with the two of them as they both seemed more than capable of taking their dueling to the next level.

Harry moved through the crowd of students to get to Ron and Hermione so that he could congratulate them. "That was fantastic, you two!" Harry praised them as he finally pushed his way through to them and climbed up on the dueling stage with them.

"Thanks, mate," Ron panted still very winded from the duel. "I got lucky at the end there, usually Hermione beats me, that charm worked much better than I really thought it would."

Harry had to hide his surprise at what Ron said. As far as Harry could tell, Ron had never before shied away from praise much less actually try and pass it off as nothing more than luck.

"What did you think, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Of the duel?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes the duel, but more of the entire DA meeting, what did you think of it?"

"I think you've all made incredible progress. I'll admit to being surprised at the improvement that many of the members have made. There are some things I saw that I would do differently, but it's mostly nothing."

"No, Harry, tell us what you would do differently. I mean, we're all trying to learn to be as good as we can possibly be, you don't need to coddle us and try and protect our feelings. If you saw something wrong, tell us," Hermione said.

"I didn't see anything _wrong_," Harry said, reluctant to voice his true feelings.

"Dammit, Harry, just tell us what you honestly thought of everything, and what you would do differently. It's not like you're trying to hurt our feelings here, so just spit it out," Ron said rather forcefully.

"Alright," Harry said, "For one thing, the curses and hexes you're all using are all well and good for school yard scuffles, but in a duel with death eaters you're going to want something a bit more potent than the jelly-legs jinx. I would recommend some irreversible, semi-lethal curses. Something like the bone-breaking hex, and bludgeoning curse, basically things that can't be solved with a simple 'finite incantatem'."

"But, Harry, we're not trying to kill anyone," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry asked simply. "Why are you so protective of the lives of death eaters? Why should you extend the courtesy of non-lethal curses to those who would kill you in a heartbeat? And besides, Hermione, if you really didn't want to kill someone, for some reason, you could always aim the curse to break their legs or their wand-hand. Just something to incapacitate them for the duration of the fight."

"I guess we could stand to use a little more force in our curses," Ron said conceding the point.

Harry had little doubt that Ron wouldn't object to using curses to seriously injure or kill death eaters, but Hermione would almost certainly never use spells of that nature. Harry had no doubt that Hermione would simply rely on her intelligence to get her out of most situations and continue to use minor curses in duels. Something that would inevitably lead to a situation where her intelligence would fail her and she would be in serious trouble. _Just like in the department of mysteries_, Harry thought.

"The other things I notice is that you always practice one-on-one. You need to start practicing with groups, things like one-on-two, two-on-two, and three-on-five. The death eaters almost always outnumber us, so you need to learn how to fight against the odds and work as a team. Also don't bother to sort out duels based on skill levels. I can guarantee that most of the people here will be out-matched in a duel with death eaters, so it's important to learn how to survive in a completely lopsided fight.

"Another thing is that you should start handicapping yourselves, something like using your off-hand in a duel, because you never know when a curse will hit you and all of a sudden your wand hand is useless. And don't bother with dueling rings, in the real world you're going to be running all over the place so don't bother with practicing in a situation that is extremely unlikely to arise." Harry stopped to tried to remember if there was anything else.

"Jeez, Harry is that all?" Ron joked.

Harry laughed and said, "Well you did ask."

"I think I see what you're saying, Harry. We should try and more or less try to recreate an actual battle with death eaters. You're absolutely right, why should we bother to practice with any scenarios that aren't ever going to happen?" Hermione said.

By this time, nearly the entire DA had gathered around to listen to what Harry was saying. One of the students called out, "Are you going to start teaching us again, Harry?"

Harry looked out to the students crowded around him and said loudly, "I'm very impressed with the progress everyone has made in my absence, however I regret that I'm simply unable to resume instructing the DA full-time." At this nearly everyone groaned and let out sighs of disappointment. "But," Harry continued, "if it's alright with you all, I would love to stop by from time to time and check up on you all." This seemed to lighten the moods of everyone and Harry was about to step down off the dueling platform when someone else shouted out, "Are you going to duel anyone, Harry?"

Harry laughed and said, "I don't think anyone here would really want to duel me."

"What about me?"

Harry spun around to see Professor White climb up on the stage and say, "How about it, Potter? Up for a friendly duel?"

"I don't think so, Professor," Harry said smiling.

"Oh come on, Harry!" someone shouted.

"Yeah, show us what you can do, Harry!" another person shouted.

Soon the entire DA was cheering for Harry to duel Professor White. Harry was about to politely decline when out of the corner of his eye he caught Cho, standing in the crowd. She wasn't cheering like the rest of the DA and instead was giving Harry a rather strange look that Harry couldn't quite place.

Harry wasn't sure what it was about the look that she was giving him but he found himself turning to face the Defense Professor and say, "Alright, you're on."

The entire room erupted into cheers and very quickly quieted down as the two duelers prepared themselves. "Any rules, Mr. Potter?" Professor White asked.

"You can do whatever you want, and use whatever curse you like, I'll do the same, except I won't use any unforgivable curses or any other lethal curses," Harry responded.

"What about illegal curses?" she asked.

"I don't see any aurors," Harry responded smiling.

Professor White simply narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Hermione, if you would?" Harry asked her to start the duel.

"What about your wand?" Hermione asked.

"I won't be needing it."

"If you say so," Hermione said. A moment later she signaled for the duel to begin.

Professor White immediately cast a disarming hex at Harry. Harry merely quirked an eyebrow, he was rather impressed by her speed. Harry didn't even bother to move as the curse hit him dead on . . . and nothing happened.

"Professor," Harry mocked, "why would you try to disarm someone who isn't carrying a wand?"

Harry had learned in his studies that for any kind of disarming hex to be effective, the person had to holding onto some kind of a wand or weapon, otherwise the spell has no effect. Something else Harry had discovered is that the spell can be fooled if the person being hexed simply tosses their wand into the air as the hex hits. At the moment the person is carrying no weapon and so can't be disarmed and the hex is dispelled. A moment later the wizard simply has to catch their wand and can begin dueling again. Of course, while being very interesting, this tactic was rather useless in a duel as tossing one's wand into the air is a rather bad idea as the opponent could summon it at that time or cast any number of other curses that their opponent is now defenseless against.

"How do you plan on dueling without a wand, Potter?" The defense professor asked only just realizing that he was indeed wandless.

"Like this," Harry said, raising a hand and wandlessly casting a minor curse. Professor White's eyes went wide as she dove to avoid the curse.

After that, Professor White didn't hold back as she furiously tried to stun or incapacitate Harry. Harry, on the other hand, decided that this would be as good a time as any to practice dodging curses without using magic. And so Harry was dancing and twisting all around the dueling circle, letting his battle sense take over (as it did at the Mall). Harry could sense perfectly in his mind exactly where the next curses would be and how exactly he had to move to avoid them. Part of his battle sense wanted to lash out with his own magic and retaliate against his attacker. But he kept forcing himself to only dodge curses, not to respond with magic, not yet anyway.

After something like eight minutes, Professor White stopped casting curses and yelled in frustration, "Are you just going to dance all day?"

Harry simply smirked and yelled back, "Are you just going to miss me all day?"

"How is this duel supposed to ever end if you won't duel back? Are we just going to keep fighting like this until one of falls asleep?"

"You could always surrender," Harry suggested unable to keep the grin from forming on his face.

"I don't think so," Professor White said. She then swished her wand and cried out, "_Accio shoe_!"

Harry had just enough time to be surprised before his left foot was violently ripped out from under him and he was unceremoniously dumped on his back right before his shoe dragged him across the entire dueling ring. He finally came to a stop right at Professor White's feet with her wand pointed right at his face.

Harry merely said the first thing that came to his mind, "Oww, my _ass_."

Looking down at him with a triumphant smirk on her face Professor White asked, "Do you surrender?"

Harry smirked back at her and said, "I'm very impressed, Professor. But I'm afraid it will take a bit more than a summoning charm to beat me."

With that Harry, moving faster than anyone though possible, whipped out his hand and summoned a very small ball of flame that he shot straight at the Professor's face. The fire was very small and not very hot at all, it wasn't Harry's intention to injure the Professor in anyway. The fireball had the desired effect as it hit her square in the face, slightly singeing her eyebrows, and causing her to recoil from the sudden attack. Harry used the moment of distraction to gracefully jump back to his feet and resume his dueling stance.

Harry could tell that Professor White was furious that he would use a potentially dangerous form of magic like that. She redoubled her efforts to curse Harry, now using more advanced and more powerful curses and hexes. To everyone's amazement, Harry no longer dodged every curse instead blacking many of them with his bare hands. Sometimes Harry would seemingly catch a curse and throw it back at the Professor finally making her have to dodge something.

The duel was rapidly picking up in both speed and ferocity. After a few minutes Harry stopped merely redirecting some of her curses and began to wandlessly cast his own. Soon the entire momentum of the duel had shifted as Harry now began casting more curses and the Professor was forced to go on the defensive.

Harry now had to control himself as he didn't want to injure the Professor, nor did he want to true extent of his powers to be known. After a few moments Harry finally decided to end the duel and was about to disarm the Professor, when in a move of surprising speed, the Professor whirled around and cast a spell that Harry hadn't heard of before, making several slashing movements with her wand.

The curse flew far quicker than Harry was expecting, and because he was in the middle of casting a curse himself, he wasn't fully prepared to block this curse. Harry knew as he threw himself in a desperate attempt to dodge the curse, that he wasn't going to make it. And sure enough, the curse grazed his side. Harry immediately felt the foreign magic in his body as it carried out its grim purpose. Harry felt a warmth begin to spread from the area the curse hit him just before he hit the ground. Using his reflexes that he gained through martial arts, he turned his tumbling form into a graceful flip and in an instant was back on his feet.

Harry was about to return a curse to the Professor but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Professor White had completely frozen, her eyes wide as she stared at Harry. The blood had drained from her face and it seemed as though she had a horrified expression on her face. Looking around everyone watching had similar expressions. Harry finally looked down to where the curse had hit him and merely widened his eyes in surprise. The curse had opened up several very deep gashes in Harry's side. Blood was pouring out so quickly, it had already soaked his robes and was dripping down onto the floor.

Harry looked back to Professor White and said, "You know, Professor, stopping in the middle of a duel is not a very wise strategy."

Professor White seemed to snap out of it and said, "We need to get you to the hospital wing."

Harry merely dismissed her with a wave of his hand and concentrated on the wounds on his side. The gashes glowed golden for a moment as they closed up and left no trace of a wound except for the blood soaked clothes that Harry was still wearing.

Harry then turned to address the entire DA, "Do you all see what just happened?"

The entire room was silent.

Harry answered his own question, "Professor White just lost the duel because she was unable to finish what she started. When you cast a curse and you know, the effects are going to be unpleasant, you _must not hesitate_! The moment you feel and pity or remorse for the person you're fighting, you've lost the duel. Obviously, in here, we're all friends and we're not trying to kill each other. But accidents will happen. Don't allow yourself to be distracted from your goal just because something unexpected happens. A duel isn't over until it's _over_."

Harry turned back to Professor White and without any of his previous humor said in a harsh voice, "Are you just going to there, or are you going to finish what you started?"

Harry's tone snapped Professor White back into reality and she said, "Are you going to be alr-"

But before she could even finish, Harry had already cast a very powerful curse at her, which she just barely dodged.

From there on the duel was no longer fun or friendly, Harry was stone-faced as he faced off against the Professor. It didn't take very long for Harry to use his fire-calling again to create a wall of fire where Professor White was about to run. She skidded to a halt and before she could move, Harry hit her with a very powerful disarming spell that blew her completely off the dueling stage and sent her wand flying into Harry's waiting hand.

At that moment, just as the duel had ended, Harry leapt off the stage to go and make sure the Professor was alright.

It turned out that, apart from a few bruises, she was alright. Harry then looked at Ron and Hermione and without a word being said, they knew that it was time for the meeting to end. Ron and Hermione dismissed everyone from the DA and went over to Harry and Professor White.

"Harry, that was . . . amazing," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Bloody brilliant, Harry," Ron said in a rather quiet voice, "Bit scary, but brilliant."

Harry smiled weakly at them before turning back to the Professor and asking, "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?"

Professor White just laughed and said, "Harry, you bruised my body and my ego, already tonight. The last thing I need to do is go to the hospital wing where I can brag about being beaten by a sixteen year old to Madam Pomfrey."

"So no hard feelings?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Of course, not. To be completely honest, I didn't expect to beat you, or even come close. But I certainly didn't expect you to toy with me the way you did."

"Well that wasn't really my intention," Harry said. "I was just trying to show everyone that dodging curses is just as effective as blocking, and sometimes it even works better. I guess I was just trying to teach everyone else more than I was really looking for a serious duel."

"What about at the end," Hermione asked.

"Well after that curse hit me I was a bit upset with myself for not dodging it, but I was much more upset with you," Harry said, pointing to Professor White.

"I'm very sorry about that, Mr. Potter. I was just upset, and I didn't think the curse would actually hit you . . ." Professor White just trailed off looking down at the ground, her cheeks burning in shame.

"What?" Harry asked confused. "You're sorry that you cast that curse? That wasn't what I was talking about. I thought that curse was a brilliant move on your part, perfectly timed and aimed. Why would I be upset that you cast that on me?"

"Well," Professor White began to stutter.

Harry interrupted her saying, "What I was disappointed in was that you didn't press your advantage. What kind of example are you trying to set by stopping in the middle of a duel? You had a perfect opportunity to bring down a superior opponent and you just stood there."

Professor White clearly didn't know what to say so Harry continued, "If those students are ever in a fight with a Death Eater and they do something that causes him to scream in agony or something like that. They need to be prepared to fight through whatever emotions they are feeling and _finish off their opponent_!"

"Harry what are you saying?" Hermione asked.

"I'm saying that if you cursed a Death Eater and he started screaming and begging for his life, what would you do?" Harry asked, his voice very hard.

"Well, I . . . I would," Hermione stuttered, "I would . . . make . . . certain-"

Harry cut her off saying, "I sincerely hope, Hermione, that at the very least you would stun him immediately and take his wand, because we both know that dropping your guard to a Death Eater is about the most suicidal thing you could possibly do. I hope, Hermione, that you would be smart enough, not to listen to a Death Eater plead for his life while he holds his wand behind his back waiting for you to turn your back on him."

Hermione didn't say anything but Harry could tell that she was taking what he said to her very seriously.

Professor White chose that time to speak up, "Okay you lot, I think it's time that you get back to your common room. Oh! Well, not you, Harry. The headmaster told us that you were exempt from curfew."

"It's okay, Professor, I should be getting to bed as it is anyway," Harry said, having no intention of actually going to bed.

With that Ron and Hermione made to leave the room, but as soon as they realized that Harry wasn't going to come with them, Ron called back to Harry, "Hey, mate, you coming?"

Harry answered, "I'll be along in a few, I just want to have a quick word with Professor White."

Ron nodded and he and Hermione left the room, leaving Harry alone with Professor White.

"What was that curse you used on me," Harry asked without preamble. "I don't think I've ever seen it before."

"It's called the Lacerus Curse, the incantation is _Si Chi Si_, and the wand movement is like this," the Professor said, making the slashing motions with her wand.

"Very interesting curse. I'll have to do some research with it. Is this a foreign curse?"

"Yes, the Japanese invented it about 300 years ago."

"So it wouldn't surprise me all that much if not many Death Eaters knew about it. A few modifications, a bit more power," Harry muttered mostly to himself.

Harry liked the idea of a powerful curse that Death Eaters had never heard of. It could be a very effective tool indeed if the Death Eaters didn't know how to block it or counter-curse it. Harry resolved to go and check the library for more information regarding that spell so that he could set about testing it and attempt to improve on it.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, turning to walk out the door.

"You really don't have to call me that, you know. It's not like I'm really your professor anyway. You can just call me Becky."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the very unwizardish name and simply asked, "Muggle born?"

"Yeah," Becky said, smiling.

"Only if you call me Harry."

"I think I can do that."

Harry bowed his head slightly and said, "Goodnight then, Becky."

"Goodnight, Harry," Becky said back.

And with that, Harry left the room of requirement and returned to his own room where he studied for a few more hours and finally fell into a restless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days before Halloween passed away in a rather uneventful manner. Harry's dreams would become increasingly worse and he was sleeping worse than ever. His patience with the many girls asking him the Halloween Ball, many of whom actually resorted to asking multiple times, was wearing ever thinner. If it wasn't for his daily runs and workouts, Harry thought he surely would have gone mad by now. But as long as he continued to have something to vent his frustrations into, he remained decently civil to everyone.

Of course Ron and Hermione soon noticed that there was something wrong with Harry, but didn't press him too much about it.

When Halloween finally came about, Harry resolved to stay clear of the Halloween Ball as he still had absolutely no intention of going. The day passed fairly normally and finally the day turned to evening. Harry merely waited in his room until the Halloween Ball has been underway for an hour before taking his cloak and leaving the castle.

The one thing Harry didn't have to worry about was being stopped by any members of the staff as there were all undoubtedly having a blast at the Ball. Harry couldn't care any less at the moment. He had been planning this for some time now.

Harry left the castle and made his way to Hogsmeade. When he arrived at the Wizarding town, Harry makes straight for the Three Broomsticks. Harry ignores the other patrons as he makes straight for the bar and sits on a stool waiting for Rosmerta to get to him.

As soon as Rosmerta sees him, she gasped and nearly dropped the glass she was carrying. Before she could say anything, Harry quickly said in a low voice, "Shhh! I'd rather my presence not be noticed at the moment."

Rosmerta nods before asking, "Why are you here? I thought tonight was the Halloween Ball, I sent an entire barrel of my finest mead to the castle just this morning."

"I'm not going to the Ball. You know I'd much rather spend time in the company of a lovely lady such as yourself," Harry said in a flirtatious voice.

Rosmerta blushed only slightly before quickly saying back, "And what would you do with such a lady?"

"I'd ask her for a drink," Harry said smiling and laying some gold down on the bar.

Rosmerta smiled and asked, "What are you drinking then, butterbeer?"

"Something a tinge stronger, I think. A glass of Ogden's if you will," Harry said.

"I didn't think you'd sneak out of the castle for a simple butterbeer," Rosmerta said as she retrieved the bottle.

"How would you like it?" she asked.

No doubt she was expecting Harry to tell her to mix it with something else because when Harry responded with, "I'll have it neat," she nearly dropped the bottle.

"You seem to have problems hanging onto things tonight, Rosmerta. Maybe you should get that checked out," Harry said, cheekily.

"Are you certain that you want this neat, Harry?" Rosmerta asked.

"It's the only way I really like to drink it," Harry said right back.

Rosmerta merely raised her eyebrows and poured the whiskey into Harry's glass. Harry didn't waste any time as he lifted the drink, toasted Rosmerta, and drank it straight down.

Harry now immensely enjoyed the sensation of the fiery liquid burning down his throat. He motioned for Rosmerta to refill the glass, which she promptly did, staring wide-eyed at Harry.

Harry drank his second glass a bit more slowly to prolong the feeling of the whiskey. "This is really fantastic stuff," he said to Rosmerta after he finished the glass.

Rosmerta for her part just looked shocked at Harry as she said, "You are only the third person that I've ever seen drink firewhiskey straight and not nearly choke to death."

Harry just shrugged and asked, "How much for the entire bottle, I'd hate to keep you from your other patrons."

Rosmerta hesitated at first but then said two galleons. Harry gave her four and began filling his own glass and drinking by himself.

Harry had downed half the bottle when the doorbell tinkled signaling the arrival of a new patron. Harry didn't even bother to look until someone sat down next to him. Wondering who would be so rude as to sit right next to him when there were plenty of barstools open elsewhere, Harry turned to the newcomer.

"Padma?" Harry asked, completely shocked.

"Fancy, meeting you here," Padma responded.

"Shouldn't you be at the ball?" Harry asked, the alcohol beginning to have an effect on his speech.

Padma grinned and answered, "I _was_ at the ball, but then I left."

"You left? Why would you do that?" Harry asked, taking another drink of firewhiskey.

"Well, I was waiting for someone but he never showed up. Then as I was on my way to the bathroom, I noticed that someone was leaving the castle. It wasn't hard to figure out who that person was, or where they were going."

Rosmerta came over at that time and took Padma's order. "So, you were at that ball, but then when _someone_ didn't show up you left and just coincidentally saw that person leaving the castle," Harry said.

"Yup," Padma answered, grinning.

Harry took another drink and then asked her, "Can I assume that the person you were waiting for is now talking to you?"

Padma leaned in close and said in low, soft voice, "Yes, I think that's a safe assumption."

Harry didn't know if it was the alcohol in him, or just his longing for the soft warmth of a girl, but Harry leaned in, closed the distance between the two, and softly kissed her lips. Padma responded immediately pulling Harry closer, nearly knocking him off his barstool, and returning the kiss. Harry's hand found it's way to the back of Padma's neck where he softly twirled her long dark hair in his fingers and lightly stroked the skin. A soft moan of approval escaped Padma as Harry did this.

After a few moments of snogging, they finally pulled away from the other. Harry was grinning and still playing with the back of Padma's neck, while it seemed Padma was incapable of doing anything more than shivering in delight and softly saying, "Wow."

They resumed their snogging soon thereafter and after about ten minutes of that, Padma finally managed to say, "What do you say we get out of here?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head in agreement. But before he could get up he remembered his bottle of firewhiskey was still half full. Without really thinking much, Harry grabbed the bottle and began gulping the firewhiskey as quickly as he could. Harry found the experience of chugging firewhiskey to be far less pleasant than drinking it slowly, but he sure didn't want to leave behind a drink that he paid for.

Harry coughed a bit as he finished the bottle, something that didn't go unnoticed by Padma who hadn't seen him chugging the firewhiskey. "Harry are you, oh Merlin! Did you just drink that entire bottle of firewhiskey?"

Harry responded, "Nah, it wa slonely half full," in a heavily slurred voice.

Padma laughed nervously and they both walked out back into the cool Halloween night. At least Padma was able to walk, Harry was stumbling nearly every step he took.

For Harry the feeling was nothing like anything he had ever felt before. He could literally feel himself become more and more drunk with every step he took. The walk back to Hogwarts took about twenty minutes, but Harry barely felt any of it as his vision began to swim and go out of focus.

Harry didn't even realize that they weren't heading to the Ravenclaw common room until they were just outside the hospital wing. "I thought we were goin' to yer room," Harry said, barely able to even process what was happening around him. By this time he had his arm around Padma and was leaning on her for support.

Padma merely said, "I think we should just stop in here for a few moments, first."

"M'kay," Harry mumbled.

As the two entered the hospital wing they could hear Madam Pomfrey scolding someone. "You should know by now not to drink any strange potions, even if it does promise to make you a better dancer. Well that takes care of you, you can return to the ball if you like," Madam Pomfrey said. At that point Madam Pomfrey came into view leading a fourth year Hufflepuff out. She was still dressed in her formal dress robes, which clearly meant that the ball was still going on in the Great Hall.

"What's this?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Harry and Padma came into view.

"I think, he might have drank too much firewhiskey," Padma said now straining to hold up Harry who was quickly beginning to put almost all of his weight on her.

Madam Pomfrey quickly shooed the Hufflepuff out and began to examine Harry. "Do you know how mush he's had?" she asked Padma.

"I think he drank the entire bottle," Padma responded.

Madam Pomfrey actually dropped her wand and stared at Padma for a second before retrieving her wand and moving Harry over to a bed.

However, as soon as Harry let go of Padma he collapsed onto the floor. He could hear unintelligible voices all around him, but as darkness crept into his vision he didn't even have time to wonder why he was staring up at the ceiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry awoke the next morning with a terrible taste in his mouth. Harry tried to wonder what it was as he looked around. Surprised to find himself in the hospital wing, Harry wondered what the hell happened last night to make him end up in here.

Not feeling like waiting around for someone, Harry swung his legs out of bed and began looking around for Madam Pomfrey. He found her quickly in her office. "Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

Immediately, Madam Pomfrey shot out of her chair and rushed over to Harry saying, "Harry, you shouldn't be out of bed."

Harry allowed her to lead him back to his bed, as she did so he asked, "Why did I wake up in here?"

Madam Pomfrey ignored Harry's question and told him just get some more rest. Harry refused to get back into the hospital bed and repeated, "Why am I here?"

Madam Pomfrey looked upset that Harry wasn't cooperating with her but decided to respond, "You were here, last night because you had apparently decided to drink an entire bottle of firewhiskey and you got alcohol poisoning from it."

Harry was confused for a moment as he tried to remember everything that happened last night, he remembered going to the Three Broomsticks and ordering the firewhiskey. But he remembered drinking it rather slowly. _Then someone came in . . . who was it . . . oh, Padma, that's right. We talked, well flirted, really. We snogged for a bit. And then . . . what the hell happened next?_ Harry couldn't remember anything solid past that point.

"If you're wondering, according to Miss Patil, right before you left the Three Broomsticks, you guzzled whatever was left in your bottle of firewhiskey," Madam Pomfrey said, almost like she was reading Harry's mind.

Harry was surprised that Madam Pomphry could tell exactly where his memory became hazy, but even more surprised that as soon as she said that, the memory of him deciding that the bottle shouldn't be wasted came screaming back to him. Harry winced at the memory of him chugging nearly half the bottle. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Harry decided to play along with Madam Pomfrey and got back in his hospital bed. But as soon as Madam Pomfrey told him to get some more rest and she returned to her office, Harry simply crept silently out of the Hospital Wing. Harry did feel like a bit of a jerk, just running off on Madam Pomfrey like that. But she, like nearly everyone else, had this compulsion to coddle him and be overbearing. At the moment, Harry had no desire to sit around and wait for someone else to tell him that he was alright, he could do that for himself.

As Harry was walking to the kitchens to grab a quick bite to eat, he was suddenly struck with the realization that he slept fantastically last night. Harry thought about it and realized that last night was about the best night's sleep since he had since . . . well . . . Natalie. Then Harry remembered that the other night that he had slept decently well had been the night of the party in Gryffindor tower. The only other night that he had gotten completely drunk.

_Could alcohol be the solution to my sleeping problems?_ Harry suddenly thought. But that couldn't be it. When Harry had been with Natalie there had been times when he had slept fantastically and he hadn't had a drop of alcohol. The only other thing that he had been doing with Natalie that he wasn't able to do at Hogwarts was actually sleep with Natalie.

_Could that be it?_ Harry suddenly thought, repulsed by the thought. _Is the key to fully closing my mind to Voldemort actually sex and alcohol?_

Well Harry could reasonably conclude at this time that alcohol seemed to work fine for keeping Voldemort out of his dreams. _Would sex work the same way?_

Harry tried to recall everything he had read about occlumency. According to what he had read, the key to completely closing off one's mind was to empty and relax the conscious aspect of the mind. Harry was pretty certain that his expertise in occlumency would be enough to keep any person out of his mind. But then, Voldemort wasn't just any person. They were linked through his scar. Harry knew that Voldemort possessed a much greater ability to access his thoughts through that link. For Harry to shut out Voldemort entirely, he would have to be able to clear and relax his thoughts much more than he can consciously do. It seemed at the moment that the only ways to completely empty his mind of all conscious thought, was to either get shit-faced drunk, or get laid every night.

And Harry didn't much like the idea of getting drunk every night just to get a decent night's sleep. At the same time, there was absolutely no person within ten miles of this castle that Harry particularly wanted to go to bed with.

Harry just shook his head and proceeded to the kitchen, mentally cursing fate once more for the absolute joke of a life that he had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days pass as normally as they could be for Harry. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and he was able to continue with his training. Every night he had taken to drinking enough to make him feel light headed, but he wasn't drinking more than a quarter bottle of firewhiskey in a night. The thought of being dependent on alcohol was something that Harry found to be extremely scary as he had no desire to become some type of alcoholic. Harry had requested dreamless sleep potions from Madam Pomfrey. But it seemed that leaving the hospital wing right under her nose had not been the best thing to do before requesting a favor. It also appeared that dreamless sleep potions were extremely addictive and were only to be used in the most necessary of circumstances.

As far as possibly finding a girl with which he could . . . test his theory. He might as well have not been bothering at all. It seemed like nearly every girl in Hogwarts was completely obsessed with the "Boy-Who-Lived", but wanted nothing to do with a person called Harry Potter. Hermione and Ginny were the only girls that Harry felt completely comfortable with. But Hermione was already spoken for, and she was also one of Harry's best friends, so Harry would be reluctant, in any situation, to ever jeopardize that. As for Ginny, at times Harry had seriously considered asking her out, but every time he even came close, he would just get the feeling that it just wouldn't work out. Ginny was a cool girl and great friend, but there just couldn't ever be anything more between them.

Harry was just returning from the kitchens, as he had missed dinner because he had lost track of the time when he was studying. He was just walking by the Prefect's bathroom on the way back to his room, when the entrance to the bathroom swung open and revealed a freshly bathed Padma Patil with her hair still wet and her skin still smelling of the perfumes from the bath.

For a moment they both hesitated upon seeing each other, but then Harry snapped out of it and said, "Hey, Padma. I never did get to thank you for dragging my arse back to castle on Halloween. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciated it."

Padma seemed to blush and said, "It wasn't a problem, Harry. I mean couldn't very well just leave you passed out on the front grounds, could I?"

Harry smiled and said, "Well, thank you, just the same. Maybe sometime we could try and pick up where we left off that night."

Harry was turning to leave when Padma asked, "Are you busy tonight?"

Harry turned back to her and said, "I wasn't really, why do you ask?"

Padma shrugged, looked to the ground, and said quietly, "Well, if you weren't busy, maybe we could do something tonight."

Harry blinked at that. He didn't think Padma would be nearly so up front with this kind of a thing. But then he hadn't thought that she was the type that would sneak out and follow him to Hogsmeade, either.

Grinning, Harry said, "My room, is just down the hall, I really don't have all that much to do, but we could just hang out and talk for a bit."

Padma smiled and said, "I'd like that."

And so Harry led Padma to his room behind the golden suit of armor and poured her a drink of firewhiskey mixed with muggle coke (a combination that he had been using for Ron and Hermione). Harry had no intention of getting her drunk, but he found that it was just generally easier to just talk and hang out when you were drinking a bit.

Harry and Padma talked about all kinds of things, mostly Harry listened to her talk about her classes and what she liked about each particular class. Harry didn't say much about what he was learning but he did make a few comments about the different charms that she had learned that year in NEWT charms.

The night quickly grew old, and soon Harry realized that the time had gotten away from him yet again that day. Harry decided that it was time for the night to draw to a close and said, "I hate to say this, but I should be getting to bed sometime soon. I wish I could stay up all night and keep talking with you like this, but unfortunately it's time for me to get some sleep." In reality Harry just wanted her to leave to he wouldn't have to drink his nightly amount of firewhisky in front of her. Thus far, nobody knew of his dependence on drinking, not even Ron and Hermione. It was something that he was deeply embarrassed about and would never willingly tell anyone about.

Harry expected Padma to stand up and say she needed to get some sleep as well and then they say their "goodnights" and that would be that. Padma surprised him yet again that night when she said, "I'd really rather . . . not leave . . . just yet."

That confused Harry to the point where all he could ask was, "What, are you planning on staying here, or something?"

Padma didn't respond right away, instead she looked at Harry, their eyes meeting for a few moments before she stood up. Closing the distance between them, Padma moved towards Harry, and without ever breaking eye contact slowly kissed him. Harry's eyes closed as their lips connected.

The kiss was brief, and as they pulled away, Harry opened his eyes and softly said, "I thought that night in Hogsmeade was just a product of drinking a bit too much."

Padma merely responded in an equally soft voice, "I wasn't drinking when I followed you to Hogsmeade, I only ever had a small bit of the drink that I ordered. This is something that I've been wanting to do ever since that night in Gryffindor Tower."

"Why?" Harry asked, knowing that her answer would be the deciding factor in exactly what was going to happen tonight.

"Because," Padma said slowly, "That night, I saw the way you looked at everyone around you. I saw the look in your eyes. It was so sad. You tried to hide it from everyone. But I saw it. I saw it, and I couldn't help but . . . want to help. I didn't know what I could do, but I knew that night, that I would do anything for you." Padma paused before continuing, "I would do anything, because you would do the same for any of us."

In her eyes, Harry could see nothing but shining truth. She truly cared for him. In an instant Harry knew what he was going to say. "Stay with me tonight," Harry whispered.

Padma simply kissed him in response.

Kissing soon gave way to snogging. Clothes were slowly removed. Harry's gentle caresses would cause shivers in Padma. Padma's soft kisses around Harry neck would cause Harry to sigh in absolute content.

They soon found the bed where the two lay, entwined, in an escape from the cruel reality that they lived in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night confirmed Harry's suspicion regarding sexual activity and occlumency. Sleeping with Padma had yielded the absolute best sleep he had since returning to Hogwarts. Most unfortunately, unlike when Harry was living with Natalie, Padma was unable to share his bed every night. And so since that one night, Harry had been forced to resume his nightly drinking. Harry wasn't about to go and tell her about his dreams and the effect she had on him, either. As far as Harry could tell from what Padma had said, she would only be able to stay with him on the weekends, because during the week she had too much work and early classes to attend. She couldn't be up all night . . . doing . . . Harry.

Harry was completely honest with Padma, in that he said to her that he really didn't think they would ever work out as a couple. Thankfully Padma agreed and said that their arrangement was merely a temporary situation until something else came along. The idea of having a "fuck buddy" wasn't something that Harry was particularly thrilled about, but it was something that now that he had, he simply couldn't give up.

Of course, like everything else that happens in secret in the castle, word had quickly spread that Padma had spent the night with Harry, and they both had found themselves being interrogated by nearly everyone in the castle. For Harry, it was not so bad as he had no qualms at all with telling anyone to "fuck right off". Unfortunately, Padma seemed to be having a much more difficult time with it. It seemed that nearly every girl was "like totally jealous" of her, and they would hound her for details or to see it was really true.

Three days passed like that, with Harry telling any person that approached him asking him about Padma to, "Sod off," or something of a similar nature. Harry was eating lunch in the Great Hall, not something he usually did, but that day he felt like spending some time with Ron and Hermione.

They were having a discussion on the general usefulness of the charms that Flitwick taught them, when suddenly Harry's scar burned like he hadn't felt in ages. Harry tried to put up his occlumency shields, but he was too late. His vision swam as he was pulled into the mind of Voldemort.

The view was fuzzy and murky, but Harry could distinctly see an old mansion. Around him, Death Eaters waited for his command. "And now, my faithful chosen," Harry's voice rasped, "We shall strike at the critical point of the enemy. Attack! Leave no survivors, and wipe this pathetic house from the ground on which it stands!" Harry's vision suddenly came sharply into focus. Number 12 Grimmauld Place was under attack.

Harry dropped out the vision so suddenly that he actually fell back off his chair in the Great Hall. Not caring about the pain in his scar, Harry scrambled to his feet and ran up the staff table where Dumbledore immediately stood, recognizing the urgency in Harry's eyes.

"He's found Grimmauld Place," Harry said, bluntly. "He's attacking it, right now."

Dumbledore nodded and with a quick nod of his head, the members of the Order from the staff all swiftly gathered around. Dumbledore repeated what Harry just said and held out a portkey.

They all touched it, including Harry. "Headmaster," Snape said, motioning towards Harry.

"He's coming with us," Dumbledore said without hesitation. "Activate," Dumbledore said, triggering the portkey.

Harry had just enough time to hear Ron yell out, "What's going on?" before the familiar jerk to the navel pulled them all away.

The portkey took them straight to the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. No sooner had their feet hit the ground, than Harry immediately ran off to the all too familiar sounds of battle, ignoring the cries of his Professors.

Harry burst through the living room doors and immediately had to duck a curse that flew at his head. There were about fifteen Death Eaters, using bits of furniture on one side of the room for cover against the seven Order members hiding behind the furniture on the opposite side. The Hogwarts Professors would bring that number up to ten (Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape).

Harry didn't bother to take cover, he just relaxed and allowed his battle sense to take over. Harry saw one Death Eater hiding behind an armchair. Without any hesitation at all, Harry cast a powerful banishing charm on the chair itself, sending it and the unlucky Death Eater right through the wall. Harry doubted that Death Eater would rejoin the fight anytime soon.

With Harry and the Hogwarts Professors reinforcing the defending Order members, the tide of the battle quickly began to turn. Harry and Dumbledore made short work of any Death Eater they came across. Harry didn't want to use his fire-calling in the house for fear that it would set the house on fire. But Harry had no other qualms about cursing the hell out of the Death Eaters. Harry found that the most effective method of fighting the Death Eaters was actually to send their own curses right back at that as it had the added benefit of shielding the Order. But something was troubling Harry. Voldemort was supposed to be here, also. Shouldn't he be right with his Death Eaters in the thickest part of the battle?

It was at that exact moment when the entire wall on their side was blasted apart by some extremely powerful curse. The blast was so powerful and sudden that for a moment both sides hesitated in resuming the battle. It was in that moment of deafening silence, as the dust and debris finally cleared, that Lord Voldemort, along with three or four of his most trusted Death Eaters, were finally revealed.

The Order members were stunned by the blast and sudden appearance of the Dark Lord, and the Death Eaters were simply too terrified of their master to resume the battle without his explicit consent. Voldemort walked to the center of the living room, still flanked by his most faithful Death Eaters, and turned to face the Order of the Phoenix.

"And so we come to it, at last," Voldemort began. "The end of your pitiful resistance, and the dawning of a new age. Throw down your wands and surrender, The Dark Lord will be merciful to the misguided."

"I think, Tom, the only misguided person present in this room is yourself," Dumbledore said, stepping out from the ranks of the Order Members. "And I also think that everyone present is familiar with your particular brand of mercy, and I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we must politely decline your offer."

"You have made your choice, then. I'm surprised you didn't even bother to bring the Potter boy with you. It would have made life so much easier to simply finish him here along with the rest of you," Voldemort sneered.

"Be careful what you wish for," Harry said, throwing caution to the wind and stepping out to stand next to Dumbledore.

"Foolish boy!" Voldemort snarled. "You should have run, when I didn't notice your presence. Now you can die along with the rest of these fools. Especially you, Severus," Voldemort said suddenly, whipping out his hand and pointing to the Potions Master. "For a while, you truly had me convinced that you were once again willing to serve the Dark Lord. But instead I find you here, standing with them. I will personally ensure that you suffer a most painful death. At last the time has come for –"

Whatever Voldemort was going to say next was cut off by Harry yelling, "SHUT UP!", and blasting the Dark Lord across the room.

In an instant, both sides were once again hurling curses across the room. Harry was barely aware of that as he and the Dark Lord faced off once more. Harry was far stronger than he had been that day in Diagon Alley, he would not be nearly so easy to take down.

Voldemort fired off curses faster than Harry would have though possible, and for some reason, just like the day in Diagon Alley, Harry couldn't manipulate the magic. It was like trying to pick up an amazingly slick bar of soap. Voldemort's magic just seemed to rebel against any type of control that Harry attempted to assert over it. Harry was forced to dodge and dance to avoid the curses, fortunately for Harry, his physical training had fully prepared him for this.

Soon much of the rest of the battle came grinding to a halt as both sides became mesmerized by the duel between the Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was flicking off curses with both hands while dancing and even flipping to avoid curses. What Voldemort was unable to dodge he blocked with some kind of a dark magical protection spell. Every curse that missed would hit some other object in the room and either blast it to pieces or set it aflame. In less than a minute, Harry and Voldemort did more damage to the house than either side had managed thus far.

Harry could feel the rage in him beginning to burn hotter the more he dueled his parents' murderer. With a cry of rage, Harry clenched his fists and finally called forth the hottest fire he could possibly manage. Harry threw all caution into the wind as he pumped every ounce of magic and rage into the inferno. Flames exploded from the floor where the Dark Lord stood. The fire was blistering, and everyone in the room, save for Harry, had to shield their faces from the intensity.

It was only for a few seconds, but to Harry it felt much longer. Finally Harry unclenched his fist and regained control of his rage, banishing the fire. As the fire cleared away, Harry was so stunned, he couldn't even bring himself to drop his jaw. There stood the Dark Lord, completely untouched by the fire. His robes had been partially burned and were still smoking, but Voldemort himself, had been completely unscathed by the fire Harry had summoned.

Harry had only enough time to stutter, "How?" before Voldemort whipped out his wand and blasted Harry clear across the room and into the remains of the wall that Voldemort had blown apart.

In an instant Voldemort was standing over Harry with a triumphant look on his face. Voldemort raised his wand and said, "Next time, try a fire that will actually be able to touch me. Actually, you won't have a next time. AVADA-"

Before Voldemort could finish the curse, Dumbledore stepped in and cursed Voldemort, causing the Dark Lord to grunt in pain as he grabbed his chest. Harry recognized that curse as one designed to paralyze the lungs of the victim.

But the dark rituals and sacrifices that Voldemort had made over the years, the same ones that had warped and twisted his features past anything human, saved him here as his body fought off the curse.

Now the Order and the Death Eaters watched as Voldemort dueled the great Albus Dumbledore. Harry tried to get up to help the headmaster but had to suppress a cry of pain as his chest gave off a sharp shooting pain. Someone Harry didn't immediately recognize from the Order, knelt by Harry's side to try and help him. Harry felt around his chest and found that he had several broken ribs, but nothing worse than that. Concentrating on what remained of his magical strength, Harry focussed on his chest and soon felt the warmth of his magic healing his injuries.

Getting back to his feet Harry was forced to watch the duel along with everyone else. Immediately Harry could see the nearly opposite nature of the techniques that Dumbledore and Voldemort used. Voldemort was all about strength. Harry could feel the dark magic pouring out of every curse that he sent the Headmaster's way. Dumbledore on the other hand was all about finesse. Using precise wand movements with perfect timing, the Headmasters spells were every bit as potent as the Dark Lord's, but not nearly so consuming on magic. Dumbledore's curses felt like tightly bound and perfectly woven threads of light, not leaking magic, like Voldemort's.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the Headmaster was fighting a losing battle. Harry could tell that Dumbledore was weakening, both physically and magically. It was simply his age, Dumbledore was just too old to defeat or even hold off Voldemort. In his prime, Dumbledore, would likely have been able to defeat Voldemort on any battlefield, now Voldemort didn't even need to conserve his power as he battled away at the aging Headmaster.

Finally, Dumbledore's concentration slipped, and a curse hit him in his shin just above his ankle. With a sickening, _CRACK_, the Headmaster's shin was violently broken and he fell to the ground.

Voldemort didn't even bother to hesitate as he raised his wand to cast the killing curse. Harry knew he would never be able to move fast enough to be able to save the headmaster. _Not in this body_.

Without a thought, or a care, as to who might see him, Harry became the midnight phoenix and flew straight at the Dark Lord's face. Voldemort moved with an inhuman speed to prevent his eyes from being clawed out, but Harry still managed to rake his talons across the side of his face, leaving a pair of very deep gashes from which blood that was nearly black in color began pouring,

Harry resumed his human form and before Voldemort could even look surprised he nailed the Dark Lord in the chest with a powerful bone-shattering curse. Voldemort cried out in agony as his chest was shattered, and then immediately restored by the twisted dark magic in his body. It was testament to whatever it was the Voldemort had done to himself, that the curse didn't kill him.

Harry didn't stop and wait for Voldemort to return any curses of his own, instead he mustered all the strength he had and launched curse after curse. Voldemort was left with no other option except to block them all. Harry's curses were so powerful, they were actually knocking the Dark Lord back with every curse that he blocked.

Harry was close, he could feel it. Voldemort was weakening, every curse he blocked drained him more and more. Finally Harry forced Voldemort to drop to his knees. Harry then spun around and landed a kicked straight to the side of Voldemort's head causing him to fall sprawled on the floor. Voldemort knew he was defeated. He was too weak to even raise his wand.

Harry raised his hand and looked Voldemort directly in the eye. The monster that had killed his parents, Cedric, and countless others, now lay at his feet, completely helpless.

"Harry," Voldemort wheezed and coughing up blood, "You won't kill me. You're not a murderer. You don't have it in you."

Harry hesitated.

Voldemort laughed coughing up more blood, "You're too weak."

Rage once again consumed Harry.

Voldemort was right. He was too weak.

Too weak to save his parents.

Too weak to save Cedric.

Too weak to save Sirius.

But he wasn't too weak to kill that monster!

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry screamed as the green light burst from his hand and hit Voldemort right in the chest.

For a moment there was absolute silence in the room.

Then Harry lowered his hand and turned to face the rest of the room.

"Master!" A Death Eater called out.

"Harry, look out!" Moody called out trying to warn Harry.

Harry felt something move behind him, and spun around.

Harry barely had enough time to be shocked before Voldemort, still on the ground, raised his wand, made a sharp jabbing motion in Harry's direction which hurled him across the room.

Harry was only just able to hear Voldemort wheeze out, "Retreat," he reached into his robes and suddenly disappeared. Before the Order could react, all the Death Eaters reached into their robes and soon disappeared after their master.

_Port-keys!_ Harry realized. One of the Death Eaters threw something to the ground before he activated his port-key. Harry was just about to go and examine whatever it was when it suddenly exploded and set fire to the house.

Suppressing the rage growing in him, that Voldemort had somehow managed to escape, Harry focussed on what needed to be done. The house was quickly burning down, as it was very old and had already taken a lot of damage from the battle. Harry rushed over to Dumbledore who was already being helped by some people.

Dumbledore said in a quiet voice, "It would seem that Number Twelve Grimmauld Place is no longer suitable to be our Headquarters. I think it would be best if we all made haste to Hogwarts."

Harry almost wanted to laugh at the infuriatingly calm voice that Dumbledore would use even as a house burned down around him.

Harry helped everyone get to the fireplace and floo to Hogwarts. Finally Harry was the last one. Or so he thought.

"Come on Harry."

Remus Lupin was still there.

Harry turned to his werewolf friend, tears starting to cloud his vision, "This was Sirius's house, Remus."

Lupin said softly, "I know, Harry. I know."

"He hated this place so much, and yet, it was the only place where he and I actually had any time together. I always thought that I would have this house, just to remember him by."

Harry closed his eyes and felt a single tear roll down his face. "Why the fuck didn't he die?" he asked himself out loud. "Am I too weak?"

A few moments passed in silence as the house continued to burn around them.

"Come on, Harry," Remus said gently after a few moments. "It's time to go."

Harry wiped his eyes and simply said, "Yeah." Harry moved to the fireplace and said, "You first."

Remus looked like he wanted to insist that Harry go first, but instead he just held Harry's shoulder for a moment and then flooed to Hogwarts.

Harry took one last look at the house. Fire was consuming everything, crawling up the sides of the wall, and covering the ceiling. _I'll make it up to you Sirius, I promise_, Harry said to himself before he turned away and flooed to Hogwarts.

A few minutes later the house collapsed on itself. The many charms protecting it from being seen by muggles finally burned away and the house was made visible to everyone near it. The fire fighters arrived shortly thereafter and fought to put the fire out, but it was a useless cause. The house had been burned away to nothing but rubble.

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating. The job that I have right now, requires that I work something between 45 and 60 hours in a week. I also really wanted to do a good job on this chapter as it finally puts to rest any claim that Harry is way too powerful. As you can see, Harry and Voldemort are about equal in power, each with their own strengths, and Dumbledore is powerful but just getting old. As for relationships, I have a very detailed plan that will have Harry ending up with . . . someone. I will say right now that it won't be Padma, Hermione, or Ginny. So at least some of you can release that breath you were holding. The biggest thing I want for the relationships is for them to be **believable** and I don't think that any relationship could be believable without some really tough times. You can try and ask me who I'm going to pair him up with in the end . . . but I don't think I'm going to crack on this one. Some parts of this chapter kind of seem lopsided or rushed but unfortunately after I write it, I find difficulty in improving on it. There were a bunch of questions that people have been asking me, I'm going to try and answer them all. I've been asked if I play any Warcraft at all; I do enjoy Warcraft III, but I really don't do anything more than dabble with it. My roommate is really into Warcraft and other RTS games, so it was him that got me into it. Before anyone asks, I suck at it and I don't have a account for Warcraft. I'm much more into RPG's, games like Neverwinter Nights, Knights of the Old Republic, Diablo II (which I do play on and a few other games. I've also been asked about why Harry can't "flame travel" in his Phoenix form. What I think is that Phoenix's don't necessarily have the ability to teleport, but they can fly so fast that they can seemingly just appear in a burst of flames. I guess I'm trying to base my kind of a phoenix around what Draco664 wrote about in Betrayal of the Best Kind and it's sequel. Those are very old stories, but I think they're still some of the best that I've ever read. Okay I think that does it for questions, if I missed any, drop a review or an e-mail. If you leave me your e-mail I will definitely get back to you.

I don't know when I'll update next . . . Hopefully before September . . . I guess I really need to know that this it worth my time . . . cause I don't have a lot of it to spare.

Cheers – Midnight

P.S. Did anyone else feel kind of . . . let down by the sixth Harry Potter book? I mean HBP just left me feeling . . . not good. And I really hated the Harry/Ginny pairing (don't even get me started, the way he was fucking pining the entire book for her . . . take a deep breath, remember to breathe)


End file.
